lla
by Amliudo
Summary: tsss
1. Chapter 9

The Haunted House By Ed Miller

As usual, this is a story containing graphic sexual content. If you are not legally allowed to view such a story, don't download it, read it, touch it, lick it, eat it, burn it, use it for toilet paper, or even stand near it.

Permission is hereby given to archive this story on any site so long as this disclaimer is attached, no fee is charged, and I am credited as the author (I've actually gotten hate mail for having claimed to write my own stories, because other people have made the same claim and some idiot believed them.)

If you do read it, send any comments to: Or leave feedback if the site you're reading this on allows it. I always read it, even if I don't answer much, and I'm always interested to hear comments, even if it's just "nice story," or, for that matter "you suck." Don't be shy; say what you think. I really do want to hear it.

If you want to know where the rest of my stories are archived, nearly all of them are at .com and the one remaining one is at .com

I should warn you, ladycyrrh (who was a reviewer way back on assm; this preface has become rather dated) labeled another of my stories "a fuckfest, but more literate than most." That is, of course, exactly what I was aiming for: a fuckfest. Literary worth belongs in literature. What you're reading now is smut. Be forewarned.

===================================================

The Haunted House By Ed Miller

=============================================================== =================

NOTE: I started this in September, intending to post it in time for Halloween. It's a bit late, I'm afraid. My apologies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But I still don't see why we have to go in there," Jim said as the four teenagers approached the rickety old house. He wasn't whining, but he wasn't far short of it.

"Because it's here," replied Jerry.

"But everybody says it's haunted. I mean, I don't believe it, but still..."

"We're going in BECAUSE everybody says it's haunted. I want to see what's in there that's so special," retorted Dan. "Jesus, Jim, don't be such a geek. How'd a wimp like you ever end up with a hot girlfriend like Jenny?"

Jim glanced at Jenny, walking in front of him, and wondered the same thing. Jim was a skinny little guy; both of his friends were bigger and more confident than him, but somehow he had ended up with the most attractive girlfriend.

Jenny was fifteen, a year younger than the three boys, and she still had some filling out to do, but she was already a beautiful girl. Jim just counted himself lucky that she'd have anything to do with him.

"Okay," said Dan as he reached the door. "Last chance to turn back." He hesitated before opening it, trying not to reveal that he was just as reticent as Jim, but better at hiding it. Finally, unable to find any way of avoiding it without losing face, he turned the knob.

"Holy shit, it isn't even locked," he muttered as the door swung open and the four teens stepped gingerly inside. They found themselves in a dark entryway, with high ceilings and an ornate stairway leading up to the second and third floors. They could tell from the outside that the old mansion was huge, but they weren't prepared for the grandeur of it until they were confronted with it.

"Wow," whispered Jenny, "it's not even that dusty. And there's still furniture here." She pointed to an antique bench against a wall.

"Somebody probably just left that 'cause it wasn't worth taking," Jerry muttered. "All the good stuff is cleared out, I bet." He ventured farther into the house, and the others followed him.

The first room they found themselves in proved Jerry wrong. It was a sort of old-fashioned sitting room, wood-paneled and still comfortably furnished with large, comfortable-looking leather-upholstered armchairs and a few low tables.

"'All the good stuff is cleared out,' eh?" Dan asked pointedly.

"Well..." Jerry started, "NOBODY comes here. You'd think that somebody would have thought to loot it, but..."

"How long did you say this place had been empty, Jim?" asked Jenny.

"My Dad told me that nobody's lived here since he was young. Maybe thirty years."

All four stood, examining the room that looked as if it had been cleaned and dusted that morning.

"Maybe we should be going now," Dan suggested.

The sound of a door slamming caused the four of them to jump. Jenny let out a little yelp of surprise. All pretense of maintaining dignity gone, they ran for the front door, only to find it securely shut. No matter how Dan and Jerry strained, they were unable to open it.

"Damn, it's jammed," huffed Dan.

"Come on," said Jerry, "we'll find a window or something.

A circuit of the ground floor rooms took nearly twenty minutes, and every window they came across was securely closed, with locked shutters inside and out. After the first few, Dan and Jerry attempted to break through one, but either due to solid construction or some other virtue, they were unable.

"Well, I guess we could check upstairs, then. There's got to be some way out of here," Dan suggested. He was pale now, obviously frightened, as were his companions. Jenny was sticking close to Jim, and wouldn't let go of his hand.

"What'd your father have to say about the people that lived here?" asked Jerry as they started slowly up the staircase.

"It was just the one guy," Jim responded softly. "He said that people were afraid of the place even before it was abandoned. They said..."

"What?" Jerry demanded.

"I dunno. I guess there were rumors, like he was, y'know, into stuff. Witchcraft, magic, that kind of stuff."

"Like Alestair Crowley?" asked Jenny.

"Pretty much."

They continued on in silence. At the top of the stairs, they found themselves in a long hallway. All of the doors were closed except for the one directly across from the stairs.

"Should we look in here, then?" Dan wondered aloud.

"I guess so," agreed Jerry. Their fear had sapped all the confidence out of them.

Upon entering the room, they found themselves surrounded by books. They were in some kind of library filled with antique, leather-bound books on shelves filling every bit of wall space. The room was two stories high, and as they moved into the center, they saw that a balcony ran along the wall above the door by which they had entered, and a door connected the room to the rest of the third floor.

"I wonder..." muttered Jim, as he walked to one of the floor lamps scattered throughout the room and flicked it on. Bright light bathed the room.

"Thirty years and the power's still on?" Jerry wondered aloud. "I wonder who's footing that bill?"

"Hey, look at this!" exclaimed Jenny. She was standing by the wooden desk and antique swivel-chair that were the room's only furnishings and pointing to a thick book that was lying open on the table.

Her companions gathered around the desk to read what was written there. It appeared to be hand-written, not printed, in a graceful, flowing script that consisted entirely of capitals.

WELCOME. YOU ARE TO BE MY GUESTS HERE FOR A PERIOD OF FIVE DAYS AND FIVE NIGHTS, AFTER WHICH YOU WILL BE FREE TO GO. DURING YOUR STAY, YOU WILL FIND YOURSELVES CONFORMING TO YOUR OWN DESIRES, BECOMING MORE AS YOU WISH TO BE. THESE EFFECTS WILL BE ONLY TEMPORARY, SO LONG AS YOU REFRAIN FROM DISOBEYING THE RULES OF THE HOUSE. FEEL FREE TO AVAIL YOURSELVES OF MY HOSPITALITY AND THE USE OF THE BEDROOMS ON THE SECOND AND THIRD FLOORS, BUT TAKE NOTHING WITH YOU WHEN YOU LEAVE.

"Yeah, right," Dan scoffed. "Whatever."

"The old guy must have been some sort of crackpot," agreed Jerry. "Come on, let's see what's upstairs.

An examination of the second and third floors revealed mostly bedrooms.

"This guy might have lived alone, but he sure planned on having a lot of guests," observed Jim.

"And it looks like we're the latest four," said Dan as he gave up on trying to force open a window. "We've tried every door or window out of this place, and they're all stuck."

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Jenny.

"It's late," replied Jerry. "It must be past midnight. I think the only thing we can do is to try to get some sleep. Somebody will come looking for us by tomorrow, I'm sure. When we don't show up, our parents will call the cops."

"Sleep? Are you kidding?" Dan demanded.

"Hey, what good is it going to do us to stay up all night?" Jim responded. "I think Jerry's right. We'll get some sleep, and then tomorrow we'll be ready to try and find a way out of here. There's got to be something we haven't thought of."

They ended up choosing two bedrooms on the second floor. Dan and Jerry found one with two double beds, almost like a hotel room. Neither wanted to admit it, but there was no way they were going to sleep alone in this house. Jim and Jenny were in the room next door, in a giant king-sized bed. The beds in all the rooms were made, and the sheets were fresh, as if they'd been changed that morning.

"Jim?" asked Jenny after they were settled in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could... You know...?

"What? You're horny?"

"Uh, kind of."

"Jesus!"

"I don't know why, Jim, I just am. Uh... Could we?"

To his surprise, Jim found that he was getting hard. He wouldn't have thought he'd be able to get aroused in a situation like this, but the proof was starting to peek out of his boxers.

"I guess so," he answered as he rolled over onto Jenny. She stripped herself of her bra and panties as he kissed her neck and got out of his own underwear.

"Oh, I'm so wet!" she moaned. "I don't know why I'm so horny, but I need you inside me! I want you to fuck me."

Jim reached down to his girlfriend's pussy and felt her juices flowing. He couldn't believe how wet and ready she was. Without any foreplay, he slid his cock into her waiting cunt.

"Oh my god, that feels so good!" she moaned. "Fuck me! Fuck me, Jim!"

Jim's hands grabbed Jenny's ass and forced his dick rhythmically into her. Jenny moaned and wrapped her legs around him, forcing him deeper into her pussy. Jim had never seen his girlfriend as frantic for sex as she was right now.

"Doesn't it feel good, Jim? Doesn't it feel good to fuck me?"

Jim grunted affirmatively as he licked his girlfriend's budding breasts. They were pretty small, only a B-cup, but that didn't bother Jim. He felt fantastic. It occurred to him that Jenny wasn't the only one that was more enthusiastic about sex than she'd ever been before. Jim himself was having the fuck of his life.

"Oh my god, I'm coming!" shrieked Jenny. "Don't stop fucking me!"

Her hips began to buck violently, and the added motion pushed Jim over the top. He felt his orgasm wash over him, and he shot his wad up into Jenny's hot snatch. Both of them collapsed in a heap on the bed, panting from the effort they had put out. Minutes later, they were fast asleep.

Jenny was awoken the next day by light streaming in through the windows. Jim woke a few minutes later, to the sight of his girlfriend putting on her bra.

"That's funny," she muttered.

"What is it," asked Jim, rubbing his eyes.

"My bra doesn't fit."

"What do you mean?"

"Look," she said, turning to face him. "My boobs are spilling out over the top. The cups aren't big enough."

"You must be imagining it," Jim said as he sat up. But looking closer, he realized that it did look like her breasts were actually bigger.

"That's impossible," Jim said, astounded.

"I know," Jenny replied. She continued to dress herself, and Jim got up and started to do likewise.

"Hey, my panties feel tighter, too!" Jenny exclaimed.

"This is weird," Jim replied. "My pants. It feels like they're riding lower on my hips."

"You must be kidding me. You were thin enough already."

"No, really," said Jim as he put on his shoes. "Wait a second... My shoes. They're too big."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Big size twelve clodhoppers."

"No, I mean they don't fit."

"Hey, stand up a minute."

Jim complied, and Jenny came over to stand next to him. They both knew each others' heights. Jim was 5'9" and Jenny was 5'6". But now they could almost look each other in the eye.

"Are you taller?" Jim asked.

"I think you're shorter."

"This is crazy. Do you really believe...?"

"I don't know. But my clothes didn't feel like this yesterday."

"Yeah, mine either. I think we better check with Jerry and Dan."

The four teenagers were gathered again in the library on the second floor. The boys had conceded the chair to Jenny and were perched on stools in a semi-circle around it.

"This can't be happening," Dan muttered, shaking his head.

"I don't know how, but it seems like it IS happening," Jenny argued. "You said yourself that your clothes didn't fit right when you woke up, and both you and Jerry are two inches taller than you should be."

"But come on," Dan replied, "stuff like this doesn't happen in real life. I mean, maybe..."

"Maybe what? Maybe our clothes shrank? All of us?"

"Jim's didn't shrink," Dan said.

"Yeah, I know," Jim said. "I can't figure it out. I mean, that book said that it would change us into what we wanted to be, but I don't ever remember wanting to be anything but what I was. I mean, maybe I wished that being smaller than everybody else wouldn't be such an inconvenience, but I didn't want to be someone else or anything."

"Like a midget?" Jerry grinned. He was rewarded with nervous laughter all around.

"Ok, maybe you're right," Dan admitted. "I'm not saying for sure, but maybe. What do we do about it?"

"I don't know if there's anything we CAN do about it. Except maybe trying to get out of this house," Jenny answered.

"Ok, so we're back to that," Jerry said. "I say we split up. Dan and I will check the basement and the first floor, and you two take the top floors."

"Wait a minute," Jenny said. "I think we should so something to record these changes. Right now, it's even possible that Dan is right, and we're just seeing things. But if it keeps happening, and we've got a record of it, we'll be sure."

"Ok, but how do you propose we do that?" asked Jim.

"Just a second," Jenny said as she opened the desk drawers and rummaged through them. "Bingo!" She brought out a tablet of notepaper and an old-fashioned cloth tape measure.

After examining the three boys, and having Jim measure her, Jenny reported her findings.

"Ok, Jerry and Dan, you guys are now 6'2" and 6'3", respectively. Jim is 5'7" and I'm still 5'6"."

"Maybe the tape measure shrunk or something," Dan muttered. But even he didn't sound convinced, as that wouldn't account for Jim's apparent two inch drop in height.

"Whatever. The thing to do now is to try to find a way out of here," Jerry said. "We'll meet back here when we're finished."

He and Dan took off to search the lower two floors, leaving Jim and Jenny to examine the upper ones. Their search progressed, but both felt that they were just re-treading old ground. They rattled the windows in the bedrooms, but they weren't finding anything that they hadn't seen the night before.

"Jim?" Jenny ventured.

"Yeah?"

"You know, there's something else I noticed, other than that my breasts are bigger and you're shorter."

"What is it?"

"I'm horny."

"I know. Me too. I thought it was just because last night was, you know..."

"So good?"

"Yeah."

"I know. Jim, I want to do it again."

"Right here?" Jim asked, gesturing to the bed in they room they were in.

"Can you think of anyplace closer?" Jenny answered.

Their clothes were stripped off in moments, and once again they were naked on the bed. They lay side by side, kissing and fondling each other, running their hands along each other's sides. Jenny let her mouth trail down Jim's neck and across his chest on her way to his crotch. She slid her tongue briefly against his nipple.

"Oh my god!" Jim exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"That felt so good! My nipples never felt so good before!"

Jenny halted her advance towards his crotch, and kept sucking Jim's nipple. Her hand went to his other nipple, and started to caress his chest. Jim felt his girlfriend stiffen suddenly.

"Jim," she said. "Feel your chest. Tell me if anything feels weird to you."

"Well, other than the fact that I've never gotten off on having my nipples played with, I don't think... Wait a minute. Is that a lump?"

"I think so. Which either means you've got male breast cancer, or..."

"Or I'm growing breasts."

Silence fell. Jim lost all interest in sex and got up off the bed. Still naked, he examined himself in the full-length mirror that was attached to the door of the closet.

"This is impossible," he muttered. "Does my hair look longer to you?"

"Yes. And maybe... Do your hips seem wider?"

"But... But... The book said we'd become what we wanted to be! I don't want to have breasts!"

"I think we better go talk to the guys."

When the four re-gathered in the library, the only thing to discuss was the changes they were undergoing. Nobody had discovered an exit.

"Ok," Jenny began, "we can't get out, so we're just going to have to deal with what's happening to us."

"Wait a second," Dan interjected, "We don't know for sure that ANYTHING is happening."

"Just a sec..." Jenny replied. "Here, let me measure us again." She noted the results in her tablet.

"Jerry, you're 6'3"," she reported. "Dan, you're 6'4" now. And both Jim and I are 5'6". Anybody want to argue it now?"

"I guess you're right," Dan admitted. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Wait a second," Jerry interrupted. "Who says we have to do anything about it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dan.

"Well, what did the book say? It said that we were going to change into whatever we wanted to be, right? We're just getting bigger and more muscular, right? What's wrong with that?"

"YOU'RE getting bigger and more muscular," Jenny said. "Jim isn't."

"What's happening to Jim?" asked Jerry, turning his attention in that direction for the first time. Jim had spent the entire discussion trying to fade into the woodwork, embarrassed.

"I think Jim is turning into a girl," Jenny answered.

"Jenny!" he burst out, "what the fuck?"

"Jim," Dan said incredulously, "do you want to be a girl?"

"No!" Jim replied.

"But if we're turning into what we want to be..." Jerry offered.

"No, I don't want to be a girl!" Jim screamed as he bolted from the room. He ran full tilt down the stairs and to the front door, beating against it and trying with all his strength to force it open. But all his strength was not enough. Jim could hear the others coming down the stairs to find him, but he couldn't face them. He ducked to the side and cut through rooms, avoiding the main hallway, and made his way to the back staircase. He fled up the stairs to the third floor and locked himself in the first bedroom he came to. He collapsed on the bed in a heap.

"I DON'T want to be a girl," he sobbed to himself. It took Jim most of ten minutes to get himself under control. Finally, he managed to pull himself together.

{The worst part of it is,} he thought to himself, {that I'm so damn horny. I can't believe how much I want sex. Wait a minute, Jenny was the same way. It must be this house! The house must be doing it to us.}

Rolling over, Jim reached down to unbutton his jeans. He slid them down off his hips and kicked them off, and then pulled his shirt over his head.

{I can't understand why,} he thought, {but all I can think of is masturbating.}

Jim reached down to his crotch to grab his cock, and started to stroke the shaft.

{Jesus,} he thought, {my dick is shrinking! But it feels so good!}

Jim's hand stroked faster and faster on his cock as he groaned in arousal. His other hand reached up to his chest to play with his nipples. The lumps he found there weren't the tiny things they had been this morning. They were now much more noticeable.

{Oh my god, my tits are getting bigger,} thought Jim. {And it feels so good to touch them!}

He kept touching them, and stoking them, as his hand moved faster and faster on his cock. Jim's moans got louder until, finally, he felt his orgasm blot out all other awareness and his cum shot up onto his belly. Jim lay there on the bed panting for a few minutes, and then got up.

{Well, time to see what the damage is}, he thought as he stood before the mirror. He was trying not to break down again, but he was extremely nervous.

{Weird,} thought Jim, {my hair's longer. And those are definitely tits on my chest now. I can't believe this is happening to me. My dick is tiny. It looks like it belongs on a kid. My hips are widening, and my waist seems thinner. And of course, I'm only as tall as Jenny now. Why did I ever come into this house?}

{Wait a second,} Jim continued, {this must be a dream. Stuff like this can't happen in real life. I must be dreaming. And if I'm dreaming, and it feels this good...}

"If it feels this good, there's no reason why I shouldn't take advantage of it," Jim said aloud. He returned to the bed for another round of masturbation.

Jim couldn't believe how good it felt to masturbate his shrinking dick and massage his new breasts. It was fantastic. So fantastic, in fact, that he couldn't stop, even though he realized that he was just rationalizing by thinking that he was dreaming. But he was so horny, and it felt so good to touch himself...

Jim kept on touching himself, repeatedly and until reaching orgasm, for nearly the entire day. He would never have thought that he could remain entertained by masturbation for that long, but the strange atmosphere of the house kept his level of arousal so high that he literally couldn't STOP playing with himself.

But that wasn't the only effect the house was having on him. As the day wore on, his body continued to change, without his conscious awareness. When an aspect of his changing body DID make itself known to Jim, he didn't really take it in, such as when his growing breasts became big enough to fill his shrinking hands. His only reaction was to play with the increasingly sensitive mounds on his chest even more.

By the evening of his second day in the mysterious house, Jim's arousal was starting to wear off. Even an unnatural, constant craving for sex has to fall prey to the limits of the human body, and Jim's body was just about at its limit. As his libido ground to a halt, Jim's intelligence started to assert itself again, and it occurred to him to wonder what he looked like now.

He assumed that his body had continued to change, even though he had been more concerned with how it felt than how it looked. But Jim realized that even from the feeling of his body, he could tell that his breasts were much larger and his hips wider than they had been this morning. What he didn't realize was that he was starting to adjust to that fact; the house was changing more than just his body, it was changing many of his sexual attitudes and allowing him to cope with others that he had kept hidden, even from himself. The process was far from finished, but it had progressed enough that he no longer felt a hysterical reaction to the changes he was going through. As he faced the mirror to assess the "damages," he felt more of a grim acceptance. Even, in some corner of his mind that he hadn't completely accepted, a measure of excitement.

"Oh my god," he muttered. "I'm a blonde."

Jim's hair had indeed lightened to blonde, even as it grew down past his shoulders. He noted that now, realizing that it had felt so natural that he hadn't noticed the tips brushing his back and the tops of his breasts. His face only vaguely resembled the boy he had been the day before; it was younger-looking and cute, with a patch of freckles across his nose and huge blue eyes. His breasts were a full B-cup, although Jim didn't know this. He was only aware that they were the same size as Jenny's. They were topped by hard little nipples, small and pink. His hips were wider, though still girlish, his legs were long and slender, and his waist was impossibly thin. His tiny ass was so round and tight he couldn't believe it.

{Oh my god,} he repeated mentally. {I'm a girl. I can't believe that's me.}

Jim had to check again to make sure he still had his cock. Sure enough, it was still there, although somewhat shrunken in appearance. It was only five inches long now when hard, and it also seemed to belong to a younger boy, as the pubic hair had grown very sparse. Jim realized that he was indeed completely hard. It seemed that he hadn't lost his attraction to cute teenage girls, even though he now resembled one.

But he didn't think that masturbating again was the best thing to do right then. He wanted to find the others. In the course of acclimatizing to what had happened to him, Jim had become somewhat less embarrassed. He was by no means proud of what was happening to him, but he felt like he could at least deal with his friends and their knowledge of what was happening to him. After all, they were changing too.

All of these thoughts were going through Jim's head as he dressed (the fit of his jeans made him realize he had lost another two inches of height) and walked back to the library where he had left Jerry, Dan and Jenny. But when he arrived there, the sight that he saw forced all other considerations out of his mind.

Jenny was stark naked, and bent over one of the leather-bound chairs in the room. It was still recognizably Jenny, although she looked older, and her breasts were definitely bigger. But Jim didn't notice that immediately. What he noticed was that Jerry and Dan, equally naked, were standing on either side of the chair and sticking their huge dicks into Jim's girlfriend.

Jim could feel his shrinking cock hardening in his jeans, but his arousal didn't distract him from his jealousy. Across the room from him, seemingly unaware of his presence, two of his best friends were double-teaming his girlfriend. Dan's cock was pumping Jenny's pussy from behind, driving in and out of her tight cunt as she moaned in pleasure and slurped on Jerry's dick. Jim couldn't believe how eager she appeared to be. He felt sickened by her betrayal, but he was powerless to tear his eyes from the spectacle before him.

As Jim watched, he found himself becoming aware of the changes his friends had undergone. Both of the guys looked like weightlifters. And had their penises been that large before? Both of them looked to be nearly a foot long. They looked older, too, as if they'd grown overnight from sixteen to eighteen.

Jenny drew his attention next. She definitely looked older as well, except that in her case the word "mature" was probably more descriptive. Her body and face had filled out until she looked about the same age as the guys. Her hips were wide and her ass was a round half-circle. Her formerly brown hair had lightened to blonde and lengthened to halfway down her back. But her breasts were the most impressive: they had grown from a modest B-cup to fat DD-cups.

Jim was entranced as he watched the two huge studs pumping his girlfriend. Against his will, he found himself becoming even more aroused. His hand crept down past the waist of his jeans and into his boxers, stroking his rigid penis. Even as jealous as he was, he couldn't stop himself from staring lustfully at his friends' bodies and masturbating.

As he watched, he saw that both guys were fucking Jenny faster now, pumping their cocks into her at either end with more force and intensity. Jenny appeared to love it, squealing in an orgasm as she sucked harder on Jerry's dick. All at once they slammed into her from both ends, obviously cumming. Both guys groaned and grunted as the cum shot into Jenny, filling her full of it. She licked Jerry's dick desperately, needing every drop of cum he could provide.

Their orgasms had subsided and they had begun disentangling themselves when they saw Jim. All three froze at the sight. Jim's gaze met that of his friends, and it was only then that he realized that his hand was still down his pants, jerking off.

"Jim?" asked Jenny. "Is that you?"

Jim couldn't make himself respond. It was only with the utmost effort that he managed to stop playing with himself.

"Oh my god, he's a girl," muttered Dan.

"I am NOT!" blurted Jim, suddenly embarrassed into making a response.

"He really is," Jerry said, agreeing with Dan as if Jim hadn't spoken. "He made himself a girl."

"I didn't make myself ANYTHING," Jim shot back. "I didn't do this. I NEVER would have done this. It just happened."

"Of course it did, Jim," Jenny said, coming over and putting an arm around Jim as she led him to a chair. Jim, flustered, found himself being seated in the chair that his girlfriend had been fucked on, shortly before.

"What have you got to say about it?" he demanded from her. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Jim, honey, it's just that I was horny," Jenny explained, seeming mildly apologetic but nothing like as upset as Jim was. "I know you know what I mean. This house is doing it to us. To ALL of us. The three of us were here, and we really wanted some sex, and you ran away, so we did it. There was nothing else we could do. You see that, don't you?"

"I don't see anything!" Jim was nearing a shout, now. "All I see is that my girlfriend cheated on me with my two best friends. How could you do it? How could any of you do it?" He found himself acting hysterically, while Jenny replied calmly. She was acting like a mature adult, while he reacted more and more like a young girl.

"Listen Jim, I'm sorry but..."

"You're not sorry! You're a slut, that's what you are!"

"Now, uh, listen Jim..." Jerry cut in. He was obviously ill at ease with Jim, and Jim couldn't understand why. Until he remembered what was happening to his body.

"Why should I listen to you?" Jim shouted. "You just fucked my girlfriend!"

"Jim, from the looks of things she'd have to turn lesbo to still be your girlfriend," Jerry retorted. That stopped Jim in his tracks.

"I'm not a girl," he responded quietly. "I don't want to be a girl."

"Well, you sure look like a girl to me," Jerry responded. "And I don't know why you would unless that's what you wanted. The book SAID it would turn us into what we wanted to be. That's what it did to US," he nodded to Dan and Jenny, "so I'm guessing that's what it did to you too."

"I can't believe you wanted to be a chick, man," Dan said to Jim as he shook his head. "All the time, I thought you were a normal guy. I can't believe you really wanted this."

"I didn't!" Jim insisted as girlish tears started to force their way out of his eyes.

"It doesn't look that way," Jerry replied. "It looks like you like what's happening to you. I bet you like cocks, huh? I bet you can't wait to get hold of a fat cock."

"No, I don't," Jim responded weakly, but at the same time he realized that he'd been focusing on Jerry's naked crotch during the whole conversation. He could see Jerry's dick starting to twitch, coming back to life after the bout of sex with Jenny.

"No!" he shouted again as he ran from the library. Once again, he wasn't followed and he found himself, in the absence of anywhere else to go, making his way back to a bedroom and collapsing on the bed.

{It's not true!} he told himself. {I haven't had a sexual thought about a guy in my life!} But he realized that he was having them now. He couldn't keep the image of Jerry's huge, semi-erect cock out of his mind, and his own cock was rock hard. Jim reached down to stroke it through his jeans. He could feel it aching for release.

Realizing that he had never satisfied himself after watching his girlfriend get double-teamed, Jim snaked his hand back down into his jeans. His hand moved of its own volition, fondling his cock. It felt even smaller to him than it had before, though he knew it hadn't had time enough to shrink much.

At the same time, his other hand reached up under his shirt to play with his breasts. The amazing sensation coming from his teenaged titties warmed Jim up considerably. Lying there, fondling his breasts and masturbating, Jim had to admit that he didn't mind the new shape his body was taking that much, at least when it felt this good to touch it. He fell asleep pondering the changes in his body, and the new acceptance he seemed to have for them.

Jim woke up the next morning to the feeling of his hand caressing and stroking his cock. Disturbing images floated through his mind, but his half-sleeping brain barely registered them, except to realize that they made him even hornier. It didn't take Jim long to cum, filling his boxers with his sperm, but he still wasn't satisfied. His head had been filled with images of Jerry's cock during his self-imposed handjob, and he knew what he wanted. With tears in his eyes, he admitted it silently to himself.

He wanted to suck a dick. And he got up, rearranging his clothes, to go find one.

When he got to the library, Jim found his girlfriend again engaged in sex with his two friends. Dan was sitting on the couch, with Jenny kneeling on the floor between his legs and sucking his enormous dick. Jerry was standing close by and masturbating his own huge organ. It occurred to Jim that, if it weren't for his own traitorous desires, he could have had a chiseled body and a huge rock-hard shaft like his two friends.

"Well," said Jerry, noticing Jim. "If it isn't the little boy who want to be a little girl."

The tears started up in Jim's eyes again as Jerry walked over to him. Their difference in height became apparent to Jim. He didn't know how tall Jerry was now (come to think of it, he wasn't sure how tall he himself was) but Jerry now towered over him by nearly a foot. Jim's eyes were drawn to Jerry's immense organ, and he knew what he wanted.

"Please," Jim moaned, "please let me suck your cock."

"Aha! So you're not just a little girl, you're a little slut! And do you know what that means? It means you wanted to be a little slut."

"Y-yes," Jim admitted. "I want to be a slut. Let me suck your dick!"

"Fine. Take off your shirt, though, so I can see your titties."

Jim drew his shirt over his head as he dropped to his knees. He desperately wanted to avoid displaying the changes to his body, but his need for sex was even more desperate. He could feel his teenage breasts jiggling as he settled to his knees and took Jerry's cock in his hand.

"Wow, not bad! Those are bigger than mine were when we came in here," Jenny exclaimed. Jim glanced up to see her and Dan watching from the chair as he fondled her breasts, and then he glanced down to his chest. She was right, his breasts were now bigger than hers had been two days before. Which meant that his tits were still growing.

"What are you waiting for?" demanded Jerry. "Suck me off!"

Jim could feel his own tiny cock straining against his jeans as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Jerry's monster penis. The head was hot and smooth, and harder than he had expected. He drew his lips down the shaft of Jerry's dick, trying to get as much as possible into his mouth. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he experienced the immense shame and simultaneous satisfaction that sucking cock engendered in him.

Jerry moaned as his dick stroked in and out of Jim's mouth. He couldn't help himself. On one hand he knew that the sexy little girl sucking his cock was really a guy, and his friend, but he couldn't resist the way he was being sucked.

"He's better than Jenny!" he gasped as Jim's mouth slid over the smooth skin of his cock.

Jim sucked more frantically. He was proud that he was a better cocksucker than his girlfriend, and he wanted to prove it. He wanted a mouth full of cum. He loved doing this, it made him so horny. As he sucked, he was stroking the front of his jeans, feeling his tiny dick through the material. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to orgasm, as he brought Jerry nearer to his.

All at once, Jerry couldn't hold back any more, and he shot his load into Jim's waiting mouth. Jim felt the cum shoot into him, hot, salty, and thick. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but it made him so horny that he came at the same time, filling his jeans with his own cum.

"Oh my god, that was fantastic!" Jerry gasped. "Dan, you've got to try this!"

"I will," Jim heard from right next to him. He turned his head to see Dan's enormous dick aimed right at his face. Jim had no resistance left to his own desire for cock. He sucked it down.

The remainder of the day followed that mold for Jim; he spent it on his knees, sucking cock, and masturbating his own shrinking penis almost constantly. Jenny was there, but Jim was focused on getting cocks into his mouth. He was only peripherally aware of his girlfriend being fucked by whichever guy wasn't busy unloading his cum into his eager mouth.

It wasn't until the evening that the quartet finally felt somewhat satiated and lost interest in sex. Dan and Jerry collapsed into chairs, exhausted from more sex than they had ever thought they'd be able to have, but Jim and Jenny weren't quite so wiped out. As they left the library, Jim realized that he wasn't so upset with Jenny as he had been. And also, he realized that he suddenly had a need for something other than sex.

"I'm hungry," he said aloud.

"Come with me," Jenny replied. "The kitchen's stocked."

As Jim ate a cold sandwich standing up in the kitchen, the two discussed what had happened to them.

"You know, Jim, you don't seem so..."

"So mad at you?"

"Yeah."

"How can I be? I know that you wouldn't do those things by yourself. It's not your fault. I mean, how can I get mad when I was there too, doing..." Jim found himself unable to continue.

"It's OK, Jim."

"I know. It's just this house. It makes us do things... Want things... that we would never really do on our own."

"Well, I don't know about that," Jenny replied.

"What?"

"I mean, sure, we might never do things like this on our own, but I don't think I've done anything that I didn't WANT to. I just think that I might not have acted on it if I hadn't been forced."

"You mean... you wanted Jerry and Dan to fuck you?"

"Jim, think about it. Did YOU want Jerry and Dan to fuck YOU?"

Jim answered that question with his silence.

"Anyway, what's happened to our bodies, I think, is what we wanted, too. I know I couldn't have dreamed up a better looking body than this one," she said, running her hands down her sides to her hips and feeling her breasts. "And I don't think yours is too bad either."

Jim looked down at his breasts, jutting from his still-bare chest. He was surprised to notice that they were much larger than they'd been this morning. The growth had been so gradual, and had felt so good, so NATURAL, that he'd never noticed them getting larger.

"But this ISN'T what I wanted!" Jim insisted.

"I don't know, Jim. I think it is. What happened to Dan, Jerry, and me certainly hit the nail on the head. I wonder if maybe you did want this, but you just didn't know it."

She moved closer to him. Her hands came up to caress his breasts. Jim gasped as he felt the immense pleasure that radiated out from his titties as Jenny brushed her palms lightly against his nipples.

"Jim, tell me the truth," she said. "Do you like this?"

"Y-yes," he gasped.

"Do you like having these tits? They look like a D-cup to me. Do you like having big, D-cup titties?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me the truth, do you want them to get even bigger?"

"Nnn... Nnn... Yes!"

"How big?"

"Bigger than yours!"

"Jim, you're a lot smaller than me now. I think you're only about 5'2". Tits bigger than mine would make you look like a little sexpot. I mean, D-cups look huge enough on a little girl like you. Any bigger and people would look at you and not notice anything but your tits. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes!"

She stopped massaging his tits, and Jim suddenly found it a lot easier to focus. He was still ragingly horny, but he could think a bit more coherently. And he realized he hadn't been lying.

"Jim," Jenny went on, her tone changing, "I have one more thing to ask you. Do you still have your..." She gestured to his crotch.

"My cock?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. Do you?

"Yes. Why?"

"'Cause I'm horny. I need a fuck. Would you fuck me, Jim?"

Jim was happy to realize that he hadn't lost his attraction to beautiful girls, at least. He pushed Jenny back to the counter (actually, he didn't think he could have budged her if she hadn't been cooperating) and boosted her onto it. Or tried to, at least; Jim found that he didn't have the strength to lift her and she boosted herself up. Jenny's legs were spread and her pussy was soaking wet.

Jim turned his attention to himself as he slid his jeans off. His top half was already naked, and he could see his skinny arms, his narrow shoulders, and his enormous breasts. His long blonde hair hung into his view as he slid his jeans off of his tiny waist, over his rounded hips and down his long slim legs to reveal his tiny hairless cock. It might have been two inches long. Maybe.

But any concern Jim might have had over his rapidly shrinking penis was completely overshadowed by his arousal. He stood on tiptoe to be able to reach high enough to get his tiny dick into Jenny's hot cunt, and then began to fuck her.

At first, Jim tried to thrust into his girlfriend's pussy, but every time he pulled back his cock would fall out. After his lack of success with thrusting, he just pressed his crotch against his girlfriend's and started to grind his pubic bone against hers.

Jim might not have been half the man he had been days before, but fucking Jenny's hot cunt still felt good to him. In fact, it felt fantastic; better than it ever had before. Her hot wet snatch enveloped him completely as he ground his pelvis against her in a circular motion. Her legs wrapped around his rounded, female ass and pulled him in tighter against her. She was so much stronger than him that Jim knew he couldn't have escaped even if he had wanted to.

It didn't take long before Jim felt himself being pushed over the brink, and his orgasm enveloped him. Jim heard his newly-feminine voice shrieking in pleasure as his cock deposited his cum in his girlfriend's cunt. He collapsed over her, feeling his big breasts press against her belly. He knew that that had been the best sex he had ever had.

"Jim," Jenny ventured. "Would you do me a favor?"

"What?" he muttered.

"I know that felt good to you, but I couldn't even feel you in there. After being fucked by Jerry's and Dan's big monsters, I'm afraid yours just wasn't big enough. Would you mind..."

Jim felt Jenny's hands on his shoulders, pushing him down until his face was against her crotch. He could see the cum dripping out of her, and knew that some of it was his, but by no means all. He leaned forward without hesitation and started to lick his girlfriend's pussy.

"Oh yeah, that's better," she groaned. "That feels so good!"

Jim licked back and forth. He concentrated on Jenny's clit for her pleasure, but couldn't resist dipping down into her cum-soaked pussy for his own. He still couldn't get enough cum, even after spending the best part of the day on his knees giving blowjobs.

Jenny's hands clamped onto the back of his head, pushing his face into her crotch. Jim knew that, as small and weak as he now was, there was no way he could resist her. And he didn't want to. Her pussy juice and the cum that filled her was smeared on his face as Jim licked and stroked her clit. Jenny moaned louder and louder as she bucked her hips against Jim's face, screaming her orgasm.

After both were satiated, they made their way back up to the bedroom they had claimed and went to bed. Jenny fell asleep almost instantly, but Jim stayed awake for a long time, pondering what had happened to him that day, and what else might happen tomorrow.

On his fourth day in the house, Jim awoke to find Jenny already awake, and standing next to the bed.

"Good, you're awake," she said. "Do me a favor, would you? Get up and stand against the wall for a minute."

"Why?"

"I want to measure you again." Jenny had the pen and pad of paper that she'd used two days before to record their measurements.

"Fine," he grumbled as he got out of bed and stood against the doorjamb. Jenny marked his height with the pen, then measured the height of the mark from the floor.

"5'1"," she said. "I don't think you're shrinking as fast any more."

"You're still 5'6", right?"

"Yep. And both the guys are more than a foot taller than you now. I don't know why you wanted to be such a tiny girl, but you are now."

Jim didn't bother to protest that he hadn't wanted any of this. He was starting to wonder if perhaps Jenny hadn't been right. Had he actually wished he was a girl, on some level that he hadn't been aware of?

"Well, let's see if we can find you some clothes," Jenny said, jolting Jim out of his self-reflection.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well, other than the fact that you've been wearing them for three days and they're not exactly clean, they don't really fit all that well any more. If you put those jeans on again, you're likely to trip over them and kill yourself."

"Well, why do I need clothes at all? You know we're probably going to spend the whole day fucking, anyway." Jim found that he wasn't averse to having the two other guys involved. In fact, he was rather looking forward to it. He felt a tingle in his crotch, and was just noticing that it felt strange, when Jenny interrupted his train of thought.

"I don't know if you've noticed this or not, Jim, but your tits are about the same size as mine, now. These things are HEAVY for me, and you're a lot smaller everywhere else. Believe me, you're going to be in a bit of pain if you don't wear a bra at least."

"Ok, Ok. Fine. I'll wear underwear," Jim conceded. Privately, he realized that he wasn't too upset about the idea.

Jenny was already digging through the dresser.

"You wouldn't believe all the clothes in this place," she told him. "And they're modern, too. I guess that's just one more thing to add to the 'weird shit' list. Here, try this one," she said as she handed him a bra. She helped him to clasp the bra, then examined the fit.

"Hmm, close but no cigar," she muttered, half to herself. "The cups are too small, and it's loose around your ribcage." She rooted through the dresser again. "Here, let's try this one." She assisted him in getting into it, and then admired the fit.

"Yep, I'd say that's about perfect. My boyfriend is now a 28 DD-cup. I never thought I'd say that."

"You're kidding me," Jim exclaimed. "Wait a minute... How big are you now?"

"My tits are about the same size, but I'm bigger around the chest. A 32-DD. I think you're going to get your wish."

"What wish?"

"Last night you said you wanted your tits to be bigger than mine. Mine haven't gotten any bigger since yesterday, but yours are still growing. I'm pretty sure you're going to have bigger titties than me."

"Wow."

"Yep. Ok, now let's get you into some panties. Off with the boxers."

"Aw, come on. What's wrong with boxers?" Jim asked, but in his own mind he was actually kind of excited by the prospect. Even as he objected, he was sliding his boxers down his long, slender legs. What was revealed shocked both of them.

"Oh my god," Jenny exclaimed, seeming upset by the situation for the first time since the second day of their stay. "Jim, you've got a... a..."

Jim turned his own gaze to his crotch, slowly registering the hairless cleft that was now all he had between his legs.

"I've got a pussy," he muttered tonelessly. Both of them stood silently for a moment, dealing with the enormity of the situation.

"Jim, you're a girl now," Jenny said incredulously.

Jim, for his part, was coming to terms with this new revelation faster than he would have thought possible. {After all,} he considered, {It's not like it's a surprise. This has been coming for three days.}

But the reality was that Jim was still somewhat shaken. His desires had been hidden in his subconscious and, though he may have guessed, he couldn't have been sure what was going to happen to him until it happened.

Despite the shock he was experiencing, though, Jim found his thoughts straying to sex. He was a girl now. He had a pussy. He could be fucked. And after they had both let him suck their dicks the day before, he didn't think that Dan and Jerry would have any problem fucking him.

Jim could feel the slit between his legs getting hot and wet as he thought about lying back as one of his friends penetrated him with their huge cock. The image made him even hotter and hornier.

"Jenny, would you hand me those panties?" he asked. Jenny wordlessly complied, and he slid the tiny thong underwear up his legs, feeling the little scrap of cloth mold itself to his hot wet mound.

"Well," said Jim, "What do you say we go find the guys? I think I've got a thing or two to show them."

Jim led Jenny to the library, where they found Dan and Jerry sprawled out on chairs, just as they'd left them the night before. They were just waking as Jim and Jenny entered the room.

"Well, will you look at this," Jerry said after a look at Jim. "Jim's wearing a bra and panties. You really go for this girly shit, don't you Jim?"

"It's starting to grow on me," Jim admitted. Then he wordlessly reached down, hooked his thumbs under the strings of his panties, and slid them down to his thighs. He nearly laughed at the open-mouthed stares he got from Dan and Jerry.

"Jesus, Jim, you've got a pussy!" Dan exclaimed.

"So you really wanted to be a girl, Jim?" Jerry asked, really shaken.

"I guess I did," Jim replied. "I don't know, but it feels so good to have a pussy. I just wonder what it'll feel like..."

"What?" Dan asked.

"I wonder what it'll feel like to get fucked."

That brought Jerry and Dan back to the incredulous stare, and this time Jenny joined them. All three couldn't look at Jim's new female body without remembering that he had been a boy just five days earlier, and they couldn't believe that he would want to have one of them stick their cock up into his new cunt. Neither Dan nor Jerry could imagine ever wanting anything like that, but then neither of them had wanted to be a girl either.

Jim stopped any speculation by crossing the room towards Dan. Both he and Jerry stood up as Jim approached and, as soon as he reached Dan, dropped to his knees. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim was aware that Jenny was following suit, kneeling in front of Jerry. But Jim was more concerned with Dan's enormous cock than he was with his girlfriend.

He reached forward to take the semi-erect shaft in his hand, and fed it into his mouth. After only a day of experience, it felt natural to do this. He slurped and sucked the shaft, running his tongue over the smooth, taut skin. He could feel Dan's penis hardening in his mouth as he sucked it.

But Jim didn't want it in his mouth. So as soon as Dan was completely hard and breathing quickly, Jim stood up and led him by the hand to one of the bedrooms on the third floor. He was vaguely aware of Jerry and Jenny following, but most of his attention was on getting Dan's cock inside him as quickly as possible.

Once behind closed doors, Jim stripped off his underwear and lay down on the bed. Looking between his raised knees, Jim could see Dan standing at the foot of the bed, his foot-long cock pointed at the ceiling, impossibly erect. Dropping his gaze to his own body, Jim marveled at what a change he had undergone in the last few days. His slim arms and legs and his wide hips were the least of them. The very large breasts settled on his chest were certainly a major change, but the most profound difference was his crotch.

It struck him how strange it was to look between his legs and not see a cock. Between his legs now, all Jim saw was smooth flesh, a hairless mound whose only feature was the wet slit that was aching to be penetrated. That was the biggest change: his frantic desire for the huge shaft that Dan was displaying in front of him. Jim reached down to run his finger over the smooth skin of his own pussy. He felt it slide past his clit, and then dipped it into himself, feeling his cunt tighten around his finger.

Jim was distracted from his self-exploration when Dan climbed onto the bed. All at once, Jim felt his friend taking position between his legs, and he felt the huge cock pressing against the entrance to his pussy. Jim moaned as the thick penis slowly slid up into him. It felt so good to finally be fucked. He realized that this was what he had been wanting, not just for the last few days while he was changing, but for his whole life.

Dan's foot-long cock slid slowly up into Jim's pussy. Dan was being as gentle as possible, wanting to let Jim's tight twat get used to being filled by such a thick, long penis. This wasn't because of any spirit of altruism, but just because he wanted to enjoy himself. He had to admit that his friend had turned himself into one hot, almost pre-teen looking piece of ass, and he wanted the experience of fucking Jim to be as enjoyable as possible.

Meanwhile, the hot piece of ass that was Jim was panting away underneath his friend, and trying not to beg out loud for more. Jim couldn't believe what a craving he had to be filled with hot thrusting dick, and he didn't want to admit to his friend that he wanted nothing more than to be repeatedly speared by cocks for the remainder of his life. His skin felt electric; the nipples that crowned the rounded globes of his big titties were rock hard and felt like sparks were shooting off of them. Dan's hands on his rounded hips, kneading his girlish ass, were already driving him towards orgasm. He couldn't believe how right it felt to be fucked.

"Do you... Do you like it?" asked Dan.

"Yes!" Jim screamed as the dam broke, and he admitted how he loved what had happened to him. "I LOVE IT! Put your cock in me deeper! It feels fantastic!"

"What about this?" Dan asked as he reached up to feel Jim's right tit.

"Oh, it's great! I love my tits. Feel me up! Fuck me! Rub my tits!"

Jim's orgasm hit immediately, and Dan's was quick to follow. For some reason, the situation, which they knew should have turned them off, instead excited both immensely. Dan couldn't get it out of his head that the hot girl underneath him, looking like a thirteen year old, but with curves she had no business having, was actually his friend Jim. And Jim couldn't believe that he was actually a girl, and he was letting his friend fuck him in his sloppily wet pussy. When they both had finished screaming their way through simultaneous orgasms, however, they stopped for a moment to catch their breath, laying on the bed with Dan's limpening cock still in Jim's snatch.

"So... you like being fucked?" Dan asked.

"I love it!"

"Well... are you gay now or what?"

"I don't know," Jim faltered. "I mean, I'm a girl now, right? So is it gay for me to be with a guy or a girl?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I don't know either," Jim continued. "All I know is, it feels fantastic. Everything feels great, I mean, it felt great to have sex with Jenny last night, but it feels even better to spread my legs and feel your big cock reaming my pussy. I can't believe how good it felt to feel your hot stiff rod pistoning in and out of my hairless cunt. I just..."

"What?"

"Well, I've sucked your dick and had it in my pussy. I wonder what it would feel like for you to fuck me in the ass?"

Dan didn't need more of a hint than that. Almost before he'd finished asking for it, Jim felt himself being flipped over onto his stomach. He lay there, arms and legs sprawled out and his big breasts crushed underneath his chest. His lengthening blonde hair was spread across his back, and the little half-circle of his feminine ass was sticking up in the air for just a moment. The cheeks were parted slightly, revealing his little virgin asshole. Dan lined up the tip of his slippery cock at the entrance to Jim's ass, and then pushed inside.

On the first thrust, Jim's eyes bugged out of his head in surprise. His ass felt so full! He couldn't believe how much bigger Dan's cock felt in his back door than when he had been taking it in his pussy. But it didn't hurt, it was just enormously more sensation than he was expecting.

On the second thrust, Jim's ass exploded with pleasure. He groaned aloud from the intense feeling of being assfucked. His hips rolled forward, and his hardened clit came into contact with the sheets under him, forcing another moan through his lips. His nipples were grinding against the fabric too, and the three points of his nipples and clit felt so sensitive that he thought he could feel every thread of the woven cloth as it rubbed up against him.

"Does it hurt?" Dan asked, misunderstanding Jim's moans and starting to withdraw his prick.

"DON'T STOP!" Jim yelled. "Don't stop fucking my ass! Stick it in me! STICK YOUR DICK UP MY ASS AGAIN!"

Dan needed no more encouragement, and he drove his big cock up Jim's ass once more. Jim felt like his ass was going to split from the heavenly feeling of having twelve inches of rock-hard dick crammed up it as Dan drove himself in to the hilt. Jim's nipples and clit ground against the bed as Dan fucked him harder and harder in the ass, forcing his cock up Jim's tight asshole again and again. Dan loved the tight feeling of his friend's back door, and Jim couldn't get enough; he was constantly begging for more.

Dan's assfucking, combined with his own grinding against the bed, soon set Jim off on a series of multiple orgasms. But the grand finale hit just as Dan's grunting took on a more insistent tone and his ass-pumping went into overdrive. As the orgasm of his life was coursing through Jim's body, he felt his friend's hot cum shooting up into his ass, filling his insides. As Dan finally slid out of him, Jim could feel the warmth of the cum he had left behind.

Neither of them would have believed that they could spend an entire day fucking, but that's just what they did. Both found the other's body so irresistible that the didn't leave the bed for the entire day, spending their time fucking repeatedly until evening. Finally, they felt satiated enough to venture out in search of their companions.

Dan dressed in his clothes again without a problem, but when Jim tried to put his bra on, he found that it pinched his big breasts painfully.

"Dude, your tits are just about bursting out of that bra," Dan commented.

"I know," Jim said, somewhat surprised that he only felt a twinge of embarrassment when Dan remarked on his new equipment. "I guess I'm still getting bigger." He tossed the bra aside and pulled the tiny thong underwear up his legs as a bare nod towards modesty. He could feel his enormous mammaries jiggle and sway as he and Dan walked to meet their friends.

When Dan and Jim reached the library, they found Jerry and Jennifer already there. Jenny jumped up and ran over to Jim immediately.

"Jim, wow!" she exclaimed. "You look even better. And younger!"

"I know," Jim said, blushing.

"I mean, really! You look like you're barely in your teens, at least in the face. It's just your body that looks older. Or at least bigger. Are your tits still growing?"

"I think so," Jim admitted. "A little."

"I thought they might be," Jenny responded. "Just like a man, to want tits so much bigger than is practical. Here, I brought some bras for you to try," she said as she started to hand him a selection.

"There, a 28-E," Jenny said as Jim finally found one that fit him perfectly. "I want to get everybody's measurements too, while we're here."

"Jesus, you're treating this like some kind of science project," Jerry muttered.

"So sue me," Jenny responded. "What's happening to us is weird enough. I just want to document it."

But after the measurements were taken, it turned out that what was happening to Jenny, Dan, and Jerry had already finished happening. Only Jim showed any difference from his last measurements.

"E-cup titties and a hair under 5'1"," Jenny remarked. "You're definitely slowing down. And you're definitely bigger than me in the tits department, too."

"I can't believe you still want those things to get even bigger," Jerry said. "I mean, big tits are great, but you'll be tripping over them before too long."

"I don't know, I just like them," Jim admitted. "I love the way they jiggle when I walk. And I LOVE the way it feels when they get fondled."

"Yep, Jim's a real gay slut now," Jerry interjected.

"I think that what would be gay for him now would be if he was still panting over me," Jenny responded hotly. "I mean, he's a girl. It's only natural for him to want to be fucked." She led Jim away to the other side of the room, leaving Jerry and Dan to trade notes on the sex they'd had during the day.

"Jim, how was it?" she asked. "Dan fucked you, right?"

"What do you think? It was amazing!"

"You really liked it, huh? I mean, REALLY?"

"It was fantastic! I never knew anything could feel so good. I mean, when he was pumping into me, and my tits were jiggling all over the place, I just felt so... GOOD, you know?"

"Yeah, I think so," his girlfriend replied.

"And when he put it up my ass, and came, and I felt all his hot come shooting up into my ass, filling my ass with his cum..."

"You let him fuck you in the ass?"

"Yeah, I loved it," Jim replied.

"Well, what are we going to do the day after tomorrow?" Jenny asked. "I mean, that note said that we'd be able to leave then, and it pretty much said that if we take anything with us the changes will be permanent. Do you want to...?"

"Do I want to stay a girl?" Jim asked. He mulled it over for a minute or so. "I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, I love it, it feels great. I can admit it now, to you at least, that I really do like it better. But how could I explain it to my family, or to my other friends? It'd just be too weird, I think."

"Ok, we'll talk about that tomorrow. For tonight, though, I think you should sleep with Jerry."

"What? Not you?"

"Jim, do you really want to sleep with me? Or do you want to be fucked again?"

Jim's silence answered her question.

"Jim, Jerry's talking shit, but he really wants to fuck you. And I know you want to be fucked. If you're planning on changing back, you should get as much as you can now, right?"

Jim knew that Jenny had an ulterior motive, wanting to be fucked by Dan as a change from Jerry, but he found that he didn't mind. Looking across the room at the enormous bulge in Jerry's pants, he found that he did really want it in him.

"Ok, but just let me warn you. Jerry's a bit... rougher than Dan," Jenny explained, before crossing the room and leading Dan out by the hand.

But when Jim and Jerry had retired to another bedroom, Jim didn't think Jerry was being too rough at all. The frantic fucking was exactly what he needed. Jerry pinned him down almost immediately, tearing his bra and panties off and forcing his legs apart and slipping his gigantic cock in between them to fuck Jim's pussy. The force wasn't necessary; Jim was as eager for sex as Jerry was, but it made him even more turned-on to be manhandled like that. Jerry's hands pawed his breasts as his long dick stroked in and out of Jim's pussy, and Jim couldn't help but have orgasm after orgasm. Eventually, the sex gave way to dreams of sex, as Jim passed out from the pleasure.

The next morning, Jim woke up before Jerry. As he got out of bed and started looking for his underwear, not remembering where Jerry had flung it the night before, he happened to look back at Jerry's sleeping form on the bed.

{Damn,} thought Jim, {that's something I never expected to see. But I'm glad this happened. Even if I'm going to turn back, I'm glad I got to feel what this was like, even for a few days.}

Jim located his bra and hooked it around his ribcage. When he tried to pull it up over his breasts, though, he found that they were once again spilling out over the tops of the cups.

"Looks like you still want bigger titties," Jerry remarked from the bed.

"Shit," said Jim, but it was half-hearted. He knew that he really did want his enormous breasts to get even bigger.

"You love all this girl shit, don't you Jim?" asked Jerry. "You love having those huge tits hanging off your chest."

"You love it too," Jim retorted, crossing the room to lower his breasts on either side of Jerry's huge cock. Even limp, the giant piece of meat was seven inches long. But as Jim reached up to grab his own titties, squeezing Jerry's dick between them, it started to harden to its full twelve-inch length. Jim could feel the giant penis hardening between his huge breasts, and his pussy began to flow. His nipples hardened as the rubbed against Jerry's stomach.

"Suck my dick," Jerry moaned.

Jim was only too happy to accommodate him. As Jerry's dick reached its full length, Jim took the head into his mouth, while the base was still jutting out from between his huge, pillowy breasts. It felt so natural now for Jim to suck dick. It made him feel so feminine and sexy to take a huge penis between his lips and suck on it, making circles around the head with his tongue and licking the first few drops of cum from the tip, in anticipation of the greater amount that he could coax out of it. One hand reached down to his hairless mound, playing with his pussy as he sucked his friend's dick.

Jerry's hips were pumping now, sliding his dick in and out of Jim's mouth in time with Jim's own pumping hips. Jim was grinding his clit down against his hand, in awe at the pleasure to which he could bring himself, as he fondled his giant breasts and slurped away at Jerry's dick. Both of them were nearing their orgasms, and as Jerry grunted, shooting his load of cum down Jim's throat, Jim grabbed his right nipple, twisting and pulling on it, only making it harder, as he forced four fingers up into his pussy and pushed himself over the edge. He saw stars. Jim couldn't believe how much more satisfying it was to have sex as a girl than it had been as a guy.

After showering, Jim investigated the closets of the room to find, as he expected, a variety of clothes for both genders. He saw no reason to cover up more of his fantastic body than necessary, but his breasts were so huge that it was uncomfortable to walk around without some support, so he intended at least to wear a bra. After trying a few, Jim discovered that he was now a 28-G. After sliding thong panties in his tiny size up his legs, feeling the thong slip between his ass cheeks and caress his asshole, Jim left Jerry getting dressed and went to find Dan and Jenny.

Jerry followed Jim as he made his way back to the library. From behind, he could watch Jim's perfect ass flexing as he walked, wiggling back and forth. Jim's huge, heavy breasts swayed from side to side, jiggling as he walked. Jim, looking down, couldn't believe how far in front of them they jutted. When he reached the library and stopped, they continued to bobble and jiggle in his bra. Dan was waiting for them there, but Jenny was nowhere to be found.

"She's asleep," Dan said when he saw them. "I was looking for you." The way he said "you" made Jim aware that he was what Dan had been looking for. He leaned over, feeling the weight of his big titties hanging from his chest, and slid his panties down his smooth legs, revealing his hairless pussy. He flowed against Dan, who had divested himself of his boxers.

"You feel so good," Dan murmured. "You're so sexy. It makes me so horny to see you like this. Last night, with Jenny... I know you're not really a girl, but..." His hands went to work on Jim's enormous tits, stripping off his bra and kneading them together. "Are your breasts bigger?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," said Jerry, coming up behind Jim and joining Dan in caressing and stroking the curves of Jim's body. "Jim loves his big titties."

"Yes, I do," admitted Jim. "And I love feeling your hands on my fat tits."

Jim could feel both guys' huge erections pressing up against him. Dan's giant dick was jutting against his stomach, actually reaching up between his breasts, and Jerry's foot-long cock was hard against his back. He could feel his hairless pussy, so wet, aching to be penetrated again.

"Lift me up," Jim whispered to Dan. "I'm too short now, your dick hits at my stomach. Lift me up so you can fuck me."

Dan wasted no time in acquiescing, and Jim spread his legs, feeling his pussy lips opening wide. The fat head of Dan's penis slid between his hairless folds, sliding inside of Jim's hot cunt. As he settled lower, Jim could feel it filling him fuller and fuller, cramming him full of cock. Finally, he hung there suspended and helpless, his giant breasts mashed against his friend's chest.

Before Jim could even adjust completely to having that much dick inside of him, however, he felt Jerry's dick at the entrance to his asshole. His friend slid his shaft up Jim's ass, slowly forcing it farther into his backdoor. Jim couldn't believe how good it felt, how much cock was being presented for his pleasure. His ass almost hurt from the size of the cock that Jerry was forcing into his butt, but Jim loved the feeling of being so full.

Once his pussy and his ass were both completely full with twelve inches of rock hard dick, Jim was rewarded with the sensation of both guys pumping their poles in and out of him. He moaned in the immense pleasure. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be fucked by two guys at once. His pussy and ass felt hot, wet, and yielding, just soft tissue to be penetrated by hard cock. Looking down through the tunnel created by his huge breasts mashed up against Dan's chest, Jim could watch Dan's huge shaft slide in and out of him. His hairless cunt was spread wide, a soft glistening mound, covered in his own lubrication. With every thrust, Dan's hard pubic bone ground up against Jim's sensitive, engorged clit, sending a shock of intense pleasure through Jim's very female body.

"Looks like you're having fun, Jim," came Jenny's voice. Jim forced his eyes to open and focus, with great effort, and saw her sitting in one of the chairs. She was naked, and her legs were spread wide while she masturbated her pussy as she watched her boyfriend get fucked in the pussy and ass.

"I love it," Jim moaned. "This is the way a girl is supposed to be fucked. Both my holes at once. I love being a girl, and getting fucked like this."

Jim's eyes closed again, and he continued to be fucked, front and back, hanging in mid-air, suspended on the two gigantic pricks that penetrated him. His orgasms started to come now, spreading through his body like heat, and they didn't stop. Again and again Jim felt pleasure wrack his body. He was out of control, he couldn't move of his own volition. All he could do was scream and throw his head back and forth, his arms and legs twitching from the pleasure that he was enjoying.

After an interminable time, a glorious interval that Jim could neither time nor clearly remember, he felt Jerry stiffen, and a huge load of hot cum shot up into Jim's ass. A moment later, Dan grunted, and Jim's pussy was full of jism. Both guys' legs buckled, and Jim found himself standing unsteadily, both his orifices full of cum, as two limpening dicks slid out of him.

"Well, that looked fantastic," Jenny said as she took her hand away from her pussy and got up to walk towards Jim.

"You have no idea," Jim muttered dazedly.

"Well, let me measure you, and then we'll get back to the orgy," Jenny returned. After she used her tape measure and made notes on her pad, she reported them to Jim. "Well, you're a 28 G-cup now. Your tits are gigantic. You're still taller than five feet, though. Barely."

Jim glowed with pride, loving the new shape of his body. Dan and Jerry were recovering by this point, and all four spent the remainder of their last day in the house fucking madly in a four-way orgy that none of them could have imagined a week before. Before they all retired to the same bed, Jenny measured Jim's body again. His breasts had grown to an H-cup.

The following morning, all four teens felt curiously less horny than they had since arriving at the mansion. They awoke and, with hardly a fondle of breasts or a pat on the ass, dressed. Jim was surprised to find clothes to fit over his now 28-H tits.

"Well," said Jenny, "it's been fun. But I guess we can leave now. I just have to ask one more time, do we want to stay like this, or do we want to turn back. For myself, I'd like to keep these," she said, indicating her DD-cup breasts. While they didn't hold a candle to Jim's, they were fantastic compared to the B-cups she'd started with.

"I wouldn't mind staying this way," Jerry offered.

"Me neither," Dan admitted, "But I think we've got to leave this one up to Jim."

As Jim descended the staircase, he felt his huge breasts bouncing with every step, and pondered the situation.

"I don't know," he said. "If I were the only one who had to deal with it, I'd definitely want to stay a girl. It feels so good to have big tits, to be fucked. It feels so much better than being a guy. But how could I explain it? To my parents, to my friends? I mean, would they even believe me? Would I be able to go back to school like this, or ever get a job other than as a stripper with these huge tits? Yesterday, I would have loved that, but I'm thinking straighter now, and I think the only thing for us to do is to change back."

"Ok, if that's what you want," Dan said.

"I think so," said Jim.

"Well, that's it then," said Jerry as they reached the front door. "I wonder if they've called out the national guard on us yet."

"Yeah, that's right," Dan replied, "we haven't been home in days. I bet our families are going to be happy to see us." He reached down to open the door, almost expecting it to remain stuck, but it opened easily in his hand and revealed the sunlight of a beautiful morning streaming in. Dan stared as his eyes adjusted, and then gestured to Jim and Jenny to go through. "Ladies first," he grinned.

Jenny started to walk through the door. Just as she was about to step over the frame and out of the house, Jim noticed that she still had the notepad she had been making notes on since they'd realized what was happening to them. The notepad she'd gotten from the library.

"Stop!" he screamed. Time seemed to go into slow-motion. Jenny started, turned her head towards him as her foot was coming down. She seemed to lose her balance for a moment, to stumble forwards. It seemed, for one almost everlasting instant, that she was going to fall through the door and onto the porch, taking the notepad and any hope of Jim returning to his old self with her.

But Jerry's hand grabbed her by the upper arm, pulling her back inside. Her foot touched the ground, inside the door. Jim breathed a sigh of relief.

"Close one," Jerry muttered.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"That notepad," Jim exclaimed, pointing. The act made his breasts bounce again, reminding him of the fate he had almost been locked into. "It came from the library."

"Oh my god!" Jenny said, hitting her forehead. "I'm an idiot! No, that stays here," she continued, setting the notepad and pen on a table in the foyer.

"Ready now?" Dan asked, and the others silently agreed. One after another, they stepped out of the mansion to stand on the front porch. All four stood there for a minute, blinking in the sun.

"We haven't changed," Jenny muttered. "We're still the same."

All four looked down at themselves, verifying that it was true. Nothing had changed.

"Well, it took awhile for this to happen to us," Dan reasoned. "Probably it'll take a while for it to un-happen."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Jenny said, bemused. "You can stay at my house, Jim, until you're back to normal enough for your parents to recognize you. I'll think of something to tell my mom."

"Thanks," Jim murmured, and the four began to walk, silently, home. None of them were too sure what to say, or how they'd be able to deal with the events of the preceding days. When they were still inside the house, they had been able to deal with it, but now that they were back in the real world, none of the four was sure how to relate to their friends.

Jim had the worst of it. The others just had to deal with having had a great deal of sex with people they wouldn't normally do it with. He had to deal with the fact that his girlfriend and his two best friends knew what he himself hadn't know a week before, that he wanted to be a girl. How could they adjust? Could he even continue his relationship with any of them? For god's sake, could he look Dan or Jerry in the face again, when they both knew that they'd fucked him? And what about Jenny?

Jim continued to ponder his situation as he walked, the clicking of his high heels against the concrete punctuating his thoughts. He wondered whether Jenny and he could continue to have any kind of relationship now. Would he even still be able to have sex as a man, now that he knew it was so much better as a girl?

{Wait a minute...} he thought.

{...the clicking...}

{...his high heels...}

Jim stopped dead. His friends kept walking, not yet realizing what had just dawned on him. He looked down at his feet, in the high heels he had taken from the mansion. His gaze slid up his legs to his skirt, and his sweater. He could feel his tiny g-string and his giant bra under his clothes. All of which he had taken from the mansion.

Jim realized that his relationship with Jenny was the least of his problems.

THE END 


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Wishes By Ed Miller

As usual, this is a story containing graphic sexual content. If you are not legally allowed to view such a story, don't download it, read it, touch it, lick it, eat it, burn it, use it for toilet paper, or even stand near it.

Permission is hereby given to archive this story on any site so long as this disclaimer is attached, no fee is charged, and I am credited as the author (I've actually gotten hate mail for having claimed to write my own stories, because other people have made the same claim and some idiot believed them.)

If you do read it, send any comments to: Or leave feedback if the site you're reading this on allows it. I always read it, even if I don't answer much, and I'm always interested to hear comments, even if it's just "nice story," or, for that matter "you suck." Don't be shy; say what you think. I really do want to hear it.

If you want to know where the rest of my stories are archived, nearly all of them are at .com and the one remaining one is at .com

I should warn you, ladycyrrh (who was a reviewer way back on assm; this preface has become rather dated) labeled another of my stories "a fuckfest, but more literate than most." That is, of course, exactly what I was aiming for: a fuckfest. Literary worth belongs in literature. What you're reading now is smut. Be forewarned.

Seven Wishes By Ed Miller

If only I'd have had more willpower, it never would have happened. But I still don't see how I could have resisted it.

It wasn't like I could have headed the whole affair off at the beginning. When Sarah came home with the lamp one Saturday afternoon, I never would have believed it was magic, even though it did look just like the stereotypical genie's lamp. That stuff doesn't happen in real life.

"So what do you think of it?" she asked.

"I think it doesn't go too well in here," I said, waving my hand around the room at our furniture.

"I know, but when I saw it, I just felt like I had to buy it. Do you think you could shine it up a bit for me?"

"Come on, Sarah. It's a piece of junk! Why bother shining it up? Just throw it out."

"Well, I'm at least going to see what it looks like when it's been cleaned off a little bit. Here, let me have the dishtowel."

I've had ample opportunity since then to reflect that things might have turned out much differently, if I had been the one to rub the lamp. But then, of course, I wouldn't be telling this story.

As soon as Sarah started to rub the lamp, steam started to shoot out of it, and weird lights seemed to flash. I was looking around wondering who was playing the joke, when the steam coalesced into something resembling a human form. Or at least a torso; below the waist it was indistinct, and faded into the steam that still connected it to the lamp. But the upper part of the body was exactly what I expected a genie to look like. He was Arabic, well muscled, wearing a buttonless vest and a turban with a jewel on the front of it. He was about eye-to-eye with me, which would have put him at about six feet, two inches tall, if he had legs.

"Yeah, whaddaya want?" he asked, completely departing from my idea of a stereotypical genie.

Sarah and I both just stared, wordlessly.

"Come on, come on!" the genie demanded. "What're you waiting for? Make your wishes! I want to get back to sleep!"

"You're a genie!" I exclaimed intelligently, recovering first from my awe and disbelief.

"No shit!" he said. "What was your first clue? Was it when I popped out of the lamp? Shit, I always give it away with the entrance."

"And you're going to grant us wishes?" I ventured.

"Not you, idiot," he said to me, "her." He jerked his thumb towards Sarah.

"She rubbed the lamp, she gets the wishes. You can go to hell."

I was still a bit too shocked by the appearance of a genie in my living room to take offense at being verbally abused. And Sarah caught up to speed about then.

"How many wishes?" she asked.

"I dunno," the genie muttered. "I haven't done this in a while. It's been three hundred and sixty-seven years since the last time I was summoned from the lamp, and I was right in the middle of a really good dream. I wish all you humans would just leave me the hell alone, actually. But... how about seven wishes?"

"Sounds good to me," Sarah said. She looked at me and grinned. We were both pretty sure that she'd gotten four more wishes than she was supposed to. But it's like when you go to McDonald's and they put an extra burger in your bag: you'd be a fool to point it out to them.

Sarah's grin started to turn evil. I could tell she was thinking about what she was going to wish for, and it looked like she was going to do something mischievous. To tell the truth, the whole thing seemed a bit surreal to me, though. I was still dumbstruck by the appearance of a genie in my living room. I hadn't adjusted completely, although it looked like Sarah wasn't having such a problem dealing with it.

She seemed to make up her mind, and aimed her mischievous grin at me as she walked over to the genie and whispered into his ear. He whispered back to her, and then she replied to him again. I couldn't believe how normal she was acting, as if this sort of thing happened every day.

"Fine, fine," the genie said, glancing at me as he did so. "Granted. I'm going back to sleep now. Give me a day or so before you rub the lamp again for your next wish." And with that, he dissolved into steam that shot back into the lamp.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"You'll find out," Sarah grinned as she walked back towards the back of the house, leaving me alone in the living room. I don't know why I didn't follow her. I guess I was still a bit too awestruck to really know what was going on.

I stared at the lamp, sitting where Sarah had left it on the coffee table. It looked like such a mundane object that I couldn't believe I had actually seen what I thought I saw. But what was the alternative? I must have been going crazy to imagine something like that, and to think it was real.

Gingerly, I picked up the lamp. It didn't bite, so I took a good grip on it with one hand and rubbed it softly with the other.

Nothing happened.

I rubbed harder, but had no luck. I tried rubbing quicker or slower, or in a different direction, or first longways and then crossways.

Nothing.

"I AM going crazy," I said to myself as I put the lamp down on the table and collapsed heavily down to the couch. I turned on the television to distract me from my impending mental breakdown.

I had been watching for about a half-hour, and was just beginning to forget that I was off my rocker, when something weird happened.

I had an itch on my chest. This alone wasn't something weird, but when I reached up to scratch it, it felt weird. My chest was sore, and swollen or something.

Looking down the neck of my T-shirt, I saw two lumps on my chest that definitely hadn't been there when I had woken up that morning. I got up and went to the bathroom, taking my shirt off and throwing it in the hamper.

Examining myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My chest was swelling up into two small breasts. My nipples were swollen and hard, and there were little lumps underneath them. I had tits! Little, pre-teen-looking tits, but still tits!

I looked at the rest of myself, and realized that the changes weren't only in my chest. My hair was longer, and maybe a little lighter in color. My shoulders didn't look as broad, and my face had changed. I still looked like me, but it wasn't the same me that I had been an hour ago.

"Sarah?" I called. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh my God!" she said, coming into the bathroom. "I didn't really think it'd work!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bob, really, I was just joking around. I didn't really BELIEVE..."

"What did you ask for, Sarah?"

"Umm... Well, why don't you come in the bedroom for a minute?"

She took me by the hand then, and led me back into our room. I was still shirtless, and now that I was aware of them, I could feel my breasts swaying as I walked. They weren't very large, and certainly nothing compared to Sarah's D-cups, but they were way too big to be on MY chest!

Sarah sat down on the bed, undoing my pants and sliding them to the floor as I stood in front of her. Then she started to suck my dick.

I still wanted to know what was going on, but I certainly wasn't going to turn down a little sex. In any case, I still had the dreamy, surreal feeling I had been experiencing ever since I had seen that genie, so I just let it happen. I stood there as Sarah's head bobbed up and down on my cock, feeling her lips wrapped around my shaft, stroking the skin. Her tongue worked in circles around the head of my penis, and I moaned in my arousal. I could tell it wasn't going to take long before I came, and I was right. Just as Sarah slid her lips back down to the base of my cock, engulfing it completely in her hot, wet mouth, I felt my orgasm hit, and I shot a huge load of hot cum down her throat.

I sat down heavily on the bed after I came, still breathing heavy and relaxed from my orgasm, only to hear Sarah exclaim:

"My God! It works!"

"What're you talking about?" I demanded.

"Look in the mirror," she replied.

I turned my attention to the full-length mirror across the room, and didn't recognize the person sitting on the bed next to Sarah. She had hair that reached her shoulders, falling in a long blonde mane, and framed a beautiful face. Her narrow shoulders led down to two thin arms on either side of a petite torso that nonetheless supported two good-sized breasts. Not as big as Sarah's; maybe C-cup. Her narrow waist flared out into womanly hips and then tapered down to a pair of long legs. The cock between her legs was the only thing that detracted from her beauty.

"Who is that?" I asked, and I saw her lips move at the same time. And it was a woman's voice, not my own, that I heard as I spoke.

I was the woman in the mirror.

"Sarah, what the hell did you do?" I demanded from her.

"Well Bob, it's like this. I didn't really believe it was happening. I didn't know it would work..."

"For God's sake, what did you do?"

"...I mean, how could I know? I'd nearly convinced myself I had imagined it all when I heard you in the bathroom. And it was just the first thing that popped into my head..."

"SARAH, WHAT DID YOU DO!?!"

She stopped babbling, and I stopped yelling. Slowly and quietly, she explained.

"Bob, it was just the first thing I thought of. You remember last night when we were talking, and I said that since we've been together I haven't been able to go and hang out with my girlfriends so much any more?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"Well, I asked the genie to make you into a girl. I don't know what I was thinking. I just figured we'd go out tonight and hang out, and then tomorrow I'd use another wish to change you back."

I digested this for a moment.

"What about the blowjob, then?" I asked.

"Uh, that was kind of the genie's idea," she replied. "He said you'd change on your own, but every time you had an orgasm it would make it happen faster."

I got up and walked across the room to look at myself in the mirror. Sarah got up and stood next to me. When I turned to her, I was surprised to see that we now stood eye-to-eye. I was only five-foot-six now, the same height as Sarah. I sat back down on the bed, heavily, and felt my new tits jiggle with the movement.

"Well, you'd better get it over with, then," I said.

"What?"

"I didn't realize it was that important to you to go out to clubs with your friends, but if it's that big a deal, I suppose I can stand it for tonight. Let's get this over with."

"You mean, suck your dick again?"

"Yeah, if I'm going to change, I might as well just finish. I figure I can stand it, as long as you change me back first thing tomorrow, with your next

wish."

"Uh... I'm not sure I really want to."

"Sarah! You are GOING to change me back!"

"No, it's not that. Of course I'll change you back. I never would have done this to you in the first place if I'd really thought it was going to work. It's just that... You look like a girl now. I'm not really attracted to girls."

"Sarah, YOU did this to me. The LEAST you can do is help me out with this."

"Uhh, Ok, I guess," she said, moving to the floor between my legs as I stayed on the bed. "I mean, you've still got a dick at least." She took it in her hands and started to stroke it. I could feel myself hardening in her hands as she stroked the length of it.

"It's so small!" she said. Looking down, I realized she was right. My penis had shrunken considerably from its normal length of five inches fully erect. It was only about three inches long now, even though it was completely hard.

But it felt just as good as ever, if not even better. It was like every nerve that had been in my cock when it was twice as long was still there, but in half the size. Every sensation was concentrated. I couldn't believe how intense it felt.

My hands wandered over my new body as Sarah's head bobbed in my lap. I ran them over my wide hips, around my thin waist, and up to my chest. It was just instinct to start fondling my breasts, but I couldn't stop. It felt so good! I kneaded the soft mounds of flesh against my chest, and loved the feeling. When I finally touched my nipples, I couldn't hold back any more. I shot my load down Sarah's throat, and felt my dick slipping back out of her mouth at the same time. But it wasn't that she was pulling away from me. My cock was shrinking out of her mouth, dwindling away to nothing.

"Oh my God, it's gone!" she said, and I looked down between my legs to see that she was right. All there was between my legs now was the mound of a pussy. I got up and stood in front of the mirror again, to examine the changes in my body.

"I've got a pussy," I said to myself, only now realizing that it was true. "I'm a girl."

Sarah came up behind me again, and I realized that I had shrunk again. She now stood about two inches taller than me. We both stood there speechless as we examined my body.

I was about five feet, four inches tall now, and my long blonde hair reached halfway down my back. My face was beautiful, and my body was thin. I couldn't find a single flaw or blemish anywhere on my body.

My breasts had grown as my cock was shrinking, and they were now bigger than Sarah's. Sarah wasn't anybody's idea of small-breasted, so that meant that my tits were huge! They stood out from my chest, proud and spherical, and were capped with large pink nipples surrounded with crinkled areolas.

"Wow!" Sarah said. "Nice tits! You're bigger than me, now! Looks like an F-cup to me."

But it was between my legs that my attention was drawn. My penis was completely gone, shrunken down to form the clit of my new pussy. It was covered with blonde hair, a lot sparser than my pubic hair had been when I was still a man, and was very wet. I realized that, even though I had just had an orgasm, I was ready to go again.

"Sarah, why don't we, you know..." I inclined my head towards the bed, suggesting a little lesbian fooling-around. Like all guys, I loved the idea of two girls getting it on, and I wasn't about to pass up the chance now that I was a girl, no matter how strange it seemed to think about it.

"Ew, gross!" Sarah said. "You're a girl now, Bob! I'm not doing anything with you!"

I fell silent, embarrassed to realize that she was right.

"Besides," she said, "it's getting late. We'd better start getting ready if we're going to go to the club."

I had kind of forgotten about that part, but I supposed I might as well go through with it now. What else was I going to do, anyway? The whole situation still felt kind of strange, and I was just going with the flow.

"Wait a second," I said. "What am I going to wear? My clothes won't fit."

"I don't think mine would fit you either," Sarah said, "but I asked the genie to fix you up with something. Take a look in the closet."

I opened the closet and looked at my side of it. On a couple of hangers in front of my normal clothes, I found a skirt, a top, and a set of underwear. There was a pair of women's sandals in front of my regular shoes.

"Go ahead, try them on. I want to see you in them," Sarah said.

Shrugging my shoulders (which produced motions in my chest that I wasn't used to), I took out the hangers. The skirt and the top seemed rather skimpy, and the panties were tiny, just a g-string.

"I can't wear this!" I said.

"There's nothing else," Sarah said. "Beggars can't be choosers."

Realizing I had no other options, I tried the clothes on, swearing at the genie under my breath. He must have gotten a kick out of dressing me like a slut. Getting the bra on required Sarah's help, but I managed to get into the new clothes and stood in front of the mirror.

"I look like a whore!" I said to Sarah. My breasts stuck way out in front of me, huge as they were, and the bra made them ride even higher on my chest. They were practically falling out of my low-cut shirt, and the cleavage looked like the Grand Canyon. There were at least four inches of skin between the bottom of the shirt and the top of the skirt, and the skirt was even skimpier than I had thought before I'd put it on. Even pulled down low on my hips, it ended VERY high on my thighs. It barely hid the panties, which were the only part of the outfit I didn't mind. Not that I liked wearing them, mind you, but the way the g-string felt between my ass cheeks was kind of... pleasurable.

"Yeah, you do look kind of slutty," Sarah said, grinning. "It's funny."

She went into the bathroom to get ready herself, and I slipped the sandals on. I didn't think I'd be able to walk in the high heels, but once I had them on it was no trouble. More of the genie's doing, I suppose.

Standing in front of the mirror again, I couldn't believe I was actually going to go outside like this. Even though I knew I wouldn't be recognized, and that I looked completely like a girl now, I felt like I was a freak.

But the reflection in the mirror didn't look like a freak. Slutty, maybe, but not a freak. Looking at my reflection was starting to get me horny, so I reached under my skirt and started to rub my pussy through my panties. I had forgotten about sex for a while after Sarah had turned me down, but I found myself getting wet again as I looked at my huge tits in the mirror. The girl in the reflection had her hand up her skirt and was rubbing the front of her panties, and that image didn't do much to cool me off, either.

I was just about to sit down on the bed, pull my g-string off, and start finger-fucking myself when Sarah came back into the room. My hand flew out from between my legs, and I straightened my skirt, but not before she saw what I had been doing to myself.

"So, horny, are we?" she asked with a grin. I just blushed, although I thought to myself that I should definitely spend some time alone when we got back from the club. That shouldn't be too hard, as Sarah had made it clear that she wouldn't be sleeping with me tonight.

Sarah drove to the club, which was called (ironically enough) "Arabian Nights." It was decorated all in pillars and filmy, draping fabric, and was probably supposed to look like a Sultan's palace, although I don't know how closely it approximated it. I certainly have no idea what a Sultan's palace looks like.

They had drinks, though, which was all I was really interested in. Sarah and I found ourselves a table near the dance floor, and ordered drinks. Before they even got there, though, a guy came up and asked her to dance, and she was out on the floor faster than I could believe. Actually, two guys came up and asked us both to dance, but I had no intention of dancing with a guy.

I stayed at the table all night, sucking down drinks and turning down invitations from guy after guy. By one o'clock I was quite drunk, and extremely pissed off. I'm sure Sarah liked coming here with her girlfriends, but her girlfriends didn't get jealous when she danced with other guys. I had just spent hours drinking while watching her grinding up against other guys, rubbing her crotch against their dicks out on the dance floor, and I was about ready to spit nails. I had kept the situation well enough in mind to realize that I couldn't very well show my jealousy, not only because it would look out of place but because I didn't want to get in a huge fight with her until she'd turned me back to myself, but that didn't make me any less angry.

Finally, she came back to our table. I was getting ready to go when I realized she had two guys with her.

"Jill," she said to me, stressing the name so that I knew who she was talking about, "this is John," referring to the guy who was pissing me off even more by having his arm around her waist, "and Rob. They've volunteered to take us home."

"Uh, Sarah, I think we can get home on our own," I said through gritted teeth.

"No, Jill, I don't feel up to driving, and you've had way too many drinks." That part, at least, was true. As soon as I had stood up I had felt the room spinning around me. Apparently I didn't have anywhere near as much tolerance for alcohol as I normally did, which wasn't surprising as I probably weighed almost a hundred pounds less.

We went out to the guys' car, and I got pissed off again when Sarah sat up front with John and left me in the back with Rob. I was seething. I just kept telling myself that, once she turned me back into a man, I was going to have it out with her. This was NOT what I had had in mind for a Saturday night.

But Sarah wasn't through rubbing it in my face yet. When we got to our apartment, she invited the guys up for a drink. When she had actually poured drinks for everybody, and had us all seated in the living room, she said to Rob and me:

"Excuse us for a second. I've got something I want to show John in the bedroom." And before I could say anything to stop her, she took him by the hand and nearly ran down the hall to the bedroom. I started to get up to follow, but Rob caught me by the wrist.

"Hey, where're you going so fast," he said, pulling me back towards him. Instead of sitting on the couch next to him, I ended up in his lap.

"Hey! Don't!" I yelped, as I started to struggle, but he just ran his hand up my side to my breast, and started to fondle it. I couldn't get out of his grasp, as small and weak as I was now, and he continued to work on my tit through the fabric of my shirt.

"I think whatever she wants to show him is just for him," Rob whispered as he continued to fondle my tits. It felt so good that I wasn't sure if I wanted him to stop. Between the alcohol that I had consumed that night and the general surreal quality of everything that had happened that day, I wasn't completely aware of what was going on, but I knew that it felt great.

"Besides," he went on, "I'm sure we can find some way to entertain ourselves out here." He pulled my shirt up over my head and I didn't make even a token protest.

"Uhh... Wait a minute! Don't..." I said as he started to undo my bra. But when his hands started to play with my nipples and I felt how HARD they were, and how good it felt when he touched them, I couldn't finish. I just let out a moan of pleasure.

"Don't what?" he asked me.

"Don't stop!"

I kicked my shoes off as he backed up and started to undress himself. As he unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, I pushed my skirt down my long legs. I sat on the couch and slid my panties off as Rob divested himself of the last of his clothing, pushing down his boxers to reveal his enormous cock.

I gasped when I saw his penis; it was so huge! Standing out from his crotch was an enormous shaft, twice as long as mine had been. It had to be more than ten inches, and was standing straight out, completely erect. In my little girlish body, it was as thick as my wrist!

I would have expected to be disgusted at the sight of it, and the thought that I was going to let him put that huge thing in me, but I wasn't. My pussy was soaking wet, and I was as ready for sex as I had ever been in my life. Wordlessly, I dropped to my knees. I knew what I was doing, and on one level I was disgusted with myself, but I instinctually NEEDED to worship that huge monster of a cock that presented itself before me.

I took Rob's cock in my hand, feeling the hot, hard flesh throbbing in my grasp. I wanted it. I wanted to suck it. I leaned forward and placed the tip of it between my lips, lubricating it with saliva. I could taste the salty flavor of his cock as I flicked it with my tongue. I waited like that, with just the tip of his dick between my lips, to heighten his desire and my own. Then, when I couldn't stand waiting any longer, I engulfed his cock in my mouth. I sucked it down my throat and ran my lips down his rod. I could only get about the first half in before I started to gag, but I wanted as much as I could get. I held the shaft and stroked it with my lips, feeling the smooth skin of his penis slide across my tongue.

I couldn't believe what a crazed cocksucker I was. I loved it! I couldn't get enough of that hard dick in my mouth. I reached down to my soaking pussy to finger myself as I slid my lips along his huge penis. My other hand worked at my nipples and my enormous breasts, heightening my desire as I knelt on the floor, sucking dick and loving it.

Rob's hips started to buck faster, and I knew he was close to coming. I took the hand from my tits to stroke the part of his penis that I couldn't reach with my mouth, however much I wanted to, and sucked even harder at the head of his dick. I could feel the hard, slick length of his cock in my hand as I stroked it. Finally, Rob started to grunt and I felt his penis twitch in my mouth as I continued to suck it. His cum shot out into my throat and I swallowed it all, sucking at his cock desperate to get more. I kept suckling at his dick until I was sure I wasn't going to get any more cum from him, and then I got up and went to the couch.

I know he was pretty tired after an orgasm like that, but Rob seemed to perk up a bit when I laid back on the couch and spread my legs, opening my pussy up for him to enter. I don't mean to sound conceited or anything, but I was certainly hot.

This was the moment that I realized what I was doing. For just a moment, I emerged from my drunken state long enough to understand that I was about to let a man fuck me. I could stop now, I knew. He'd just had a blowjob, so he wouldn't fight it, and I could be changed back to a man tomorrow, without the knowledge that I'd let another man fuck me.

But I didn't want to stop now, I realized. I wanted sex like I had never wanted anything before in my life. I thought about what I was going to let him do to me, and I didn't mind. I WANTED to be fucked.

"Please fuck me," I begged him, and Rob's cock stopped limpening and started to harden. He came over to the couch and positioned his cock at the entrance to my pussy. Now it was Rob's turn to tease me for a minute, to increase my anticipation, but he couldn't hold out any longer than I did, so almost immediately my virgin pussy was filled with hot, hard cock for the first time.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, orgasming as soon as his cock filled my pussy completely. I couldn't believe it fit inside me, but that ten-inch monster felt so good in my cunt that I never wanted it to stop fucking me. I was stretched to the limit as Rob pumped his huge organ in and out of my sopping wet hole, and I reached up to my tits to massage them and play with my nipples as I came. I had never had an orgasm like that before in my life. I would have thought that I couldn't feel that good and survive. The intensification of sensation I had felt as my dick shrank had only increased as it became a pussy, and this was more pleasure than I could stand. I was screaming out my pleasure from the best orgasm I had ever felt.

It occurred to me then that this was by far the best sex of my life, and it was with a man. But I didn't care. I found it hard to care too much about anything while I was coming like that.

Rob started to breathe faster again, and he was pumping into my cunt more forcefully now. I knew he was about to cum, and he didn't disappoint me, slamming into my twat one final time, almost painfully deep, and grunting as he shot his cum up into my belly. I could feel it there, like a little bit of heat in my already hot pussy.

"Wow," he said, pushing himself up off of me and collapsing onto the other couch. "That was amazing!"

"You're not done yet," I told him as I composed myself.

"Are you kidding? Look at me!" He gestured to his crotch, where his dick lay limp and lifeless. "I'm not going to be able to get it up for a week after sex like that!"

"Yes you will," I assured him as I moved to his couch. Climbing up onto his lap, I started to grind up against him. My pussy was leaking lubrication all over my crotch, and I rubbed it all over his, pressing my wet cunt up against his limp dick. I slid back and forth, feeling the flaccid cock twitching slightly at the invitation.

My nipples were as hard as my pussy was wet, which was very, so I leaned forward to rub those against his chest. I didn't have to lean forward very far, since my tits were so big. I could feel them rubbing up against Rob's chest, the little nubs of pleasure that were my nipples rolling around as they rubbed on his hard, male chest. I felt sparks shooting through my body at the sensation, and I whimpered with pleasure. I was turning myself on at least as much as Rob.

"You want some more, don't you?" He asked.

"Please!" I begged him. "Please fuck me again."

"Ok," he said. "I'll fuck you. Here," he got up, guiding me over to the other couch. He pushed me against the arm so that I bent over, leaving me spread open and exposed for whatever he wanted to do to me.

"I won't do this if you don't want me to," he said as he lined his erect cock up against the entrance to my asshole.

He was going to fuck me up the ass! I hadn't thought about that possibility. But now that I did, I found I didn't mind. Everything I had done so far had felt so good, that I just wanted to do more, to experience more of sex from the receiving end. And I knew I'd soon be receiving it in my rear end.

"I want you to! Stick it up my ass!" I pleaded.

Rob did just that. I felt his hard penis slide up my ass, filling me there like he had filled my pussy only minutes before. He was well lubricated with my pussy juice, so it didn't hurt. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but as he continued to pump in and out of my asshole, I relaxed and started to enjoy the sensation of fullness and friction of his assfuck.

Rob's hands on my ass kneaded my asscheeks as his cock slammed into my ass. He was speeding up now, fucking me harder as he felt me relaxing and starting to enjoy it. I felt my big titties rubbing against the couch as they swayed from my chest. I moaned in ecstasy, wanting more of this fantastic sensation.

I looked to my right. There, standing in the doorway, was Sarah. She was completely naked, and she looked almost indecently satisfied. I knew that she had just been fucked as completely as I was being fucked right now. I thought of how this must look to her, walking in to find her boyfriend, transformed into a girl, and being fucked up the ass as he moaned in pleasure. I was more embarrassed than I could have imagined, but I was even hornier. As she watched, I reached down between my legs and started to stroke my clit as Rob fucked me harder up my ass.

Rob started to thrust harder and faster up my ass, getting closer to coming. My own orgasm was approaching fast. I whimpered from the pleasure of this assfuck as I felt his cock thrusting into me from behind. I fingered my pussy faster. He pumped his cock into me harder. Harder and faster, we ground into each other until we reached a fever pitch, then Rob grunted and I screamed as we launched into simultaneous orgasms. He pulled his cock out of my ass and stroked it between my ass cheeks as he came, shooting his cum up onto my back and my ass. I could feel his cock sliding along the crack in my ass as the aftershocks of both our orgasms died out.

"That looked like fun," Sarah said as we finished, collapsing down onto opposite couches in exhaustion. I was finally satiated. I laid there, my legs splayed out, feeling Rob's cum leaking out of my pussy. I couldn't believe how much cum I had on me, and in me. I was sitting in a puddle of it that had been shot up onto my ass, and the cum leaking from my pussy was adding to it.

"Ok, time to go!" said John as he came out from behind Sarah. He was just finishing dressing, and I caught a glimpse of his cock as he tucked it into his pants. It looked to be fully as big as Rob's. Against my will, I found myself thinking about sucking it into my mouth.

John saw Rob lying naked on the couch, and stopped in his tracks. I guess he didn't think his buddy had been as lucky as he had. Now it was Rob's turn to look embarrassed, but he dressed as quickly as he could while John averted his eyes. Sarah looked to be completely unconcerned about being naked in front of both of these guys, and I was too exhausted to care. As soon as both guys were dressed, they made hurried excuses and bolted. I can't really blame them; they had gotten what they wanted.

"So, I didn't expect you to be so easy," Sarah offered as soon as the guys were gone.

I couldn't look her in the eye. I was so embarrassed that I had let Rob fuck me. I knew that Sarah could see how much I had enjoyed it.

"Well, I'm about to turn in," she said. "Don't worry. I'll turn you back first thing tomorrow." With that, she went back to the bedroom. OUR bedroom. In which she had just fucked another guy.

I couldn't think about it any more. I couldn't take the embarrassment. I rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next thing I was aware of was hearing a voice. A male voice. And one that I didn't recognize.

"Wow, take a look at that ass!" it said.

I got up groggily, and found myself facing the back of the couch. Why was I here? Had Sarah and I had a fight last night? I got up and turned towards the voice.

"Check that out! Tits to match!" the genie exclaimed.

I looked down at my chest, and my memories of last night came flooding back. I reached up and tried to cover my huge tits, and my other hand went between my legs to cover my pussy, but there was too much exposed flesh for me to really achieve any modesty. I blushed from head to foot.

"Ok, that's enough," Sarah muttered to him. "I want you to change him back to his normal self. That's my second wish."

"Fine, fine," the genie replied. "Although he was nothing special like that. He's much easier on the eyes like this."

"Just do it," she said.

"Right! 'Your wish is granted, sirrah!'"

I looked down at my body to see that it was the old male one I was used to. Surprisingly, I wasn't completely relieved. I was embarrassed as hell about the things I had done while I was a woman, but it had felt so good.

"Humph!" the genie guffawed, looking directly at my crotch. "Why'd you have me bother to turn him back? He can't be much use as a man with a little pecker like that!"

"Just get back in the bottle, genie," Sarah spat at him. "I'll tell you when I want my next wish."

"All right, but give me a few days, will you? I was just getting back to sleep when you woke me up again..." he grumbled as he dissolved back into the lamp.

As soon as the genie had disappeared, I jumped up and went to the bedroom to pull on a pair of boxer shorts. Normally I wouldn't have been so self-conscious about being naked in front of Sarah, but the genie's comment, along with my own experience of seeing two huge cocks last night, was making me feel more than a little inadequate. I collapsed onto the bed and lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Sarah came into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she said.

"How could you do it, Sarah? How could you let someone else fuck you?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything you didn't do! In fact, I did less! I didn't let him stick his cock up my ass!"

"I was drunk, Sarah," I said, even though I knew that excuse was hopelessly inadequate.

"Well, I'd had a few drinks too. And I was horny! And I hate to point it out, but you weren't equipped to satisfy me."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you talking about the size of my cock?"

"Bob, last night you didn't even HAVE a cock. But now that you mention it... No, never mind," she trailed off, turning away.

"What is it?" I demanded, grabbing her by the arm and turning her to face me again.

"No, I shouldn't say it..."

"You loved it, didn't you?" I said between my gritted teeth. "You little slut! You loved cheating on me."

Sarah's eyes widened. The tears she had been about to shed were outshone by anger.

"Yes! I loved it!" she shouted at me. "I loved all ten inches of it! He fucked me better than you ever could! That thing between your legs isn't a dick, it's just an excuse for one! And how can you call me a slut! Are you telling me that you didn't love it? You were crying out for more. I walked into the room and saw you getting your ass FILLED with cock. Are you telling me that wasn't you begging that guy to fuck your ass some more?"

My anger disappeared when she brought up what I had let Rob to do me last night. I didn't feel mad, and I didn't actually feel that embarrassed, for the first time since he had pulled his penis out of me. I didn't really know what to feel. I just laid there, staring at the ceiling again. As the silence grew longer, Sarah got up and left the room.

I spent hours lying there, thinking about the situation. How could I explain the things I had done last night? The conclusion I came to was that it had felt natural. I had been thrust into a situation I had never anticipated, a situation I could never have believed, and I had gone through it almost on autopilot. I hadn't really known what I was doing.

But if that was the case, what about Sarah? She hadn't been transformed into the opposite sex, but was the situation really a whole lot more normal for her? I began to see her side of the argument. If I was just going through the motions of knowing what I was doing, and Rob took advantage of that insecurity to fuck me, couldn't the same thing have happened to her?

Finally, I got up and went out to the living room. Sarah was sitting on the couch, wrapped in her robe, and staring blankly at the television.

"I'm sorry," I said to her.

"I'm sorry too," she replied. "I don't know why I did those things, or why I said what I said. I was just... out of my head."

"I know what you mean," I said. "Same here. It's like I didn't really know what I was doing."

"Exactly," she said. "I don't know. Can't we pretend like last night, you know..."

"Never happened? I think so," I replied, and moved to the couch to sit down next to her.

Which led us back to the bedroom. I don't know about you, but that's a pretty common occurrence for me after making up from a fight with my girlfriend. It's like, you both feel a need to demonstrate to the other one that everything's all right again.

The only problem was, it wasn't all right. Oh, I wasn't still mad at her or anything, but I realized as I was pumping into her that I wasn't really into it. I could barely feel anything. Sarah's pussy was all stretched out from John's enormous dick, and my little cock was swimming in it. Apart from that, I realized that my thoughts weren't really on what I was doing. I was thinking back to last night, and how good it had felt to get fucked. How sexy it had felt to spread my legs and feel that HUGE cock sliding up into my pussy.

I looked into Sarah's eyes, and realized that she wasn't enjoying this any more than I was. I couldn't even finish. I got up off the bed and ran for the bathroom.

Locking the door behind me, I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and looked down at my cock. It was standing fully erect from my crotch, taunting me. I was still horny, even if I hadn't been getting off on sex with Sarah, so I reached down between my legs and started to jack off.

As my hand stroked my cock, I let my mind wander. I thought of models, actresses; my normal fantasies while jerking off. An image of Winona Ryder begging me to fuck her kept my interest for a minute or two. But my thoughts kept coming back to last night.

It had been the best sex I had ever had. I couldn't try to convince myself otherwise. Even now, stroking my cock exactly the way I liked it, I didn't feel nearly as good as I had with Rob's dick crammed into my pussy. I reached up to my chest and started to play with my nipples, but it was the same thing. This felt GOOD, but that had felt PHENOMENAL.

I couldn't stop myself. The images in my mind changed. Now, in my fantasies, I was the girl I had been last night, and what I lusted after was cock. Dick after dick, that was all I thought about. In my fantasy, I sucked them, I was fucked in my pussy and my ass. I gave handjobs to guys and let them fuck me between my tits. I was an insatiable slut, always hungry for cock.

In no time, I came, shooting my load onto the floor. As I wiped it up with a towel, I heard Sarah's knock at the door.

I opened it, and told her everything would be all right, but I'm not sure she believed me. I'm not sure I believed myself.

I went back to work the next day, and tried to forget all about the genie, the bottle, and my problems with Sarah. We hadn't tried to have sex again. I think we both knew we'd only be disappointed.

I didn't get much done at work that week. I was plagued by images in my head; images of what I had done last Saturday, and what I would do if I were a woman again. I was distracted, and almost terminally horny. On Monday, I managed to get through the day and drive home before jacking off, again to images of huge cocks fucking my very female body. On Tuesday I couldn't wait, and I ducked into the men's room at lunch.

Sarah was as distracted as I was, and as quiet around the apartment. We made small talk with each other, but neither one of us wanted to bring up the subject of our relationship, and what we had done to it.

On Wednesday, I ducked out of work early to come home and satisfy my craving for masturbation. Sarah had the day off, and I found her in the bedroom. She had bought an enormous vibrator, at least twelve inches long and molded to look like a real penis. I could hear it buzzing, almost drowned out by her moans as she fucked herself furiously with it. I shut the door. I don't think she heard me.

On Thursday, I finally figured out what I had to do, but it was Friday before I explained it to Sarah. She was waiting for me when I got home from work, and we sat down on the couch to talk it over. We both knew the talk had been coming.

"Sarah," I said, "what we have to do now is to get rid of those last five wishes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're both moping around because we experienced something new. And now we know we have other options. What we need to do is to get rid of the last five wishes, and then we'll have used up the other options. We can get on with our lives, instead of being stuck like we have been lately."

"Hmm..." said Sarah, thinking it over. "I think I see what you mean. The only problem is, what do I wish for?"

This was the part that I'd been dreading, because that was the question I didn't have an answer to. Part of me, the sensible part, said she should with for money, long life, stuff like that. But there was also the part of me that wanted at least one repeat of last weekend before I forgot about it forever.

This was the point where willpower could have saved me. But I didn't have it. I just told myself that nothing was permanent until she'd used that last wish.

Sarah had been watching me as I tried to work through my indecision, and she wasn't dumb. She knew what my hesitation meant.

"You want it again, don't you?" she asked. "You want me to turn you into a girl."

"Yes," I admitted. "I want you to make me a girl again."

"Oh, thank God!" she said. "Listen, I'll change you back with the last wish. I promise. And after all the wishes are gone, I know I can settle down with you again. But just for this weekend..."

"Yeah, just for this weekend," I agreed. "No rules. You don't judge me, and I won't judge you. And when it's over, we'll just forget all about it."

"Bob, is it really..." she hesitated. "Do you really like it better as a girl? The sex, I mean."

Now it was my turn to hesitate. I didn't want to admit what I knew was the truth. But I realized I had nothing to hide. She already knew the truth, just from the answer I had given when she asked what I wanted to wish for.

"Yes, it's better," I admitted.

"Ok, well then here it goes." She took the lamp from the place on the coffee table that it had occupied, untouched, since last Sunday. As she rubbed it, the genie materialized from within.

"Christ, you again?" he demanded. "What do you want this time? You guys are like telemarketers! Always when I'm asleep!"

"We want you to turn Bob into a girl again, like before," Sarah said. There, it was said. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So, Bobby likes catching better than pitching, eh?" the genie chuckled. "Is that it, Tiny? You want me to make you a girl again so you can get a good fucking? Want a big dick up your pussy?"

I couldn't look him in the eye, but I didn't leave the room. I knew I did want all the things he said. And I'd have been willing to stand there and take ten times as much abuse from him, as long as he'd change me back into a girl.

"I'm not surprised you like having a pussy better than that little thing you've got between your legs now," he went on.

"That's the wish, genie. Do it," Sarah said.

"Ok, ok," the genie grinned. "'Your wish is my command!'"

I looked down at myself. There was no change.

"What are you trying to pull? I haven't changed," I said to him.

"She said like before," he replied, nodding towards Sarah. "You'll change slowly, unless you cum. I bet you won't wait, though, will you? I bet you can't wait to feel tits on your chest again, to feel that hot wet little pussy between your legs. I bet you can't wait to find a man, a REAL man, with a REAL cock, to fuck your little pussy."

"Into the bottle, genie!" Sarah said, and he dissolved into steam again, and was sucked into the lamp.

I was upset by what the genie had said, the more so because it was true. I couldn't wait. I wanted to change right now. I looked sheepishly up at Sarah.

"Sarah, could you..."

"Help you out?" she grinned. "Sure, no problem."

She guided me with her hands to the couch, and I sat down. She unbuckled my belt and pulled off my pants as I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off, as well as my undershirt, leaving me completely naked. My cock was already completely erect. All it had taken was the thought of being a girl again.

Sarah bent forward to take my cock between her lips. I knew she would have preferred it if I had had a huge ten-incher like John's, but I ignored it. Soon, I wouldn't even have a penis at all. I couldn't wait.

Sarah sucked my dick, and I moaned with pleasure. I was enjoying this more than the masturbation sessions I had been having all week. I liked it better because I knew it was making me a girl, that every stroke of her lips on my manhood was bringing me that much closer to womanhood.

"It's shrinking!" Sarah said around the cock in her mouth. "I can feel it shrinking in my mouth!"

"Keep sucking," I groaned. I didn't want it smaller. I wanted it gone completely.

I could see that it was shrinking, now that she had mentioned it, and I started to notice other changes as well. I felt shorter, even though I was sitting down. My arms looked a little thinner, and my hips a little wider. There was just a hint of swelling under my nipples.

I reached up to my chest and took both my nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. I rolled them back and forth, gasping at the pleasure. I was a little embarrassed to be playing with my nipples in front of my girlfriend, but since she was sucking my dick knowing full well that it was making me into a girl, and that I wanted her to make me into a girl, I figured a little nipple-play wouldn't make much of a difference.

"It's amazing! It's like a popsicle. It gets smaller and smaller the longer I suck it."

I didn't respond to her this time, because I was just about to cum. As soon as she said that, reminding me that my cock was dwindling away as she sucked on it, it pushed me over the edge. I groaned and shot my first load of cum down her throat.

"Do you want me to stop? Do you want to rest for a minute?" asked Sarah as soon as she had swallowed my cum.

"No! Don't stop!" I said. "Keep sucking!"

Sarah went back to work on my cock, and I kept playing with my nipples. My tits were much bigger now, and the rest of my body looked much more feminine as well. It had changed quite a bit while I was actually orgasming. My cock was much smaller, only about half of its normal five inches, and my tits were getting near Sarah's size.

I just kept thinking about how my cock was shrinking away to nothing, and how I would soon have tits bigger than my girlfriend's again. That kept my cock hard in her mouth, when normally it would have wilted after the first orgasm. As she kept sucking, I was rapidly approaching the second one. I gave one last twist on my nipples and reached it.

"Uhhh......" I moaned as my orgasm hit, my voice cracking in the middle of my moan. Another load of cum shot out of my two-inch hardon and down Sarah's throat. My wide hips bucked against her as she drained more and more of my maleness away.

"Should I keep going?" Sarah asked. There wasn't much left of my cock by now. It was less than an inch long, and she was licking it rather than sucking it now, more like a clit. "Your dick is almost gone. It shrank right out of my mouth that time."

"Keep going. Keep sucking. Don't stop until I have a pussy!" I told her.

Sarah returned to the task at hand. I fondled my tits again. They were as big as Sarah's D-cups, now. I thought about it. I had tits as big as my girlfriend's. I looked like a girl. I had big tits, a rounded ass, wide hips, and a beautiful face. The only male part of me that was left was the tiny nub that was all that remained of my cock. And as soon as I came, even that would disappear, turning into a clit and being covered up by the hood of flesh at the top of my new pussy.

That thought pushed me over the edge of another orgasm, and I came again. I didn't shoot out any cum this time, though. I just felt my tits swell up larger on my chest, and my ass spread wider on the couch as my penis finally disappeared completely and was replaced by a pussy. I was completely a girl again.

Sarah stood up, wiping her mouth.

"Satisfied, you slut?" she asked. Her grin told me she was joking.

"Not yet," I grinned, getting slightly more comfortable with the fact that my girlfriend now knew I preferred getting fucked in my pussy by other guys to remaining a guy and fucking her. "Not yet. But I hope to be by Sunday night."

"How about we get a couple more of those wishes out of the way?" Sarah asked as she rubbed the lamp again.

The genie materialized again, and fixed his gaze immediately on my very naked, very female body.

"Wow, what a sexy little slut you are. I knew you wouldn't be able to wait. And I know you'll have no problems finding somebody to fuck you, with a body like that. The only question is, how does your girlfriend feel about you going over to her team?"

"Wish number four," Sarah said loudly, drowning out the genie. "A full wardrobe for Bob's new body."

"Done, it's in the closet."

Sarah turned to me with a questioning look on her face.

"Three wishes left," she said. "Anything you want?"

I thought about it. As I saw it, this weekend was going to be sort of a vacation, after which I'd go back to my normal life. I had a couple changes I'd like to make, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to say them in front of Sarah. Even after everything that had happened, I was still embarrassed.

But on the other hand, I wouldn't get another chance. And it occurred to me that Sarah could use her last wish to turn everything back to normal and make both of us forget that any of this had ever happened. I spoke up.

"Just a couple of things," I answered softly, in my new feminine voice. "A few minor changes."

"Tell me all about it, baby," the genie teased. I ignored him, and bulled ahead, despite my embarrassment.

"Four things, actually," I said. "I want to be even shorter. And smaller in proportion. I want to be only about five feet tall. I want longer hair. About this long," I said, indicating a point a few inches below my ass. "I want a totally hairless pussy. And bigger tits." There, I had said it. I was blushing furiously, but at least I had gotten it all out.

"Specific, aren't we?" the genie laughed. "I think little Bobby LIKES being a girl. He certainly seems to like having tits bigger than yours. Is that your fifth wish?" he asked Sarah.

She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. She had seemed surprised when I asked for the changes, particularly when I asked to be even shorter. I didn't really know why I had asked for that myself, only that it turned me on to think of being so tiny, so much smaller than everyone else. But she decided to go along with it.

"All that, and make his wardrobe fit him after the changes," she said.

"Done." I could suddenly feel my hair brushing against my ass cheeks. I felt myself shrinking, as I looked around the room and everything seemed to get taller. That is, I felt myself shrinking, everywhere but my chest. My tits swelled up larger on my chest until they were huge, way bigger than the F-cups I had started with. They were the size of bowling balls. It looked ridiculous on my tiny chest, on a body as petite as mine now was, but it also looked amazingly sexy. My smooth, hairless pussy completed the image. I didn't have any pubic hair now, and all that was visible in my crotch was the naked, obvious slit of my pussy lips, looking for all the world like a pre-teen pussy. That cunt and those tits on this tiny body were such a strange sight, but this was exactly what I had wanted.

Sarah had been examining the changes I had asked for with some surprise on her face, but she shrugged it off.

"Ok, genie, one more wish and then it's back into the lamp with you."

"Are you sure you don't want to wish for a real man, now that your boyfriend's abdicated his manhood? He seems to like this girl stuff too much to ever satisfy you again."

"All I want is for you to make my pussy hairless too, and my tits an F-cup. That's my sixth wish," she said.

"Granted," the genie pronounced, and then he disappeared into the lamp again.

I couldn't see the hair disappearing from Sarah's pussy, since she was dressed, but I could see her tits swell up even through her clothes. I was glad I was still much bigger than her in the chest, even though she was so much bigger than me everywhere else.

"Well, that's it," she said, adjusting her breasts in her now-constrictive bra. "The weekend has now officially started. What do you want to do first?"

"The first thing I'd like to do," I said, "is to borrow your dildo."

"You know about that?" Sarah's eyebrows were raised in surprise. She shrugged. "Oh, well, I guess it doesn't matter. Ok, let me go get it for you."

She brought it back to the living room, where I was waiting naked on the couch. I took it from her and started to go back to the bedroom.

"Wait a minute," Sarah said.

"What?" I asked.

"I, uh..." she hesitated. "Why don't you do it here?"

"Why? You want to watch?"

She nodded.

"I thought you didn't like girls," I said.

"I don't. But I liked watching you with Rob. It turns me on to see you like this, to see what you do to yourself. Kinda weird, huh?"

"Not any weirder than any of the rest of this. Ok," I said, and spread my legs, opening my hairless pussy.

Sarah was divesting herself of her clothes as I slid her huge dildo into my slit. I wanted to be fucked by it, filled by it. I wanted all of it inside of my little hairless pussy, as impossible as I knew it was for a tiny girl like me.

"Does it feel good?" Sarah asked. She had her clothes off and was fingering her own hairless cunt, and fondling her enlarged tits.

"It feels fantastic," I replied.

"Better than being a guy?"

"WAY better," I moaned, made more truthful by the fact that I was filling my pussy with a huge rubber dick, eliciting the most intense erotic feelings I could imagine. I couldn't get enough of this huge dildo.

I discovered the switch on the end sticking out of my pussy, and turned the vibrator on. Ecstasy shot throughout my body. I whimpered again from the sensation.

"It's so weird to watch you fuck yourself with it. I watch you dildo your little hairless pussy and it's so weird. I see you play with yourself and I can't believe you're really my boyfriend." I could see her hand moving, rubbing her clit as she said this, and I knew she was as turned on by seeing me as a girl as I was to know that I was one.

I didn't respond to Sarah's comment this time, because I was already coming. I couldn't believe how fast I had reached orgasm, but it made sense when you realized that I had been waiting all week for this. That I had been wanting all week to have a pussy again so that I could get something up it, so that I could get fucked.

My moan crept upwards as my orgasm washed over me, moving out from the full sensation in my pussy to the tips of my fingers and the bottoms of my feet. Sarah reached her climax at the same time, burying her fingers in her bald pussy and tugging on her breasts as she whimpered in the throes of orgasm. When we both were done, I was lying there splayed out on the couch, not unlike last week, except that I still had the vibrator stuck up my pussy. Sarah occupied a similar position on the other couch.

"That felt great!" I exclaimed to her.

"Well, get used to it," she replied. "I'm sure we'll both be getting fucked a lot this weekend."

"I hope so," I admitted, almost too quiet for her to hear.

After that, we started to get ready to go out that night. That was what Sarah wanted to do, and I wasn't averse to the idea, because at least it would give me a way to go out and find a man to fuck me. Again, I found myself getting dressed up in the sluttiest clothes you've ever seen. My huge tits were bursting out of my low-cut top, and my skirt just barely covered my panties. The big surprise was when I examined my bras. The tag said they were a J-cup! I didn't know they made anything like that! But then again, I didn't have much experience with gigantic tits like the ones I now had.

We decided to go to the same club as last time, the Arabian Nights. Actually, it was Sarah who decided. I just wanted to go where I could find some cock. I wasn't too particular about location.

It was literally seconds after we walked in the door before we were asked to dance. This time, I didn't resist. I thought back to my trip here last week, when I had been making such a big deal out of not dancing with any guys, not talking to any guys. In short, not doing anything that could be of a sexual nature with guys; anything that might lead to flirting.

This time, however, I actively sought out the attention I had refused before. Guys came up to talk to me, and I flirted with them, throwing sexual innuendo after sexual innuendo into the conversation. Guys asked me to dance, and I flung myself on them out on the dance floor. I ground my pussy against them as they thrust their cocks against me. I know it turned them on to have such a tiny little girl throwing herself at them on the dance floor. I know it because I knew it would have turned me on, a week earlier, and also because most of them had hardons I could feel through their clothes.

It wasn't too long, though, before Sarah sought me out, interrupting my non-stop flirting. This wasn't like last time, when she wanted to hang out. This week, we both knew we were just there to pick up men to fuck us.

"I'm heading out," she said into my ear. "We're going to his place," nodding to the guy she had her arm around. I looked him over. He wasn't bad looking, and the package between his legs suggested that he hadn't been shortchanged in the equipment department.

"Ok, I'm sure I can get a ride to the apartment," I said, indicating the two guys I had been flirting with most successfully. "And maybe a ride AT the apartment, as well."

"Two?" said Sarah, raising her eyebrows. "Well, with tits like those I'm not too surprised. Have fun!" And with that she made her way out of the club.

I wasn't too far behind her. Paul and Jim, the guys I had picked out for my pleasure, had come to the club together and offered to drive me home. I'm sure they both had come to hook up with a girl, and they were taking me home expecting that one of them would get lucky and the other would end up watching television on my couch. But that wasn't what I had in mind.

I didn't beat around the bush. I knew what I wanted: a hard cock in my pussy. So I didn't waste any time talking about it. When Paul and Jim dropped me off, I invited both of them inside, and then started undressing as soon as we were in the apartment. I stripped my shirt off even before the door was closed, and pulled my skirt off afterwards, leaving me in my bra and thong panties.

"Do you like what you see, boys?" I asked. They didn't answer with words, but the tents in their pants were all the answer I really wanted.

I led them back to the bedroom in my underwear, taking care to put some extra sway into my hips to show off my perfect ass. I knew my ass looked even better in a g-string, and I was trying to put it to full effect. I don't think my lack of experience with a feminine body hampered me too much. By the time we got to the bedroom, both guys were almost ready to cum in their pants.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked them, turning to face them in front of the bed. "Get undressed. I want you guys to fuck me. What did you think you were here for?"

They looked at each other, unable to believe their luck. Neither of them seemed too reluctant to get undressed in front of the other. I had been sure I could convince them, as fucking a hot little body like mine isn't something most guys would pass up, but I expected it to take a bit more coaxing to get both of them to fuck me at once. I know it would have taken a lot more convincing to get me to do it, when I was a man.

But once they pulled their pants off, I could see why it didn't bother them. Neither of them had anything to be ashamed of. Paul's cock was huge, long and thick. In addition to being nearly twelve inches long, it was shaved completely hairless. Jim's wasn't quite as long, maybe ten inches, but it was even thicker. He still had pubic hair, but in an artificial-looking rectangular pattern above his dick. The penis itself, and his balls, were completely hairless.

I couldn't help myself. I had to have one of those cocks in my mouth. I dropped to my knees in front of Paul, reaching up to stroke the hot length of his shaft. I didn't tease him like I had Rob the week before. I wanted to suck his dick too badly to do that. I just engulfed it in my hot, horny mouth all at once.

While I was sucking Paul off, I reached out to grasp Jim's cock and stroke it, to bring him some pleasure as well. But my real focus was on Paul. My wet lips slid up and down the smooth, hairless skin of his dick. With my other hand, I was stroking it at the base, feeling how smooth and soft the skin felt on the hard shaft. I loved the feel of his hairless cock.

Jim's cock, in my other hand, wasn't too bad either. The part I was actually stroking was as smooth as Paul's, and it was so thick that I couldn't get my hand all the way around it. Admittedly, my hands were much smaller now that I was an amazingly petite woman, but that's still a pretty thick penis.

I realized what kind of thoughts had been running through my head. I was worshipping these guys' cocks! I had turned myself into some kind of penis-worshipping slut!

I found I didn't care. I just loved to slide the long length of their cocks between my lips or through my hands. I couldn't get enough.

It didn't take too much of that treatment before Paul shot his load. His hips started to buck faster, and I started to suck harder, until his huge wad of hot cum shot out and into my mouth. I couldn't imagine wanting anything more. I loved the salty taste of his cum, and I sucked his dick for more, aching for every drop I could get. As his penis softened in my mouth, I licked it clean of every bit of cum before I released it from between my lips.

Reaching behind me, I unhooked my enormous bra to free my gigantic titties. I could feel them bounce on my chest as they were released from their prison. Paul settled to the floor beside me and started to fondle my huge mammaries as I shifted my attention more fully to Jim's dick.

I took Jim's cock into my mouth with an effort. I had to open wide to swallow his huge monster. He bucked his hips against my face, and I knew he was close to his orgasm already from the handjob I had been giving him.

Paul's hands on my giant breasts were distracting me somewhat, though. I could feel him, feeling me up, running his hands over my huge, rounded tits. the feelings I got when he brushed a nipple were more intense than any sensation I had felt as a man, and convinced me immediately that I had picked the right way to spend the weekend. At that moment, I wanted to spend the whole weekend doing exactly what I was doing then: getting felt up while sucking a dick. Having my huge titties fondled with a penis in my mouth. 


	3. Chapter 3

If it had gone on much longer, I think I actually might have orgasmed myself, but Jim shot his wad before I had a chance. Again, I luxuriated in the feeling of having a mouth full of cum, of knowing that I had made a man orgasm just by putting his dick between my lips and sucking. I loved the taste of cum.

As Jim's final orgasmic aftershocks ended, I disentangled myself from the two guys and stood up before them.

"I've got something to show you two," I grinned. I could see that I had their complete attention as I hooked my thumbs under the waistband of my soaking wet panties.

"I don't have any hair on my pussy," I continued as I pushed my g-string down my legs, revealing my totally bare cunt.

I wouldn't have expected such a reaction from two guys who obviously shaved their own pubic hair, but both of their dicks hardened noticeably at the sight of my smooth mound.

Since they were both obviously so eager, I got right down to business. I guided Paul to the bed and had him lie down on it on his back. It felt weird to be guiding these two guys when I felt so physically dwarfed by them. I was only five feet tall, now, and both of them towered over me by more than a foot. But both of them were so eager to fuck me that they seemed content to let me call the shots.

I got onto the bed and straddled Paul's prone form, lining up my bald pussy over his erect penis. I couldn't believe how hot and wet I felt. I could feel the tip of his enormous cock at the entrance to my vagina, and then I slid down onto it as far as I could go. I couldn't engulf it completely before it hit bottom, but I tried.

I started to roll my hips and bounce up and down, fucking myself on Paul's huge dick. I loved the feeling of his smooth penis against my hairless pussy, with no pubic hair on either of us to get in the way. Everything felt so slick and slippery down there as I slid down his pole again and again. It felt so good to be filled so completely there, to have my pussy crammed with cock. But I wasn't as full as I wanted to be.

Leaning forward onto Paul, my huge titties hanging down to brush his chest, I reached behind me to spread my ass cheeks, spreading my naked asshole as well.

"Come on, Jim," I said. "Fuck my ass."

Jim climbed up onto the bed without hesitation as soon as I extended the invitation, and lined his thick cock up against my asshole. Gripping my hips, he slowly slid into my rear entrance, stretching my ass to its limits. I was suddenly unsure if I had made the wrong decision. Maybe I should have let Paul fuck my ass instead. Was Jim's cock too thick for me to take up my back door?

But as I relaxed and went with it, I found that I didn't mind the stretching sensation. In fact, I actually enjoyed being so full. I loved it that my pussy and my ass were completely full of hard, smooth cock. As both guys started to thrust into me again, fucking me in both my holes, I screamed my way into my first orgasm. I couldn't believe how good it felt to be sandwiched between these guys, with both their huge rods inside of me at once. I couldn't control myself. I thrashed around like a crazy person as they fucked me, driving their big dicks into me further and further.

Paul came before Jim, just as my orgasm was winding down. It made me feel so feminine to have a wad of cum in my pussy. As soon as he was done with his orgasm, Paul slithered out from under me. I kept my position, on my hands and knees, as Jim continued buttfucking me doggy-style.

Paul presented his cock for me to suck while Jim was still pounding my ass, and I took it into my mouth gladly. Even limp, it was still much larger than my cock had been at its hardest. I could taste my pussy juice on his shaft, mixed with the taste of his cum. Paul's long dick felt even slicker and smoother with all this lubrication, and I loved rubbing it over my face, licking his balls as his cock left a trail of pussy lube and cum on my cheeks and forehead. I worked extra hard to make him cum as fast as possible, and he filled my mouth with another load of cum just as Jim shot his wad up my ass.

Both Jim and Paul were spent from multiple orgasms, but I wasn't done with them yet. They sat near the edge of the bed, so satisfied as to be unconcerned that they were naked next to another guy, as I backed up to the corner of the bed, against the wall. I wanted both of them to be able to see me completely. As they watched, I reached down to my hairless pussy and started to finger myself. I slid my finger all over my smooth, slick cunt, shoving it up my pussy and then playing with my clit. My other hand was working at my breasts, fondling them and playing with my nipples.

I was doing this for my own pleasure, of course, but also because I knew it would turn them on. Almost all guys are amazingly aroused by the sight of a beautiful girl playing with herself, and these two were no exception. It can't have hurt, either, to hear the things I was saying to them.

"Oh, you don't know how good this feels! I love to be penetrated! I love to feel something in my pussy. I just want to spend my whole life being fucked!"

Both their dicks were hardening slightly as they watched me masturbating and confessing the truth about my sexuality to them.

"I love to be fucked! I love dicks! All I want is hot, hard cock thrusting in to me all the time. I want to be filled! In my mouth, in my pussy, in my ass. Everywhere!"

Both of them were stroking their dicks, now, encouraging them to get hard enough for one last bout of sex. I went on pleading with them.

"Please! I want you to get it up. I want you in my ass," I said to Paul. "And you in my pussy," directed at Jim. "I want you both to fuck me! Oh! Oh my God! I'm coming!"

My moans of pleasure changed from speech to incomprehensible whimpers as I fingered myself to another orgasm. But the time it was done, the guys were ready to go. They took charge this time, moving me to a kneeling position in the middle of the bed. Paul kneeled behind me, and Jim in front of me, trapping me in the middle. I could feel both of them positioning their cockheads at the entrance to my pussy and my asshole, and then both of them thrust into me at the same time. I was squashed between them as they forced themselves into me, skewering me on their huge cocks. I loved the feeling of being speared by them in my pussy and my asshole. I was so full, getting fucked upright like that, and I couldn't stand the immense sexual pleasure of it. I came again, even so soon after my last orgasm, and it was amazingly intense. I almost lost consciousness, and the next thing I knew both guys were thrusting into me even faster and harder, in perfect rhythm, as they approached their own orgasms. It was painful to be fucked so forcefully, but I never wanted it to stop. It finally did, however, when both Paul and Jim reached simultaneous orgasms, filling my pussy and ass with two more loads of cum. All three of us collapsed on the bed after that, exhausted from the best sex of our lives.

We fell asleep like that, almost immediately, with me in the middle and the guys on either side. Paul's hand was cradling my enormous right breast, while Jim's has lightly touching my hairless cunt. I could feel their cum leaking out of my pussy and ass, soaking into the sheets, as I lost consciousness. My last thought before dropping off was that I wanted to feel this good for the rest of my life.

We had been fucking long into the night, so I slept very late Saturday morning. When I finally woke up, it was at about two o'clock in the afternoon, and it was to the sight of Sarah's smiling face.

"Good morning!" she said.

I sat up, feeling the huge weight of my breasts, and realized that last night wasn't a dream. I had actually talked Sarah into turning me into a big-breasted girl, and had a threeway with two guys. As I had been in the process of waking up, I had kind of assumed it had been another of the dreams I had been having all week. But I had really spent last night being fucked in my pussy and ass.

"Did you enjoy your threeway?" Sarah asked me.

"How did you know?" I asked. The two guys (What were their names? Paul and Jim, I think) were gone.

"Well, apart from seeing you hanging all over those guys at the club, there's the fact that they were still here when I got home this morning. I came in here to go to bed and there you were, with a naked stud on either side of you. My God, Bob," she went on breathlessly, "but they were HUNG, weren't they? Especially that guy with the hairless dick!"

"Uh, yeah," I admitted. I was still uncomfortable having discussions like this with my girlfriend. But she went on, unconcerned and apparently unembarrassed.

"They bolted out of here as soon as they woke up. I think they were embarrassed that I had seen them in bed together. Not that they should have worried about it. With a body like yours, you're more than enough for two guys."

I nodded noncommittally, feeling prouder than I expected at this compliment. I had been thinking of my female body as kind of like a costume, that I'd take off tomorrow night, but I still found myself enjoying it when it was admired. Hefting my big titties, I knew that I admired it myself.

"Those guys had dicks bigger than the guy I got fucked by last night," Sarah was going on. "He was actually only about eight inches. I was hoping for more than that. At least he knew how to use it, though. That was the first time I've had it up the ass, and it wasn't big enough to hurt. It felt GOOD! I figured if you were enjoying it so much last week, it must be all right."

"ONLY eight inches, eh?" I asked.

"Oh, Bob, I forgot! Don't worry about it. Remember, I've still got a wish left. When I turn you back into yourself, I'm sure we can add a few little 'improvements.'"

"How big a cock would you like to be fucked by? Ideally, I mean."

"Oh, I don't know exactly. I actually hadn't had too much sex, except with you, before last week. But it feels so good to be full of cock. I don't know, maybe ten inches? Maybe a bit longer, but it would just be to get off on the size of it. I don't think anything bigger than nine or ten inches is useful, it's just a turn-on. Actually, thinking of that, maybe it's just 'the bigger the better.'"

I thought about that, in terms of the five-inch cock I used to have. But I kind of understood where she was coming from. I wanted to be fucked by a big dick right then, myself. And 'the bigger the better' is certainly what I was thinking when I asked the genie to enlarge my tits from an F-cup to my current J-cup titties.

"How about you?" Sarah asked. "How big of a dick do you want to take into that hairless little pussy of yours?"

"Uh," I said, blushing and grinning at the same time as I realized that I agreed with her. "I don't know. 'The bigger the better,' I guess."

"Come on, come on," she said, teasing more now. "I want details! How big were those guys last night? I didn't see them with their dicks hard."

"Well," I replied reluctantly, "pretty big. Certainly bigger than the guy you had. The bigger one had to be a foot long."

"And you let him put that monster in you?"

"Oh, yeah! It felt great! Like you said, I don't think he could get it all the way in, but I loved being fucked by something so huge!"

"What did you guys do? Tell me details!"

She was just like a little kid, wanting to know all about it. Did all women talk about sex this openly between themselves? I wasn't sure, but a few woman friends that I had known had implied it once or twice. And now that I was a girl, however temporarily, I guess that made me part of the club in Sarah's eyes. I don't think she realized it, consciously, but I knew she wouldn't have been this open with me about sex with another guy if I had still been her boyfriend.

"Well," I started, swallowing my inhibitions, and launched into a description of last night's activities. "When we got here, I stripped down and started sucking their cocks. I wanted them in my mouth. And they felt me up then, too. I loved having their hands on my breasts. Then they fucked me in my pussy and my ass."

"At the same time?"

"Yeah. It was great! You were talking about feeling full? Well, with both of them inside me like that, I felt so full you wouldn't believe it. I felt like they were going to split me in two. I was just caught between them and they kept fucking me."

"Wow, that's so hot! I've gotta try that! Are we going out again tonight?"

"I guess so," I said. "I mean, unless you want to try some lesbian action?"

"Gross!"

"Just kidding. Yeah, we're going out again tonight. I don't want to waste the chance. Remember, after tomorrow, I'm going to be a man again. I want to get fucked as much as possible between now and then."

"Ok, 'cause I had an idea. I still don't want to mess around with you, while you're a girl, but it was turning me on so much to watch you dildo yourself, and you just got me all wet again thinking about you getting fucked. I want to watch you get fucked. Do you think tonight we could get a hotel room with double beds so we could watch each other?"

I thought about it. I wasn't really sure that I wanted to watch my girlfriend get fucked by another guy, no matter how permissive we had agreed to be for the weekend. And I wasn't really sure if I wanted to let her watch me get fucked either. I wanted to be a girl, and I wanted to be fucked, but I think I've said often enough how embarrassed I was that Sarah knew all about that.

On the other hand, if she hadn't agreed, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to be fucked at all. The rest of this situation was weird enough, I guessed, that a little bit more didn't matter.

"Ok," I said. "But did it really get you that horny to see me play with my pussy?"

"Yeah! I loved to see you stick something up yourself."

"Like this?" I grinned, as I spread my legs and slid my finger up into my hairless pussy.

"Oh, you slut!" she laughed, getting short of breath now.

"Mmm, it feels so good to finger my clit!" I moaned, playing it up now. Not that it didn't, of course.

"That's it, you've done it," she said, and pushed her panties down to her ankles. She sat down on the chair across the room and started to finger her own cunt.

We both fingered ourselves, felt ourselves up, and moaned things at each other until we came. Then Sarah got dressed and I went to take a shower.

I was actually surprised how much my huge tits got in the way. Last night while I was being fucked, I had loved the huge mounds on my chest, but they kept getting in the way when I reached for the soap or shampoo. My ass-length mane of blonde hair was no picnic either.

But the tits were the real inconvenience. When I finished my shower and dried myself off, I could feel them shaking as I rubbed myself with the towel. They were even worse when I brushed my teeth; they nearly made me fall! And when I went into the kitchen to make some lunch (the only thing I had ingested since yesterday afternoon had been alcohol and cum) they got in the way when I was trying to cook.

But the weird thing was, I LOVED the inconvenience of having giant breasts. It just kept reminding me that I was a woman, now. Each time my big tits got in my way, it reinforced the fact that I was a girl now, with a little hairless pussy and huge, round titties.

Finally, the evening rolled around. I got dressed in my now-customary slutty outfit, and Sarah whore-ed up her mode of dress as well. I think she was discovering how much more she liked sex now that it was with guys with more than five inches below the belt. Wait, what am I saying, "I think" for? I KNOW that's what it was. Sarah had no compunctions about telling me.

As soon as we were both "suitably" dressed, we headed out to the club again. We had certainly been popular enough last night, and a lot of the guys were starting to recognize us. I'm sure the girls recognized us too, but the guys came up and hit on us, while the girls just shot dirty glances at us, particularly at our tits. Sarah's F-cup titties were huge, much more than any girl her size should have, and my J-cup breasts, on my tiny frame, went way beyond amazing.

Considering that we were the two most popular girls in the place, it didn't take us very long to find a couple of guys who fit our specifications. I wasn't totally sure we'd be able to talk them into having sex with us in the same room, but Sarah said they'd jump at any chance to fuck two girls built like we were. I had to believe her; that had certainly been my experience last night.

Although we didn't discuss it, I'm sure we were both sizing up potential partners based on the size of their packages. I know I was. After the conversation we had that morning, we had both clarified in our minds exactly what we were looking for in a sexual partner. And a huge cock was a major criterion.

After we had found a couple of suitable guys, we convinced them to drive us to a motel. Sarah's guy was driving, so the most she could do to get him in the mood while we were in the car was to stroke his dick a little, but I was in the back with the guy I had picked up. I'm not really sure I knew what his name was, but I had crawled up onto his lap, spreading my legs so that my skirt rode up and revealed my miniscule, wet panties. I was grinding my pussy down onto his crotch, and rubbing my tits against his chest. When I mashed my huge breasts against him and he looked down at them, I'm sure he was seeing more cleavage than he ever had before in his life.

When we got to the hotel, Sarah went up to the desk before either guy could.

"One room, please, with double beds."

Her guy and mine looked at each other with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Look," Sarah's pick said, pulling us aside and lowering his voice so that the hotel clerk couldn't hear, "I don't want you to think I'm broke or anything. I can afford a room."

"It's not that," Sarah said, putting her arm around my waist. "We only want ONE room. She's my girlfriend, and we want to be together when you fuck us."

"Well, um..." her guy stammered.

"If you're not interested..." Sarah began.

"Hey," my conquest of the night interjected, "it's fine by me." He certainly didn't want to lose out on a hot piece of ass like me.

"If that's the story, I'm up for it," said Sarah's man, trying to project more comfort than he probably felt.

We paid, got the key, and went up to the room. As soon as we were inside, Sarah and I started stripping. We wanted sex, and we wanted it right now. We were completely naked before the guys were even in the door, and standing by the beds waiting for them to do likewise.

The two guys looked at each other, shrugged, and then started to disrobe. They both studiously avoided looking at each other. I guessed that Paul and Jim from the night before had been a little more comfortable with it, because they knew each other. Actually, that didn't make much sense either. Maybe there was a story there that I wasn't aware of, but it didn't make a difference with regards to what was happening now.

As the men disrobed, Sarah and I watched their bodies come into view. All we were really interested in, though, was their cocks. When Sarah's guy dropped his pants, revealing an eleven-inch hardon, she whispered to me:

"Oh yeah! Will you look at that? I'm going to have some fun being fucked by that thing."

When the guy I had brought pulled down his own boxers to reveal a penis that was fully shaved and a full foot long, though, she whispered into my ear again.

"Why do you always get the big ones?" she asked. "I know you like the hairless cocks, though, don't you?"

I nodded a wordless assent, not wanting to admit it more concretely to my girlfriend, and then pushed the owner of that beautiful bald dick back onto the bed. Of course, being more than a foot shorter than him, I couldn't really have forced him, but he didn't put up much of a fight. As he collapsed onto the mattress, I leaned over him, feeling my huge breasts pull me forward, and greedily engulfed his cock in my hot mouth.

Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sarah doing the same thing on the other bed. Her ass was up in the air and she was fingering her pussy frantically as her head bobbed up and down, sliding her lips over another man's cock.

I admit I was jealous then. I was thoroughly enjoying being a girl, and sucking cock was an immensely pleasurable experience, but right then I wanted to be a man again so that I could go over there, pull Sarah off that guy, and demand to know what he was doing with MY girlfriend. I had forgotten about the cock in my own mouth for a second.

But my attention soon focused back on it, and I slid my tongue up and down the hard shaft. I once again thought about how nice it felt to suck a completely smooth dick. I held onto the pole near its hairless base as I fed it in and out of my mouth, feeling my lips slide over the taut skin.

From the other bed, I could see Sarah looking at me now, watching her transformed boyfriend give a blowjob to another man. She seemed not to be the least bit upset about it. As I laid there, sucking dick and loving it, she actually appeared to be getting off on watching me.

The guy attached to the penis I was sucking was taking a more active role now. He had gripped my head between his hands and was thrusting repeatedly into my mouth, fucking my face with his huge hairless cock. His balls were hitting my chin with every stroke. That was fine with me, as it meant I could pay more attention to fingering my pussy, and it seemed to be fine with Sarah. She was sucking cock with abandon, but she never looked at the guy she was with. Her eyes were glued on me.

The dick in my mouth pulled out, shooting rivulets of cum onto my face. Sarah's eyes widened when she saw that, and then squeezed shut as she went headlong into what looked like a fantastic orgasm. Her mouth went slack and she rolled over onto her back in her ecstasy, so her guy took matters into his own hands, jacking off his cock into her wailing mouth as she came. He shot his load while she was still in the throes of orgasm, and managed to get most of his cum into her mouth.

"Oh, yes! Feed me your cum," she moaned.

I was pretty horny, but I had been paying more attention to Sarah's masturbation than my own, so I wasn't quite there yet. But when I felt myself being maneuvered onto my back, I knew I wouldn't have to wait long. When I felt my bald little pussy being spread open and penetrated by that huge hairless penis, I moaned and begged for more. I got it. That hard smooth shaft slid into me, deeper and deeper. I kept thinking that there was no more of it, that it couldn't possibly be any bigger, but then it would slide in another inch. My unnamed partner was teasing me with it, inserting it so slowly that I bucked my hips up against him to get more of that delicious cock inside of me.

Over on the other bed, I could see that Sarah was taking a more assertive position. Maybe it was just so that she would be better situated to watch me getting fucked, but she had pushed her man down on the bed and straddled his cock, sliding down on it. She held it with one hand as she fed it into her hungry pussy, and then let go of it to play with her big breasts as she bounced up and down on that stranger's penis. That reminded me of my own titties, and I reached up to fondle them.

"You like it, don't you, Bo- uh... Jill?" she moaned, nearly calling me by my masculine name in her arousal.

"Unnh! Yes! I love it!" I replied.

"You like to be fucked, don't you? You like to take that huge cock up into your pussy? You love to spread your legs and be fucked in your little hairless cunt! The genie was right! You love being a girl, don't you?"

I was too aroused not to respond.

"Oh my God!" I moaned. "Yes! Yes I do! I love being a girl!"

I'm sure this must have seemed nonsensical to the guys, but they were so intent on fucking us that I'm not sure they even heard us talking. It had an intense effect on me, though. It was like Sarah was taking the genie's side, making fun of me for enjoying being a girl so much. And for some reason, I found it amazingly arousing. I came suddenly and powerfully, screaming out my orgasm and thrashing around on the bed like a mad woman.

"Oh! Yes! Cum on my titties!" I heard from the other bed. I looked over to see that Sarah had changed positions. She was flat on her back, and her guy was straddling her chest with his huge cock in between her large breasts. It was probably the first tit-fuck of the guy's life, as most girls didn't have breasts big enough to envelop his monster penis, and he seemed to be enjoying it immensely. As I watched, he fulfilled her request, shooting cum all over her tits.

Now I was faced with a conflict of interest. I wanted to be fucked again, and I wanted to take it up the ass this time, but I was already embarrassed at being fucked in front of Sarah, and admitting how much I loved being a girl. I didn't want to add to my embarrassment by asking for a cock up my ass. But on the other hand, my tight butt felt like it NEEDED a fucking. I didn't know what to do.

In the end, my arousal won out over my pride, as I should have known it would. I gently reached out my hands, stopping the immensely enjoyable fuck I was already experiencing, and spoke.

"I want you in my ass," I said.

I saw Sarah's eyes widen, and I saw the look of surprise mixed with arousal on her face. Since it was already said, I added to it.

"Please, put your cock in my asshole. I want you to buttfuck me!"

I didn't really have to beg. As I was pleading, I was being flipped over onto my hands and knees. I felt an already lubricated penis pressing up against my backdoor, and then sliding smoothly into my ass. I was filled completely back there on the first stroke, and then he started to drive into me again and again, making my huge round titties sway as I took it in the ass.

"Oh my god!" I moaned. "Give me more! I want more of that wonderful cock up my ass!"

Sarah stared as she watched me begging for an assfuck like some kind of cock-crazed, ass-fixated slut. Finally, she turned to her guy, who was at that moment busy fondling her cum-soaked titties.

"I want it up my ass, too," she told him, and she didn't have to say any more than that. As she lay there on her side, her eyes still glued to the other bed where her boyfriend was on his hands and knees, getting fucked up his ass while his giant titties swayed from his chest, her new lover moved behind her. He entered her from behind, lying on his side as his huge cock slid into her ass.

Sarah's eyes locked with mine as she took that big penis into her butt. Her hand creeped down to her pussy, and she started to finger herself while we both were fucked up the ass. I could feel my tits swaying more forcefully now, as the cock up my ass drove home harder and harder. My gargantuan titties were hitting my chin on each thrust now, and brushing the bed at the bottom of every swing, despite the fact that my arms were almost fully extended.

I knew it turned Sarah on to see me fucked like this. I knew how aroused it

made her to see the petite, huge-breasted slut her boyfriend had willingly, even eagerly become. And I loved being a girl and being filled with cock, no matter which orifice I was filled in. I loved having huge tits on a five-foot tall body, and having a little hairless pussy that was almost always wet and eager to be fucked with some hot dick. And, I had to admit to myself, I didn't mind that Sarah knew how much I loved my present situation, on my hands and knees with my ass full of cock. I knew she loved to see me bent over and fucked like this, but I mentally shrugged. It was all temporary, anyway.

Finally, with thoughts of my femaleness and Sarah's knowledge of my desire to be fucked, I went over the edge. I came furiously, just from fantasizing and being fucked up the ass, without ever touching my pussy. Sarah reached another orgasm at the same time, and we both struggled to keep our eyes open as we came, focusing on each other as the guys continued to drive their cocks up our asses. We were still coming when first my guy, then hers started to grunt louder and thrust even harder up our asses. I could feel all the hot load shoot from the dick in my ass, filling my back door with cum, and a moment later Sarah experienced the same thing.

"That was great!" Sarah gasped. "It feels so good to be fucked up my ass! But I want to see you take it in both holes at the same time, now."

I was amenable to that, so I sat there in silence. She turned to look over her shoulder at the guy who had his dick still stuck up her cum-filled ass.

"What about it? Would you like to fuck her in the ass?"

"Sounds good to me," he grinned.

The guy I was in bed with moved under me, as I was crouching on all fours, and slid his cock up into my pussy again. I couldn't understand how he could get hard again so quickly, until I realized that my gigantic tits were resting on his chest quite firmly, my rock-hard nipples pressing into him. He reached behind me to spread my ass cheeks. Obviously, all reticence about having another guy in the room had been fucked out of him.

I felt my pussy completely full of cock, stretched to the limit, and then another penis began to slide up into my ass. It felt great. I loved to be so submissive in sex, to be the receiver. I loved to be fucked, to take huge cocks into my body, more than one at a time, and to feel them thrusting into me. I loved to know how desirable my very female body was to men, how hard it made their penises, and I loved it when they couldn't control themselves any longer and they had to shoot all their hot cum up into me.

But we weren't quite at that point yet. I could feel both of those wonderful cocks pushing into me like pincers, pinning me there so that I couldn't get away. Their hands were on my breasts, feeling me up, rubbing my nipples.

"Oh my God, that's so hot!" said Sarah, and I opened my eyes to see her sitting on the corner of the bed, less than a foot from me, with her hand in her crotch. Her fingers were moving hurriedly in and out of her hairless pussy, as she masturbated at the sight of her boyfriend being double-penetrated in his pussy and ass. "I can't believe you're getting fucked like that! Does it feel good?"

"Yes! Fuck me deeper!" I nearly shouted. "Put your dicks in me! Fill me up! Fill me up with your cum!"

Sarah leaned closer, and I could feel her hot breath against the side of my face. She whispered in my ear:

"This is what you were dreaming of when you were a man, wasn't it? You wanted to be fucked like this, didn't you? You wanted to abandon yourself totally; to just be a sex object. To be the fixation of male lust. You wanted to be a sex toy for well-hung studs, who'd fill your little pussy and ass with cock. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes," I whispered back. I couldn't believe I was admitting it to her, but that was exactly what I had wanted.

"Do you like it? Do you like it now that you're a girl? Now that you're just a cum receptacle for these guys, a couple of willing holes for them to cram their dicks into and a pair of tits for them to fondle, is it what you wanted?"

"I love it!" I moaned. Being fucked like this, being pleasured to the limits of what I could endure, was like a truth serum to me. I was admitting the truth more baldly than I ever would have otherwise.

"You know that's all you are to them, don't you? With a body like that, they don't see you. You're all tits! They look at you, and all they see is your big J-cup titties. All they care about is sticking their dick into you, in whichever hole is most convenient, and shooting their wad. All they want to do is fill you up with cum. Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" I moaned in answer. "That's all I want. I just want to be a fuck-doll. Just as long as I can keep getting fucked like this, that's all I want!"

With that demeaning admission, I came. I felt the orgasm welling up from within me, like it had multiple sources. I felt it radiating out from my well-fucked pussy, my cock-stretched ass, and my rigid, erect nipples. I had never felt a feeling as transcendent, as all-encompassing, as that orgasm was. I wasn't aware of anything else except the immense pleasure, and the only thought I could form was that I didn't want the two giant penises that were fucking me, that were making me feel so good, to ever stop.

Eventually, I became aware of my own screaming, and then of the two male voices that joined it. I felt the dicks in my pussy and my ass slam home, almost painfully, filling me to the utmost, and then I felt them twitching, filling my cunt and my back door with loads of hot cum. I couldn't believe they still had that much left as they filled both my orifices with it.

When I could finally open my eyes, I realized that the guys had passed out from exhaustion and the force of their orgasms. Sarah was coming down from her own climax, her hand still moving lazily in her crotch. I could feel the dicks that were still in my pussy and asshole slowly softening now that their owners were unconscious.

"Well, that was amazing!" Sarah exclaimed.

I wasn't sure how to respond. It had certainly been the best thing I had ever felt, but I wasn't comfortable with her knowing that.

"I never would have thought you'd be so abandoned! You were so into being fucked, so woman-like! It was amazing!" she said again.

I was busy extracting myself from between the two guys. It wasn't easy, as petite as I had made myself, to escape the embrace of two guys that were more than a foot taller than me and probably each outweighed me by nearly a hundred pounds, but I finally managed it. I reluctantly pulled away from their dicks, feeling an emptiness as they slid out of my holes.

"Well, we'd better get going," Sarah said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What about them?"

"What about them? All they wanted was to get laid, and they certainly got that. But I'm sure somebody complained about the noise when we were all screaming and coming, and I'd like to be out of here before the hotel starts making trouble for us."

That made sense to me, so we dressed and made our exit, leaving the two guys naked in bed together. I wondered if they would be so comfortable with that situation when they woke up as they were when they had me between them, and they were filling me front and back with hard cock.

We called a taxi from a payphone down the street from the hotel, and rode back to our apartment. All the way back, as I pondered the fact that I only had one more day as a girl before Sarah changed me back, I could feel the cum leaking out of me, dripping from my pussy and my asshole and soaking my panties.

I slept through the night, once again on the couch. Sarah had no intention of having me sleep with her until I was a man again. I dreamed of big dicks, filling all my holes.

On Sunday, I woke up late again. After noon. This time at least, I was awake before Sarah.

I got up and made my groggy way to the bathroom. In the morning, when I was off-balance and not as used to my body as I was after walking around in it all day, I was even more aware of the huge breasts hanging from my chest. Women are supposed to have a lower center-of-gravity than men, but my body was certainly an exception to that rule. I was nearly unbalanced by my huge tits.

When I got to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror, though, I wasn't so bothered by my giant breasts. Even with my hair in a mess from sleeping, I was an amazingly attractive woman, and my J-cup titties were one of my favorite body parts.

I got into the shower, feeling the spray of hot water wash over my curvy body. I let it spray directly on my tits for quite a while, feeling my nipples harden from the tingly sensation. My breathing started to speed up, and my nipples got even harder. My pussy got wet.

I reached down between my legs, parting my lips and revealing my clitoris. My pussy felt so smooth and slippery without any hair on it. Holding my lips apart, I used my other hand to lightly rub my clit. My hips started to buck, and I found it hard to stand, so I leaned against the shower wall.

I kept at it, not varying my attack, just continuing to masturbate my wet little pussy. I loved that the spray from the shower was still hitting my hard nipples, stimulating them as I played with my pussy.

After a while, I wanted to switch sensations, so I turned off the shower, redirecting the water to the faucet. I sat down in the bathtub, then slid my ass forward until my hairless pussy was directly under the faucet. I spread my legs, and the stream of hot water was rushing down at my cunt, hitting precisely on my clit.

I was in heaven! I reached up to my breasts, kneading the huge mounds on my chest. I grasped each nipple between my fingers, gently twisting and rubbing them. I loved the sensation of playing with my breasts. I liked this so much better than masturbating by hand. When I was getting myself off manually, I could only play with one breast at a time, since I only had one hand free. But now, with the water from the faucet continuously stimulating my clit, I was moving steadily towards orgasm without having to touch my pussy at all. Both my hands were free to play with my big titties.

My orgasm struck, and I moaned out loud. My legs bucked, and my hands clamped down on my titties. I loved to feel this feeling, to feel myself coming as a girl. My body was so much more responsive now, sexually, than it had ever been when I was a man.

I got up out of the bathtub and dressed, amazed at how comfortable I felt in a bra and panties. I reflected again that I had only been wearing them since Friday. I pulled on the pair of shorts that covered barely more skin than my thong, and a tight t-shirt, then went out into the living room to watch TV and wait for the evening, when I could get fucked again. For the last time.

Sarah got up, and I heard her taking a shower. She was taking her time in there, and it occurred to me that she might have been pleasuring herself in the shower, like I did. Finally, the shower shut off and she came out, completely naked, still drying her hair. As she vigorously worked the towel on her head, her breasts jiggled and jumped on her chest. Now that they were F-cups, they jiggled and jumped even more.

"Sarah-" I started, half-angrily. I was pissed at her for parading around in the nude, knowing full well how aroused it would get me, when she refused to do anything to alleviate my arousal. She had made it completely clear that she didn't find me attractive as a woman. As long as I was a girl, I was 'just one of the girls,' in her eyes, and she was only interested in sex with guys.

"What is it?" she asked nonchalantly. I realized that she hadn't done it on purpose. She didn't even think of me as a guy anymore. I suppose seeing your boyfriend begging to be transformed into a girl, and then watching as he repeatedly got fucked, in all his holes, by multiple guys would tend to change your perceptions a bit.

I was about to go off on her for getting me all worked up and then refusing to do anything about it, when I realized that I wasn't worked up. Not at all. I was looking at her naked, jumping breasts and they didn't do a thing for me.

Looking down at my own breasts, I got a twinge of arousal. But it was mixed with pride. It made me horny to know that I was a girl, and it made me proud to realize that I had such huge tits, so much bigger than my girlfriend's. I loved my huge titties, and I loved the way they felt. They made me feel proud and horny, and that was a good enough excuse to have them, no matter how inconvenient they were.

I kept thinking about my reaction (or more to the point my lack of reaction) to Sarah's display. I found my thoughts drifting to the guys that had fucked us both last night, and images of their huge erect cocks. My nipples hardened and I felt a hot, wet feeling in my crotch immediately. I thought about their hard muscles, their chiseled bodies, but most importantly their rigid dicks. Yep, the thought of a hard penis could turn me on at a moment's notice.

But I had no real reaction to Sarah's breasts; they were just a body part. I thought of sex, and the image that immediately formed was one of me, bent over on my hands and knees, as some well-hung stud fucked me doggy style. I could almost feel my big tits swaying and his hands on my ass as his giant cock rammed into my pussy from behind. I didn't think of lesbian sex, or of heterosexual sex with me still a man. My self-image was very female, and when I thought of sex, all I wanted to do was to be fucked.

Sarah was still waiting for me to explain why I had snapped at her, but I didn't want to explain this any more than I wanted to think about the rest of my situation.

"Nothing," I said to her. "Never mind."

And then I thought about turning back into a man after our last trip to the club tonight. I hoped Sarah would tell the genie to make us forget about the whole thing completely. I didn't know how I could live with myself otherwise.

When the evening finally rolled around, and it was ready to head out to the club, I just went as I was. A tight white t-shirt and cutoff jean shorts that had ridden up the crack of my ass seemed alluring enough garments. Sarah got ready and we drove to the club.

Once we got inside, we were off, flirting with guys and hitting on them like there was no tomorrow. In three nights, we had become like celebrities at the club, the two girls with impossible bodies that seemed to have no compunctions or morals whatsoever. And we played the role to the hilt. We were all over guys, rubbing our tits and crotches against them.

It was like we were drunk, drunk on the sensation of being so desired, of being sexual objects and glorying in the position. We began to go further and further. I saw Sarah take a guy's hands and push them up under her top so that he could fondle her tits while they danced, in full view of everyone on the dance floor.

In retaliation or one-upmanship, feeling a weird mixed sort of jealousy and confusion over whether I was jealous of him or of her, I pushed the hand of the guy I was dancing with down my shorts, feeling his finger make contact with my clit. He rubbed me as we continued to dance, and that stimulation, along with the throbbing pulse of the music, turned out to be too much for me. I came, right out on the dance floor, in front of everyone.

Sarah, picking out a new dance partner, walked up to him and ripped her shirt open, revealing her bare breasts. He moved up against her and she flowed against him, throwing her shirt off and dancing topless as he bumped and grinded against her.

Pulling my own top off, revealing my own bouncing titties, much bigger than hers, I walked to the edge of the dance floor where a likely-looking guy sat. He was with a girl, but that didn't really bother me. I barely registered the look of shock on her face as I walked up to him, without a word, then turned around and bent over as if I was touching my toes. My huge breasts hung down towards my head, and my tiny shorts rode up between my ass cheeks even more. I backed up and planted my barely-covered ass on the guy's crotch, feeling his rock-hard penis rub up and down my ass crack. His girlfriend got up and stormed out of the club in disgust.

As I bounced up and down in this stranger's lap, feeling my giant breasts jiggle on my chest, I picked out Sarah in the crowd. She had stripped off her shorts and was dancing in her thong underwear. I wanted to go her one better, so I stood for a moment, stripping off my shorts and underwear in one motion, and turned to the guy whose lap I had so recently vacated. Without really being aware of what I was doing, I unzipped his pants and freed his ten-inch cock from its prison. I positioned my wet pussy over the head of his shaft and settled slowly into his lap, feeling his huge hard dick pushing up into me.

I rolled my hips back and forth, sitting naked on a guys lap and getting fucked in a public place. A crowd had gathered around, staring in disbelief. In almost all of the faces, though, I saw the surprise mixed with desire.

I bounced up and down faster, impaling myself on the huge penis in my hairless pussy, and shoved my breasts in the guy's face. His entire head could fit between them. it didn't take long at all of fucking me while wearing my tits like earmuffs before he shot a huge load of cum up into my pussy.

I was off of him like a shot, and looking around at the crowd. I was standing naked in front of them, completely unembarrassed for the first time since I had been transformed, and they surrounded me at a distance of about ten feet. It was like the crowd that forms around someone dying on a New York City street; people are jammed up against each other, but there's a ten-foot-radius circle in the middle that's completely empty except for the center of attention. Which was my little five-foot-tall, amazingly sexy, and amazingly nude little body. The only thing in the circle of calm with me was the limp, satiated form of the guy I had just fucked, collapsed in the chair.

I saw Sarah's face in the crowd. She was jammed in there like everyone else, and even though she was naked except for her g-string, all eyes were on me. The look of surprise on her face said that I had surpassed all her expectations of what I would be willing to do.

And I still wasn't embarrassed. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Who's next?"

Nobody moved, either towards or away from me. I took a guy by the hand and led him forward out of the crowd, and he didn't resist. Backing up to the table, I jumped up to sit on the edge (with my feet not touching the ground, short as I was) and unzipped his pants. I pulled him forward, and slid his cock into my pussy.

Suddenly, the crowd closed in on me. It was like a dam breaking. Men were stripping off their clothes everywhere, and everywhere I looked dicks were being offered up for my use. The guy in my pussy plugged away, fucking me furiously until he had shot his load up my cunt, and then another guy took his place. The table was cleared so that I could lean back, turning my head to the side to suck cocks as I was fucked again and again. Men pushed other naked men aside to get near me, to fondle my enormous breasts, to fill my waiting pussy with their cocks. I sucked dick after dick, and their cum shot down my throat, or on my tits, or onto my face. I was covered with cum. Men pulled out of my pussy to shoot their wads on my belly, or climbed onto the table to titty-fuck me, shooting their cum onto my chest and neck.

And that wasn't it. I was turned over, and a dick was pushed roughly up my ass. I didn't care. I was orgasming so regularly that I didn't care where they put their cocks in me, so long as they kept fucking me. Penis after penis penetrated my back door, as I continued to suck dicks and swallow cum. Men fucked my ass, they fucked my mouth, they fucked my hairless pussy. They put their dicks in my hands and I jerked them off, giving them handjobs while I serviced other men with my pussy or my ass or my mouth. Guys fucked me everywhere; in my holes, between my tits. One creative individual tried to stick his dick into my ear.

I turned over on my side and caught a glimpse through the crowd of Sarah. She had evidently followed my lead, and was taking on all comers. My girlfriend was lying naked and spread eagled on the next table, with dicks filling her pussy and ass as she sucked on another one, completely abandoned as she was gang-banged by multiple strangers. But I was too distracted to be jealous, and too busy getting fucked to care.

I don't know how long it lasted. It's hard to keep track of time while you're orgasming almost constantly. Every time a dick would shoot its load onto me, another one would take its place. Not all of them actually penetrated me, either. I was surrounded my masturbating men who aimed their cumshots at me, showering me with cum. I spent my time being pleasured enormously, with cocks in my mouth, my pussy, my ass. I remember, at least once, having all three of my holes filled, a cock between my tits, and one in each hand. I loved all these cocks, and I loved having so many presented for my pleasure. One guy faded into another, time seemed to be made of elastic, as I was fucked again and again and again...

The next thing I remember was the ride home. Sarah and I rode mostly in silence, both thinking about the things we had done this weekend and the fact that it was finally over. Only when we were nearly back to the house did she turn to me.

"So, did you enjoy your time as a woman?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. I loved it," I replied. After the orgy we had participated in, I was going back to my old way of thinking, and starting to be a little embarrassed about talking to her about it again, but that was the plain truth, and too obvious to hide. We both knew I had loved it.

"Well, it's over now," she said. "Time to go back to reality."

"Yep," I said. "It's over with. Now we just have to forget about it."

"How do you think we should do it? I mean, how should I word the wish."

"Well, I was thinking," I replied. "I think you should wish that we're both back in our own bodies. If you wanted to make my cock bigger, I don't think either of us would mind, but I don't think either of us should remember this weekend, or all the sex, or finding the lamp at all. I don't think we'd be able to settle for sex the old way if we remembered what we'd done this weekend."

"I don't know," Sarah said. "If you had, like, a fourteen-inch cock, I think I'd be pretty satisfied."

"But I'm not sure I would," I said.

"Ok, ok, so we'll forget it ever happened," she said. "And we'll grow your cock. I'll like that, even if I don't remember why it happened." She grinned. "I'd like to keep the tits too, though."

I looked at her F-cup titties. They did nothing for me now, but I knew I'd appreciate them once I was a man again.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

By this time, we were at home. Sarah opened the front door of the apartment, and we both found ourselves in the living room. Sarah picked up the lamp.

"Well, we'd better get this over with."

"Uh, ok," I agreed. Now that the time had actually come, I was reluctant to turn back into a man. I knew I had to do it, but it felt so good to be a woman. It felt so good to have big tits, and to look up at Sarah from my tiny little body. And let's not even mention how good it felt to be fucked.

She rubbed the lamp, and the genie emerged. He towered over me. Looking down with a sneer on his face, he launched into it again.

"Look, it's little Bobby. Have you gotten fucked enough? Are you ready to give up your tits, and your ass, and your little hairless pussy? I wouldn't think you could. I'd think that you liked dick too much to give up being fucked."

"That's enough, genie," Sarah said.

"What? You don't think the little pansy can take it?" he asked. "Fine. I'll stop. I just want to know how the little whore liked getting it up the back door. I can see from the way she's standing that she took it up the ass. You loved it, didn't you?"

I stood mute. But I was thinking about it. I was thinking about cocks in me, up my ass, in my pussy, and in my mouth. I knew I had loved it. And I knew I wasn't going to get it ever again.

"What's your seventh wish?" the genie asked. "We might as well get it over with. I want to catch some sleep."

"Bob's thought it out much more than I have," Sarah said. "I want you to do exactly what he tells you. That's my last wish."

The genie turned to me. I had to look way up to meet his gaze.

My thoughts traveled back over the last three days. Over all the pleasure I had experienced in this female body. Over all the times I had been fucked. I thought about my huge tits, and how it felt to have such giant badges of desire on my chest. I thought about my little hairless pussy, and how it was made to accept cocks into my body.

I wasn't trying to think of these things; they just came into my head unbidden. I thought about my tiny five-foot-tall body, and how it felt that anyone, even a girl as unimposing as Sarah, could overpower me with ease. I thought of how it felt to actually be overpowered, to be bent over and taken by a man, fucked whether I wanted it or not. Crammed full of hard dick until I thought I was going to burst, with me loving every second of it.

I thought of the week I had spent as a man after I knew how good it felt to be fucked as a girl. How unfulfilled I was. I knew that, if I wished to forget this whole turn of events, I wouldn't feel that way, but I also knew that it was only because I wouldn't know what I was missing.

I looked up, way up, at the genie who had done this to me. Or let Sarah do it to me. Or, to be completely honest, let Sarah help me do it to myself.

"Whaddaya want, you little slut?" he asked me.

"Bigger tits," I said.

The End 


	4. Chapter 4

The Sorcerer's Book

By Eliot Cayne

Beth sat holding her hand above an empty teacup, brow furrowed and her delicate nose scrunched up as a wisp of red hair fell in front of her jade eyes. She licked her lips, and a drop of sweat formed on her forehead, and with a sudden and unexpected quickness bluish beads of pure spectral energy started to swirl about the inside of the cup like a tiny tornado. Gradually they multiplied, coalesced, and started to change color until there was a whirlpool of brown liquid spinning in the tiny vessel. Beth smiled to herself as she blew a bit of the steam from the liquid's surface. I did it! she shouted triumphantly. I made a mocha latte! she picked up the cup and took a sip she immediately spat the concoction out getting a reasonably good distance. Ugh! That's terrible! It's decaf! She was suddenly startled as she felt someone swat her firmly on her full, round buttocks.

You're wasting your time with matter-conjuring! Remarked a handsome if loosely kept man as he brazenly pushed himself into her personal space. You should be working on more SEX magic! That old bat Conrad won't care if you spend some of your free time doing something fun, he ended, now having caused her to lean backward over the table as he loomed over her, leaning on his hand next to her head.

Evan! Get out of here! Conrad told you never to come into his workshop! she screamed as she frantically worked her way out from under him. Don't you have work to do at the smithy?

I'm on my break! Besides I can always make some time for my woman he trailed off as he inserted his fingers into the slit of her dress and started to trace his way up her full, shapely thigh.

She slapped his hand away, and slapped him again across the face. I'm not your 'woman', she said angrily as she pointed at him.

That's not what you said last month at the harvest festival! he replied pointedly.

Beth blushed and shot her gaze to the floor. I I had too much ale I wasn't in my right mind, she stuttered defensively as she backed up toward another table. Besides that was before I heard about you and that courtesan.

That wasn't me, that was just Derrick, besides, no woman in the town could compare to your mystical beauty he said as he moved closer to her.

There was significantly less anger in her voice as she retorted, I hear you two had a contest to see which one of you could 'engage' her more times in an hour, she replied, her voice softening even more as Evan again started to move her back toward the table.

Who could remember such nonsense in the presence of an enchantress like yourself he whispered, bringing his lips closer to hers.

I don mmph she was cut-off as Evan slid his tongue into her mouth. Her passion overrode her reason as she allowed the handsome sweet-talker to lift her up and lay her out on the table. Beth spread her thighs as he climbed up above her. She felt his weight on her body as his fingers probed up her warm thigh toward the synching of her skirt. She wrapped her legs around his body, moaning as she embraced him. They slid back a bit further on the table, and a flask of red liquid went crashing to the floor it shattered and it's contents ignited as they came into contact with the air. Beth sat up with a start. Oh my God! she exclaimed as she started to refasten her bodice.

What? What? That? It's nothing! Evan reassured her frantically as he swatted out his burning sleeve on the edge of the table.

The floor is on fire you idiot! she shouted as she strained to hurl a series of comically weak and ineffectual 'ice' spells at the pool of flame.

Evan shot a cursory glance at the fire and then looked back at her with a nervous smile. It'll burn itself out! Don't worry! he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to pull her down on top of him. It's uh. A reflection of the flames our passion! Less icy more smoochie!

She shot an ice spell into his crotch where it wasn't so ineffectual. You dumb letch! We have to do something! the brunette shouted as she desperately looked of a bucket of water, or anything else to douse the flames.

Enough! came a booming, inhuman voice from the doorway. A tall, handsome man calmly strode in with a look of disdain on his face. Save for his flowing, silver hair the man looked to be no older than thirty. He faced his palm toward the blaze, and the flames faded away like scared pups. The sorcerer then walked slowly toward the table as the two lovers remained frozen and speechless with fear. Elizabeth! I'm very disappointed in you. Much more of this sort of behavior and I'll send you back to your parents and let them sell you off as a tavern-wench or marry you off to the first man who offers some petty dowry. You'll mix up five new batches of dragon's blood and transcribe the first three chapters of 'The Basics of Levitation' before you sleep tonight. Is that understood? he remarked, the anger of his expression giving way to an air of resignation.

Yes Conrad! I will start right away! she said nervously as she scrambled off the table and adjusted her clothing.

His anger returned as he looked down at the young man. As for you I'll expect to receive two iron staves and a full set of kitchen cutlery form the smithy free of charge. In addition I don't expect that I'll see you around here anymore in the near, _or distant_ future. Now away with you! he commanded.

Evan jumped down from the table and started to pull up his pants. Yes sir, he managed meekly as he penguin-walked toward the door. He turned before he exited, Excuse me sir my crotch is very cold; I was wondering if you could

Away! Conrad bellowed, causing the young blacksmith to dash off at top speed.

Wisely, Beth was already hard at work measuring and mixing chemicals while preparing airtight flasks. She continued to work swiftly as her mentor strode across the room and took a seat in a large oaken chair. She continued to work diligently for hours; occasionally looking up and finding the old wizard alternately ignoring her whenever she couldn't feel his cold gaze on her back. She smelled cooking beef, and heard him come out of the kitchen while she was in the midst of her transcription.

Come here to the dinner table girl, his voice had returned to a human timbre, his normal and soothing one one that matched his refined and handsome visage.

I've only copied one and a half chapters she replied meekly barely looking up from the desk.

You may eat. You can't very well transcribe on an empty stomach can you? His voice was calm enough to assuage her fears.

Beth got up and walked over to the table finding a plate of stew and a roll at her place across from Conrad. I'm sorry about earlier she said as she took her seat.

Conrad was silent for a few moments as he chewed a piece of beef. You could do better, he finally said. Even amongst the men of this town there are plenty better than Evan

Beth swallowed a mouthful of bread. The others don't come around here they're scared.

The fact that they know no to come around here means that they don't use their loins as their sole vessel of thought. He shot a disapproving glance toward the door. Evan and that damnable Derrick are nothing but a couple of wolves.

Well I can't argue there especially about Derrick But Evan just gets to me.

Well don't let him get to you this weekend. I have an important gathering to attend and I'll be gone for three days. I'm leaving this Friday and I won't return until Monday. I'm leaving you in charge of the workshop.

Three days? Is there anything in particular that you want me to do?

Just maintain the place and insure that when I return, everything is as it was before I left. In particular I want you to make sure that you do not unlatch the forbidden cabinet of mystery or unseal any of the verboten tomes of mystical knowledge within.

Forbidden cabinet of mystery? she responded with a quizzically raised eyebrow.

Yes, the forbidden cabinet of mystery, the wizard stated as he gestured toward an opposite corner.

Beth turned around, and indeed there was an ebony cabinet that seemed to glow with mystic energy. Hung upon its latched handles was a sign that read:

Forbidden cabinet of mystery  
Caution: Contains verboten tomes of knowledge.

Well I've never seen that before Beth said with surprise, her silken, waist-length hair arcing through the air as she spun her head back around the clasp at the end of her locks almost flying off.

Well in the twelve years I've had you here I can't recall ever having gestured toward it, but I'm surprised you've never looked at that corner before.

The brunette looked back again. Hey! My earring! I've been looking for that for months!

You have pierced ears? Conrad responded, a bit unbalanced.

Well, yeah, she said as she lifted her hair fully revealing the already somewhat obvious hoop earrings she'd been wearing. She then looked back at the cabinet. You didn't just conjure that up did you?

No, have you're ears always been pierced?

Yes ever since you brought me here when I was five

Quite confused, the two of them just sat there blinking for a few moments. Well, ant any rate I'll be gone for the weekend, don't touch the forbidden cabinet of mystery or any of the verboten tomes of mystical knowledge within which in retrospect I wish I hadn't mentioned.

Dinner passed uneventfully, and Beth finished her transcription before heading off to her room for bed. She kneeled down to search for her nightgown in a trunk before rising to her full 5'8 upon remembering that she'd hung it in her closet. She unlaced her tight bodice and removed her blouse. She stood there topless her skirt clinging to her wide hips, exposing half of her navel and most of her firm, flat stomach as she examined her breasts. Her two mounds amply filled her hands as she cupped them. I think these have been getting bigger, she said to herself as she pressed her breasts together and looked down at her cleavage. She lifted her breasts up and down on her chest a few times feeling their weight, and confirming to herself that she was indeed getting bigger. Beth untied the lacing at her left hip and shifted her legs causing her thick cotton skirt to fall away. She padded back over to her trunk and pulled out a scarf that she recalled having been able to get around her bust with just a little slack the previous week. She looped it around her back and pulled it under her arms before she lifted her firm breasts into the sheer fabric. As the redhead tried to bring the two ends together though; she encountered some difficulty. She tugged at the scarf hearing the fabric creak as it stretched ever thinner in response to her attempt to compress her large breasts into its confines. Her orbs bulged against each other Beth's pointy pink nipples becoming erect as the fabric was drawn across them and with a final tug she was able to get the ends of the scarf to overlap just enough to allow her to tie a single, rudimentary knot. Beth looked at herself in her vanity mirror; already her tightly packed breasts were pressing steadily forward from her chest straining against the stretched-out scarf and causing the inadequate knot to slip away from itself as her mounds pushed outward. With a final slip the knot came undone, and Beth's plump, round breasts fell from their confines and bounced heavily on her chest her ample tits expanding to their full size as they freed themselves of compression. Beth once again lifted her weighty mounds in her palms. I guess it's okay that my breasts are still growing, as long as they don't get too huge before they stop, she remarked with a look of contentment on her face, moaning a bit as she pinched one of her pert nipples. She combed out her deep-cherry, silken tresses before tying them into a loose braid, slipping on her nightgown, and laying herself down to bed.

Beth woke up at her usual time half an hour after dawn and rolled out of bed. Yawning, she stood up and waved her hand at the closet. With a suddenness a burgundy corset-top slid flew to her and slid over her upraised arms as a floor-length black-cotton skirt wrapped itself around her hips synching itself only from her waist to just below her butt, and leaving a goodly portion of her long, shapely thigh exposed. Her top had become a few sizes too small due to the growth she'd experienced over he past month, and could only lace itself to just under half way up her burgeoning breasts leaving a considerable amount of quivering, creamy cleavage exposed. She was just getting a grip on matter-conjuring and elemental control; but she had a good deal of magic down pat. She yawned again as she applied a bit of glossy-red lipstick, and her shining; voluminous hair twisted itself into a long, tight braid. Looking into the mirror she flicked her fingers by her cheek a couple of times and a few thick bangs popped out from her full, neatly tied hair enough to accentuate but not obscure her fresh, delicate features. She slipped on a few jade bracelets and a matching anklet before stepping into a pair of flat shoes and heading into the kitchen.

The redhead placed an iron skillet on a fire before throwing her braid around her neck like a scarf and heading out into the yard. There she approached the chicken coop and waved her hand before a chicken. The bird looked surprised so much as a bird can, and seconds later it was suddenly thrust up upon a small hill of well over a dozen or so eggs. The sorceress released a portion of feed into a trough before shortly thereafter using a similar spell to coax a large jug of milk from a surprisingly indifferent cow. She'd returned to the kitchen and was a few minutes into whipping up a batch of omelets when Conrad strode into the kitchen dressed in one of his finer robes. You're up early today, she remarked, taking her hand from the whisk and leaving it to move by itself.

I'm catching an early coach. He adjusted his collar using the reflection from one of the glass-doored cabinets as he watched Beth pour some of the egg-mixture into the skillet. Are you planning on going to the winter ball Sunday?

Not really, it's really too formal for Evan, and I don't really have anyone else whom I could get on such short notice, she replied as she pulled a pan of cinnamon-bread from the oven.

You're sure no one's going to come around?

Believe me, I'm _not_ going to end up at the ball, she stated surely.

It's just as well you'll have more time to study. Your process-enhancement spell is coming along quite nicely these are far more eggs than I recall it producing last week, he said as he looked toward the largish pile of eggs still in a basket on the counter.

I've been practicing it a lot recently it's the first spell in my head. I just Beth caught herself in mid sentence as she smelled the scent of burning eggs and whipped her head around and saw the omelet charring quite badly. It's okay! I can fix it! she said with a bit of panic in her voice as she dumped it onto a plate and hurriedly tried to remember a proper spell. She pointed her fingers at the charred mess and spun them counter-clockwise. Immediately it lightened and reformed itself into a perfectly cooked omelet then became raw and dismantled itself into a whole egg and some un-chopped herbs. Oops she said as she raised her fingers to her lower lip as she raised her upper one to reveal the front of her top row of teeth. Maybe that was a bit much

You must maintain your focus Elizabeth You have an excellent innate power, but the problem is that your spells have a tendency to get out of control whenever your concentration is broken. Stay calm on you won't have to worry about such overkill he instructed as he picked up the plate its contents almost instantly returning to perfect omelet-hood. It's not always so easy to clean up an overdone spell, he remarked off-handedly as he tore a piece of cinnamon-bread.

Later that morning Conrad had set off for the gathering on an early coach, and Beth was busy having the kitchen clean itself. She turned toward the table to pick up the leftover cinnamon bread, and found it curiously missing. A look of confusion on her face she was just scanning the counters when she was shocked to feel someone grab a handful of her plump, round behind. Evan! she shouted as she spun around to find his hand where her rump had been. He held most of the loaf of bread in his other hand all but the large chunk he had sticking from his mouth. He chewed it a bit and roughly swallowed as he placed his hand on her hip and stepped closer to her. You make the best bread babe! It doesn't satisfy _all_ of my hunger though he said as he leaned in and licked her neck his tousled brown hair brushing against her chin.

She pulled away from him, craning her neck away as she backed up. You not supposed to be here! Conrad said that he didn't want to see you around anymore! she chided her deep green eyes glaring at him from behind crimson bangs.

So he won't see me he's out of town, he responded cleverly as he pursued her backing her into her room.

That's not what he meant, she remarked, her expression now one of simple exasperation.

But it's what he said! he replied as he took her by the back of the neck and kissed her her at first strong resistance becoming token before melting away entirely.

You really mmm. You really should leave she managed between kisses.

He pulled her to him, pressing their bodies together. Hey, these have gotten bigger! He said as he backed away from her a tiny bit and placed his hands on the sides of her large breasts. He pressed her heavy mounds together within her thick-cotton top causing them to bulge upward though her collar and spill free a bit exposing halves of her large, pink areolae.

Beth blushed and looked down at her lately expanding breasts. They quivered and bounced against each other as Evan rubbed them through her corset. Well they have been plumping up recently all of my tops are getting to be too tight! she offered a bit innocently as she looked down at her bulging cleavage.

Evan firmly pressed his fingers into her tight bodice and managed to get her left boob to pop out. He teased her nipple with his thumb. You know it really turns me on that you breasts are getting bigger, he whispered to her before leaning down and taking her exposed nipple greedily into his mouth.

It really turns you on that I have a pulse! she said as she playfully pushed him away.

He came at her with renewed vigor and tacked her onto the bed. The effect of the landing caused her thighs to part slightly, and she spread them wider to allow him between. He started to kiss her passionately as he slid his hand into her skirt and groped her firm, creamy thigh.

Mmph watch this, she said as she broke away for a moment. She waved her hand over his back, and in a mist of sparkles their clothes magically disappeared. Her large breasts rested heavily on either side of her chest now that they were free of the over-tight corset.

Evan looked over their bodies amazed. I love magic! He exclaimed as he filled his hand with one of her fleshy mounds and took her waiting nipple into his mouth.

Beth moaned loudly as she felt his tongue pass over her tender nipple, and she pressed her body against him as she wrapped her legs around his tan back and pulled him toward her nexus. He needed no instruction and in one swift motion he entered her. Beth let out a shriek of ecstasy as she felt herself penetrated. Her body was on fire and her inhibitions lost as she felt his rigid staff spreading and stretching the inner walls of her moist slit. She shrieked and moaned loudly and with abandon. She felt herself wrapped around him, and she started to milk him in a reflexive reaction to his rhythmic stroking. The redhead's hands flew to her round, soft orbs, and she started to knead and massage her heavy tits as she felt fire emanating from her loins, spreading through her belly and enveloping her body. She squeezed his body firmly between her full, voluptuous thighs as he grasped her by her wide hips and lifted her rounded rump clear off of the bed. He could see he muscles in her tummy contract in pulses as she entire body spasmed in sync with his strokes. He felt as though the head of his penis was being drawn clear into her womb as she pulled against him within. Her eyes were shut tight as she continued to massage her big breasts, and he was taken aback by the dim blue glow that started to envelop her body. She started to scream loudly as she came; she flung her arms around his head and drew him violently toward her instantly smothering him in her huge, fat tits. The motions within her grew to inhuman strength, and the now blinding blue glow enveloped them both.

Still climaxing Beth opened her eyes and just barely had the ability to register what was happening. She felt two huge spheres pressing against her inner thighs and forcing them apart Evans testicles had swollen to the size of two huge cantaloupes. They continued to swell, growing larger and larger as he grunted and thrust himself deeper into her eventually stretching out to the size of two bloated watermelons. Within herself she felt a rumbling along his shaft, and with the force of a geyser he shot forth his load. Beth felt her entire abdominal cavity filled, overfilled, and then stretched tight with his thick viscous seed before the force of the pressure pushed him out of her causing him to gush copious amounts of thick, sticky cum all over her creamy inner thighs. He continued to blast forth a torrent of sperm, completely covering her firm, tight belly and coating her tits before coating her face and drenching the bedcovers with his seed. Straining, he continued to blast sperm all over her until the final few pints of thick goo flowed out of his slowly softening member as it rested just below her navel.

Evan was panting, struggling to catch his breath as he spoke, Just what the hell was that? That was incredible he managed before nearly passing out next to his girlfriend.

Elizabeth had made the mistake of having her mouth open as Evan came. The sheer power of the torrent had forced nearly a gallon of sperm down her throat before she'd been able to do anything. Her once flat belly now protruded a slight bit stuffed with cum. Unable to think of anything else to do with the mouthful of goo she still held Beth swallowed hard forcing another huge gulp of cum into her tight, over-stretched stomach. That that was a process-enhancement spell one that got **_way_** out of control she said as she sat up and wiped a handful of goo from her body.

Do it do it again! he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

You have got to be kidding me! she exclaimed as she pressed on her overstuffed abdomen causing nearly a quart of cum to gush from between her sticky thighs.

That was great great you've got to do that more often!

Forget it! she said incredulously as she tried to clean the sticky goo form her arms. The sex was great, but this is ridiculous! she said as she sloughed-off more cum. I'm going to take a bath and change these linens. Get dressed and go home. And don't touch the forbidden cabinet of mystery on your way out, she remarked as she stood up from the bed and cradled her cum-packed tummy almost slipping on the viscous, white goo flowing down her legs.

Aww, man! he exclaimed as she got up and walked over to the chair where their clothing had reappeared. Forbidden cabinet of mystery? he inquired as he picked up his pants.

Yeah, the one with the verboten tomes of knowledge. It's right in the corner you must have seen it before.

Not that I remember he said, slipping into a pantleg.

Don't screw with it like you did with the 'prohibited curio nook of enlightenment'; and I mean it! she ordered before slipping into the bathroom. I don't want another fiasco!

Evan pulled down his shirt and headed into the main room. Curio nook of enlightenment it wasn't such a fiasco, that hooker would've been fine with four breasts as he entered the main room he glanced toward the corner and was surprised to see a massive black cabinet glowing eerily. Well I don't know how I've never looked over there before Hey! My keys! Without a second thought regarding Beth's warning Evan immediately unlatched the cabinet and started to look at the covers of the books inside. His attention was immediately drawn to one with a blue gem encrusted into the cover and an engraving of a busty cat-girl on the side

Minutes later

Beth was just drying off from the tub as she made the bedcovers put themselves in the wash her stomach smooth and flat again thanks to a digestion spell. She synched the top of her skirt and slipped into her black cotton, corset-top. I was in direct contact with Evan when I unleashed that process-enhancement spell, I'm surprised I didn't catch any of it she remarked to herself as she started to lace up her bodice. As she tried to get the strings around her bust she found that she ran out a full notch lower than she had that morning. Huh? she remarked as she looked down into her cleavage and squeezed her firm mounds. Earlier her breasts had been almost the size of ripe grapefruits, now they seemed a quarter, if not a half a fold larger than that. I didn't no that's not the kind of process that can be enhanced I think. I must just still be a bit exited from the sex, she reassured herself as she hefted her undeniably heavier breasts. Beth tied her top and decided not to worry about it, she'd already gotten used to the idea of being busty, and she didn't really mind halving her large breasts spill trough the laces a bit more anyway. Beth patted her bosom causing her firmly packed tits to jiggle tightly within her taut bodice. Just then the buxom lass heard a thump from the main room.

Damn book! Open! she heard a man yell in frustration.

She looked up in shock as her attention was drawn away from her round breasts. Evan! she said to herself in a flash of realization. Evan! You stay away from the verboten tomes of knowledge! she yelled as she bolted into the main room. She arrived to find Evan kneeling on the floor pounding away at the clasp on a book with a rock. Evan stop!

Even as he looked up at her finished his downstroke. The rock hit the clasp at full force and the golden clasp was shattered to pieces. Suddenly, the book started to rumble. What the hell? Evan shouted as he threw the book down and stood away from it. The book trembled and hopped around on the floor, before landing on it's back and throwing itself open. A blinding purple light was blasted onto the ceiling as white sparkles shot from the book's luminescent pages. Gradually the light and sparkles focused into a meter-wide column and intensified. A figure seemed to appear in the light, and then there was a blinding flash

When Beth and Evan regained their sight they were shocked to see a woman standing over the now blank-paged book. She was incredibly tall at least 6'3 Her most obvious feature was her bust her breasts were both at least one and a half times the size of her head! Well that and the fact that she had the ears of a cat, and a very long, feline tail both of which were covered in soft, jet black fur. Her hair which fell in silken curls to the small of her back seemed somehow even darker with a purplish sheen to it. This set off her alabaster skin nicely. She had a firm muscular stomach which tapered into almost impossibly wide, flaring hips, a thick, round bottom, and long, muscular legs. She had on a cropped-off leather tank top, which ended just above the lower curves of her massive breasts it matched her thong panties. The outfit was finished by her black arm bracers, matching choker and garter belt, and absurdly heeled platform sandals that laced to the knee. The apparition stretched rising so high on her preposterous shoes that any mortal woman would have tipped over. Ohh I thought I'd never get out of there! It's great to be out of that book! she said as she yawned and came down off tiptoe. So which one of you is my master? she asked as she looked around before running her tail through her finger and purring to herself.

Evan was ecstatic as he scrambled up from the floor. I thought there'd be some pictures or something in there, but this is fantastic! he exclaimed as he rushed up behind the woman and grabbed her breasts causing them to quiver on her chest and bulge though the spaces between the straps at the front of her top.

She immediately let out an inviting moan and turned her head slightly toward him. Please rub my breasts; I love it when you grope my fat tits! Cum on my breasts, she cooed sexily.

Wha what did you say? Evan just barely managed overcome by delighted surprise.

She leaned in so close to him that her lips were less than a centimeter from his ear. I said Please rub my breasts; I love it when you grope my fat tits Cum on my breasts, she whispered punctuating her sentence by flicking his earlobe with her pink tongue. Are you my master? she inquired as she turned to him and pressed her enormous breasts into his face completely overwhelming his head.

What? he asked in confusion.

Do you have the crystal? she asked matter-of-factly.

What he was distracted for a moment as he noticed that she'd apparently looped her tail around his back, and had just flicked him if the opposite ear with it. What crystal?

That crystal, she said as she shot a glance toward a blue crystal lying on the floor next to the book.

He immediately scrambled down to the floor and grabbed the gem. Yes! Yes I have the crystal! he shouted enthusiastically. Now what?

Now you're my master! The kitten responded with a smile.

Beth had just composed herself and was still a bit panicky as she tried to register what was happening. Wait just a second! she shouted, trying to get a handle on the situation. What the hell is going on? Just who and what are you?

The woman turned to face Beth putting one of her delicate hands on her hip as she used the other to gesture through the air. I am Kerri, avatar of the spells contained within the verboten tome of lust! Conrad was originally writing me a few hundred years ago, but then he decided I was too hard to control and packed be up into a sealed book! Humph I'm not even finished she said as she crossed her arms beneath her bust and shot an angry glance toward the door. She looked down at her yawning cleavage and almost instantly lost her train of thought. Anyway she said lustily as she continued to stare at her own breasts. I'm the embodiment of all the magic that was in that book. I cast its spells for my master.

And I'm your master! Evan piped up enthusiastically from behind her.

She turned and eyed him lustily. Yes what is your command? she purred.

Beth was frantic. No, no! No commands! Just get back in the book! Evan! Order her back into the book!

The kitten turned and gave her a look of disappointment.

Evan shrugged her off as a party-pooper. C'mon babe! She a sex avatar! She's under control I am her master after all! And yet all you can think about is that old bat Conrad and his 'Don't touch the forbidden this!' and 'Don't unleash the sealed that!' Jeez babe! Lighten up! he chided mockingly. Looking for an ally, he gave an aside to Kerri; You know sometimes I wish Beth would lighten up a bit! You know I wish she'd think more about the pleasures of the flesh

Is that your command master? Kerri inquired.

He had a flash of realization; Hey! Sure, yeah I guess.

Evan no! Beth screamed too late. Kerri had already flung a few blue sparks from her fingertips, and the passed directly into Beth's head. The redhead was immediately hit by a wave of arousal, and she found herself distracted be thoughts of sex with Evan with any man; and much to her horror with women! She felt a wetness building between her legs as her gaze fell on Kerri's soft, massive bust, and it took her a few moments to compose herself and stop staring. Evan! Look what you did! You don't know what you're doing; just give me the crystal! She said as she covered her eyes and tried not to think of sex.

Kerri was giddy, and smiled to herself as she watched Beth try to keep her free hand from wandering into the slit of her skirt. What next master? she asked excitedly.

Evan, don't ask for anything! Beth warned as she crossed her arms angrily and then involuntarily started to fondle her own large breasts. Don't you dare do another thing to me!

Oh come on Beth! She seems pretty powerful, but it's mot like she can just _make_ me a woman!

Kerri turned to him, unable to stop herself from smiling broadly. Actually master it is well within my power to just make you a woman.

He was surprised. Really? So you could just make me a brand new woman? One as good as I desire?

Yes master; I could make you the perfect woman. Kerri responded as she laced her fingers together in anticipation.

Evan don't Beth began, even as Kerri spun around and started to shush her.

The kitten didn't have to Evan loudly interrupted. Don't you tell me what to do! You're great babe, but I don't have to take orders from my woman You're just jealous because I suddenly have more magical power than you, and you don't know how to cut loose!

Beth almost started to speak again before she stopped herself. She re-crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Fine. Do whatever you want. She said as she shot him an indignant gaze and turned her head away. She could swear that her top seemed a bit tighter.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Kerri. Evan sat and thought for a moment. You know what? he said contemplatively. The perfect woman would be really horny, her body would be really sensitive, and she'd crave cum all the time. She'd want to drink it, and have it in her, and rub it all over her body. She'd want it more than just about anything else. It'd be almost impossible for her to resist having sex! She'd be curvaceous and delicate, with a little mouth, and full lips and a little tongue. She'd be a few inches shorter than me, and she'd have long, flowing hair. He looked at Kerri's absurd sandals. And she'd wear really high heeled shoes practically all the time! he interjected with enthusiasm. She'd have long, full, shapely legs, wide hips, a big, round butt, and most importantly she'd have really big breasts with milk! Yeah she'd have big breasts, and she'd lactate lactate whenever she was horny and she'd get horny really easily! he said as he bobbed his head and grinned satisfied with his description. Yeah that'd be great! he finally said.

Do you command me to make you such a woman master? Kerri asked, straight-faced.

Yes! He replied, nodding his head before he balled up his fists and tapped his feet in anticipation.

Yes master! she replied finally breaking into giggles as she flicked a few sparkles of blue light at him and covered her mouth overcome with giddy laughter.

Evan watched as the light flew toward, and passed into him. He looked all around him, checking behind him before he heard Beth burst into laughter. What? He shouted defensively. I'm just looking for the woman.

Beth howled in laughter. Good command Merlin! Wait a second you'll find her!

Well I'd better I aaa he was caught in mid-sentence by a sudden tightening in his crotch. He reached down to adjust it and was shocked to find that there was nothing there! What the hell? Evan cried out as _she_ felt her clothes getting looser over her shrinking frame. I'm not am I? She pleadingly called out to Beth.

Serves you right! Eve! the redhead answered as she looked on.

What's going on? Eve cried out, as her body seemed to stop shrinking. She quickly felt herself over. She had a smaller, more delicate frame than she could remember, but she was very skinny and flat as a board. She was just about sure everything had stopped when she suddenly felt a tingling over the entire surface of her body. Oh no! she screamed as she felt her figure start to fill out. Her she felt the fabric of her pants draw over her skin as her long legs filled out and became shapelier. Her thighs grew thicker and more sculpted and she rose in her seat as her bottom plumped up and grew more rounded. She felt her pants grow tighter and tighter against her full, voluptuous rump, and the seams started to creak along their sides. She split the stitching on the sides of her pants ah her hips got rounder and wider pushing out sideways against the improperly designed garment. Just as all of that stopped Eve's hands instinctively flew to her chest. She grabbed at her nipples and was shocked to find that they had become so large that she could feel them quite clearly even through the thick green wool of her shirt. She was somewhat relieved to feel nothing behind them relieved that is until she started to feel her chest softening against her grasp. No! No! No! No! she cried out as she felt two mounds of soft flesh welling up behind her palms. Rapidly her budding breasts swelled forth spreading across her chest and pushing her hands further and further away from it. They filled the area beneath her small hands almost instantly and then rapidly swelled to the size of ripe apples, and showed no sighs of slowing down their rapid expansion. Eve's soft, fleshy mounds stretched out to the size of grapefruits oozing through the gaps between her delicate fingers in defiance of her futile attempts to restrain their growth with her hands. She continued to squish her increasingly heavy breasts against herself having no affect on their rate of growth and only forcing her now huge mounds to pancake out against her ribcage as they continued to swell relentlessly. Eve's shirt was growing very tight around her chest, and she moved her hands to the undersides of her vast breasts as they stretched the wool taut. She could see the outlines of her nipples each as big as her thumb through the thinning fabric. Her long teats were forced to bend sideways by the constricting garment despite being painfully erect. She leaned back in her seat to keep her balance and her hands sunk deep into the undersides of her heavy orbs as she attempted to lift them.

The three buttons on the upper half of her shirt were being dangerously overtaxed at this point, and her cleavage formed tight bulges between them each section resembling a risen dinner-roll. Her massive bust quaked within its confines and Eve heard an ominous creaking. With a sudden jolt the bottom button gave way snapping and flying across the room as a quivering bulge of cleavage attempted to follow it. The second button was almost engulfed in the jiggling mass of swelling breast-flesh, and it flipped and spun through the air like a tossed coin as it's seams broke loose and the gap ant the from of Eve's shirt widened. Her surging breasts amply kept pace their inflating mass filling the new room before I was even created. With finality, the top button finally broke flying straight up and striking her in the chin before falling down and bouncing off both of her tightly packed, heavy orbs and plunging seemingly irretrievably down the cavernous gap in her cleavage directly below her neck. She sat there panting, as the growth finally seemed to stop. Eve looked down at her breasts they were enormous! It looked like she was smuggling two honeydew melons in her shirt. Her cleavage bulged through her collar by nearly three inches at the edge! She tentatively pressed in on the sides of her tightly bound tits, and heard the fabric creak audibly even at the slight increase in strain. Eve was furious, and about to give Kerri a piece of her mind. Hey! she shouted as she leapt up from the couch nearly stumbling to the floor due in part to her vastly altered center of gravity, but due mostly to the fact that she hadn't noticed that her shoes were now five-inch stiletto heels. Her breasts actually swung up and hit her in the face as she tumbled forward. She rose unsteadily in the precarious shoes. What did you she drew her hand to her mouth in shock as she heard her cute, high-pitched voice. What did you do to me you demon? I told you to make me a girl; not turn me into one!

Ohh you meant _create_ you a girl! I thought you meant to turn you into one she responded in mock-innocence as she raised a finger to her lips and let her gaze wander to the ceiling. I'm sorry master she began her voice once again becoming low and sultry. But that would be beyond my powers she said as she came within inches of the smaller woman her breasts now just inches from Eve's face. In one quick motion she tackled her master to the floor and started to peel up the smaller woman's shirt. I like you better like this anyway, She whispered as she roughly peeled the green wool from Eve's left breasts and wrapped her mouth around the brunette's large, tender nipple. This exited the smaller woman before she could protest, and due to Eve's arousal the kitten was rewarded with a voluminous steam of milk. It flowed into her mouth and straight into her stomach as she continued to suckle Eve's breast. Despite the fact that she was still really indignant about being turned into a girl Eve found it almost impossible to resist Kerri; and the sensations from her body were driving her wild! She cried out as Kerri slipped her hand into her pants and started to finger her slit.

Neither one of them noticed as Beth darted over and grabbed the crystal from where Evan had been sitting. Get off of her, the redhead commanded flatly as she looked at the lusty cat-girl.

But masterrr! I want to play with her some more! Kerri whined as she rose from Eve's body a trickle of milk on her chin.

It's okay! Just keep going! Eve said with her eyes closed having abandoned herself to the sensations.

You're not my master she is, she remarked as she continued to face Beth at attention. She thought for a moment about what she was about to do with Eve and chimed, Would you please lick my tail master? It's very sensitive she bowed her head when the request went ignored.

What? Huh? Eve stammered as she opened her eyes. Hey! she screamed as she saw Beth holding the crystal. The petit woman again attempted to rise on the high shoes and almost tipped over several times before pulling herself up by a cabinet and leaning against it for support. She thought she should just take the shoes off, but somehow couldn't bring herself to do so. Give that back! she cried too cutely to be effective.

No way! I'm going to clean up this mess! Beth replied before turning to Kerri. First off I command you to return me to normal.

Kerri brought her hands together behind her back and bowed her head. No master, she replied.

What do you mean 'No master' since when can you disobey me? Beth returned incredulously.

The kitten looked up at her naughtily. I'm only the incarnation of the spells that were in the book; I told you I was incomplete I don't have any reversal spells, She answered matter-of-factly as she absent-mindedly started to slide her tail into her own cleavage. She pulled it down and held it behind her back as she continued to face her master.

What well don't you have ant spells to make a woman less horny? Beth inquired as she once again started to get aroused from looking at Kerri.

Master she began quizzically, just why the hell would an avatar of lust have a spell to make women _less_ horny?

I suppose that would be pretty low on the list Beth admitted as she tried to think of another way.

Change me back into a man! Or at least let me take off these shoes! Eve exclaimed from the back of the room. I don't want to be a girl!

Alright Evan, calm down Kerri I command you to transform her into a man, Beth said.

Kerri shook her head. I cannot, I don't have any spells for changing women into men those were probably pretty low on the list too she offered.

Well at least make it so I can take off these shoes!

But former master you can take off the shoes.

Huh? Eve looked down at her feet, but found herself unable to take any action. No I can't! What are you talking about?

You commanded me to make you a woman who wears really high-heeled shoes practically all the time so you can take them off when you sleep, or when you're bathing, or when you're changing into other really high-heeled shoes. You know when it wouldn't be practical to wear them! she said with a wink and a devious smile.

What what? No way! Beth! Say something! This is all your fault!

My fault? What are you talking about? the redhead snapped indignantly.

You're the one who knows about magic and wording and stuff, but you just sit there all quiet like it's funny! If you had of said something I would be fine! I should've just transformed you instead then everything would be perfect!

I can't believe you! Beth shouted in disgust her jade gaze coming angrily onto Eve. This mess is _entirely your fault_, and the first thing you come up with is that you should've put more spells on me instead? I can't believe what a selfish jerk you are! As far as I'm concerned; you've made your bed and you can lie in it. Beth stomped her foot. Get out of here right now!

But I'm still a girl! Eve whined before she tried a different approach. Come on babe! You know you couldn't leave me like this she said, her soprano voice making the line sound a bit silly rather than dapper; Eve winced as she heard her recitation.

Her eyebrows arched Beth leveled her gaze at Kerri. Kerri, I command you to make Eve wear binding, uncomfortable, hard-bodied corsets, and thick, whorish makeup practically all the time if she doesn't get out of this building by the time the sand in this hour glass runs out, she said as she turned over a thirty-second timer.

Yes master! My pleasure! the kitten responded enthusiastically- her eyes lighting up with anticipation.

Eve gasped and wordlessly bolted out of the room as best she could on the unfamiliar heels. She was actually making good time until Kerri pounced and tacked her to the floor.

Beth let out an exasperated sigh. Get off of her, she said as she turned the hourglass on its side.

But masterrr then she'll make it to the door!

I command you to let her go

Yes master the kitten said with disappointment as she rose from Eve who was out the door in seconds. She got away master she said dejectedly as she looked longingly out of the doorway, and tossed the wasted spell back and forth between her fingertips a few times before re-absorbing it and resting her cheeks in her palms. She licked her lips and perked up with a lusty smile. But we're still here.

You're not here for long, you're going back into your book!

No I'm not master the kitten moaned as she stretched and looked around the room completely oblivious to the suggestion.

Yes you are! I command you to return to your book!

The nymph walked over to the open book on the floor. She sat down on it cross-legged her firm round rump contacting the pages as her tail moved out of the way. As you wish master, she offered in a patronizing tone.

Rolling her eyes Beth stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips. Seal yourself in!

I'm only an avatar of lust master, she began, maintaining her patronizing tone. It is not within my power to seal myself into a book. If you want me sealed in you'll have to do it yourself. She closed her eyes in mock anticipation, Whenever you like master, she said before slowly opening one of them and giving Beth a devious glance.

Beth looked away as she realized that sealing magical creatures into books was beyond her power as well. Yeah well she said looking back. I'm not going to let you run amok. I'm not going to give you anymore commands until Conrad gets back. I'll just have to let him deal with you. She said sternly as she considered how much trouble she'd be in for letting Evan mess with the verboten tomes of knowledge of the forbidden cabinet of mystery. Beth could swear that she felt her top getting tighter. She took off for her room and looked into the mirror. The redhead was shocked by what she saw. Her breasts were enormous! They were fully three times the size of grapefruits almost as big as cantaloupes. Seeing her huge mounds made Beth aware of the source of the increasing stain on her back. She cupped her tightly compressed mounds within her bodice, and lifted them a bit. Her breasts were getting very heavy, and she could feel that the fabric was stretched rigidly around them. Oh my god! Beth exclaimed as she looked down at the deep cleavage that had slowly swelled out before her. What's going on? she said as she tried to push her huge tits back into her chest.

Your breasts are growing master, a sultry voice purred from behind her. Kerri cupped her master's breasts tightly, and let out a little moan as she started to slide her tail between Beth's thighs.

Ah! Beth jumped as she felt Kerri's tail brush against her crotch. My breasts aren't growing! Well they are, but I'm just a late bloomer; it's just normal growth! she retorted as she pulled away.

Oh it's not just normal growth master. I'm a sex spirit I'm designed to recognize these things Something is causing your huge, soft, round breasts to grow very, very big she cooed as she leaned her face to within a half-inch of Beth's bust. Maybe you'll get as big as me she said as she leaned back and hefted her own almost-half-watermelon sized breasts.

I certainly hope not! she said as she drew back and clutched her bosom. Get out of here! I'm going to bed.

As you wish master, Kerri responded as she left the room.

Turning away form the door Beth once again beheld herself in the mirror. Her bodice was incredibly tight, and there was no denying that her breasts were quite a bit bigger than they had been when she'd put it on less than an hour ago. Attempting to undo the top the redhead tried to get a hold of the laces that held it together. This proved difficult; as they had been stretched obscenely taut, and her breast-flesh oozed around the rigid ligatures as it pressed forth and sought out new space. When she finally was able to squeeze her fingers in between her tits and the two sides of the knot she found much to her dismay that the knot had become stuck due to the excessive pressure it had come under. She struggled with the knot for nearly a minute before she felt warm breath on the back of her neck.

Allow me master? the avatar chimed in as she held up her index finger and the nail shot forward to reveal a sharp claw.

Beth whirled around. What? I thought I told you to go away.

I did then I came back. Besides, you look like you could use a bit of help she mentioned as she waved her claw near the strings of Beth's bodice.

Beth started to speak, but then paused. Go ahead she sighed as she pulled her arms back and thrust her chest towards the cat-girl.

Kerri licked her lips as she eyed her master's bosom. My pleasure master, she cooed as she brought her claw close to the string. She rested its blade gently against the tight thread, and with a sudden 'pop' it gave way.

Beth's huge, heavy breasts pressed forth with incredible force as the tension was cut, and they surged forth pressing the walls of the corset-top apart rapidly. The garment practically unlaced itself the strings racing frantically backward through their holes as Beth's soft tit-flesh continued to bulge over them at every turn as it continued to decompress. It finally stopped when Beth's huge breasts were more or less resting on top of the laces. Her pert nipples where entirely exposed as her boobs landed heavily and jiggled to a stop.

Kerri immediately started to lean forward to take the redhead's nipple into her mouth, but was stopped short when Beth put her hand on the kitten's forehead.

That's enough! I'm just going to bed, she said as she pushed Kerri back to a standing position.

But masterrr! Kerri whined, frustrated.

Be quiet, just stand there and don't do anything, she replied dismissively as she looked down at her new breasts. Free of their restraint, they certainly were the size of cantaloupes. Beth hefted her soft, round breasts in her hands. Whoa, they're heavy, she said to herself before releasing them and allowing them to land back against her chest. Her boobs jiggled for nearly a minute before finally coming to a stop.

Kerri was practically drooling. She wrapped her long tail tightly around her own thigh as she fidgeted with the tip of it in her hands and whimpered softly. She looked at Beth pleadingly.

Beth was more than a bit exasperated, but sighed, Go into the main room and you can play with yourself but don't touch anything but your own body, and don't do _anything_ else until I tell you otherwise! Understood?

Yes master the kitten replied, disappointed, but glad to at least be able to go masturbate. She headed into the main room her tail already finding its way into her panties.

Beth sighed and took off her skirt; after the debacle with her top she was pleased that it was peeled from her wide hips and ample rump with ease. Leaving her panties on she headed over to her closet and pulled out an ampere-waist nightgown. She eyed its bodice and decided that there should be just enough room even for her newly expanded breasts. She dropped the gown over her head, and was both shocked and displeased when it hung up on her protruding bust. She tugged and tugged at the uncooperative garment, but she just couldn't get the waist of the gown to come down over her big boobs. She pulled, but the fabric was far too sturdy, and her breasts were far too large and perky to allow themselves to be pressed though the too-small loop. Finally, she gave up on the gown and decided to sleep topless. She threw herself onto her mattress, and her breasts continued to bounce for a few moments after even the mattress had stopped. As she lay there trying to get to sleep she found her mind once again becoming crowded with thoughts of sex. She thought of Kerri in the other room masturbating; then she thought of both Evan and Eve. It was when she found herself getting turned on by thoughts of random men from the square doing all sort of lewd things with her that she sat up and shook her head to clear it. She tried to avoid them, but the thoughts returned keeping her awake and causing her to fondle herself almost uncontrollably. She was just starting to grope herself in earnest when a voice called to her from the main room.

You'll sleep better after a really good orgasm master! Please let me come help, Kerri offered from out of sight.

Beth was shocked. Wha how did you

I'm very sensitive to sexual thoughts master. Can we please enjoy each other?

Beth was about to refuse, but by then the thoughts ad practically overwhelmed her. In her sex-addled state she decided that she might as well get some use out of an avatar of lust while she had her. Alright you can come in, she replied. Before she could even turn toward the door, Kerri was there and approaching fast.

The nimble cat-girl pounced upon Beth and pinned her to the bed. She started to purr a bit as she took the redhead's nipple into her mouth. Mmm I'm going to make you very happy master she said as she again popped out a claw this time using it to quickly liberate the pinned woman from her panties.

Be care mmph Beth was interrupted as the kitten leaned down and kissed her. She moaned in shock as she felt the cat-girl's black tail brushing high along her inner thigh and quickly realized the intention. Mmm mmnph, she moaned with her eyes wide as she shook her head as much as she could within Kerri's tight embrace.

Mmm hmmm, the kitten responded as she suddenly thrust her tail deep into her master's pussy. Her tail was incredibly sensitive, and she could feel every detail of Beth's tight little slit as she slid as muck of her tail as she could into her master's slippery wetness.

Beth moaned sharply first in shock, the in pleasure as she felt the writhing intruder. It felt wonderful inside of her, and she was overwhelmed by her own pleasure. She spread her shapely thighs wide and pushed Kerri's head down to her nipple. The redhead cried out aloud as the kitten instinctively started to lick and suck on her breast. She squeezed the avatar between her thighs and reveled in the sensation of having another woman's hips pressed so tightly against her sensitive, intimate flesh.

Gripped by the pure lust that she embodied Kerri was possessed. With even more adeptness than one would expect from an avatar of lust she ably kissed and sucked Beth's nipples as her fingers skillfully probed the redhead's erogenous zones. She was tuned into Beth's mind, and she started to allow her physical essence to pervade Beth's body. This in turn made her master's physique over a hundred times more sensitive to the kitten's caresses.

Beth screamed out in ecstasy as she felt her every nerve become superhuman. All of her skin was suddenly more sensitive than any part of her body had ever been; her nipples became as hard as ruby pellets, and shot sensations through her body that caused her limbs to jerk uncontrollably; the sensations from her clit were indescribable. Beth's entire body luminesced to a blinding blue hue and she came clutching Kerri tightly as her mind was swamped with pleasure.

Still bonded by the mental link the avatar simply moaned and collapsed onto Beth's soft, ample bosom her own larger breasts resting on her master's stomach. She lay there for minutes as Beth's massive orgasm enraptured them both. Her stamina being unlimited she rose from her master's still-panting body as soon as the waves of bliss ebbed. She was licking Beth's juices from her tail, and about to suggest another go, when she noticed something. Oh my Oh! It's pretty master!

Wha what are you talking about? Beth managed as she craned her head up finding that her view was still half-blocked by her ever-growing breasts.

You have a tail master! And it's pretty!

I have a what? Beth replied, at bit confused by the obvious nonsense.

I said Kerri began as she picked up a furred appendage from next to her master's shapely left thigh.

Beth watched as Kerri picked up the tail. It was deep orange with black bands around it. She felt a curious but extremely sexual sensation as the cord slid through the avatar's fingers. Despite the fact that she could feel it being touched she didn't register it as hers until

That you have a tail master, the avatar replied as she popped the end of it into her mouth.

IT felt like Kerri was sucking on her clit. Beth gasped and withdrew to the other side of the bed somewhat surprised to see her tail come with her. What the hell? she exclaimed as she hopped off of the bed and scrambled over to the mirror. She faced her back to it and was shocked to see that the alien appendage was indeed hers. Just above the two cheeks of her round, ample rump was attached a long, orange feline ail with black bands. She tugged at it and winced as she found that it was quite sensitive, and didn't take well to being mistreated although the sensations of her fingers along it's shaft started to get her wet. She abruptly took her hands from it and was about to confront Kerri when she noticed something else She had a cat's ears too. She saw two somewhat triangular eras attached to the sides of her head. They too were deep orange like her hair, but had a tiny bit if black trim around the edges. She touched them and found that they too were real. Just to be safe she gave the rest of her body a thorough check she found that other than the ears and tail her body was unchanged although every inch of her felt at least five times more sensitive than it ever had been. Attempting to ignore the rapidly increasing wetness between her legs she whirled around to confront Kerri. What the hell did you do to me? I didn't tell you to use any of your spells! she shouted as she held up her tail and gestured towards her ears.

Kerri was obviously quite pleased with the situation, but a look of confusion washed over her face as she heard the question. I did nothing master! she said as she shook her head. I used none of my spells! I extended my physical essence into you, but that's not one of my spells, it's just something I can do and it's a hundred times beyond my abilities to make something like this happen she replied meekly as she continued to shake her head.

Beth's eyes went wide in shock as a flash of realization hit her. My process enhancement spell! I can't believe I did it again! she chided herself as she smacked herself in the side of the head accidentally catching the tip of her ear beneath her palm. Ow she said, rubbing it. What am I?

Kerri was confident and seductive again. You're a cat-girl like me she said as she sat on the edge of the bed. As long as you've got a new tail why don't we try it out? she offered with a wink as she spread her thighs.

Beth subconsciously licked her lips as she watched Kerri spread her shapely, muscular thighs wide. The redhead couldn't tear her eyes from the avatar's moist, inviting slit. Seemingly of it's own volition her new tail started to rub firmly against the backs of her own thighs. She was about to gleefully accept when the presence of the tail itself shook her out of it. No! No way! I don't know what might happen next, she remarked as she closed her eyes tightly and tried to focus on something else. I'm just going to go to bed, and when Conrad gets back he'll fix everything! she said as she turned toward her closet and pulled out the ampere-waist nightgown and tried again to put it on. Once again it refused to stretch over her cantaloupe-sized breasts.

The redhead was vainly trying to squish her heavy melons into the garment when Kerri walked up behind her. Here master, she said as she yanked down on the garment with surprising finesse.

Beth's huge boobs popped through the waistband, and into the top of the dress. They reverberated from the sudden force wobbling back and forth within the somewhat stretched-out cloth. There was barely any slack in the top at all, and her pink nipples were plainly visible as her breasts bounced back and forth against each other within the sheer cloth. It was pretty tight, but not too uncomfortable. Beth looked down at her deep and still-jiggling cleavage as she futilely tried to pull some more slack out of the garment.

It seems a bit sung master would you like me to remove it? Kerri whispered into Beth's ear before gently caressing the somewhat shorter woman's thigh through the sheer fabric. She perked up when Beth couldn't stifle a moan. I see you've gained a bit of sensitivity as well master.

Beth drew away. No! Don't touch me, just go into the main room. I forbid you to do anything until I come and tell you otherwise. Go now!

I can't do _anything_ master? she replied with childish bewilderment as she fidgeted with her tail.

Beth, all the more sympathetic as of the last ten minutes sighed, Fine, you can masturbate, but don't do anything else!

Yes master, Kerri replied with a nod before slipping off into the other room.

Beth looked at herself in the mirror once more as she sat down on the edge of her bed. She crossed her long legs her thick, somewhat muscular thighs pressing together. She noticed that her muscle tone had gone up a bit along with the other changes. Just out of curiosity, she held up her hand as she expected she was able to pop her nails out into claws. How did I get myself into this? the new cat-girl remarked as she retracted them. I she was cut-off as she felt her tail poking into one of her big, heavy breasts and sinking deep into the soft flesh. Stop that! she chided the appendage as she grabbed it. It had felt good, and she once again enjoyed her grasp upon her tail, but she was trying to stay focused. It seemed to want to move on its own, in accordance purely with her libido, so she held it as still as she could in her hand as it probed and moved about. She cupped one of her huge tits with her other hand, and squeezed it. It was soft and heavy; her fingers sank deep into the supple mound, but it returned to a perfectly round shape when she relaxed her hand. She patted her big breasts a little watching hem jiggle as the wave of motion traveled back and forth across them. Soon she'd released her tail, and was fully groping her own bosom with both hands. Mmm! she moaned to herself as she grasped her erect nipples through the thin fabric and started to rub them.

Master? she heard a hopeful call from the other room.

Beth was shocked; she'd forgotten that Kerri could sense sexual thoughts. Be quiet! I command you not to say anything else to me until I tell you that you can! Understood? she blurted out hurriedly as her cheeks turned bright pink.

Yes master a disheartened Kerri replied.

Beth resolved to go to bed without succumbing to herself again. She hopped under the covers and got comfortable on her side. Her tail still seemed to want to feel her up, and as she hadn't quite figured out how to control it yet she tucked it firmly between her thick thighs both her tail and her thighs seemed to like this just fine. After a few minutes of growing sleepiness and horniness she started to drift-off slightly and her thighs parted just a bit. Her tail caressed them gently tickling her with its fur as it slowly inched towards her still-un-pantied crotch. Beth sleepily parted her shapely thighs as she lay facedown on the bed. Her tail crept closer and closer. And before she realized what she was doing it thrust forward and penetrated her deeply. She let out a quiet, sharp moan of ecstasy. She could feel both her tail stretching her vagina, and her vagina squeezing her tail. It was divine, and before she knew it she was cooperating with her libido and willfully fucking herself. She slid her tail in and out oh her sopping wet slit in intricate motions she found it easy to control when she went along. Its fur was matted down with her copious juices, and her athletic thighs were painted with her lubrication every time she withdrew her tail from herself or thrust it back in. Her moans had picked up the same tempo and rhythm as her strokes, and she buried her face in her pillow to quiet herself. 'Kerri must be going crazy being able to sense this,' she thought. Thinking of the other kitten made her even hotter, and her mind flooded with images of the avatar as she almost uncontrollably grabbed, and started to massage her own breasts. She seized on herself squeezing her hands in between the firm mattress, and her soft, round orbs. She kneaded and fondled her breasts as she continued to pump herself with her tail. She brought her head up from her pillow as for air, and let out a loud shriek of ecstasy as her body was rocked by two simultaneous orgasms one short, incredibly intense one, and a more familiar enrapturing set of waves coursing through her body. She relaxed as she felt herself gripped by an unexplained sleepiness, and drifted off even as her slick soaked tail approached her mouth

Hours later Beth had unconsciously sucked her tail clean, and it now lay limply across her still-spread thighs. Due to some apparent discomfort she rolled onto her back in her sleep, and it became obvious what the discomfort was caused by. Beth's breasts had been steadily growing, and her top was getting tighter and tighter. Slowly, almost imperceptibly throughout the night her melons had been ballooning outward from her chest. Larger and rounder her breasts grew, until they filled the top completely. Her heavy mounds started to bulge out around the neckline of her top pushing out of it and flowing over the top in two tight bulges separated in the center by a seemingly endless cleavage. The inside of her top was being filled to capacity as well, and the already thin fabric was forced to become thinner still as Beth's enormous, swelling boobs stretched it to its limit. Even after the cloth had been overfilled and stretched taut by Beth's soft, heavy breasts they refused to stop their nightly expansion. They actually started to quiver on her chest as her tits continued to plump up despite their total encasement it the tightly stretched fabric. The little fake bow at the center of her neckline already overwhelmed by Beth's overflowing cleavage slowly gave up the ghost, and a tiny tear appeared at the center of her neckline. Her breasts immediately seized on this tiny weakness, and the top of her dress practically exploded her great round orbs forcing open a tear that ran all the way down to the bottom of her breasts. They expanded outward as the pressure came off of them and her weighty melons finally bobbled free on her chest each nearly a bit larger than the size of her head. Eager to pounce on such developments even while Beth was asleep her tail started to caress her nipples

**Meanwhile  
**  
Eve had been hurrying home in her high heels and torn pants. She'd just about gotten the ability to walk in the shoes down pat, but hated the way they made her large, round bottom sway from side to side. She reached the smithy and saw that there was a crowd of men assembled out front. Deciding that it would be best not to take her chances passing them she climbed up the side of the building to reach her room directly. She caught her shirt on a loose splinter and tore off the bottom foot of it exposing the bottoms of her tightly packed breasts, as well as her pretty belly button. Eve cursed under her breath as she continued to climb, and looked down at her now cropped-top. She tumbled in through the window and landed painfully on her breasts.

Ow I always thought something like that would feel good she remarked as she rubbed her boobs. Mmm she remarked to herself as the pain subsided and she continued to rub her breasts anyway. She stood up from her ungainly sprawl on the floor and roughly grabbed a large handful of her own rump. Oooh yeah baby you like that don't you You like it when I grab you ass you're my little slut! she remarked quietly to herself as she continued to squeeze her round butt with one had while she continued to fondle her breasts with the other. She was really turning herself on. She slipped off her torn pants in her excitement barely noticing how difficult it was to get them past her wide hips. Eve stopped groping her butt for a moment in order to free her hand to finger herself. She brushed her delicate fingers over her clit and let out a sharp shriek as she felt it. She nearly doubled over from her shock. She began to moan as she started to finger herself in earnest. It was just then that she noticed something. Her already huge breasts seemed to be swelling beneath her fingers. She whipped off her shirt and threw it onto her bed. What the hell? she said as she cupped her breasts in both hands and felt them growing heavier and stretching against her palms as she watched them swell outward from her chest. My tits are blowing up! she shouted as her breasts continued to grow. She squeezed them together and could hear liquid sloshing about within them. The milk! I'm lactating! this if pretty hot she said to herself as she sat down on a trunk at the foot of her bed. She watched her breasts as they continued to bloat out and fill with more milk. They were swelling up like two spherical waterbags in a rushing stream; and she could actually feel and hear them milk flowing into them as she became even more aroused and they filled out faster. Even as her tits kept growing rounder and fatter Eve placed her dainty hands on her three-inch-wide areolae and firmly grasped her thumb-sized nipples she tugged on them milking herself like a cow; and she was rewarded with two powerful jets of milk one shooting from either massively engorged breast. Oh wow! she said as she got even more turned on, and the milk started to inflate her breasts faster than she could drain them. My breasts are the size of gallon-milk-jugs! she said as she spied the gallon-sized round clay jug, which she often used for milk. The feeling of the milk flowing from her nipples was exquisite, and she put her right nipple into her mouth so that she could taste it. Mmm Oh that's good! she mumbled to herself as the rich, sweet cream flowed down her throat. She reclined onto her back so that her breast would stay in her mouth as she removed one of her hands to probe her snatch again. She massaged her clitoris vigorously and she continued her suckling and swallowed her sweet milk. Her body burst into flame and she spasmed out of control as she climaxed. She lay there on the bed panting and considering that it might not be so bad being a woman. She was still turning herself on despite the fact that she was exhausted from her orgasm. Eve decided to bring her leg up next to her head which she was surprised to find she could do and was licking her hairless calf when something surprised her she had her knee between her breasts and she could swear that she could still feel them swelling against it. She put her leg down and craned her neck up much to her shock and horror she found that her breasts were indeed still growing. She attempted to sit up, but fell back onto the bed under the weight of her bloated orbs. With a second, more forceful attempt she was able to rise, but found that her massively distended breasts tugged her small frame forward, and rested heavily in her lap. Oh no! the small woman shrieked as she tried to get a grip on her ponderous udders. They were three-fourths the size of watermelons, and still swelling fast. She realized that she must have still been a little aroused, and tried to divert her thoughts elsewhere, but she couldn't stop thinking about her rapidly ballooning boobs, and that made things worse much worse. Her breasts surged outward as they continued to arouse her. They were soon the size of watermelons, and in fact larger because they were almost perfectly round. Eve Frantically searched for something to do. She stuffed her right nipple back into her mouth, and sucked for all she was worth. The sweet cream flowed almost straight into her stomach, as she took no time to savor it. With all of the might her delicate body could muster she grabbed her bloating bust and waddled over to the gallon-jug. She tried to push her left nipple into the jug's opening, but in her hurried attempt she only made the vessel crash to the floor and shatter. The skin of her breasts was being stretched to the limit. Desperate for release the grabbed onto her left nipple, and started to milk herself onto the floor reveling in both the decrease in pressure, and the sensation of the incredibly copious amount of milk flowing from her tits. When her tummy became painfully full she did the same thing with her right. She was enraptured as gallons of milk flowed from her bloated orbs, and she continued to milk herself even as she came. She lay there on the floor in a huge puddle of milk; her breasts the size of honeydew melons when she finally decided to stop.

She stood up awkwardly in her five-inch heels and decided that she'd finally cum enough to stop being horny for a while. The floor was an awful mess and she cleaned it up as best she could with her torn trousers allowing to drain through the floorboards what would. She decided to put some clothes back on and opened her closet. She found it empty except for a note. It read:

We've taken your clothes and thrown them into the bog. If you want them you can go and get them there! That should teach a lecherous pervert like you not to come around peeking!

Signed- The girls of the convent  
Damn it! she cursed to herself. Nubile teenage girls choosing a life of celibacy! It's just such a waste! she said before looking down at her naked breasts and immediately forcing the thought from her head. She put on her too-tight cropped-off shirt, and tried to find something to cover her naked bottom-half. Remembering something she'd seen Beth do once when she thought she'd heard Conrad coming she picked up the red cloth from a small table and tied it around her waist. Aww man! Eve said to herself as she looked down. The makeshift skirt came only halfway down her full, shapely thighs, and the slit ran all the way up to the knot at her waist. She didn't even have any underwear,, so she was glad that at least it wasn't too sheer. She searched around for a larger tablecloth, or maybe a curtain or something, but remembered that she and Derrick had never kept any of that at the place, and that the one tablecloth she did find had been a gift from Beth. She stomped her foot ad decided that it would have to do.

Almost an hour later Eve sat at the table munching on a piece of dried spaghetti. A pile of nearly everything edible she'd been able to find was strewn out in front of her in nibbled and half-eaten pieces. She'd already been painfully full from all the milk she'd had to drink, but she was gripped by an incredibly powerful unknown craving, and had been eating everything. By now her stomach was already protruding a bit, but the craving was more powerful than anything else. For nearly an hour she'd been packing more and more food into her belly. She'd force a piece of fruit into her stretched-out stomach, feel her belly expand a bit, be unsatisfied, and start again. She'd had to adjust the waist of her skirt several times, but nothing could stop her as she continued to uncontrollably stuff her bloated belly fuller and fuller. Her slightly protuberant abdomen made her look rather fertile as she mixed up a batch of mayonnaise. This is it! she thought as she dipped a large cucumber into the white goo she couldn't figure out why she'd decided to do that... She licked the mayo off the tip of it, No she said to herself as she swallowed. For some strange reason she felt compelled to rub the remainder of the bowl over her breasts, and she almost did before she spotted a roll she hadn't seen before. She grabbed the chunk of bread and stuffed it greedily into her small mouth before realizing that this didn't satisfy her either. It was still wedged tightly in her mouth when she heard Derrick come in. She was relieved to see him, but a wave of shock rushed over her face as she saw the look in his eyes.

Hey! Hey! he exclaimed as approached her. Evan got a whore and didn't tell me? Yeah well if he didn't want to share he should've stuck around! he said as he forcefully spun Eve around and bent her over the table.

She tried to spit the roll out to say something, but it was wedged tightly into her tiny maw. She started to shake her head and moan frantically in protest, but she found herself physically unable to resist him in fact her body was enthusiastically reciprocating it was like she was unable to resist sex!

Don't worry baby! I know you want me! He said as he lifted her skirt and grabbed onto her wide hips!

Eve finally maneuvered one of her hands out from beneath her massive bust, and yanked the roll out of her mouth. She wanted to get Derrick to stop, and cried out: Please fuck me hard Derrick! She covered her mouth in shock.

You got it baby! he said as her gripped her hips firmly and thrust forward.

Eve winced as she felt him take her virginity. She couldn't believe what was happening, but her body betrayed her. She uncontrollably ground her round rump against him.

You've got some nice big tits baby! he said as he shoved his hands under her bosom and pulled her up toward him. He handled her tender orbs roughly, squishing them against her chest and fondling them like huge round pillows.

Eve couldn't believe that a part of her was actually ready to cum! She tried again to get Derrick off of her, Rub my breasts! Do me harder! she shouted despite what she meant to say. Eve was revolted by the situation, but her body wouldn't cooperate with her. Partially due to this and partially due to the fact that she felt an orgasm building Eve simply resigned herself and went along with it; it actually felt pretty good. She felt Derrick's stiff rod thrusting into her stretching the delicate walls of her virginal tunnel. She moaned as she felt him roughly knead her massive, heavy breasts. She felt very delicate in his arms, and shrieked as he lifted her up into the air and bounced her up and down on his rod. He once again grasped her by the hips, and she had to support herself on the table using her hands, as he lifted her waist. She spread her shapely thighs as wide as she could when she felt his thrusts increasing in frequency. With an unexpected suddenness she felt him shoot a thick, sticky wad of sperm deep into her. She was about to be disappointed when her senses suddenly leapt to life. Her body seemed to be reacting to the sperm, and her entire pubic region was buzzing and tingling as she kicked her legs about in pleasure. Derrick had long since slumped away, and in an act of instinct which completely bypassed her brain Eve dipped her fingers into herself and brought them to her lips. She'd found what she'd been searching for. The brunette let out a moan of delight as she savored the taste of the cum. She swallowed before she could come to her senses. Akk! What the hell am I doing! she yelled in disgust her crotch still tingling rather pleasantly as she inexplicably got down on her hands and knees on the floor and lowered her head towards Derrick's limp member. Oh no I mmph! she started before she involuntarily stuffed her mouth full of Derrick's dick. She couldn't bring herself to spit it out until she'd licked it clean, and swallowed the precious cum she'd gotten. I can't believe I just Oh no! Craving cum all the time! Damn you Kerri! she screamed as she coughed in disgust unable to ignore the incredibly pleasant tingling now also in her mouth and stomach.

Damn baby! You really want it bad don't you? Derrick asked as he sat up. Who's Kerri? She hot?

Damn it Derrick! It's me Evan! she yelled as she stood up in her heels and pulled her shirt back down. I can't believe you just fucked me like that! she said as she adjusted her skirt. I didn't even cum! she finished, a fact that didn't really bother her in lieu of the rapturous tingling she still felt.

What are you talking about? Evan's a man baby! he said as he rose. And you sure aren't! he remarked as he suddenly reached over and grabbed her crotch.

Eve shrieked and pulled back in shock. Stop that! she yelled. I am Evan! Some genie-thing over at Conrad's turned me into a girl! I can prove it! See? she said as she pulled up her shirtsleeve revealing a tattoo that presently seemed huge on her now-tiny bicep. It was of a naked woman a petit and very busty one one that she now resembled. Seen this before? she said as she displayed it.

Whoa! A chick with a naked chick tattoo! That's pretty hot! he said as he grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her toward him an action that he found to be quite easy.

Hey! she said as she struggled under his grip. I got that two years ago from that sailor guy! And he hasn't been back since! You were there! Remember?

A flash of recognition swept over his face, and her released the struggling woman causing her to lose her balance and stumble backward. Whoa! What did you say happened Eve?

My name is Evan! Eve said as she stood up and stuffed one of her boobs back into her collar.

Whatever you say Eve. Now what happened?

Eve stomped her foot in frustration. Kerri turned me into a girl!

Who's Kerri?

Kerri is the avatar of the book of lust one of the verboten tomes of knowledge of the forbidden cabinet of mystery! She the brunette trailed off as she noticed that Derrick was alternating between looking at her cleavage, and the bottoms of her breasts which peeked out through the cropped-off shirt. Hey could you look at me when I'm talking? she yelled.

I am looking at you! Derrick replied as her started to stare directly at her thigh through the slit of her skirt.

Eve bent down to cover her thigh, but then realized that that gave Derrick a direct view down her blouse; she stood up and after a few futile attempts at covering herself with her hands, she simply gave up. You jerk! she screamed in her high-pitched voice. She crossed her arms under her breasts hoping that the baggy sleeves off her shirt would at least partially obscure the bottoms of them.

So how did this Kerri turn you into a chick? he asked as he continued to stare at her cleavage which bulged upwards as her crossed-arms pushed her big breasts together.

I had the crystal that makes you her master. She has all kinds of sex spells and has to do whatever the person with the crystal says. I didn't word a command quite right and she turned me into a cum-craving bimbo! she said angrily as she thought of the past encounter. She won't turn me back, and Beth threatened to make things even worse if I didn't get out of there. She thinks this is _my_ fault! she said stomping her foot again causing her thigh to jiggle a bit, although not nearly as much as her breasts did.

Derrick rubbed his goatee thoughtfully for a moment. Whatever you say huh? Come on! We need to go get that crystal! What that avatar needs is a good firm hand! This is gonna be great! he said as he started to head out the door. He turned back and looked at Eve; And I'll make her turn you back or whatever he said half-heartedly.

Great! That's my plan exactly! Eve said with enthusiasm as she thought about being a man again. She hopped a bit and had to place both hands on the sides of her boobs to stop them from bouncing up and down. First I need to borrow some clothes though. I can't go out like this she said as she looked at what she was wearing.

You look fine to me.

No way! Unlock your room

Come on Eve Derrick said as he easily picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

No way! Hey! Put me down! She shrieked as she kicked her legs and pounded on his back with her fists.

He responded to her protestations by lifting the back of her skirt and gleefully spanking her round bottom.

A little while later after dark the arrived at the front door of Conrad's workshop. Derrick was still spanking Eve's bottom despite the fact that the girl had stopped squirming halfway there. He dropped her on the ground by the door. She rose awkwardly and rubbed her reddened butt. You didn't have to keep spanking me like that! she said as she licked her lips for some odd reason. And what was the deal with going through the town square? That was embarrassing!

I've got to teach you to be a good girl, don't I? He replied with a laugh as he grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks together.

Shut up! she said as she pulled away. She felt her craving return this time stronger than ever since she knew what she wanted. Within moments she couldn't think of anything else, but she hesitated, as she just couldn't bring herself to say anything.

What's the hold up? Use your key! Derrick commanded impatiently.

I she started, looking at the ground. I need some more cum she managed under her breath.

You need what? Derrick replied as he bent closer and cupped his ear in an exaggerated gesture.

I need some more cum! she shouted angrily.

Yeah, so? he replied with a shrug, smirking.

So like gimme some like go over there and like make it and bring it back over here, she said as she gestured toward some bushes.

Ohno. If you want it you can get it out of me yourself, he replied smugly.

What? she screamed angrily. You asshole!

Fine, then don't have any.

Eve stewed angrily for a few moments, but her craving finally got the best of her. Fine, she said as she turned around and gripped a windowsill. She stood there for a few moments waiting. Well? she said impatiently, looking back over her shoulder.

Nope! he said as he grabbed her by the hips, spun her back around, and pushed her down onto her knees. Suck it out.

What? she yelled to no response. She kneeled there looking at Derrick's crotch for a few moments before she finally could resist no longer. She pulled his pants down and quickly took his erect member into her mouth. She couldn't believe that her body seemed to be enjoying this much as Derrick certainly was. She wanted to get him to orgasm as quickly as possible, and simply ran her full lips all of the way down his shaft. Once he was entirely inside her mouth she sucked him as hard as she could while massaging his member vigorously with his tongue. Within less than a minute he blew flooding her mouth with thick goo. She couldn't help but savor the delicious taste, and continued to hold his penis in her mouth as she swallowed the thick globs of cum. She sucked his shaft clean and let him slip from her mouth before she swallowed the very last of it. She could feel the sperm swimming around in her stomach, and her whole body tingled. You bastard! she said as she stood up licking her lips. When I get changed back I'm gonna kick your ass!

Yeah, whatever Just use your key.

Eve reached into her sleeve and pulled out a copy of Conrad's key, which she'd forged at the smithy for just such occasions. She unlocked the door and led the way in.

So where's the crystal anyway? Derrick asked.

Beth probably took it to her room before she went to bed, Eve replied as they entered the main room and found Kerri cooing softly as she fingered herself.

Neither stopping nor missing a beat she looked up at them. Good evening previous master; likely inevitable future master, she greeted them as she nodded at Eve and Derrick respectively. How are things?

Is that her? Damn! She is hot! Derrick exclaimed

Yeah that's her Eve said with a bit of annoyance before turning to Kerri. You're going to change me back! Aren't you going to warn Beth?

I can't change you back former master and I am forbidden to speak to Beth, or do anything other than masturbate, she replied with a shrug before she started to suck on the end of her tail.

Well good, Eve replied as she followed Derrick into Beth's room.

Once there, they soon saw the crystal on Beth's nightstand. They both stood stunned for a second as they spied the redhead laying on her back with her athletic thighs spread wide, and her dress hiked all of the way up to her waist, while her huge breasts spilled through its ripped-open top. Derrick noticed that her tail was tracing circles around one of her nipples as she lay moaning softly in her sleep. What's the heck is that? he whispered to Eve.

I don't know I thought only Kerri had one she whispered back as she watched Derrick approach the nightstand.

He grabbed the crystal. Come on! he whispered as he bolted out of the room stealthily.

Eve followed as fast as she could, but stumbled and knocked over a stack of books as she hurried through the main room.

Be quiet woman! Derrick whispered back.

What? She said as she continued to clatter across the room.

Master said 'be quiet woman', Kerri whispered, leaning over Eve's shoulder as she hurried along behind them.

They got outside, and Derrick closed the front door behind them. So I'm your master now?

Yes master!

Make her change me back! Eve chimed in.

Kerri, can you change her back? Derrick asked firmly.

Yes master. I can change her back if you command it, Kerri replied smirking.

See? I told you all she needed was a firm master. Kerri I command you to change her back.

As you wish master, she said as she waved her fingers at Eve.

Ow! the small woman said as her hand leapt to her back. She lifted up the back of her shirt, and craned her neck trying to see what happed before she caught her reflection in one of the windowpanes. She looked, and saw that on her left shoulder blade was a tattoo of a butterfly.

I think it's cute second-to-last master! Kerri offered as she giggled to herself.

Derrick burst into laughter. I think it' cute too he said as he ignored the look of anger on Eve's face. Can you change her into a man?

No master; I cannot, the kitten replied around her own giggles.

Well that's that then I guess you're stuck, he said as his laughter subsided and he caught his breath. Come on, let's go. I want to figure out what to do next

What? Eve screamed as she stomped her foot angrily. We can't leave yet! We have to figure something out! I'll wake up Beth! she said as she stabilized her boobs with her hands and made a mental note to stop stomping her foot.

Well if you won't come along; you know what that means He said as he grabbed her and hefted her over his shoulder.

What? No! Don't Ow! she shrieked as he felt him slap her already-sore bottom. I Ow! I'll walk! Ow! Put me dooowwn! Ow! she squealed as Kerri skipped gleefully along side them.

**A bit later that night  
**  
Derrick roughly tossed Eve down on her bed. The brunette immediately rolled over onto her stomach to take the pressure off of her now beet-red buttocks. She turned her head to the side and looked up at him angrily. You bastard! Kerri! Do something!

My pleasure second-to-last master, the cat-girl said as she sat down on the bed as started to gently caress Eve's butt.

That's not what I mmm, that's pretty nice

Have you any commands master? Kerri asked as she looked up at Derrick.

Hmm he said thoughtfully. Where can I get the most women in one place I've got it! The ball! he exclaimed. Kerri I command you to go to the town crier, and have him tell the town that all of the women are to show up two hours early, and all of the men an hour late! Grant him a wish or something if that's what it takes to make him do it! Leave immediately!

As you command master, she replied before leaning down and kissing Eve on the nose. I'll be back for you later she said as she rose and headed out the door.

Beth slept pretty late that morning. She was slow to awaken. She leaned over in bed, but sat up when she felt a few hairs on her tongue. Do you ever quit? she said to her tail as it curled down next to her head and she brushed her tongue with her finger. Her tail uncoiled and jutted into her mouth. Hey mmph she blurted before she started sucking it and was almost immediately addicted to the sensation. She barely managed convince herself to pull it out of her mouth. Alright so it's nice but not right now, she said a she batted it away with her hand. Ungh my breasts are heavy this mornaaa! she screamed as she looked down at her chest and couldn't believe what she saw. Her tits were huge! They were both at least the size of her head! About a quarter larger than it; she thought to herself as she hefted them in her palms and felt their weight. She squeezed her soft globes together. I hope Conrad gets back soon she said as she stood up from the bed. After a quick bath she searched for something to wear. She couldn't find a top in her wardrobe that would even nearly fit her at her new size. She picked up a sheer green skirt, and popped out one of her claws. With incredible ease she was able to cut the dress into a single, long band of sheer green fabric. She wrapped it under her breasts, then brought it around them and then over her shoulders before tying it in a knot right at the front of her bustline. The makeshift blouse seemed to support her well enough, although it left her arms and nearly her entire midriff bare. She picked up a small book, and found that she could support it flat on her exposed cleavage alone! She couldn't see her feet beyond the shelf of her enormous breasts. She patted her bust and watched it jiggle for a few moments. This caused her tail l to rise up and start caressing the exposed tops of her boobs. Not right now she said, swatting it away even as thoughts of sex started to dominate her mind she found that since the spell, and the change she was as attracted to women as much as men leaving her extremely attracted to both. She slipped into a pair of black cotton panties and a matching thick, floor-length skirt, which had a slit three-fourths of the way up her thigh; before putting on a few gold bracelets on both arms, and a couple of gold anklets on her right leg. She stepped into a pair of flat black shoes and headed into the kitchen.

Kerri? You may speak to me now, she said as she took a sweet roll from a jar. Kerri? she called out again after she took a bite. She opened a cabinet marked 'Magical Box of Fantastical Coldness', and took a pitcher of milk from and old man in a blue jumpsuit. Kerri? she called out again as she closed the door and the man gave her a friendly wave. She poured herself a glass of milk and drank it. She found that the milk tasted better than usual for some reason. Kerri I command you to answer me! she said as she walked into the main room. She looked around while she up-ended the pitcher and drank the whole thing. We can have sex if you answer me! she said as she peeked around a stack of books. She found nothing she'd gotten so horny by this point that she really was disappointed that she apparently wouldn't be having sex with the other girl. She then spotted a fallen pile of books one of which had a mark from a stiletto heel dented into the cover. Evan! She then noticed a very large, muddy bootprint And Derrick! She gasped; The crystal! She dashed back to her room and found it missing from her nightstand. She searched everywhere, but couldn't find a trace of it. Who knows what kind of havoc those two could be reeking! I've got to do something! She took her hair out of its braid, and let it hang loosely to her waist as she tied on a babushka to hide her ears. She raced out of the front door. Where could they be?

Just then and abnormally handsome town crier came by. All women attending the ball are to come two hours early! All men are to come an hour late! he called out.

The ball! Women should be getting there already! There's no time! I've got to stop them before it's too late! She started to rush off toward the hall, but then remembered her raging libido, and the incredibly handsome crier. Maybe there's a little time She sauntered back over to him. I'm in kind of a rush do you have time for a quickie? she said as she slid her thigh forward through the slit of her skirt.

He turned his head toward the square. All townspeople are to wait a few minutes for any further announcements! he called out before Beth pulled him over to a patch of grass behind some bushes. She pulled her top down, and her huge breasts popped free as she sat down on the grass and spread her thighs. The crier knelt before her and kissed her deeply as he undid her skirt and revealed her legs before pulling aside her panties. She pulled him down onto her as she undid his pants, and she wrapped her legs around him. He lifted her slightly as he thrust himself into her. She moaned as she felt him press into her aching slit. He moved down her body almost unable to believe the enormous bounty of her huge bosom and smothered his face against one of her head-sized boobs. She moaned sharply as she felt him take the nipple into her mouth, and with what was a surprising new skill to her she started to milk his penis with the inner musculature of her vagina. She squeezed him tightly between her thick, muscular thighs, and shrieked as she rolled over on to of him. They were both breathing heavily. She was teetering on the edge of an explosion, and started to glow. He was somewhat surprised by this, but nothing could have torn his attention away from their passion at this point. Beth let out a piercing shriek as her body was immolated by her climax. The crier felt an odd building in his loins, and with the force of Mount Vesuvius he exploded. Despite her firm grip Beth was blasted off of him and cartwheeled almost three feet in the air as she was launched from his crotch. She landed headfirst in the grass, and looked up to see the geyser of cum that was jetting up over the treetops of the small clearing. The crier grunted loudly as the river of goo continued to surge upward from him. He fell back limply on the ground when it finally stopped. A few seconds later bucketfuls of sperm started landing everywhere in huge splashes.

Augh! Damn birds! they heard a young woman from the street a few yards away cry out. My dress is ruined!

The crier looked over at Beth, and spied one of her ears poking out of the disheveled babushka. What was that? he said as he struggled to catch his breath.

Don't tell anyone! she said with a wink as she readjusted her headscarf. She got up and put her skirt back on before hurrying off towards the dance.

**Meanwhile  
**  
Eve, Derrick, and Kerri were standing around in a room adjacent to the dance hall. Derrick peeked expectantly out of the door and saw thirty-or-so women milling about, wondering why they'd been called early. Damn it! Isn't anyone else going to show up? he remarked impatiently

Kerri was sitting on a table looking very bored and frustrated. Aren't these enough to start with master? This whole plan seems a bit pointless

Shut up genie!

I'm not a genie master, I'm the avatar of the book of lust. If I were a genie you would have wasted your only three commands on having everyone invited to an utterly superfluous ball; the ability too see through women's clothing; and making second-to-last master stop asking to be turned back into a man, she said flatly before letting out a sigh.

Eve piped up. I really do want to be have that thing I was asking for happen.

Avalon cent Shut up Centaur! Derrick yelled angrily. This is a great plan! I can see your nipples right now he finished as he snickered to himself

Avatar master she said as she nonchalantly undid her top with one hand. So can everyone, master she added as her massive breasts spilled out.

I think I need some more cum Eve forced herself to say meekly.

Derrick suddenly had a new idea. Hey Eve! You're in for some fun! he then turned back to Kerri. You're so bored, I've got a couple of commands for you!

What is it this time master? she replied half-heartedly.

I command you to make me spurt four gallons of cum with each orgasm!

She apparently thought it was an okay request, as she shrugged her shoulders and let out a little 'eh', before waving her hand at Derrick.

Alright great! He said. My next command, is for you to make my penis twenty-one inches long, three inches wide, and always erect! he said confidently.

Kerri was actually surprised by the request, and jumped a little. Wh what? Why would you are you sure master? she said with a raised eyebrow.

Of course I'm sure! How dare you question me? What? you can't do it? I command you to do it now! he bellowed as he yanked down his pants and put his hands on his hips.

Fine she said as she rolled her eyes and waved a few fingers at his crotch.

Derrick looked down in expectation. Soon he felt a swelling. First his member became fully erect, and then it continued to grow. Larger and larger it swelled, until it was as wide as a biscuit, and then it started to stretch outward and away from him. It kept growing until it was indeed twenty-one inches long, and three inches wide. He reached down and grasped his shaft. He was giddy as he ran his hands all over it's length. Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I really do feel powerful with such a large penis! Now I can **really** satisfy a woman!

Kerri looked down at Eve. Second-to-last master; if it's any consolation I think you're smarter than current-master and that says a lot

Ready for some lovin' baby? Derrick asked enthusiastically as he swung his massive rod towards Eve.

EEK! the brunette squealed as she nervously backed up onto the table next to Kerri. Umm that's okay! I need some cum pretty bad, but I could wait! Or you know what? I'll go outside and bug someone else okay? she blurted out as she crab-walked backward. Kerri hopped down and stood in the corner.

Spread em!

EEk, she peeped as she spread her thighs and braced herself for the monster-cock. She consoled herself with the thought of getting four gallons of cum part of her couldn't wait.

Derrick crawled up onto the table and lowered himself over Eve. Her brushed the giant head of his penis over the lips of her somewhat-dwarfed vagina before suddenly thrusting it in. It just barely fit, and Eve winced as she felt the first three inches of her tunnel stretched to the max by the apple-sized head. Derrick grunted as he felt the resistance, but he tensed and pushed forward again this time forcing another three inches into her. He put his hands on her thighs and pushed them apart wider before he grunted and pressed another three inches in. He pressed forth once more, but this time seemed to hit a wall.

Ow! Eve shrieked.

Huh? What happened? He said as she looked down and noticed that he still had nearly a foot of penis to go.

Kerri sighed and closed her eyes condescendingly, You probably hit her cervix master she offered.

Her what?

Her cervix master it's sort of a valve between her vagina and her womb

Well well the I command you to open her cervix! Derrick finally ordered.

Yes master she sighed as she tossed a few blue sparks toward Eve.

Lying on her back the brunette felt a shifting in her belly. Derrick soon grasped her by the hips, gathered his strength, and yanked her forward onto him. Aaah! she moaned as she felt the entirety of his shaft thrust forth.

They both looked down at her stomach Eve nearly passed out from what she saw. They could see the outline of his massive cock stretching out her abdomen. This exited Derrick immensely, and Eve watched in bewilderment as he pumped in and out of her, and she saw the bulge in her womb shift all about. Within minutes he started to grunt loudly, and Eve heard an all-too-familiar rumbling. Like a wellspring he burst forth spewing his seed deep into her. She felt herself filling up , and soon she felt her uterus being forced to stretch as she was copiously overfilled. She looked sown and saw that her belly was starting to grow. Eve's small hands flew to her rapidly inflating stomach, and she pressed in on herself in a vain attempt to halt her expansion. She looked like she was five months pregnant, and her gut was quickly getting fatter. Her round, ballooning belly continued to grow larger and larger as she was stuffed with cum. The tingling started to kick in, and she nearly lost consciousness as she was swept away in a wave of euphoria. Her womb grew bigger and bigger as it was forced to accommodate gallon after gallon of sperm she was rapidly approaching the seven-month mark. She cradled her massively bloated stomach between her thighs as it continued to expand. Her gut was enormous, and rapidly getting fatter. Her belly was jiggling as it continued to grow. She looked like she was nine months pregnant with twins when Derrick finally stopped pumping sperm into her. Eve laid there with her eyes crossed as her massive round belly towered over her. Her senses were still enveloped by heavenly tingling as Derrick pulled away from her.

That was incredible! Derrick shouted as he looked at his handiwork. He patted his friend on her big belly, and watched it jiggle before he noticed that her tongue was hanging out and wiped his rod off on it. Well I guess everyone who's coming is here already Let's go see what we've got! he said as he headed toward the door.

Kerri shot a passing glance toward the bloated Eve as she walked past her.

There were still only about thirty women out on the floor when Derrick and Kerri entered. I guess this'll have to do he said disappointedly. Oh well This one's gonna be big! I command you to make every woman here grow breasts the size of grapefruits! Or cantaloupes or watermelons even! Mix it up! Surprise me! he ordered enthusiastically.

Finally something good! she said as she smiled and waved her arms at the assembled group.

A great wave of blue light swept over the room. Many of the women noticed it, and a din of murmuring began before one woman shrieked. She was clutching the bodice of her dress, and clawing frantically at her flat chest. Slowly, her breasts started to expand within the confines of her top. Her bodice was stretched tight as her formerly flat chest quickly started to balloon outward. Her cleavage started to bulge through the top of her dress like two rising loaves of bread as her breasts swelled to the size of oranges, and they showed no signs of stopping. She grasped at her breasts frantically as they continued to bulge outward, straining against the seams of her dress, and bulging through the laces at the front while they simultaneously spilled heavily over the top of her overtaxed neckline. Her breasts passed the size of large grapefruits as they nearly doubled in size. Her dress was straining valiantly to keep her ballooning orbs in. The laces were almost entirely engulfed by massive, tight bulges of tit-flesh as her boobs continued to grow. Her bosom rumbled as the pressure increased, and the laces at the front finally exploded as her breasts reached the size of cantaloupes. Her breasts leapt free and jiggled as they continued to balloon her pert nipples quickly becoming erect in the open air. She clutched at her heavy breasts as they continued to swell outward from her chest. Their soft flesh overflowed first her hands, and then her arms as her breasts swelled to a full quarter larger than the size of her head before stopping. The shocked woman cradled her massive spheres in her arms, as she looked down at herself unable to believe what had just happened. Everyone else's attention was on her too, and she would have held it if another cry of shock hadn't gone up in the hall, and another, and another, and another, until the whole crowd of women was in the throws of rapid breast-expansion. The same scene and similar ones played themselves out again and again. Corsets busted, laces snapped, bodices exploded, and buttons flew everywhere as busts all around fattened and swelled. Every woman in the house was suddenly becoming more buxom. Huge, soft, heavy orbs spilled amply from every collar or blouse as all of the women grew. When it finally ended, the women had breasts ranging in size from grapefruits to watermelons the vast majority somewhere in between along the bell curve. Some of the women with only grapefruit-sized boobs felt unlucky of course so did some of the ones with watermelons.

Woo hoo! Derrick shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. Good job!

Thank you master, Kerri replied with a bow. May we play with them now master? she asked as she looked up at him with one eye.

What do you mean we? he said. I don't go for that girl-girl stuff. That's just not right besides, you're not even really a person.

Kerri huffed as her eyebrows arched down. She crossed her arms as she straightened up. What next master? she said through clenched teeth.

Derrick rubbed his goatee as he thought for a moment. He then remembered Eve in the other room. I've got it! I command you to make every woman here pregnant with my children! he said.

What master? she replied in shock.

You heard me! Quit stalling!

Kerri sighed Yes master she said as she disgustedly waved her hand at the group.

The women started to murmur again and then clutched their abdomens. Dresses grew tighter as each girl's stomach swelled just slightly.

It is done master, Kerri said with contempt as her tail whipped violently behind her. She crossed her arms again and extended all of her claws. She tapped her foot as her glance shot back and forth between the gravid women and Derrick. Anything else master? she growled.

As a matter of fact yeah! I don't like your attitude missy he started angrily, I

Hold it right there! Beth interrupted him as she burst through the doors and jumped on him searching his pockets for the crystal.

Yeah! Get him most-recent-previous master! Rip him to shreds! The crystal's on a string around his neck! Kerri cheered.

Before Beth could grab the crystal Derrick got out a command. I command you to make Beth uncontrollably attracted to me!

Kerri reluctantly waved her hand, and Beth suddenly found herself incredibly aroused by Derrick. It was more than her already hyperactive libido could take, and she simply spread her thighs as she allowed him to pin her. He whipped off her skirt in one quick motion, and yanked down her top. The anticipation was killing her, and Beth pulled the head of his gargantuan penis forward into her. She squealed in ecstasy as she felt it. The enchantment on her was powerful, and she orgasmed almost immediately. Derrick felt his testicles swell as she came, and they swelled more as she came again.

Just then Eve waddled through out of the back room cradling her bloated belly. She started to become aroused looking at all of the topless women, but she spotted Beth and Derrick, and assessed the situation. She hurried over and frantically tried to pry Beth away. She reached down and grabbed her in the middle of an orgasm which was a mistake. Eve felt a swelling in her already cantaloupe-sized breasts. She stumbled backwards toward the wall as they rapidly started to swell. Her breasts were bloating with milk at a phenomenal rate. They leapt forward and almost instantly were the size of two grain-sacks; they ballooned larger, and were the size of fattened sows, then as large as bathtubs. The small woman collapsed under the weight of her rapidly expanding bosom, and her breasts continued to balloon as if they were entities in their own right. They grew to the size of two haystacks completely obscuring her behind them, and then they could hold back the pressure no more. Massive jets of milk started to spray from her nipples growing larger and larger. Soon it was as if a small river were pouring from her bust, and ant entire floor of the large room was covered in a layer of milk.

Derrick finally came blasting Beth off of him as he shot a stream of cum all of the way to the high ceiling. The redhead skidded all of the way to the other corner of the room as she hydroplaned across the rapidly rising sea of milk. She crashed into the wall, and had to stand up immediately to keep her head above the waist-deep flood. The milk continued to rise, and the newly-busty women slowly needed to swim to keep up with it. Everyone was screaming, and things were really getting out of control when all of a sudden the front doors were flung open.

There stood Conrad in a blue robe a look of anger and determination on his face. His palms up he thrust his hands toward the walls and the milk parted crashing against the walls before washing back toward the center of the room again. He repeated the motion, and each time the tide of milk grew lower until finally the floor was simply damp. He glared at Beth as he stalked over toward Derrick in the opposite corner of the room.

Kerri was incredibly unnerved, and held her tail in her hands as she smiled. Oh! Original master! It's so good to see you again! I umm. I really didn't do anything I have to follow commands you know! she said as she backed up toward the corner and threw up a 'peace' sign.

Derrick was unfazed. I command you to turn him into a busty bimbo! he said hastily.

Shut up current-soon-to-be-deposed master! she said through closed teeth as she continued to smile and tossed out a perfunctory spell, which Conrad countered with a simple glance.

Derrick found himself unable to move as the wizard walked up to him and effortlessly snatched the crystal from his neck the leather strap breaking like a spider's web.

**A few weeks Later  
**  
Beth sat at her desk studying a pile of arcane books. She couldn't convince her tail to stop brushing her thighs as she tucked her pen into the cleavage of her head-sized boobs before she nibbled at a sweet-roll and sipped a glass of milk.

Eve walked in with a box of newly forged clamps her entrance announced by the platform-heels she was wearing. She put the box down her large breasts swinging as she bent over. Hey Beth How are ya? she started suggestively.

Go away! Conrad said nothing else is getting undone until I learn how to do it myself! I'm lucky he let me stay, and _you're_ lucky that he let you stop craving cum she said sternly as she tucked her tail under her thigh.

Well hurry up then! Blacksmithing's hard as a girl! she said as she rubbed one of her slightly more toned, but still very delicate arms. But come on babe there's always time for a little fun

Go away! she said although her tail wriggled out from under her thigh, and was obviously up for the idea. She looked at it, and then at Eve's brazenly displayed cleavage. Maybe later she said as she stroked her tail and tried to get it to calm down.

Just then a rather busty woman walked in cradling her massively pregnant stomach. I need more ointment! she whined. You're terrible! How could you do this to me?

Oh stop complaining Daria! Beth chided. Three at a time at double-speed, and you'll be off the hook in just ten years! she said with a giggle, as she tossed a jar at the heavily pregnant girl.

Get back to the smithy! Who's behind the counter? I didn't say you were on break! Eve yelled.

I needed more ointment! the other woman yelled back before the two settled into a full argument.

Enough! Bellowed Conrad as he entered the room. I've reinforced the seal on the forbidden cabinet of mystery; and I'm off to another meeting. Beth, keep the place in shape. He then turned to the two girls by the door. And no shenanigans out of you two, or else you will **rue** the day! Understood? he said, and raised an eyebrow as Daria to tentatively raised her hand. What? he asked impatiently.

What does 'rue' mean? she asked.

He let out an exasperated sigh. It's very very bad he said slowly. I'm leaving don't be here when I get back

Kerri emerged from the back room. Wait for me master! I've only just finished packing!

-Fin  



	5. Chapter 5

My girlfriend was a witch.

I know it sounds like bullshit, but it's the simple truth. She was a real witch, with magic spells and everything. I'll tell you about it.

She didn't look like a witch, of course. Witches (at least to my mind) are supposed to be old hags with warts, only three teeth, and long, knobby noses. Tina was none of that. She was an absolutely stunning little girl, about five and a half feet tall, with a beautiful face, long brown hair, and great tits. But she could do magic! I'll start at the beginning.

It all started because we had a fight. Typically, I was spouting off about something, like how it was her job to do the dishes or something like that, and she just lost it. She started bitching at me about how hard it was to do all the things that I said she should do, or that I said a woman should do, and I didn't want to hear it. I cut her off and told her she had nothing to complain about, and to just shut up.

Tina got really quiet. I didn't hear what she said; she just mumbled it under her breath. "Getting even" was the only bit I could catch. We both stopped arguing about it, however, and went back to watching TV.

Later on, we went to bed. Sex, at least, was never a problem for us. As soon as we hit the sheets, we were all over each other. Tina reached down to my cock and stroked it to get me hard, as I was kissing her face and tits. I entered her and fucked her for all I was worth, grabbing her hips for leverage and really pushing myself deep into her. Tina was moaning and crying out for more, scratching her nails across my back and arching her own back to push her breasts up against my chest. Her orgasm hit only shortly before mine, and she moaned even louder as I shot my cum up into her pussy.

"Well," she said as she caught her breath, "that was certainly a good way to go out."

"What are you talking about?" I muttered sleepily, and then I was suddenly completely awake. I could feel a strange sensation in my crotch. I pushed myself back against the headboard so that I could look down at myself. Nothing looked out of order, but the feeling was intensifying. It felt like an orgasm, but different. For one thing, it had already gone on longer than a normal orgasm, and was only gaining strength.

My dick stiffened as the feeling got even stronger. I looked over to Tina, and saw her sitting on the side of the bed with a half smile on her lips.

"What's happening to me?" I demanded, though I don't know why. I had no idea she would know the answer.

"You'll find out," she replied cryptically.

I returned my attention to my body, to find that something was indeed happening. As I watched, my dick, standing out at full erection from my crotch, began to shrink. At the same time, my body seemed to bulge out in places and pull in at others. As I watched, my hips got larger and rounder, my arms seemed to shrink, and my chest grew two lumps under my nipples. I was growing breasts!

The feeling of all these changes was even more amazing than seeing them. Suddenly, I could feel my ass spreading wider against the sheets. I could feel the weight of tits hanging from my chest. But most of all, I could feel my dick shrinking, and soon disappearing into my pubic hair. It didn't stop there, however. I could feel an indentation form in my crotch, pulling itself back up into me. It felt like a hardon, but like it was growing up into me instead of outside of me. I couldn't believe it.

When it was done, the orgasm-like feeling started to subside, and I looked down at myself. I was a woman. My legs were now hairless and shapely, my tits were nicely rounded and about the size of Tina's, my hips were wide and soft, and between my legs, surrounded by hair that was no longer brown but light blonde, was a pussy.

I turned to Tina, my mouth hanging open in shock, to see her there with the smirk still on her face.

"Wha...Wha...," I began

"What happened?" she asked, smugly. "You turned into a girl, stupid. That's pretty obvious." Needless to say, I was thunderstruck, not only at the situation but also at her nonchalance in reaction to it.

"If you're wondering how," she continued, "the answer is that I did it to you. After all your ranting and raving and male chauvinism, I wanted to get you back. So, here it is. Here's my revenge. And you'd better do what I say if you ever want to be yourself again."

"How..." I began.

"I'm a witch, if you must know," she answered. "Now back to you doing what I say. I know that body humiliates you, so I want you to play with it. Touch yourself. I'll sit over here and watch."

She was right, I was humiliated. If all she wanted was for me to play with myself, though, I could do that. I reached down to my crotch, surprised even now to feel a pussy there. To feel MY pussy there. My hands knew what to do; they were experienced in bringing pleasure to pussies. But to actually feel those pleasures was different. It felt nothing like my dick, but at the same time it felt equally as good. It WAS humiliating, but at least it was somewhat hidden from view. The blonde pussy hair that covered my cunt was blocking my view, so at least I couldn't see the fingers moving in and out of my pussy.

I looked across the room to the chair where Tina had relocated herself to. She was staring at my hand, working in my crotch, with her mouth open in excitement. Her right hand was busily fingering her own pussy, while her left was lifting and caressing her breasts. She saw me looking at her and smiled.

"I don't think you're humiliated enough," she said. Her eyes got a glassy look in them for a second, and then she smiled again. "You don't want to see your fingers working your pussy, eh? Glad for your pussy hair, aren't you? Well, we'll see about that."

I returned my gaze to my crotch, to find my fingers working in and out of a completely bald pussy. After all that had already happened, I wasn't that surprised to find that Tina could read my mind. Looking at my fingers in my pussy, I could see every minute movement, and feel the sensations each one brought forth in me. There was no way I could pretend that this was not my cunt now. I could see the juice leaking out of my hole to cover my whole mound. I didn't see how it could get any worse.

"You're ignoring your tits," Tina pointed out. "Don't you want to feel your hands cupping them? It feels so good!"

Actually, all I wanted to do to the two mounds on my chest WAS to ignore them. I was forced to admit, however, that I had to do whatever Tina said. I was backed into a corner. I reached up with my free hand and gingerly began to stroke my tits.

As much as I hate to admit it, they were nice breasts. They looked a lot like Tina's, and I had always admired Tina's body. As my hand worked my pussy, I gently cupped my breasts. It did feel kind of good.

"Not like that!" Tina said. "Pull on those things! Twist those nipples. Like this." And with that, she began to demonstrate on herself. She pulled on her tits harder than I had seen her do before, and was soon moaning in ecstasy.

I redoubled my efforts on my tits. I pinched and pulled my nipples, twisting them and working them harder. I grabbed my breasts and pulled them up towards my head as far as they would go. As time went by, I stopped doing it because Tina said so and started doing it because it felt good. Eventually, I came.

"Not bad," she said. She got up from where she was sitting and moved across the room to slip into bed with me. "Now get me off," she ordered.

I put my arms around her and pressed close to her. She felt bigger than I remembered, and I suddenly realized that I was smaller. There was nothing I could do, however, so I brought my attention back to the task at hand.

At first, I rubbed up against her. My first impulse was to fuck her, but with no dick that was impossible. Rubbing our bodies together still felt good, however. I could feel her tits crushed up against mine as I reached around behind her to grab and knead at her ass.

"Lick my pussy," she breathed, and pushed my head down to her crotch. I spread her legs, lying on my breasts between them, and started to lick. This, at least, was something I knew how to do. I paid attention to all the techniques I knew she loved, and soon had her orgasming nice and hard.

"Come back up here," she said, and I hastily complied. She wrapped her arms around me and snuggled down to fall asleep, cupping my new breasts. Having no other option, I relaxed and tried to sleep as well.

I woke up the next morning, realizing I was alone in the bed. I rolled over, remembering the events of the preceding night. I couldn't believe it. It must have been a dream. However, when I pulled the covers away to reveal my now-feminine body, I realized that it really happened.

I got up and headed for the bathroom, piecing together what had happened last night. Tina was a witch? She had said so, and the way my tits were jiggling and my hips swaying as I walked were all the proof I needed. Apart from that, she could read my mind. This was strange.

Why had she done this to me? I had no idea. She was obviously mad at me, but I didn't know why.

I reached the bathroom, and went inside. I didn't need to use it, but I wanted to examine myself in the full-length mirror. I amazed myself. I looked to be about Tina's height; in fact, my body looked almost exactly like Tina's, except that my pussy was completely hairless, while she kept hers mostly shaved, but with a small tuft of hair at the top of her slit. I had always admired Tina's figure. Now it looked as though I was going to have to get used to having it.

My face, of course, was different. I looked like myself, somewhat, but more feminine. If I had a sister, she might look like that. Except for the hair, it was too light. No one in my family had blonde hair, and this was extremely blonde. It was long and straight, hanging down to my breasts.

My breasts! It still amazed me that I had breasts. That embarrassed me, if possible, even more than the loss of my cock. Breasts were the detail of the female form that seemed to define it as female, at least in my opinion, and now I had a nice-sized pair hanging off of my own chest.

My mind, at least, was still male. As I looked at myself in the mirror, what my mind saw was a beautiful girl. I found myself paying more than the necessary attention to my tits. Look how rounded they are! My gaze dropped down to my pussy. Look how the lack of hair makes it so smooth and sexy. I found myself getting horny. I could feel my pussy wetting itself, and as I looked in the mirror I could see (and feel) my nipples hardening.

Just as I was trying to decide whether or not I could stomach touching my own cunt to get me off, I heard the front door open. I rushed from the bathroom, still naked, to find Tina removing her coat and setting a paper bag aside.

"Hello," she said brightly. "It's nice to see my little girlfriend up and about. Very nice," she added, her gaze dropping from my face to my body. I ducked back around the corner, leaving only my head out, to hide my nakedness.

"OK, you've had your fun," I started, trying to convey an air of authority in a voice that was much higher than mine should have been. "I don't know what you're mad about, but you've had your revenge. Turn me back."

"I haven't even started yet," she retorted. "You and your macho bullshit have pissed me off for the last time. You think I'm through with this? You have no idea what humiliation is, yet. But you will," she grinned. "First, though, don't you think you should call in to work? You certainly can't go like that, and you don't want to lose your job."

That thought hit me with a shock. It was Friday! I couldn't go to work, but neither could I call in. My voice, as I had established, was now distinctly female.

Tina let me be afraid for a minute, and then said, "Don't worry. I already told them you were sick. I don't want you to lose your job. I did leave it kind of vague as to how long you'd be out for, though," she added with a sadistic grin.

Paper bag in hand, Tina advanced on me. "I bought you a little present while I was out," she grinned. "I hope you like it. I don't think you will, though."

With that, she plunged her hand into the bag, and drew out a long dildo. It was made of pink plastic, and molded to resemble an actual cock, complete with veiny shaft and balls.

"No way," I said. "I'm not putting that thing in me. Not a chance."

"Oh, but you are," she replied. "That is, unless you want to stay my girlfriend in stead of my boyfriend."

She had me there. She held out the rubber dick to me, and I took it from her. I turned around to head for the bedroom.

"Not there," she said. "Here. The living room floor."

I shrugged, and returned to the living room. I sat down on the floor, cross-legged, feeling my pussy-lips part and the cold air against my wet cunt. I looked up at her, sitting on the couch. She was staring back at me, obviously excited. I realized I had no other option, so I spread my legs and plunged the dildo into myself.

I could feel it stretching me, rubbing against my inner walls. It filled me, and it actually felt good. This was what my body wanted, even if my mind didn't. I pumped it in and out of me, starting to speed up. This was humiliating, but it could still be worse.

"Have you forgotten about your tits again?" Tina asked. I looked up to find that she had undone her jeans and pulled her shirt up, exposing her tits and pussy. She was pumping another dildo, which looked the twin of the one I had, in and out of her cunt.

Grudgingly, I reached up to feel my tits. I didn't want to, but I knew I had no choice. What made it even worse was the fact that it actually did feel good. In fact, it felt wonderful. Soon, I was cumming again.

I started to rise, glad to be finished, when Tina stopped me.

"I don't think you're done yet," she said, tossing the other dildo to me.

"What am I going to do with two of these?" I asked, fearing that I knew the answer.

"I think you can figure it out," she said. "You've got more than one hole, after all."

I put the first dildo back into my cunt. Watching her for a reaction, I raised the other to my lips. I was hoping that was the hole she was talking about. When she didn't stop me, I took the dildo into my mouth. This was bad, but not as bad as it could have been. I licked up and down the shaft, tasting Tina's juices, and shoving it down my throat. I hated it, but as I did it I was glad that I had at least avoided the alternative.

"Good idea, but I think you know that's not what I meant," Tina said. "I want to hear you ask for it now. What do you want."

"I want it."

"But WHAT do you want?"

"I want to be fucked." I cringed, but I had to play along if I ever wanted to be myself again.

"WHERE do you want to be fucked?"

"In my ass," I responded. This had to be the final humiliation.

"Then fuck your ass," Tina commanded.

Rolling over onto my side, I spread my legs, with one on the ground and one sticking straight up into the air. I could feel my tits hanging off of my chest and to the side as I shifted my weight. With my right hand, I continued to push the dildo in and out of my pussy. With the left, I reached behind me.

As I spread my ass cheeks, it occurred to me that I had a lot more ass than I remembered. I twisted my head around to look. I couldn't see much, but from what I could see, it looked like a round, firm, amazingly sexy ass, almost exactly like Tina's. I pushed the dildo up inside of it.

It hurt, at first. I had expected it to. It didn't hurt as much as I would have thought, though. The dildo was well-lubricated with Tina's cum and my saliva, so it slipped into my ass without too much trouble. I lay there on the floor, dildoing myself in the pussy and ass, and slowly beginning to enjoy it. I couldn't help but enjoy it. It felt good. It wasn't that I liked this, but this body was quickly approaching an orgasm, and I couldn't ignore the fact that what I was doing to myself felt good.

"Just think, you could have been dildoing your asshole when you were still a man," Tina whispered in my ear. I jumped. My eyes had forced themselves closed in ecstasy, and I hadn't heard her approaching over my own whimpers and moans. "Maybe I should have made you. You would never have gotten so full of yourself, then."

Just then, my orgasm hit. I was moaning louder, and rolling around on the floor with my tits jiggling around like there was no tomorrow, and I couldn't reply. As my orgasm washed through me, I stopped resisting the twin dildos pumping in and out of my holes, and started to try to get them in deeper. My body needed more. When I finished, I stayed there spread-eagled on the floor for a minute, catching my breath.

When I could breathe again, I said, "You never could have forced me while I was a man. I was bigger than you. I'd have stopped you." All my anger, which I'd been burying so I could play her game and regain my rightful self, was bubbling to the surface.

"You think so?" she asked, smirking. "I can make you do whatever I want. In fact, I can make you want it!"

With an effort, I controlled myself and didn't respond. I didn't want to be stuck this way. I looked down at myself, and resolved to keep quiet.

Tina, sensing my lack of resistance, carried on. "Well, now that you're adjusted to being a girl, it's time for us to have some real fun. We're going out!" she said.

I was flabbergasted. "How can I go out like this?" I demanded.

"I do, every day," she responded.

I was taken aback for a moment. She was right. I was so worried about going out of the house looking like a woman that I hadn't realized that that was all anyone would see: a woman. I still didn't want to go out in public, though. That would be too embarrassing. Suddenly, I hit upon an idea.

"What could I wear? I don't have any women's clothes," I said, triumphantly.

"Of course you do," Tina beamed. "I made sure you were just my size. You can wear my clothes!"

And, of course, I had to play along. Tina dressed me in her own clothes, thankfully picking out jeans and T-shirts for both of us. I think she sensed I would have refused a dress, no matter what. The underwear was bad enough. I nearly refused. Tina forced me into a little black spandex thong that ran right up between my ass cheeks and pressed against the entrance to my back door, and a black bra that matched. I discovered that my breasts were C-cup.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the bar," she replied. "We've got to get you a man!"

Again, my mind raced to avoid another humiliation. "We can't go. It's too early."

Tina didn't respond for a moment, she just closed her eyes. While she stood there, the hands of the clock started to move faster. In seconds, it went from noon to nine PM. I looked out the window to find it dark; it wasn't just the clock that had changed.

"Being a witch has many uses," Tina grinned. "Come on, you don't want to be late."

We got to the bar and I was scared stiff. Just getting out of the car was almost more than I could handle. Walking around looking like a girl was horrible; I didn't know how I could go through with this. There was no way I could forget, either. With each step I took, I could feel my hips swaying back and forth and my tits shifting on my chest.

Tina, of course, took me by the arm and nearly dragged me inside. She headed straight for the bar and snagged us two seats. I sat there hunched over, nursing my drink. Of course, a pretty blonde sitting at the bar attracted a lot of attention, but each time a guy came up and asked me to dance, I refused. I couldn't even look them in the eye.

Inside, I was seething. How could Tina do this to me? There was no way I could go through with this. I didn't care if I'd be stuck this way forever; there was no way she was going to get me into bed with a man.

By the time a half-hour had gone by, I had been hit on by at least ten men. I had turned them all away. The only thing I could see that I could possibly be glad about was that at least my breasts weren't any bigger. Bigger tits would mean even more attention, which I was trying to avoid.

After we had been there a while longer, and I had been forced to repeat variations of "Thanks, but no thanks," more times than I could count, Tina got up and snagged me by the elbow, pulling me towards the ladies room. Once we were inside, she whirled to me with a pissed-off look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "I said you were going to get fucked, and you had BETTER get fucked!"

"Not a chance," I replied, happy to be finally standing up to her. "I can't do it. You can leave me like this forever, but you can't make me do it."

"Wanna bet?" she retorted, the smirk returning to her face. I had a sudden sinking feeling in my stomach. Maybe she could.

"First of all, you forgot I could tell what you're thinking," she started. "You were right. Bigger tits would get you more attention. We'll have to do something about that."

As she finished speaking, I looked down at my chest. I could feel and see my tits blowing up like balloons. They took their time about it; I'm not sure if that was necessary or if it was just Tina's way of torturing me by drawing out the experience, but it took about a minute for my tits to stop growing.

I unhooked my bra as soon as I saw what was happening. I didn't trust Tina to stop the growth before my straps cut painfully into me. I also pulled up my shirt so that I could see what was happening. Within a minute, my breasts nearly doubled in size. I could feel them growing, as the weight hanging off of my chest increased. I could see them inflating, staying round but sticking out farther and farther away from my chest. Amazingly, it felt good. That had to be part of Tina's torture. When they finally stopped, they were nothing short of monstrous. I had never seen tits this size before.

"What a set," Tina said, marveling at the round, gigantic breasts swaying on my chest. "I wondered what a DD-cup would look like on your frame. You're pretty small. It's too much of a good thing, I would say, but it'll sure get you some attention out there."

"You can't expect me to go back out there!" I said, while pulling my shirt down over my gigantic chest. It barely fit now. My breasts pushed out against my shirt, straining the fabric. It wouldn't reach down far enough for me to tuck back in, so I was displaying two or three inches of bare midriff under it. Worse yet, my nipples were clearly visible through the thin white T-shirt. They were bunched up and hard. "Look at these things! I can't even wear a bra! They'll jiggle all over the place!"

"You'll have to go out there if you intend to get home. I don't think you'll want to go home, though. Those tits aren't the only thing I did to you."

"Of course I want to go home! Do you think I'd want to stay here."

"No, that's not quite what I thought," she responded, cryptically. "OK, I'll make you a deal. If you can walk out that door and make it all the way to the car without smiling at any guys, we'll go home and I'll turn you back to yourself. OK?"

"That's a deal," I said. I was looking for the catch. I hadn't smiled at a guy all night, why was she expecting me to now?

Tina held the door for me, and I walked past her back out into the bar.

I couldn't take my eyes off the men.

Everywhere I looked, I saw guys, and they certainly saw me. I found myself staring uncontrollably at their crotches. I could feel my pussy getting wet, and my mouth began to water. I suddenly realized that I wanted them. I needed to be fucked.

Tina came up behind me and put her lips to my ear. "Don't smile," she whispered.

Immediately, one of the guys came over to me. Unconsciously, I threw my shoulders back and thrust out my tits. He walked up to me and started to make some conversation. I didn't even hear what he was saying, I was so busy glancing down at the crotch of his jeans. I could see, clearly outlined in his pants, his hard cock. It was a big one.

I looked up at him, wet my lips...

And smiled.

It didn't take long after that for him to convince me to go to his place. He didn't even put up much of a fight when Tina weaseled her way into coming along. Tina drove to his apartment, and the whole way there he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, while feeling up my tits in the back seat. I'm sure he was wondering what was going on.

When we arrived at his place, we sat on the couch for a while, staring absently at the TV. He obviously wanted to get me alone, but he was unsure of what was up with Tina. She let the uncomfortable silence hang in the air for a while. It was torture. I needed to cum, I wanted to be fucked, and she was just drawing it out. Finally, she broke the silence.

"So," she started, addressing the guy (whose name I hadn't caught,) "do you wanna fuck or what?"

"You mean..." he asked, incredulously, "both of you?"

"No, just her," Tina replied. "She's my girlfriend. But I like to watch." Meaning, of course, that she wanted to be witness to my humiliation, but I didn't care. I needed to be fucked too much.

The guy looked puzzled, but finally agreed. He led us to his bedroom, and sat me down on the bed. Tina, in her by now accepted fashion, sat down on a chair across the room.

The guy started to undress me, but he wasn't fast enough. I tore my clothes off, and his as well. I couldn't stop myself.

He kept glancing nervously over to Tina. I couldn't blame him; I wasn't really used to an audience, either. When she saw me taking the initiative, a smile crept across her face. Her clothes had been thrown to the floor as quickly as ours, and as she was sitting there naked, I could see her hand speed up at her pussy.

The guy was still acting like he wasn't sure of what he was doing. I was getting pissed at him. Once I got him naked and saw his dick, my hunger for it had doubled. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. He, however, appeared to be having second thoughts.

"Hungry for it?" I could hear Tina say from across the room. "Do you need it?"

I did. I leaned over, taking his cock in my hand, and began to pump it. Slowly, I rubbed my hand up and down the shaft, touching the whole length from the tip to where it disappeared into his pubic hair.

"If you're hungry for it, you should eat it," Tina suggested. I could hear the quiver in her voice that mean she was really getting into playing with herself.

I didn't want to, but I couldn't resist. I leaned over and wrapped my lips around his dick. I sucked it down into my throat, trying to get it all in.

By this time, the guy seemed less worried about Tina watching him. He started to work his hips, working his cock in and out of my mouth as I bobbed my head in his lap. My saliva, mixed with his pre-cum, was making his dick warm and slippery.

In almost no time, he started to grunt and buck his hips faster. I redoubled my efforts on his dick, and soon he froze, and let out one more strained grunt. I could feel cum shooting down my throat. I swallowed every drop.

I was by no means done yet, so I continued to suck him, trying to get him hard again. I was kneeling on the bed, hunched over with my tits hanging down to touch the sheets as my head bobbed over his crotch. My free hand crept down to my soaking pussy and started to finger my clit.

When he was hard again, he pushed me over onto my back. I spread my legs, eager to have my cunt filled with cock. As he entered me, I was in ecstasy. His live cock was so much warmer and more arousing than the fake plastic dick that, up until then, had been the only thing I knew. He thrust in and out of me, trying to kiss me, but I pushed his mouth away. I wanted to stare down, between my gigantic tits, to watch him fuck me. With my completely hairless pussy, if I rolled my hips all the way forward I could actually see his dick plunging in and out of me. It was amazingly sexy.

It didn't take me long, as horny as I was, before I reached an amazing, screaming orgasm. As soon as I was done, I was lifted up bodily and flipped over onto my stomach. Crouching on my hands and knees with my huge tits hanging down past my elbows, I could feel him entering my pussy from behind. He soon started to thrust into my pussy, each thrust causing my breasts to sway back and forth. This, I knew was being fucked. He entered me even deeper than the last time, and I cried out for more. He fucked me harder, causing my tits to jump around wildly, and gradually driving me down from my knees until I was lying on my stomach with my tits crushed underneath me. He continued to fuck me until I came again. It was even better than the last.

Tina came from her attentions to her own pussy at the same time. I could hear her from across the room, moaning and whimpering as she orgasmed. When she finally finished, she called out to us.

"Why don't you fuck her in the ass?"

From where I was, face down in the covers, I couldn't see what was happening, but I could feel a hand reaching down to redirect the dick from my pussy. He pushed it up to my asshole and slowly pushed it in. I was already stretched by the dildo-play of the night before, so I didn't put up any resistance. In fact, I pushed my ass backwards onto his cock.

Once he had my back door filled, he began to pump his shaft in and out. I could feel him stretching my asshole, and again was amazed that it felt so good. He pushed himself into me again and again, more forcefully with each thrust. The sheets under my pussy had bunched up, and a fold was rubbing against my clit, getting me off. After ten minutes or so of hard assfucking, I came. He came soon after, shooting his load up into my rear opening.

He got off of me, and I rolled over onto my back, feeling my tits shift on my chest. I lay there panting for a while, trying to catch my breath.

"How do you like her tits?" Tina asked.

"Nice," the guy replied. "Nice and big."

"Would you like them better if they were bigger?"

"Yeah," he replied with a lopsided smile. "Why not?"

I could see where this was going. "NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. As I looked down between my tits at Tina, still masturbating furiously, I could see a malicious grin creep across her face, and my tits began to grow. I heard a startled gasp from the other side of the bed, but my attention was riveted on my chest.

They grew, if possible, even more slowly than before. I could see them creeping slowly across my chest. I could feel their weight increasing, but it was agonizingly slow. As I watched, they continued to grow, and the pleasant, warm, sexy feeling that had accompanied the growth last time was even more apparent now. They didn't stop until they were the size of twin basketballs, and topped by tiny nipples, so hard they ached.

I looked at the guy to see his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. His mouth was wide open, and he was staring in disbelief. Feeling my tits grow had made me even hornier, though, so I just pushed him down onto his back and mounted his cock. I slid down it slowly, feeling it fill my pussy as I impaled myself on the shaft. When it filled me completely, and my crotch was resting firmly on his, I began to roll my hips and bounce up and down.

The bouncing motion was even more pronounced on my tits. They leapt up and down on my chest, nearly hitting me in the face as I strained to relieve my horniness on this guy's cock. I shuddered in the throes of an orgasm, but didn't stop pumping myself full of his meat.

I heard movement from across the room, and I saw Tina getting up. Her hand fell away from her crotch, and as she crossed the room, she seemed to get bigger. Her shape changed, becoming lean and angular, her hair got shorter, and she lost all her padded curves. As I watched, her tits flattened to nothing on her chest, and a cock sprouted from between her legs, standing straight up in an erection. A huge erection.

All I knew was that I needed more cock. I bent farther over, still fucking myself on the guy's dick, as the now-male Tina got onto the bed. I rested my tits on the guy's chest and reached back with both hand to spread my ass cheeks, offering my little ass-bud up to be fucked.

Tina wasted no time. She entered me up to the hilt at first thrust. Her dick was much bigger than anything I had yet had in my ass, and I nearly thought she would split me open. It hurt terribly, but at the same time it felt too good to stop. I had two real dicks trusting into me from front and back, filling both my holes. It felt so good.

It didn't take long for me to cum, and I did again and again. I was sandwiched between these two guys, totally powerless, and getting fucked so hard I didn't know my own name. I don't know how long it went on, but eventually both dicks came, spurting their loads up into my pussy and ass, and Tina got off of me. I looked at the guy under me and saw that he had passed out.

"Come on," Tina said, in a low voice. "We're leaving."

As I got up, I leaned over to suck the guy's limpening dick again. I wanted to get all the cum from him I could. I tasted the mix of cum and pussy juice on his cock, and licked up every drop.

Tina must have done something to out clothes, because they still fit, although my shirt was, unbelievably, even tighter across my tits. We got out to the car, and she pulled out of the parking lot to drive us home.

"How did you like the compulsion I put on you?" Tina asked.

"What?"

"Here, I'll remove it so you can see the difference."

Suddenly, what I had done dawned on me. I had fucked two guys (even if one of them was really Tina.) I was disgusted. I nearly was sick. I actually leaned my head out of the window and thought I was going to throw up.

Eventually, though, I sat back down on the seat. I could feel cum leaking out of my pussy and ass, soaking my panties.

"Will you at least change me back now? Haven't you had enough?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm kind of enjoying this. It's fun to control you. And that was my first fuck as a man. You've got a lovely, tight little asshole there."

I was nearly sick again.

"I think I might keep you this way for a while. I might like to fuck you again," she continued.

"I won't!" I said, but I didn't really believe it.

"Oh, yes you will," Tina replied. "You'll want to."

And that's how it happened. Tina (or Tim, now) is still a guy, and fucks me two or three times a day. She only bothers to compel me to enjoy it while we're actually in the act, so I spend the rest of the time hating myself. I can't even go out in public, and I'm certainly not good for anything but fucking anymore, with a five and a half foot frame and tits that are now watermelon-sized. I just lie around and wait for the next fuck.

Now you know why, at the beginning, I said my girlfriend WAS a witch.

She's still a witch, but she's now my boyfriend. 


	6. Chapter 6

doubt it," said Nick, "but what else would you like me to do with just the four of us here?"  
He had a point. Ross spoke up. "Hey, what if the other rings do something too? I mean, it would make sense, right?"  
"Like what?" said Max.  
"How the hell would I know? I mean, come on, just this morning, you didn't think magic rings were real, did you?"  
It was an interesting idea. But it wasn't one that we could do much about.  
The day was kind of fun, in a fairly scary way. I found out, while experimenting on myself (and others, though quickly and not spectacularly) that I could pretty much change people to look however I wanted them to look. The sky was the limit.  
Nick said that he wanted to experiment, but that he was a little nervous. Finally he turned to a couple of juniors who were obviously attracted to each other, and concentrated. The girl's eyes lit up more and more, and they pulled together until they were literally sitting pressed together. The guy's hand rose up her back, and she melted into him. Their friends stared in surprise, but soon enough the talking returned to normal levels. I guess it was one of those things that was bound to happen sooner or later; Nick had just helped it along.  
Nick was sweating a little. "This is scary, guys. I mean, I just thought about it, and suddenly there they were. And the worst part is that I know I could keep going. If I wanted to, I could just have them on the floor right now, screwing each others' brains out."  
We were sobered by the news. It brought home the fact that we were really dealing with stuff that we didn't understand. I didn't experiment much the rest of the day.  
That night, though, when I was alone in my room, I DID experiment. I have never been what you'd call impressive. I was barely normal. But with just a thought I was seven feet tall and covered with rippling muscles, and my cock was fifteen inches long. I was as imposing a physical specimen as anyone had ever been. It was really cool. I experimented with different heights and weights, different hair and skin color and faces. It was like having a real-life Photo Shop program. I didn't turn myself into a girl, though; that was just a little too weird.  
I DID accidentally find out that I could adjust the sensitivity of my body. My skin was suddenly a thousand times more sensitive, and I was hard almost instantly. I slouched onto the bed, and just the feel of the sheets running over my back made me come. I squirmed with the shock of pleasure, and I was hard again within seconds. The next orgasm took longer, but it was just as good. Then it took me a minute or two, even with my enhanced body. Finally it got to the point where, no matter how much I squirmed or touched myself, I just couldn't get hard anymore.  
I turned the sensitivity down to normal levels and went to sleep at around two in the morning, eager to see what the day would bring.  
Sure enough, the other guys had gotten their rings in the mail that Friday morning. Max was wearing one that had a small picture of a candle engraved inside. He said, "It said that I could control the mind."  
Ross's ring had a tiny picture of a globe, complete with detailed markings that showed the continents. "My note said that I could control the outside world."  
We clamored. The main thrust of the noise was trying to find out if they'd tested their rings yet. Max grinned widely and said to me,  
"Sure. What's your name, again?"  
I said, "..." For the LIFE of me, I had no idea what my name was. Then,  
suddenly, it was there again. "Mark. Mark! Wow." Max laughed, and we looked at him with a little fear.  
Ross said, "Yeah, I tried mine. I mean, come on, the outside world?  
Looks like I can change things or make things. Watch this." He put his hand over the table, and coins started to fall out of his palm. It was the damdest thing. Quarters rained down on the table in a never-ending stream. Just when they were starting to pile up and slip down onto the floor, he closed his hand, and they were all gone. He grinned at our faces. "Not bad, huh? I can't do anything at all to people, but I can sure mess with other things."  
We all agreed that we had to meet somewhere to discuss this further and figure out what we were going to do. Max was uncharacteristically quiet all day, and Nick was, well, characteristically quiet. Ross was almost bubbly with his power, though he didn't really demonstrate it much. We were all a little scared of what we could do.  
After school, since it was a warm day for that time of year, we all met at the tailgate of Ross's pickup. We stood around in silence until I finally said, "Okay, guys, I KNOW you've been thinking about it all day. So have I. What should we do? What do you want to do? Because, you know, it probably won't work unless we all work together."  
We agreed. Max spoke up. "I don't know about you guys, but I have been thinking about one thing all day. Girls. I mean, there are some hotties even in this town. Between me and Nick, we could-"  
"No," said Nick. "I'm not gonna do that. It wouldn't be right, to do...that...to someone who didn't know any better."  
We were all a little surprised. Nick usually went with the crowd and didn't say much. I guess everyone has a sticking point. We sort of shuffled our feet around a little and looked shamefaced, realizing that he probably had a point.  
Eventually I said, "You know...we don't have to change people we don't know."  
Ross said, "What do you mean?"  
"It's simple enough. I can make us into girls, right? Why not let one of us be a girl?"  
Max laughed. "Yeah, right. Who?"  
I subsided, but Nick spoke up again. "We could take turns. Like, put our names in a box and just draw to see who gets to be a girl. You know, if we were going to do this." He looked embarrassed, but I could tell that he'd been thinking about just this problem for a while.  
Normally we would have laughed and made fun of each other, but the very real power that sat on our fingers made us actually stop and think seriously about it. Finally I said, "Do we know that all the changes are reversible?"  
So far, we agreed, all the changes we'd made were totally reversible. I said, "Okay, how about this? We write down our names, and then come up with some descriptions of some girls. So for each day, we draw a name and a description. And then we ALL work to make her a reality, at least for a day."  
Max said, "That's great, but how far are we talking here?"  
I shrugged. "It's up to the girl, I imagine. And maybe you and Nick."  
Nick turned a little red, and he said, "I couldn't do anything unless I knew it was okay with you guys."  
Ross said, "Look, I'm all for trying new stuff, but this is nuts. I mean, even if it's all reversible, you're talking about being a girl. A girlfriend, even! How...I don't know if I could do that."  
"That's why we take turns," I said. "Look, you don't have to go first.  
Who wants to start writing?"  
Just like that, it went from something we might do to something that we were going to do. We decided that we would all spend a day as girls first, just to see what it was like. Then on Saturday afternoon, we'd meet to draw and find out who was going to go female while the others went back to normal. We were nervous, sure, but Max assured us that he could whip up a change in the town's collective memories so that no one would notice anything. We'd be the only ones.  
So I closed my eyes (probably just like the others) and let my ring do its thing.  
The change was nearly instant, just a quick wrenching that left me feeling very strange. I opened my eyes and saw my friends standing there wearing female versions of their real bodies. Ross concentrated and suddenly our clothes fit again. She said, "I'm going to change things at home for all of us, so we have clothes and stuff."  
None of us, with our lack of makeup or acceptable hair care, was much to write home about. Nick had a surprisingly curvy body, which she was trying to hide with little success by moving behind the truck. I looked around at us and said, "This is wild! Hey, we need real girl hair. Hang on." My voice was a lot different, much higher and almost squeaky to my ears.  
With a thought, I was able to grow our hair from boy-length to girllength (about two feet). It was strange to feel the additional weight on my neck muscles, but it was a feeling that soon went away. Then it was just the annoyance of having to brush the long hair out of my face.  
Then it was Max's turn. She closed her eyes and thought for a little bit, and then when she opened them she smiled. "There. My name is Maxine now. Nick, you're Nikki. Ross, you're Rose. And Mark, you're Mary. Everyone thinks that we've always been this way. You'll find yourselves answering to your girl names, at least for tonight and tomorrow."  
There wasn't a hell of a lot else to say. We finally agreed to meet back at the same time, and we drove off home.  
I felt extremely strange. I was much smaller overall, having gone from being six-two to being about five-four. The whole world seemed bigger,  
especially my car. I had to push the seat forward quite a bit and cinch up the seatbelt just so I could drive.  
And my body! Man. I wasn't some kind of raving beauty or anything, but I wasn't bad. If I had been standing next to a hot chick, I probably wouldn't have rated a second glance, but when I was alone I would have done nicely. To my male self, if you get me.  
My smallish boobs were kind of a disappointment, but I had nice wide hips and a tiny waist. I realized what I was thinking, and I started to have my doubts about this whole scheme (chiefly because part of me was yammering with panic in the back of my head). I mean, I was trapped until tomorrow, by my own promise. Trapped in my own body, and that was one of the scariest things that had ever happened to me. I knew that I wasn't REALLY trapped, but the magic was still so new to me that I had that little caged-moth flutter in the back of my head.  
I pulled up to my house and crossed my fingers when I shut the car down and headed inside. I was REALLY hoping that Max's voodoo had worked right. Mom looked at me as I came in, and for a spilt second I was certain that she was going to demand who the hell I was and what I was doing in her house. Instead, she smiled and said, "There's my angel.  
Got any plans tonight? Any hot dates?"  
It was pretty much the same thing she said to me on most Friday nights.  
Sometimes I even had a date, but it was uncommon. We both knew that the pickings were extremely slim around here. I said, "No, not tonight. I think I'm just gonna chill a little. The...other girls are all busy with their own stuff. We're going to meet up tomorrow, though."  
"Painting the town red, huh? Well, your father and I have a date tonight. Don't wait up." She laughed and headed down the hall to their bedroom.  
They left around six, which meant that I basically stayed in the living room and pretended to watch television for a couple of hours. They gave me some money for pizza, dad just as oblivious to my new state as mom was. As soon as they were gone, I went to my room and stripped down.  
As I'd said, the pickings were slim in my town. The year before, I'd gotten as far as second base with a girl who'd moved away two weeks afterward. So, outside of a little bit of time on the Internet and some filched Penthouses, this was the first time I'd ever seen a girl naked.  
It wasn't as glamorous as I'd hoped, though it was cool in ways I hadn't thought about. My bra, for instance, was one of those sports things. I didn't have to worry about snaps or anything. I just shrugged out of it like it was a tank top, and suddenly my boobs were on display in the mirror. Like I said, they were pretty small, maybe an A cup, but they were definitely boobs and I could touch them as much as I wanted to. I was still firmly male in my head, so I wanted to touch them. The fact that I could feel it from BOTH sides only made it the entire operation better.  
I moved my focus to the lower half of my body. The pants were just pants in one way, but totally uncharted territory in another. Finally,  
I took a deep breath and undid the snap, then the zipper. I slid them down, surprised at the effort that it took to get them over my much wider hips. I kicked them off and stood there wearing nothing but my panties, a set of white cotton things that were amazingly comfortable.  
Finally, I slid those down too, and stood there naked. My nipples puckered up a little in the cooler temperature, but I was too busy seeing the space between my legs to notice. I was definitely all girl.  
I tentatively touched myself down there, marveling at the softness and the heat of my new privates. I ran my finger around a little, getting to know myself, and stumbled onto what HAD to be my new clitoris. It was a little nub that sent a shockwave through me when I touched it. I jumped when it happened, and my finger went a little way into myself.  
THAT was really weird. I mean, the clitoris was strange enough, but I could at least understand it (it was like someone had taken all the nerves from my normal equipment and concentrated them). But this one was totally outside my experience. I moved my finger around in there for a little while, but what really captured my attention was the clitoris. I rubbed that a few times and enjoyed it, and then I let go of myself and took another look.  
I was kind of cute, in a no-makeup sort of way. What looked a little scrawny when I was a guy passed for pleasingly slender when I was a girl. I was disappointed in my boobs, but then from what I gathered, so were most girls. My hips were great, though, and I had a pretty nice ass and set of legs.  
It was a fairly surreal thing to be doing, rating myself as a girl, but I didn't have much else to do. Then I realized that I did.  
My ring still sat on my finger, apparently having resized itself along with the rest of my clothes. With just a thought, my boobs went from disappointing to decent. It was strange to feel them getting heavier,  
and it was also strange to watch them grow. It was like they were balloons that were slowly filling with water, but they were still nice and soft and warm. And they were...I don't know, solid? Real? When I stopped, they were certainly bigger.  
My stomach growled, so I went to the phone and ordered a pizza and something to drink. I still wasn't used to my higher voice, but no one on the other end of the line seemed to think anything strange was going on. As soon as that was done, I went right back to my room to experiment.  
It was like that first night all over again, except with a different gender. I had this girl, and I could change her however I liked. True,  
she was me, but I was still having such a good time that I lost track of how long I'd been playing. When the doorbell rang, I grabbed a bathrobe and headed for the door.  
I'm afraid that I sort of gave the delivery guy a shock. I recognized him, some junior, but there was no way on earth that he recognized me as either Mark OR Mary. I was about six feet tall at the time, with legs that went for miles. I had smallish boobs and wide hips again, but the biggest change was that I had gone from white to black. I smiled with my new lips and thanked him for the pizza, and then I kicked the door closed. Just then I realized that my bathrobe had been made for someone who was about eight inches shorter, and it fell mid-thigh on me now. I'd probably given him a free show when I'd lifted my leg to close the door. I shrugged. Not like he'd ever see this chick again anyway.  
About ten, I collapsed into bed in my "normal" body. The combination of mental stresses and changes had really worn me out, and I slept like a stone at the bottom of a well.  
When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't figure out why things were so much bigger, or what had changed. Then it all came back to me, and I smiled and snuggled back into the pillows. There were worse things, I decided, than being a girl every once in a while.  
But then I remembered the point of all this. Could I really be a girl once in a while...and be a girl FRIEND as well? I finally decided that I could. I mean, there were a lot of factors to consider. First, I wouldn't be the only one. The other guys would be doing the same thing on different days. Also, I trusted my buddies. And it wouldn't be totally gross, not with Nick able to change what appealed to us. I admit, I was a little scared about that last part, but I'd been scared of my own power not too long ago, and now I was just having fun with it. To prove it to myself, I made my chest grow again until it was monstrous and I was having a hard time breathing. I giggled, which mom heard.  
"Breakfast in five!" she called down the hall. I made my boobs behave themselves, and I dressed quickly in almost the same clothes as the day before. The shirt said, "Cutie pie!" across the front, which was hilarious to me (as well as being accurate.  
The day sped by, with me spending some time with my parents as they visited the local farmer's market and just sort of drove around town to check up on things. They weren't particularly civic-minded, but it was a good time to catch up on how we were all doing. It was still strange to me to see them reacting to my voice and face just like nothing had changed, but I eventually got mostly used to it.  
Finally the time came, and the five of us gathered at the school parking lot again. Ross and Nick were bubbling over with some news, so we let them talk before we changed back. I had a hard time looking at the quiet girl in front of me and thinking of Nick, but I guessed that she was having a similar problem with me, so I didn't say anything.  
"Look, guys! We can set our rings so that when one of us does something, another one of us does something too!" said Ross.  
We stared at her in total incomprehension. She sighed and blew a strand of brown hair out of her face. "Look, um, Mark. This'll work best with Mark and me, just to show everyone. Okay, now here's what I want you to do. Make your boobs bigger. Slowly, though, okay?"  
I said, "Ooookay." I thought about my chest, and my breasts started to swell again. They swelled and swelled, and just when they were about to start getting uncomfortable, Ross told me to stop.  
Ross said, "Now, you'd think that her chest would make her shirt explode and her bra cut into her, right? But I was able to set my power so that when she did something to herself, her clothes would react and remain comfortable. Any problems in that department, Mark?"  
I said, "No, actually, it all feels pretty well supported here. Hang on." Just for the hell of it, I made myself get taller. By the time I was six feet tall, we'd decided that Ross's trigger was working fine.  
As a joke, I made my tits expand so fast that they looked like they'd exploded. They grew and grew until I was on my knees and they were both as big as the rest of me. At no time did my clothes even show the slightest sign of strain (unlike, for instance, my back and legs). We had a good laugh over my breasts, and I made myself change back into Mary's normal body.  
"I found out a couple more things that we can do, too. Did you guys know that we can set our powers on a timer? Like, we can tell our rings that in five minutes, whatever will happen. Or at midnight. Or whenever. It's like a trigger, you know?"  
THAT was pretty cool. I said, "In ten seconds, Max's boobs are going to vanish!" Then I very carefully thought of baseball while the other girls watched her chest. Sure enough, at the end of what I guessed was ten seconds, her chest suddenly went totally flat. I said, "Wow! I didn't even think about it after I'd said it...it WAS like a trigger."  
I gave Max back her boobs (to her chagrin), and then Ross spoke up again.  
"I found out that I can do illusions, too. Watch this."  
Suddenly, Tyra Banks was standing in a bikini where Ross had been just a second ago. I was shocked, because I hadn't done anything to change her, but then I realized that she was telling the truth about her new power. She smiled and said, "I can do this, and I can make people see what I want them to see. I mean, right now, Nick is seeing Jennifer Connelly, Max is seeing Brittany Spears, and Mark is seeing Tyra Banks.  
Not bad, huh?"  
We agreed; it was, indeed, not bad at all. Ross let the illusion drop.  
Then I concentrated, and just like that, we were male again. At the same time, our clothes shifted right along with us. Ross laughed. Max rolled his eyes and then said, "Okay, guys, we're back to being boys in everyone's mind again."  
Nick had brought a couple of shoeboxes and some paper with him, and we were all eager to at least get this part over with. I said, "Hey, hang on. Nick, I decided something last night. You're having a hard time with your power, but I found out that if I just willed myself to be normal again, that I would turn back to my normal self. Either male or female, which was handy. I guess what I'm saying is, you can go ahead and experiment on me if you want to...because I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to change me back with no problem at all."  
Nick looked relieved and scared at the same time. Both emotions grew when the other two guys agreed with me. He said, "Well, okay, but if it gets too weird, then we stop, all right?"  
We were all TOTALLY behind that. We each put our name on half a dozen slips of paper, and then in the other box we dropped some descriptions that we'd worked on the night before. They were pretty open-ended (well, mine were), so that no one would have too much trouble with them.  
Finally, the moment had come. Nick reached in both boxes and pulled out some paper. He read the description first. "A hot redhead. Green eyes.  
Tall." We all laughed, and Ross turned red. That was definitely a description of one of his dream girls. He loved the redheads. He loved a lot of different kinds of girls, but the redheads were at the top of the list (marginally.  
Then he opened the other slip. "Me. I guess I'm first."  
We all stood around awkwardly. Now that the time had come, we weren't sure what to do. Ross spoke up after a few seconds that felt like years. "Hey, let's do the trigger thing. Like, we can all set things to go off around midnight, and then Nick can spend the day like that, and then we can choose the next person tomorrow afternoon."  
It sounded like a good plan. I said, "Okay. I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to take things slow at first and not experiment TOO much. Just, you know, play it straight."  
We agreed. I said, "Do we want to tell all, or will it be a surprise?"  
Max and Ross immediately said, "Surprise."  
Nick shrugged, and I said, "I kind of want it to be a surprise, too.  
Just as long as we don't get too wild, okay?"  
We all swore again. We made plans to meet at the local IHOP (one of the only restaurants worthy of the name in our little town) at eleven the next morning. We figured that would give Nick enough time to get used to things.  
I didn't have a lot to go on, appearance-wise, so I just went with the bare-bones description I'd been given. At the stroke of midnight, I told my ring, turn Nick into a tall, gorgeous redhead with green eyes.  
I felt a surge of power, but nothing immediately obvious occurred. I said, "Okay...I think the trigger is set for mine. I set it for midnight tonight."  
Max and Ross both said the same. Nick said, "I guess...what, I can change my own desires when the time comes? Can I do that, I wonder?"  
Ross shrugged. "Find out now."  
Nick looked uncertain. I sighed and turned myself into a girl again,  
glad that Ross's magic changed my clothes along with me. I said, "Try it on me. It was kinda weird last night when I was turned on by...by myself..."  
I trailed off because the world had shifted subtly. The guys in front of me, instead of being just furniture in my world, were suddenly quite interesting. It was the same low-grade, passing interest that I'd always felt toward girls, but now I was feeling that way toward them.  
My mind fought it, but it was there as if it had always been. I said,  
"Whoa. That's weird."  
Nick looked worried. Just like that, my perceptions and attractions were back to normal. I turned myself male again and said, "Believe me...you can definitely change someone's desires."  
Nick said, "And...you're normal again, right? You don't, uh..."  
"I'm not gay now, no. I like girls again. Nicely done."  
He looked vastly relieved.  
It was getting late, so we packed up the boxes of names and headed to our respective houses. We were all fairly eager to see what would happen the next day.  
I know that I couldn't get to sleep that night. I stayed up late, and when midnight rolled around, there was this sudden flash in my head. I felt the discharge of energy, and I knew that Nick had changed. I wanted to call her, but I figured that there would be time enough in the morning to see what had happened.  
I spent some time masturbating with a very sensitive body, and finally I fell asleep while softly rubbing my (now) enormous dick and my C-cup tits.  
They were still there the next morning, but it was just the work of a thought to get rid of them. I didn't have much to so, since it was nearly wintertime and most of my chores were outside, so I tried to focus on a book for a while. By eleven, I was ready to climb the walls,  
so I got out of there fast.  
I pulled into the parking lot at the IHOP and saw the other two guys standing at the door. We went inside and got a table for four, and we waited for Nick. Finally, she came in. She was, believe me,  
unmistakable.  
Tall for a girl (probably around 5' 10"), she was slender and spectacular. She wore a tight sweater, a cream-colored one that clung lovingly to her small breasts and long torso. Her jeans came down to mid-calf, displaying creamy white skin in the space between the bottom of her pants and the tops of her ankle socks. Her face was angelic,  
only lightly kissed by makeup. Her long, deep red hair swung back and forth with her swaying steps. It seemed to take Nick years to cross to our table, and we stared in amazement the entire time.  
She slid into the booth next to Ross, and then leaned over and kissed him on the side of the mouth, just a quick little peck. She smiled at us, displaying dazzling teeth, and said, "Guys...this is so much fun."  
We couldn't say a word. Nick said, "I was nervous at first, when I woke up? But then I saw what I looked like...and the clothes...and I saw that mom and dad didn't know anything had changed, so I figured that I might as well do my part. So you know what? I made myself like being a girl. And I made myself like guys, and it has been so strange and so normal at the same time!"  
I finally said, "You...you like guys? You're okay?"  
"It's a little weird, yeah, but it's amazing how fast you get used to this sort of change. I spent two hours this morning, just walking and swaying around Wal-Mart and watching boys stare at me." Nick giggled.  
She actually giggled! And I'd never heard her talk so much when she was male.  
Ross was beyond speech, and Max was smirking at Nick, so we ordered breakfast as a way to smooth things over. When the waitress was gone,  
Max said, "So I guess our first experiment was a success."  
Nick laughed and leaned into Ross. "I guess so. You guys...man, it's like I'm in a mirror world, you know? You're all cute in your own ways,  
but I figured since Ross was the one who wanted the red head, I'd concentrate my attraction on him. And it's working, let me tell you."  
She turned the full force of her smile on Ross and continued. "Not that you're getting lucky tonight or anything. But we might ditch these losers and go talk somewhere."  
Ross hadn't said a word since entering the restaurant (I'd had to order for him). He looked totally shell-shocked. Finally, Nick took one of his hands and put it on her left breast. She said, "See? I don't bite.  
It's just me, Nikki."  
We laughed, and Ross let go quickly, his face flaming. We finished breakfast and split up, Ross and Nick going off to do who knows what. I went over to Max's house, and we played on his X-Box until six. At one point I said, "What did you do with Nick besides making sure that no one noticed the change?"  
He grinned and said, "I just made her more comfortable in her new skin,  
and more willing to experiment a little. Nothing major."  
Ross and Nick came in to the rec room about that time, Ross with a goofy look on his face. Nick laughed and said, "Your mom just said, 'Hi Nikki!' and let us in like it was any other day. You guys ready to do the drawing?"  
We sort of were. Nick had really loosened up, and from the looks of her disheveled hair, she and Ross had had a good time. She hugged and kissed each one of us (she was soft and warm, and my body certainly thought she was a girl), and then we got to the drawing.  
The first name out of the box this time? Mine. I felt a deep thrill of fear, but I smiled gamely. Nick said, "Really, it'll be okay. I've had a good time!"  
The description said, "A little Japanese girl, with plenty of curves."  
We all knew it was Nick's handwriting. I was feeling a little wild from the kiss, so I said, "Okay. Can do. But you guys...I think we might want to experiment just a little bit."  
Ross frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"I don't know...look, Nick has been having a good time, and it's all reversible. I think we can just loosen up a little bit, have some fun,  
you know? I give you permission now. It's okay, really."  
Nick said, "I HAVE had a good time." She closed her beautiful eyes for a second and then said, "All right, trigger's set on my end."  
I envisioned a small, lovely Japanese girl with some pleasant curves.  
One good thing about small bodies, I'd found, was that small curves look larger on them. Ultimately, my breasts would be about Nick's size,  
but on a smaller frame. I concentrated on the ring and set that body to be mine for the twenty-four hours that came after midnight. I said,  
"Okay, set here."  
Max and Ross set their triggers, and we agreed to meet in our normal place for school. Ross took me aside as we were leaving and said, "Hey,  
I have an idea, but it might not work. Can I pick you up for school in the morning?"  
I said, "Sure. Normal time?" He used to pick me up all the time, before I'd finally gotten my own vehicle. He agreed, and we all went our separate ways.  
Now...I figured that I wouldn't be able to sleep at all. But the night before and the day's events had sort of worn on me, so I was pretty tired. I sat on my bed staring at my ring, and then I tried willing myself asleep.  
When I woke up, the alarm was wailing in my ear. I reached out for it...and kept reaching. I swore a little bit in Japanese and stretched until I could get to the damn thing. Sometimes it was rough, being short.  
I got up and walked to the mirror. Five feet of Japanese hotness gazed back at me. I smiled at my slim body and cute tits, my smooth legs and my slender hips. The ring on my finger had been a real blessing; it allowed me to put my body into sort of a stealth mode, where I could sleep more comfortably.  
But I preferred my body in its real form. I let it go back to normal,  
watching as my boobs swelled to their normal 30-H size and my hips and ass grew until they were their usual 38 inches around (underneath my tiny 22-inch waist, and THAT looked awesome). Mom blamed the growth hormones in the meat we bought, but I didn't care what had done it; I loved my body the way it was (even if it was hard to sleep sometimes,  
with these tits). True, buying clothes was kind of a challenge sometimes, but it was worth it when I saw the guys staring at me.  
I ran my hands over my muscular belly and then smiled. It was nice to be this hot. It sure helped with the boys.  
I reflected on them while I dressed. We'd been the best of friends ever since kindergarten, and when Max moved in during first grade we'd really cemented as a group. The Four Musketeers. But then around fourth grade I'd started to develop, and then I'd kept on developing. By sixth grade, I'd been a DD-cup (I'd looked 16), and the guys treated me differently. I hated it; I was still the same girl inside. But we were coming apart at the seams.  
So that summer, I hit on a plan to keep us all together: I'd fucked each one of them, over the course of two days. My (apparently)  
rampaging hormones had given me a high sex drive, so it was on my mind anyway. I finally decided to just go ahead and do it, and I'd had a great time. I told them what I was doing, and that I wanted us to all be friends and stay together, and somehow, it worked. I sighed and shook my head at the thought of this very hot little adolescent earnestly explaining things to her three friends.  
But it had worked, chiefly because I kept screwing all of them whenever I had a chance. I'd used my allowance and Christmas money to buy condoms (in bulk) over the Internet, and the guys spent their money on the same thing. Now, of course, I was on the pill (pleading cramps from hell), so we didn't have to worry about that stuff anymore. And since getting the ring, I could just make myself sterile when I wanted to be.  
I didn't let them treat me like a fuck doll, though. I was their friend, with benefits, and I damn well made sure that they knew it. And to keep them from getting jealous or too worked up, I screwed all of them at least twice a week each. I mean, those were good reasons, but it helped that I REALLY enjoyed it. Especially since getting the ring,  
and I was able to change how my nerves reacted.  
I went back to the mirror. My long black hair was pulled back into two ponytails, and I was wearing a tight purple t-shirt that said "Japanese Export" across my chest. It was a little hard to read, but that didn't stop anyone from trying. My bra was strong and effective, holding my soft breasts tightly to my chest. I also had on some jeans that were ripped in strategic places. It was still warm enough (barely) to wear this stuff, so I was happy with my look. I skipped to the bathroom and put on a little makeup, and then went downstairs for breakfast with mom and dad.  
No, they weren't my "real" mom and dad. I was adopted from an overseas orphanage when I was just a couple of months old. Arkansas is all I've ever known. The most of my heritage that I dealt with was the fact that they still called me by my birth name of Masami. Everyone else just called me Mimi.  
Some psychologist would probably have made a big deal of that and my relationship with the boys, citing things like cultural alienation and all that. The truth was, I just loved sex, and I loved those three boys, so I combined the two loves in my life.  
I finished in a rush, because Ross was coming over to drive me to school. He had something he wanted to test out with his ring, and who was I to refuse? Nick had been a blast yesterday, but I was glad that everyone was back to normal for a little while. I grabbed my backpack and bounced out the door when he honked.  
I jumped into the front seat and greeted him with a kiss. He pulled back quickly, like he was a little weirded out, but I figured that it was just Monday. I put on the seatbelt and said, "So, what did you want to try?"  
Ross threw the car into gear and said, "You remember a couple of days ago when I was showing you that I could make illusions?"  
"Yeah, that was some funny stuff. Never thought of you as Tyra Banks before, but there you go."  
He laughed. "I want to try something, just to see if it'll work. Don't freak out, okay?"  
I shrugged. "Okay. Have at me!"  
He said, "Uh, yeah. Maybe when we get to the parking lot."  
I chattered on about our weekend and the rings, and he seemed pretty bemused. He's usually a fairly decent talker, so I finally said, "What?  
What's wrong? Are you feeling stressed or something?"  
"Stressed? No, I...um...I just don't like Mondays."  
"Oh. I can totally understand that. Maybe I can take your mind off it a little." I took his right hand and held it for a while in my little tiny fingers. Then when he seemed a little relaxed, I put his hand on my left tit and pressed it deep. I laughed when he jerked away. "Now,  
you weren't like that a couple of nights ago. Come on, it's okay.  
Just...just squeeze a little and work out some of your stress."  
I took his hand and put it back. He did squeeze a little, and knead,  
and even found my nipple when it got hard. That was no trick; my nipples were huge, even for a girl with boobs like mine. After a while he seemed better, so I took his hand in mine and we talked a little bit about the rings.  
We pulled into the parking lot and parked, and he said, "Now, you ready?"  
I took off my seatbelt and turned to face him. I said, "Ready!"  
Just like that, I was totally naked. Well, I still had my shoes and socks on, and the scrunchies in my hair, but that was it. I arched my eyebrows at him as my boobs jumped free and tumbled down. I said,  
"Well, this is interesting." I looked around to make sure that no one was watching, but the parking lot was mostly empty still.  
"No, it gets better. Remember the illusions? Well, here, let me show you."  
Suddenly, I was clothed again. Sort of. I was wearing the same things that I'd been wearing a second ago, but there was something strange about the clothes. I couldn't feel them at all. To my touch and my skin, I was still totally naked. Ross said, "This is what everyone but the four of us will see." Then clothes went away, except for my shoes.  
"This is the truth, and this is what we'll see. What do you think?"  
I stared at my enormous, quivering chest and said, "That's awesome! You KNOW I love to show the girls off to you guys. Plus," I continued,  
gesturing at my hairless pussy (thank you, ring!), "easy access for everyone! This is great!"  
I jumped across the seat and wrapped my arms around his head, kissing him deeply and thoroughly. I let one hand drift down and massage him through his pants. He was rock-hard, which was nice. I pulled back eventually and winked, saying, "Later."  
I got out of the car and spread my arms and legs to the dawning light.  
The chilly air made my nipples pucker, and I giggled. I walked over to Ross with a spring in my step as a carload of juniors pulled up. They stared at me, but I was used to that. They didn't yell or point or do anything that made me think that they were seeing anything more than my normal hotness, so I laughed and linked arms with Ross. With him looking stunned and me naked from the ankles up, we went inside.  
Max and Nick just about swallowed their tongues when they came in and saw us sitting at our normal table. I waved with both arms, setting my tits a-thrashing. They noticed that no one else seemed to be seeing a naked chick, though lots of guys were watching me out of the corners of their eyes. I greeted the two of them with a kiss and a hug that showed them that what they were seeing was real. Ross explained about the illusion as I was sitting down.  
Nick said, "You don't feel...weird, or anything?"  
I shrugged. "Yeah, a little, but you know me. I like being naked anyway, and showing off these babies, so this is great! And I KNOW how much you guys are enjoying this."  
Nick stared hard into my eyes, oddly enough, and then looked at Max.  
Max didn't even notice; he was totally focused on my body. I waved my hand in front of his eyes and said, "Hey, it's still me. I mean, come on, you're used to seeing this. You all are. Why are you guys acting so weird?"  
They just shook their heads, and the bell rang, so we headed off to English. It was remarkably freeing for me to be walking around like this, my body loose and unrestricted. I giggled at the feel of the air currents that were usually blocked by my clothing, and I laughed at how my breasts bounded around as I walked. I knew that all eyes were on me,  
but that some eyes were seeing more than others, and it turned me right the hell on. My mind, always ready to think about sex, turned to thinking about sex.  
So when we got to the classroom, I said to Max, "Hey, can you make people think that Ross and I are here? And maybe in the next class too?  
And...is there any way that you can make it so people don't notice us or hear us?"  
Max hemmed and hawed a little, but he allowed that he could probably do all that. He said, "Why, where are you going?"  
I took Ross by the hand and said, "You guys are ALL pretty tense today,  
so I figured I'd relax you. I'm just going in reverse alphabetical order. Ready, Ross?"  
I took his hand and led him from the classroom. I said, "All right.  
Let's see...to the gym? We can set up some mats or something there..."  
I was running possibilities through my head while leading him on. Sure enough, no one we saw took any notice of us...it was as close to invisibility as I could imagine.  
The sophomores were playing dodge ball when we got to the gym. Ross stopped and was about to walk out again, but I confidently crossed the floor to the pile of gymnastics mats in the corner. Now, we were in full view of the entire sophomore class, along with a couple of teachers, but no one so much as glanced in our direction. I patted the mats beside me and Ross sat down, as if he were in a dream.  
I climbed up onto his lap, so that I was sitting down facing him. I put his hands on my (incredible!) ass and said, "Now, you're going to have to make sure that I don't fall, here." With that, I started to kiss him. I kissed him deep, my tongue reaching far into his mouth. He kissed back, kneading my ass the way I liked. I disengaged eventually and leaned back a little, putting his face to my chest. I said, "Oh yeah, baby, can you feel it? Doesn't it turn you on, the way we're doing this in front of everyone?"  
It did. I could feel it. I pulled back a little and reached down for his crotch, saying, "Quick the first time, just to take the edge off."  
I unzipped him and pulled him out. Ross had always been a little selfconscious about his penis, saying that it was too small, but I'd never given him reason to feel that way. And now, with the rings, I was able to overcome that entirely. His already-hard cock grew in my hands until it was a full twelve inches long. I made the nerves multiply and become more sensitive until I was sure that he was so hard that he could cut glass. Then I licked the tip of it once, and he came all over my face.  
I dodged out of the way of most of it, squealing a little. I said,  
"Man, hair-trigger boy. All right, you ready for the real thing?"  
His eyes were still rolled back in his head, and he wasn't coherent. I giggled and started to roll my huge breasts over his rod. It was still twitching, but it started to come alive again. I licked the tip and pulled a few inches into my mouth, enjoying the flavor. Soon he was hard and panting. I pushed him down on the mat, and watched with delight as he made his clothes disappear. I said, "All right, baby,  
smile for the birdie."  
As I had so many times before, I lowered myself onto him. This time, he filled me up much fuller than he ever had, but I was expecting it. He groaned as I started to slowly grind my hips on his, pumping him in and out of me. He reached up and took hold of my tits, kneading them and pinching my nipples. I arched my back and moaned, pumping faster and faster. "Oh!" I gasped. "Oh! Oh God! Oh! Oh God! Oh God! OhGod! OhGod!  
OhGod, ohGod, ohGod, !"  
I shrieked softly as the orgasm roared through me, barely aware of the fact that he was filling me up with his white heat. I twined my fingers through his hair and pulled him close to my chest as I gasped and moaned. Finally it released its grip on me, and I was able to relax a little as I rolled off Ross. We lay there panting while the coach called someone out. Finally I said, "Well...you feeling better about whatever it is? More relaxed?"  
Ross smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Mimi."  
I punched him in the shoulder. "Any time, you know that! Now let's get out of here and find the other two."  
He recreated his clothes and we headed back out the door. The other two were still trapped in the droning English class, but I just walked right in with my big bare tits hanging out and tapped Nick on the shoulder. "Your turn!"  
I LOVED this. Running around naked, screwing the guys in full view of everyone (but no one seeing a thing!)...it was fantastic! Nick was a little reluctant (what was WITH these boys today?), but I wore him down with my body and my kisses quickly enough. We had our sex on one of the tables in the library, in the corner during a class's research time.  
I'm sure they would have rather watched one of the hottest girls on the planet fucking a senior into submission, but they kept on looking up information about the old west while I howled and moaned.  
Nick was a slow and thoughtful lover, and we had a great time until the lunch bell rang. Then I led him back to where he'd left his books and set out to find Max. I snagged him a he was heading into the cafeteria,  
and took him to an empty classroom. He said that he didn't want to do like the other guys and fuck in full view of a class, and I took him at his word. For all his brashness, Max had always been pretty shy. I'd had to be the aggressor most of the time, which was fine.  
We went slowly at first, like always, but then we sped up once he got into the swing of things. He had just started to twitch and moan for the third time when the teacher walked in for the next class. She calmly put her books and papers on the desk while I finished myself off, moaning and yelping my way through something like my sixth or seventh orgasm of the day. Max was starting to get nervous again, so I sucked him off quickly. We recovered while the students filed in, and then we headed out to find the other guys. Max turned his power off when we did, and I assume that Ross didn't because no one arrested me.  
I felt good. I had the afterglow from all those climaxes, of course,  
but I also felt like I'd done a good job trying to help the boys relax a little. I didn't know what was making them all weird around me, but I figured that I could fuck it out of them.  
They were pretty good for the rest of the day, in spite of the fact that my hotness was hanging out in front of them. I giggled (and jiggled) when they touched me, so they started doing it more and more often as the day went on. Nick was a very good tickler, and Ross loved to sneak squeezes of my chest whenever he could. I loved any touching I got from the boys. Max wasn't very shy either, I noticed...a couple of times he ran his hands over me, touching me all over. I just giggled and enjoyed it. I couldn't blame them, after all...I WAS totally naked to them.  
When the bell rang, we went back out to Ross's truck and sat on the tailgate. I lounged around, spreading my legs and generally making a spectacle of myself. When everyone else was gone, the boys all started looking at each other and not looking at me. Finally Max said, "Uh,  
look, Mimi, you know that deal that the four of us have had? About us turning into girls every day?"  
I giggled. "Sure. Seems silly when you have me, but I guess maybe you guys want a little variety."  
Max said, "Okay, Nick, let's turn our triggers off. Ross, leave yours on so that Mimi doesn't give everyone in the world a show."  
"What do you-" was as far as I got before the world warped on me.  
Suddenly, mentally, I was Mark again. I gasped in shock. It was like jumping into cold water after a hot day; my lungs clenched up and I couldn't move. I had all of Mimi's memories, right down to the number of times I squealed on the end of each guy's cock. Had I really spent all day naked? Had I really had sex with Ross in front of the Junior PE class? Had I really sucked Max off like that? I looked down at my incredibly hot naked body, still sore and happy in the afterglow, and I knew that I...or rather, that Mimi, had done every single one of those things, and had liked it.  
I said, "Holy shit. Holy SHIT."  
I tried to turn myself back to my normal male form, but nothing happened. Then I remembered the wording of my trigger: I was supposed to be this girl for 24 hours.  
Max was curious. Nick was shame-faced. Ross looked a little embarrassed when I covered up my massive breasts and my hairless crotch. Max said,  
"What was it like?"  
"What was it LIKE? I was a totally different person! And I...you all FUCKED me!"  
"Actually," said Nick quietly, "you did us."  
"Well, yeah, with your ring doing all that magic! And I've been naked all day, my GOD." I got up and started pacing back and forth, suddenly acutely aware of my jiggling bosom and my swaying hips. I didn't try to cover up any more; I figured that they had seen everything and then had done everything with it.  
Max grabbed me by the shoulders. "Look, dude, you told us that we could experiment. We did. Did you have a bad time?"  
I thought back. Mimi was perky and cheerful, and she had done what she did out of a sense of love and concern. She HAD initiated everything,  
and the guys had been kind of reluctant. Finally I sagged and said,  
"No."  
"Are you sure? You never noticed anything or had a bad time or wished you were different?"  
It was a weird set of questions, but I just shook my head no. He let go of my shoulders and looked relieved. Finally I said, "Well, um, are you guys ready to pick for tomorrow?"  
Ross and Max looked nervous; their names were the only ones left in the box. Ross kept staring at my tits, probably with a combination of "Holy CRAP" and "What will mine be like?" running through his head. I couldn't blame him. I winked at him when he caught my eye, and he blushed bright red. Max had his eyes closed. He looked like he was praying.  
Nick moved his hand around in the box and pulled out a slip. He opened it and said, "Max."  
Ross's lungs emptied in a long huff; he'd dodged the bullet one more time. Max's shoulders slumped, but he kept his eyes closed while Nick rummaged in the other box. Finally he read from the paper he pulled out, "A tall, curvy black girl. Long hair, big brown eyes, and a killer body."  
I laughed a little. That was a description of another one of Ross's dream girls. I was starting to wonder how many pieces of paper he'd put in to the second box.  
Before I could think about it, we all said that our triggers were set.  
We stood there, three guys and one naked girl, until finally Max said,  
"So now what?"  
I shrugged, giggling a little when I saw their eyes on my chest. I said, "I guess you can go ahead and turn me back into Mimi. I mean, 24 hours was the deal."  
Max was suddenly wide awake and staring into my eyes. "Are you totally sure?"  
I took a step back. "Yeah. I was thinking about what you said, and Mimi IS a lot of fun. I wouldn't even mind being her again sometime."  
Max said, "Okay then. Ready, Nick?"  
They closed their eyes, and the world jumped again. I shook my head,  
feeling my silky hair rustle against the side of my face. I said, "Wow.  
You guys look like you've seen a ghost. Now the question is, where are you all going to take this little Japanese chick tonight?"  
As was our usual, we hit the bowling alley. The boys probably took me there two or three times a week, but it wasn't like we had a lot of choices. The town was dead. This was the first time I'd gone naked, but Ross's illusion held and I was able to bowl without a stitch of clothing. I relished the way that the boys watched my every move, and whenever I got a strike (or even made a spare), I would jump up and down in "innocent" joy just too see their eyes bug out. Granted, the other boys (and some of the girls) at the alley were watching me too,  
but they weren't seeing everything.  
I wore myself out bowling, which was good. If it had been a weekend night, I would probably have snuck one of the boys in to my room (or I would have stayed in one of their beds). But since it was a school night and I was bushed, I just kissed them all good night, let them feel my chest one last time (which felt so good that I almost invited one of them anyway), and then skipped off to shower and head to bed.  
I woke up the next morning and slapped for my alarm, grumbling about being so short that I could barely reach the damn thing. I slipped out of bed and went to the mirror, greeting my reflection with my usual sunny smile. The short Japanese girl in the mirror was grinning back at me over the top of a slim, almost curve-free body. I concentrated until my breasts and hips and ass were back to their normal breathtaking size, and then I got dressed for the day. I was wearing a soft, strong bra (30-H) and a pink t-shirt that said, "Cutie!" across the front in glitter. I wanted to wear the one that said, "Ask me about Miracle Gro!" Ross had picked that one up for the two of us a couple of years back, and it had become more and more accurate as time went by, but the school administration frowned on that kind of thing.  
I worked my way into some skin-tight jeans, blessing and cursing my 38-  
inch hipline at the same time. Thanks to the way my waist narrowed (22 inches, which looked awesome with my tits on top and my hips on the bottom), I had to wear a belt just to give the entire "hourglass"  
impact that I wanted to give. Granted, I looked kind of ridiculous if you really thought about it, but the sight of my body usually made the boys stop thinking entirely. I slipped my tiny feet into some cute little slip-ons that we'd picked out a couple of months ago, and then skipped to the bathroom for some makeup and hair attention.  
As usual, I didn't need much makeup. After dragging a brush through my smooth, soft hair a few times, I just put it up with a couple of scrunchies that matched my shirt. I grinned into the mirror and jumped up and down a few times to watch my own chest bounce. I loved every inch of my body, both for what it was and for the fact that the boys loved to stare at me (and touch me.  
I had breakfast with mom and dad (adoptive parents) and headed out the door when I heard a horn honk.  
I slid into the car next to Maxine and we performed our normal ritual of checking each other out. She was just as tall as I was short, sixtwo if she was an inch. She was just about the same color as recording tape, and I always marveled that skin like hers could feel so soft and smooth. Her hair was corn-rowed again, and the ropes of it cascaded down into her lap. Mine was long enough to reach to the middle of my back (not that anyone was complaining, now...most guys weren't really looking at my hair). Her body was absolute dynamite, and it made me wonder sometimes about the growth hormones that mom ranted about when we had to go buy me a new bra.  
We had compared measurements a few times. Where I was a 30-H, Maxine weighed in at a whopping 34-K. I know, most of the bra makers don't go that high, but hey, a girl has to tell the truth. Maxine was a LOT bigger than me when it came to her chest. Her waist was bigger too,  
coming in at 28 inches. But her ass and her hips...man. I had often marveled at the fact that she could get into her pants. She had a 42-  
inch hipline. When SHE wore tight pants, it was because all pants were tight on her. I noticed that she'd gone with tight shorts that day.  
They reached down to just above her knees, allowing her to show off miles of calf muscle.  
Maxine was like me; in great shape, not plump, but ridiculously curvy where it counted. Sometimes people asked me or her if we'd had work done, since our tits were such a contrast to our well-toned arms and legs (and visible abs), but we were 100% all natural. It was how we'd become friends; we had both started growing our chests at about the same time, and so we'd been sort of outcasts from the rest of the groups. Nick and Ross had stuck with us, and we had rewarded them well for that over the years.  
About two miles from school, my clothes suddenly disappeared. I jumped and gasped a little, and I noticed that Maxine had done the same thing (even though I didn't notice anything different). She said, "Did my man just make you naked?"  
"Yep."  
"Mmmmmhm. Me too. I swear, that boy's head is on one thing only."  
"Hell, mine too, but that's what we like about 'em."  
She grinned at me and said, "Yep. That's the whole kit and caboodle,  
for sure."  
Maxine and I had always appreciated Ross and Nick sticking with us,  
even when everyone else seemed to think we were freaks for the way we'd developed so early and so well. When we were thirteen, she and I had expressed our appreciation in fairly concrete, material ways by taking their virginity (and ours too, of course). Ever since then, we'd all been even tighter. Nick was good to me, and I tried to be good to him.  
Ross and Maxine were the same way. It helped that she and I really liked sex. A lot. It also helped that she and I had experimented together, sometimes in front of the boys and sometimes not. I wasn't gay (I LOVED Nick's cock too much for that), but I wasn't averse to experimenting when the mood struck. We never poached off each other; we were true to our boys. But we sometimes had a little fun on the side.  
Since we let the boys watch (most of the time), they didn't mind. It helped us all stay tight.  
I reached over and honked Maxine's right nipple (her boobs were too big for me to honk...maybe a beep) and she laughed. I laughed too, at the familiar feel of her soft, warm flesh under my hand.  
The boys met us at the parking lot door, and I could tell by the way they were staring that they could BOTH see us naked. We protested that as not fair, and Ross changed the illusion with a quick thought.  
Suddenly I could see Maxine in all her incredible glory, with her high round tits and her amazing body. She took me in as well, and we both smiled and laughed.  
I latched on to Nick and she took Ross's arm, and we went to class.  
That was a great day, especially the class period that we spent having sex with our guys while the teacher saw nothing but our contented faces. We were free to get as loud as we wanted to get (which was great for me because I was a real screamer when things went well, which they always did now.  
The month went quickly. We played around a little bit with the rings,  
doing things like swapping bodies with the boys (it was WEIRD having a cock, but it was sure fun) and making all the teachers and students walk around naked for the day without realizing anything.  
Toward the end of the month we started thinking about what we wanted to do that would stay with us. We had no guarantee that the changes that the rings made would stick around after the month time limit was up (if that was even what the notes meant), but we figured that we might as well do what we could. Finally, on the last day of the month, we met up and told each other what we had done.  
I had made our bodies strong and healthy. As far as I knew, they would remain strong and healthy for the rest of our (long) lives. The guys got the cocks they always wanted (even though I loved Nick's the way it was...boys). As for me and Maxine, I made sure that our huge tits would never sag and that we would age gracefully like so few women did. We'd keep our good looks for a long time, and we'd never have back problems or hip problems. I made us all extremely flexible and gave us very high endurance. I also made sure that we were all very sexually sensitive.  
Finally, I capped it by making sure that we were all fertile. It was back to the pill again, but it would be worth it.  
Maxine didn't have much that she could do. She made us all a lot smarter, and gave us the ability to pick up information quickly from reading. We also got perfect memory and a knack for languages. Finally,  
she gave us all a telepathic link that we could turn off and on whenever we desired.  
Nick was like Maxine; his power wasn't much good for long-term stuff.  
He made sure that we would always be as sexually attracted to each other as we were now (which didn't seem necessary, though it was a nice thought), and then he gave us each a keyword that would set off an hour-long frenzy of lust. No, I'm not going to tell you my keyword. A girl has to have some secrets.  
Ross made sure that we were all taken care of when it came to money. By the time he was done, our great-great-great grandchildren would be comfortable. And by "comfortable," I mean, "stinking rich." After all,  
money today is just a bunch of little dots of electricity, and he could manipulate that with no trouble at all. The magic knew how to make sure that the IRS or other group wouldn't get suspicious, and we looked forward to having long lives of great health and wealth.  
The next day when I woke up in Nick's bed, I tried to make my tits shrink. Nothing happened. We were right about the "month": it was a time limit. I sighed with contentment and snuggled back down into the covers with Nick.  
We went on to graduate that year, and with the cash that we had in reserve, we were able to do pretty much as we pleased afterward. It ended up all being very traditional: Nick and Ross went to school and Max and I stayed home to be mothers. We had a dual wedding and honeymoon, and let me tell you, my enhancements came in handy. I had never dreamed that so much pleasure could exist in the world.  
Months later when the babies came, I had never dreamed that kind of pain would exist, either. But we got through it, first Maxine and then me a week later. Thanks to our incredibly wide hips and my enhancements, we came through it none the worse for wear. Nick and I started work on another one fairly soon after that.  
The whole thing with the rings all happened eight years ago. You're probably wondering how the hell I ever found out about any of my "previous" life. Well, the answer is simple. It's been my habit ever since I was a little girl (boy?) to keep a journal of each day's activity. Last year when I was packing stuff up for our move to a bigger house, I found those old journals in a corner and started reading them. Ross's power hadn't changed them, and Max's couldn't do anything to material stuff, so all the information was intact.  
I'm not upset or anything. I mean, I am totally happy as Masami (and as far as I can remember, I always have been). I have four beautiful children (another on the way, too, if my lack of bleeding this month is any indication) and a husband I would die for. Why would I ever want to change? 


	7. Chapter 7

**THE WISHING STONE****by Bobbie Bazooms**

I'm not going to make any excuses for what I've done. Stan has been my best friend for almost twenty years. And, I'm not going to pretend that I don't feel a considerable amount of guilt for how my actions have affected the poor guy.

It's just that…

If any of you put yourself in my place and had the abilities I was given…

Well. I think a lot of you would do things that would surprise you.

Maybe, I should begin at the beginning.

I met Stan Blaine in my late twenties. He had done a stint in the navy and was a couple of years younger than I. I was already working for a big computer company when he came to work in my department. This was right before the big "dot com" boom and we were in on the ground floor of it all. Oh, neither of us have gotten fabulously wealthy. Matter of fact, Stan's Mrs. spends just about every dime he earns. But, we make out alright.

It wasn't long before the two of us were hanging out at work. Two guys the same age with similar interests... Both of us like cars and shooting firearms. Pretty soon we were spending time together on the weekends.

That's when I met Stan's live-in girlfriend, Leslie. Nice enough girl, but pretty typical of her gender. She was mostly cool, but could be a real bitch when it suited her mood. I just figured she was Stan's problem and steered clear of her when she started acting like she was on the rag.

My ever being attracted to Leslie was not a problem. She never really has been my type. She never wears makeup and doesn't have much ambition or flash. She was, and still is, an earthy-motherly kind of girl. That's perfect for Stan. And, I've always been happy for him.

Plus, she lacks a couple of outstanding qualities that I find essential in a woman. But, more on that later.

Alright. Moving on. Penal-vaginal relations being what they are, it was not long before Leslie came up pregnant.

Yeah, I know. Real shocker.

She and Stan had already started bandying about the "m" word and negotiations were sped up because of the bun in the oven. So after a hastily planned wedding, I found myself hanging out with Mr. And Mrs. Stanley Blaine. Little did I know that years later, I'd still be spending Friday nights sitting on their couch watching boring TV while their two kids and an overgrown dog climbed all over me.

You see, Leslie gave birth to a girl, Jena, in February not long after the wedding. Just over a year later, in March, she delivered a son, Sam. Stan got a vasectomy and the Blaine family was set.

The kids loved me from the start. Heck, why wouldn't they? I babysat them a lot on Saturdays so Stan and Leslie could have some time alone. I changed their diapers. I sang children's songs with them. I even colored and played kid's games. Every time I walked through the door, the kids would come rushing up to me squealing, "Uncle Don! Uncle Don!" They always had something they had drawn or made to show me. I read a story to them every time I was over while the snuggled up in my lap.

I became an integral part of their lives and an honorary member of the family.

Over time the kids grew up. They cared less and less about Uncle Don as I was replaced by the TV and toys and eventually their peers. By the time they were teenagers, I was just some old guy that hung out with their dad.

Stan and I just got older and fatter. Both of us started losing our hair and Stan has some prominent gray mixed in with his. We both grew some paunch on our once slender frames. Oh, we don't look bad… just two old boys who are a bit past their primes.

As Jena hit her thirteenth birthday, she began to blossom as girls do around that age. It wasn't long before she was wearing a little training bra that was barely visible underneath her white school tops. It was cute.

I looked at Leslie and her sisters, whom I had met, and figured that Jena would never be what anyone would call busty. Leslie was the biggest of that bunch with a pair of 36B's on her 5' 8" lanky frame. Stan's side of the family was a bit more endowed- but not much. And, all the women on Stan's side were quite short. Jena was a tiny girl at thirteen and easily the shortest of her friends. It looked like she was destined to be petite and small breasted. Facially, she strongly favored the Blaine side of the family.

At twelve years old, Sam looked more like his mother. Stan thought the boy had a shot at being tall. Which made Stan happy as he's only 5' 9" himself.

Personality-wise, the kids could not have been more different. Jena was snappy and feisty. Sam was lethargic and reclusive. But, people that come out of the same womb are often quite dissimilar.

Watching the Blaine family interact and feeling the bizarre mixture of love and tension made a single, fatherless guy like me wonder if I was lucky or unlucky that I had not created a family of my own. It was strange to sit on the couch feeling both welcome and out of place as their lives went on around me.

And this is where my little tale really begins. You remember me mentioning that young Jena had begun to blossom into womanhood?

Well, I have always been a breast man. Yeah, I know. Another big shocker. But, breasts have always fascinated me going all the way back to watching Marilyn Monroe and Jayne Mansfield on the late show as a kid. A large set of boobs has always been what ignites the flames of lust within me.

During me free time, which as a single guy in his early forties I have a lot of, I spent way too many hours looking at big boob porn on the internet. I would stare at pictures of skinny girls with huge chests and my dick would get as hard as a rock.

Once again, I can't make any excuses for what I've done. But, there were appetites and cravings which drove me to it.

I'm just saying.

Well, I knew Jena would not be "big" by any scope of the imagination. It just was not in her DNA. At fourteen she was not much bigger than she had been at thirteen. All she had were a pair of breast buds, really. About an A cup, I reckoned. Still, I began to be enchanted by the thought of her budding breasts developing into a pair of humongous, eye-popping-jaw-dropping gazongas. I began to jack-off and fantasize about it two or three times a day and it never failed to excite me or make me cum in torrents. I was having the best orgasms of my life. The idea of that tiny girl walking around with an overgrown set of melon tits jutting out from her skinny body sent me into orbit. It was hard for me to concentrate at work.

Then one evening, the strangest thing happened. I got home from work as always, ready to get inside and fantasize about my "busty Jena." First however, I had to make a quick stop at the mailbox. There were the usual bills and junk mail, oddly, there was a small, plain brown box that was much heavier than it looked like it would be. I was puzzled because I had never received anything like it before. And, I had not ordered anything that should be arriving by mail. Even more curious was that, though it was addressed to me, it had no return address whatsoever. I shook my head and took it inside the house.

I sat my mail and laptop on my dining table and set about opening the mysterious parcel.

It was a rock. I felt like Charlie Brown on Halloween. A rock. What the fuck?

It was about the size of a softball and unusually heavy for its size. I felt the weight of it in my hand and then noticed a folded piece of paper still in the box. I sat the rock on the table and took out the note. Typed on it was a message.

"This is the wishing stone. Use it shrewdly and it will give you what you want."

Wishing stone. What a crock of bullshit. I thought it must be some kind of joke that Stan was playing on me. Or maybe it was Carl from work. He was always doing some kind of crazy shit. He was probably planning on playing some big joke on me and I just couldn't see the angle. Maybe I'd wish to throw it through his windshield.

Still, when I picked it up again a bizarre feeling swept over me. I felt compelled to speak to it.

"Alright. What can you do for me?"

Suddenly it was like I was in a totally different place- like I had been transported from my dining room. But, I knew that I was seeing in my mind's eye a scene that was playing out before me like the most vivid three dimensional dream or movie.

There was tiny Jena, wearing her school uniform and backpack, walking to her mom's van in the morning with a pair of melon tits on her chest that were as big as I could have ever hoped for. With every step she took her giant chest bounced and wobbled as her white school top was stretched to the bursting point. A huge-cupped brassiere was easily visible underneath the straining fabric. Sam opened the side door to the van. Jena wore a blank, almost fatigued, expression on her face as she steered her huge bust into the vehicle.

I came inside my pants right then and there.

"YES! THAT'S WHAT I WISH FOR!"

I found myself shouting. Over and over I said the words, "Yes! Yes! I wish for that!"

A feeling of great satisfaction settled over me. My body was shaking and I was short of breath. But somehow, I knew my wish was going to come true.

That weekend, I went over to Stan and Leslie's for my usual Friday night of watching TV. It was early spring and unusually warm for April. I loved it. My kind of weather. Leslie had the doors of their old home open and the attic fan was running. It felt great. In the kitchen, she greeted me with a hug and then I stuck my head in and said "hey" to Stan. He had long ago switched to a different department and the only time we ever saw each other was the weekends. He barely looked up from the laptop sitting on him to reply. I went back to the kitchen and Leslie and I sat down at the small breakfast table to catch up on the weeks events. The kids were back locked in their rooms. There was no rush to squeal, "Uncle Don! Uncle Don!" Those days were gone forever, I guessed.

Leslie was chatting away when I looked up to see Jena walking into the room. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with her all-girls school's logo printed on the front and a pair of skin-tight bicycle shorts that clearly outlined her vulva. I wondered how Stan could let her get away with wearing that around the house. I mean, she did have a father and brother. Who, though related, were still male. Not to mention an Uncle Don who, even past his prime, had an active libido.

"Mom, I need some new bras." Jena droned blankly. It was then that I noticed that her small breasts were now bubbling up and over the cups of her bra. She obviously needed to go up a cup size. She stuck her chest out at her mother to illustrate the "growing" need.

"Jena! Why don't you just come right out and say it in front of your uncle?" Leslie scolded.

"So! I need some new bras." Jena replied unflinchingly.

My dick was about to explode.

"Well, I'll take you to Wal Mart tomorrow and we'll get you some new ones. You're not going anywhere tonight so you can wear that one."

"Okay. I need a B cup." Jean said irritated.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow." Leslie clearly wanted to dismiss the subject in my presence. I don't know if it was because of the subject matter. Leslie had never been exactly prudish. Maybe, it was just that it was her daughter and I was there. Or maybe, it was because Jena was catching up to her in the breast department. Either way, the situation and the whole exchange had me needing to jerk it. Big time.

Jena turned and disappeared back down the hallway. After about fifteen minutes of sitting there tortured by desire, I excused myself, went to the bathroom, and jacked-off into a wad of toilet tissue. It took all of about thirty seconds. A cup size in less than a week. I knew it was just the start of things to come.

By the end of the summer, Jena was tan and sporting a proud pair of firm C cup titties on her skinny torso. I had begun to hit the Blaine household on Saturdays instead of Friday nights just to spend more time with her now impressive endowments. On the diminutive 4' 11" teen those boobs looked very big indeed. The day Jena came home from the pool and walked around the kitchen making herself a sandwich wearing only a bikini top and tight shorts, I almost had a heart attack. Her buoyant boobies were bouncing around all over. Her high, tight little ass was hanging out from the back of her short-shorts.

I was in heaven. But, really… What were her parents thinking?

Jena seemed oblivious to my furtive glances as I did my best to memorize every wobble of her breasts. When she passed me on the way to her bedroom, I shot my hand around her waist and pulled her to me. I kissed her cheek and she nuzzled up against me. She had been like that with me since she was little. I wondered if she would mind how much it excited me now that she was such a hot, little Lolita.

February rolled around and Jena turned fifteen. Of course I went over to watch her blow out candles and open her presents. I was amazed when, after the final gift was opened, she protested quite adamantly.

"Mom! I thought you were going to buy me some bigger bras!"

In front of Stan, Sam, and me, Jena was not the least bit embarrassed to point out that the tits clearly overwhelming the cups of her bra needed more accommodating housing.

Yes. On her fifteenth birthday, only a sophomore in high school, young Jena Blaine needed a D cup brassiere. The sweatshirt she wore attested to that fact. The way her now officially "big" breasts exploded out from her chest was outrageous.

And, I knew she was only going to get larger. And, larger.

By the time she started her senior year at Millbrook Academy for Girls, Jena was the owner of a whopping set of 34G blimp tits. Her breasts looked like parade floats as they jutted out from her skinny frame. And, she was barely over five foot tall. She weighed 115 pounds and I swear, fifteen of that was tit. Jena did not so much walk as she navigated her huge chest around like she was steering a great ship. It was both comical and thrilling to watch her giant boobs sway and wobble as she struggled to move their great weight about. Everywhere she went men and women alike gawked at the poor girl labored with the task of toting such a tremendous load. I even saw some people openly laugh at the sight of her.

One night I held the wishing stone and asked to see what she would have looked like had I not interjected myself into the development of her bosoms.

They would have been B cups. At best.

Jena was a giant busted spectacle because of me and me alone.

To say that I masturbated constantly would be an understatement. I gave up the internet porn altogether. Jena's jugs were my sole source of stimulation. What else did I need? Zero.

But, things got even more interesting.

The students at Bentley School for Boys were fighting over each other to be the first one to get under the bra of "Big Jugged Jena." Yes, they had actually given her a crude nickname fitting her preposterous proportions. I loved it!

Several nights the wishing stone allowed me to see Jena in a car or at a local hang out fending off the advances of many horny young admirers feeling up and groping her humongous clothed chest.

Even while I was jacking-off while viewing the scene in my mind's eye, which was as vivid as if I had physically been there, I knew it was just a matter of time before she gave in to one of her pimply-faced suitors. I could feel her desire rising and her resistance waning. And, I could not let that happen. I had to be the first to get my hands on those gorgeous gazongas.

After all, I was the one who gave them to her.

The wishing stone addressed the situation for me.

Bryan Walker was a young stud at the Bentley School. I knew from my "private observations" that Jena was about one gropefest away from giving, not just her tits, but her young, tight pussy up to him. Then one night early in Jena's senior year, I watched in my mind's eye as Bryan picked Jena up for a date. Jena looked amazing. Her longish face was plastered with makeup and her wide, round mouth was painted shockingly crimson. Red polish coated her fingernails and toenails. Her chocolate colored hair was jaw length and held behind one ear by a small clip with a butterfly. Her dark blue denim skirt sat low on her slim hips and rode high up her slender thighs. Her high, overly protruding buttocks stuck out invitingly. Her massive milk glands exploded out from her body and made the red sleeveless top she wore strain to contain them. Her wide, black bra straps came out from under her top and were partially exposed. They were simply too big for her top to conceal. The outline of her whole gigantic brassiere was visible. Jena's feet were long and slender. A bit too big for such a petite girl… rather like her tits. But, that trait was an unbelievable turn on for me and Bryan. Jena's feet were delicate and tapered and shown off in a pair of low heel sandals. Absolutely delicious.

Jena looked like a blowup sex doll.

Suddenly, without warning, I was Bryan. I don't know how the wishing stone pulled it off. But I was walking in the driveway, smiling and ushering Big Jugged Jena to my car. Her gigantic knockers were bouncing outrageously as she steered them. My young dick was like an eight inch diamond in my pants. Everything that came out of my mouth was something he would say. My every gesture was his. But, it was me performing these actions. I have never experienced anything to compare it to.

But, Jena obviously liked me. Or should I say, she liked Bryan. A lot. She reached over and took my hand as soon as I got Bryan's car out onto the street.

I felt unbelievably proud as I took her out for pizza and she snuggled those monster mams against me in the booth. Everybody in the place was looking at her tits. Every man in there wished they were me.

She laughed at all my jokes. I listened with feigned interest as she babbled on and on about trivial events that happened to her and her friends that probably would have bored Bryan as well.

It was twilight when we left the restaurant. As soon as I got her back in the car, I could not help myself any longer. My hands were all over those giant jugs. I groped them like my hands were starving. She loved it. Her mouth smacked against mine and her tongue shot between my lips.

After several moments of frenzied tit handling and French kissing, Jena moaned.

"Let's go behind the warehouse."

"Go behind the warehouse" I somehow knew was code for lets go behind the old McKesson building where you can fuck me.

In minutes we were pulling Bryan's car behind the old abandoned industrial building. I reached over Jena. Her big tits smooshed as my body pressed into them. I eased her seat back. Jean spread her legs and welcomed me between her thighs as I mounted her.

She wanted me.

I pawed at her tits a moment and then thrust her tight top up and over those mammoth bazookas. It took some effort to get her bra cups over them. But when I did, her heavy breast meat burst out and rolled out all at the same time. And, there they were. Right before my eyes. They were awesome. Literally the size of melons. Her nipples were in the center of her boobs as her arms pressed them upwards and created two round mounds of flesh. Jena's areolas were huge and pinkish brown with raised bumps covering them. Her nipples were ripe and hard. Even as she lay there practically motionless, her enormous mounds of bosom jiggled seductively.

Her eyes shut as I began sucking her giant milk bags and kneading them in my hands. I dry humped her maniacally. But, it was not long before I unleashed my eight inch trouser snake. It wasn't mine. It was Bryan's. But, it was bigger than my actual dick and somehow I knew it was eight inches. It wasn't long before I had Jena completely naked. She stared intently at my member and jerked on it awhile before I plunged it inside her hairless, sopping wet teenage pussy.

Shit that thing was tight! I busted her cherry and she leaked blood all over Bryan's seat. But, she loved my dick inside of her. I fucked her like a two dollar hooker on coupon night. Those big titties flopping and wobbling like crazy. I sucked them and squeezed them as rough as I could. But, she took it like a pro. It was no time before I busted a nut all up in her tight, pink cunt.

I felt her vagina spasm as she came with my hot goo splashing inside of her.

I had fucked the shit out of Big Jugged Jena!

I had to tell all my friends at school.

Oh, wait. I'll let Bryan do that.

I held the spent, big-titted teen for awhile in the car seat. She panicked a bit because her hair was so wet with sweat. After a quick cell phone call, her friend Deborah brought her a hairdryer and Jena dried her hair at a nearby EZ Mart that had an outlet on an outside wall. It was fun to watch those big boobs bouncing around as she did.

After I dropped her back at her house, I just as suddenly found myself back at my own home. I was spent. I smelled of sweat. And, my dick had her cherry juice all over me.

That is one excellent wishing stone.

That next weekend, I arrived at the Blaine homestead before Stan got back from a visit to the auto parts store. Leslie informed me in hushed whispers that she had to put Jena on birth control because, "boys can't keep their hands off of her and I think she has been 'active.'"

Man, that is sexy beyond the capacity for rational thought.

Later that evening, the wishing stone informed me that Jena would have remained a virgin until marriage if she had been modestly busted the way life had intended her to be. And, that event would have taken place in her mid twenties. As it was, any guy bold enough to make a move on Jena was going to poke her pussy and manhandle her stupendous breasts.

Small breasted Jena would have been a prim, respectable lady.

Big Jugged Jena was going to need that birth control like any other easy slut.

It's good to know that her mother is so supportive.

The wishing stone let me fuck Jena anytime somebody got a hold of her. Eleven different guys nailed her twat before she graduated high school. The busty little slut broke double digits! And, I was in that pussy every time.

I should feel worse about what I've done. I know it's wrong. Especially since my buddy Stan has been reduced to a sniveling puddle of mush because of Jena's tits and the bevy of boys around her. But, I can't help but feel turned on like a motherfucker. I mean, it's not everybody who takes an unassuming young girl and makes her into a giant chested cum catcher.

But, I did. And, I'm proud of it.

And, that would be where my story ends if what happened next were not even more astonishing.

The funny thing is, one night immediately after Jena's senior year, I was holding the wishing stone. I was hoping to catch Jena in the bath, washing those amazing mammaries. Instead, I was stunned to find her brother, Sam, naked in the bathroom looking extremely pained as he held one of Jena's huge bras up to his tiny body. He fastened her bra in front of him and spun it around bringing the loose fitting cups over her his puny nipples and putting his arms into the straps.

He looked like he was about to cry as he stood in front of the mirror gazing at his woefully inadequate milk glands swallowed by the cups that usually held his sister's superior endowments. Nevertheless, his woefully small penis was stiff as a little rivet. I felt embarrassed for him that his organ was so puny. The poor boy had never had a growth spurt. As a result he was only 5' 2" and did not look manly in the least. He was the smallest boy in his class. A big set of lung luggage would not have looked out of place on him.

In a flash, my mind's eye raced to a scene that I knew was not real but could be if I wanted it. It was Sam, standing before a gray-haired male doctor as Leslie sat nearby. The young teenager was completely naked. A hairy pussy was between her bare legs and two tremendous jutting breasts hung from her tiny ribcage. The huge areolas upon the ends of her bosoms were crinkled and drawn up from the cold of the examination room. Sam had a look of utter embarrassment on her face as the doctor clinically inspected her giant hooters.

At the age of sixteen, Sam had become female. Her breasts were easily as big as her sister's. And, Stan and Leslie were frantic to find an explanation.

"YES! THAT'S WHAT I WISH FOR!"

I was shouting again. "I want that to be true! I want it to happen!" I cried out.

Then, I saw Sam again. He was standing in the bathroom wearing Jena's bra. His nipples began to itch terribly. He felt an uncomfortable tightness between his legs as his already small penis and balls began to suck up inside of him. I saw as he frantically threw off the brassiere and put it back in the clothes hamper. He donned his clothes in a panic and hid the rest of the night in his room.

Over the next two weeks, Sam's male genitalia drew up further and further inside of him. And, his nipples had enlarged and become puffy and exceedingly pronounced. It was summertime and he could not go swimming or take his shirt off. He avoided his friends completely. Sam's parents began to comment on his swollen chest when it became impossible for him to hide. That's when he tearfully and sobbingly said he was turning into a girl. At first, Stan and Leslie were dumbfounded at the statement. It only got worse when Sam refused to let Stan see his groin, but instead, took Leslie back into his bedroom and showed her his genitals that now resembled a vulva and clitoris much more than they looked like a penis and scrotum.

A doctor's visit followed. What could the old boy say? The doctor took pictures. He did not believe that Sam's genitals had ever appeared completely male. Leslie tersely corrected him by explaining that she had seen him naked until he was ten years old and he absolutely had normal boy parts until this happened.

It was a mute point. Within two weeks, Sam had a vagina, uterus, and ovaries. She had a perfectly functional female reproductive system. After a month, she had her first menstrual period. Her breasts developed rapidly. By the end of the summer, young Samantha had an eye-popping-jaw-dropping set of 34G tits all her own. Of course the numerous doctors who examined Sam's pussy and jamambo boobs were at a loss to explain her altered state. She was a girl now. And, since they strongly doubted that she would ever change back, she may as well get used to it.

The wishing stone allowed me to view in my mind's eye the initial fantasy come true, as Sam stood naked- looking utterly humiliated with her massive mammaries swaying heavily and her pink pussy all hairy and exposed- as the old doctor inspected them with his cold fingers. Leslie sat watching the whole scene, her face filled with worry.

I came like a flood.

The wishing stone also compelled the Blaines to enroll their former son at the Millbrook Academy for Girls. After all, she was their daughter. Right? She had to go to school.

I was privy to all the anxiety that Stan and Leslie felt. They moaned and cried to me about "how could this happen?" Sam walked around like a zombie all the time as she navigated her overgrown bosoms around like a pair of parade floats.

Jena thought her sibling's amazing transformation was the coolest thing ever. Although, she sternly warned Sam that "you better not borrow any of my bras, now that we're the same size!"

Stan was particularly crushed at the loss of his son, especially since the daughter that took the boy's place was causing as much grief as his oldest girl. Both his daughters' enormous mammary glands caused a commotion everywhere the family went. I have never seen a man look so defeated.

Of course, everyone at work had heard about what had happened to Stan's son. I mean, daughter. Stan had to cope with all the whispering and snickering that went on behind his back. Even those that were sympathetic caused Stan pain and embarrassment when they tried to console him. He and Leslie both had to deal with all the gossip and pettiness of the other parents in their social circle.

Can you imagine how bad it must have been for them?

And, as I anticipated even without the help of the wishing stone…

All Sam's former male friends from the Bentley School for Boys quickly got over the oddity of her metamorphosis and began a feeding frenzy around her extraordinary chest. I got to watch firsthand the look of bewilderment and terror on Sam's face as the boys buzzed around her like flies to honey. I picked her up from school one day when Leslie had a dentist's appointment. It was hilarious to observe the girl steering her humongous boobs through the crowd as a pack of teenage guys who had invaded the campus from the Bentley School hooted and ogled her bouncing bazoombas. Her white Millwood Academy shirt looked like it was about to rip. It was stretched exceedingly tight across her heavy hooters. The outline of her giant bra was clearly visible beneath the straining fabric. The cups were huge. Her nipples were hard and looked like she was smuggling grapes. Her posture was noticeably slumped forwards under the immense weight of her breasts. Sam look vacantly ahead as if in a daze as her former classmates from the all-male school leered at her gigantic melon tits. She still had a boy haircut.

I loved it.

Of course, it wasn't long before Sam could no longer control the sexual urges generated by possessing such a remarkable pair of mammary glands and the constant gawking and crude remarks directed at her chest.

A boy named Zander Pruitt, who was the stud from Sam's class at Bentley, was the leading candidate to get his hands on her huge gazongas. Naturally, Sam was filled with trepidation at the thought of going out with him. After all, he had been a boy. But, she said yes anyway when he asked. Because, after all, she was a girl.

When Zander's parents heard about the date, they flipped out. They threw a fit over him going out with the "shezit."

How could he date that thing? It was probably diseased.

But Zander didn't care. His parents had little control over him anyway.

Then it happened, I was in Zander's body as he and Sam began their date. Sam looked meekly dressed in a bulky gray sweater and blue jeans with sneakers. It looked like an outfit her mom would wear. She even looked like her mother except for the two prominent melons on her skinny body. Her dark blonde hair was just beginning to grow down over her ears. The teen had just a brushing of makeup. The toenails on her long slender feet concealed within her socks were painted dark cherry red.

She liked wearing makeup and doing her toenails. The pussy between Sam's legs, her humongous breasts, and the estrogen flooding her system had begun to feminize her total being. Mind, body, and soul.

I could tell she was nervous as shit. She did not say much and stared straight ahead blankly much of the time. It was like she knew what was coming. But, that was okay by me. Okay by old Zander. I parked "my" car behind the abandoned McKesson warehouse.

"I think it's amazing what you've become. I think you are beautiful."

I went straight for the tits. I reached over and gripped her nipples. She practically jumped out of her seat. I pawed at her humongous titties and passionately began to French kiss her. She responded eagerly. All that jealousy and frustration that she had felt about her sister's body had made her quite susceptible to my advances. In no time she was laying naked beneath me. Her breasts were like two round mounds wobbling upon her chest as she pressed them together with her upper arms. Her nipples and areolas were enormous and covered with bumps just like Jena's. Their tits were exactly the same.

Sam looked up at me with her frightened blue eyes. Her expression was filled with embarrassment and anticipation. She still looked like a boy to me. Her face hadn't really changed.

Zander's penis may have been even bigger than Bryan's and I feverishly thrust it into her hairless twat. Yes, at some point in time Sam, too, had shaved her beaver. I felt her cherry give as I busted it. Sam writhed and moaned beneath me. I humped away. Banging and banging. Those giant tits were putting on quite a show as they flopped about. I roughly twisted those huge bumpy areolas.

"You like getting tittie-twisters don't you, bitch?" I growled.

"Yes!" Sam cried.

"You're happy this happened to you aren't you? You like being a girl."

"I LOVE it!" She squealed.

In no time, I was depositing a load of cum into Sam's hungry snatch. It and her cherry juice soaked the car seat. I slapped her giant hooters until she came right before I went limp.

I sat Sam up and sucked and groped her naked boobs awhile until I got hard again. Then I made her suck my dick. She gave good head. So good, that Zander was not the last to enjoy her ministrations.

She ended up with one of her nicknames being "Dicksucking Sam." But, that one was not used nearly as much as her other one.

"The Sammary Glands."

Get it?

I think that's hilarious.

When Leslie put Samantha on birth control, I jacked off all day one Saturday just thinking about it. Of course, that night I got to be Jordan Simmons and fuck the shit out of her and get a blow job.

It's now getting close to the end of Sam's senior year. She's seventeen, five foot two, skinny with 34G boobs. She's getting pricked more than a pin cushion. And, I'm there every time. Banging away.

She wears a lot more makeup now days. Her wardrobe has gotten way more girly and provocative. Samantha has become quite the little hussy. We passed Jena's eleven guys her senior year. Sam's fucked and blown close to twenty. She's two away from that mark. I'm thinking she'll hit it before school's out.

She really likes it doggy style.

Stan isn't looking so good these days. His hair is falling out at a rapid pace and it's now all gray. He's lost a lot of weight. But, it doesn't look healthy. It looks more like he's been starved. Which he has. He's too nervous because of his blimp chested daughters to eat.

Both those young vixens love to show off their jamambo jugs and all the cleavage they can generate with them. Which is fine by me.

Nowdays, they greet me at the door squealing, "Uncle Don! Uncle Don!" Their massive, near naked gazongas heave up and down as the Blaine girls bounce enthusiastically for me. Those kiddos love all the attention I give them.

Hey, we've come around full circle. In a way. A good way. A very good way, indeed!

Leslie is perceptibly pained by her daughters' superior milk glands. The wishing stone has allowed me to observe as Leslie is almost in tears with jealousy every time she has to wash her daughters' big bras. And, yes she has tried them on. It was pretty pathetic to watch.

Samantha has been an especially hard blow to take.

One night, Sam put on one of her mom's bras as a lark when they were in the bathroom together getting ready to go to dinner. Poor Leslie's B cups could barely cover the huge areolas on those monster "Sammary Glands." Leslie was forced to watch as her former son giggled with amusement while vainly attempting to stuff her humongous hooters into the hopelessly overmatched cups.

The wishing stone let me see it all.

I have no idea to this day who sent me the wishing stone or how it works. But, I've got it.

And, I'm not making excuses for the things I've done. I've caused my best friend and his wife a lot of grief. But, every time I go over to their house and those two blimp-chested hotties are parading their magnificent mammaries around, I don't regret it. Not one bit.

Big Jugged Jena and The Sammary Glands.

I think we need to make a movie…


	8. Chapter 8

This was a first, Maxie was looking forward to Monday. Since the morning after visiting that strange little shop by the train station, every day just was better then the last. As Maxie pulled the covers off of to start the day, he turned on the philco, thinking about the odd shop Mother had told him to go to. Him, that was almost a life time ago.

Last Wednesday, there were worries about being drafted, to fight in Korea. Maxie's brother had been killed by the Japs in 44, and his Mom would do almost anything to keep her youngest son out of the army. He graduated high school in 45 missing the draft by mire inches. Now MacArthur needed him. But inside he knew he could never kill anybody. He loved his country, but he loved his life more. It wasn't much of a life, he worked in his Father's tailor shop. He wasn't even average looking, he had to much body hair like everyone else in his family, and a large ugly nose. His old friends from school still called him buzzard beak. However his family and friends were near by and they all looked out for each other. Yes Toledo was a great place to live, and he never wanted to leave it.

Then at the lunch table his Mother told him, how she heard from her Aunt Rubie, that his 3rd cousin twice removed had gotten out of the draft by visiting a shop called Spells R Us. And Aunt Rubie had seen they had opened a branch by the train station. His Mother gave him all the money in the cookie jar, and told him, "Now Maxie you hurry over there and see if they can help you".

Funny how he never noticed the shop before. A bell rang as he walked into the old fashion wooden door. The room was filled with bottles of odd shapes and colors. Old mysterious looking boxes lined the shelves, books big and small, statues and odd brick-a-brack throughout the store, he picked up an odd looking doll when an old man in a ratty bathrobe entered the room. The old man said "Please put that voodoo doll down, Maxie. Your making poor Grover float over his bed."

He dropped the doll on the shelf and asked, "How do you know my name?"

The old man replied with a smile, "I'm a wizard, and for a reasonable fee, I can help you stay here. Yes, yes, this should do it," he said as he took a bright green bottle off the shelf. Drink this before retiring tonight and tomorrow, you will never have to worry about being drafted again, there's double your money back guarantee, my dear boy, what do you have to lose?That will be $950, will that be cash or check?"

" That's almost $100 more then the Crosley I was going to buy," Maxie replied. But as he thought about it, what good would a new car do him while he was in Korea. What did he have to lose?

As the alarm clock rang the next morning Maxie felt... different. A bit weaker, and almost like heavy pillows were on his chest. He pulled off the covers and sat up. The weight on his chest dropped and he looked down to see 2 large bulges beneath his night shirt, he nervously felt the sensitive bulges with his left hand while making a shocking discovery with his right. His manhood was gone! He started to scream, but the voice coming out wasn't his. The dark hair on his arms and legs was gone. His hands and feet were more slender and finger nail grew longer, he turned to the mirror to see a beautiful blond woman screaming. Maxie's parents came in, and his Mother said, "I knew it would work. The wizard did a wonderful job."

"Mother, what are you taking about?" Maxie screamed. "What's happened to me?"

"Well they can't draft you if you are a girl, now can they, and you are all girl."

Maxie thought about it, he wanted to get mad but, not being in the Army, well that was a much greater benefit. He/she could live with the indignity of being a woman.

His sister Susan came into the room and looked at the beautiful blond on her brother's bed. She laughed when she heard how her brother was safe from Uncle Sam then hugged him. "Lets see what you can wear of my outfits, but from the looks of thing you may need to wear some of Mom's clothes, your a lot heavier then me.

"I guess your right," Maxie said in his new sultry voice.

The underwear was a nightmare. Maxie couldn't fit in any of Susan's clothes except her stockings, and shoes. Most of her Mother's cloths were too big. Except for her Mother's bra, that was too small. Maxie put a loose black skirt of her Mother's and a baggy sweater that had been Dad's, hiding Maxie's new figure. Susan than took her new sister downtown to get some clothes that would fit. A little makeup and they were off.

As they were about to leave the morning mail arrived, in it was a large envelope for Maxie, in it was a birth certificate, drivers license, checks, and a high school diploma but instead of Maxwell, the name on all the papers was Maxine. Maxie picked up her new I.D. and drove downtown with her sister to Lasalle & Koch. When Maxie came out of the dressing room and looked in the mirror she couldn't believe her eyes, staring back at her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Just like Jane Russell, but younger and blond.

Susan was jealous looking at her curvy sister. Try as she might Susan could never get her weight above 108, she would cry herself to sleep at night because she was too skinny. Men just weren't very interested in her thin figure. She dreamed of what she could do if she had that Maxie's new body.

Maxie had to pay with a check as there were so many beautiful clothes she had to Susan suggested they stop at the corner cafe' for a pop. As they entered the luncheonette every male eye and most of the females turned to watch Maxie walk to the counter. Susan got a orange crush while Maxie got a vanilla coke. A pair of good looking men sat on either side of them. They hung on every word Maxie said. And they insisted on buying the girls lunch. Then Stan, the guy next to Maxie, asked her out for dinner and dancing.

That night he picked her up in his Studebaker, she could get used to the new Stubi look, but inside it was so much more comfortable and smoother then the family's old Nash. He took her to Cousino's Navy Bistro. She was in a form fitting red Cotton dress with a black belt and matching purse. Her stockings were fishnet, and her bra make her look like twin torpedoes were coming out of her shirt. Stan couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and didn't flinch when she ordered the surf and turf. Stan ordered champagne, and they toasted to days to come. Sam laughed at everything she said. Maxie noticed that Sam didn't get very much change from his twenty, and another buck had to be added in for the tip.

As Sam drove the car to The Blue Room, Maxie realized something from back in high school. A pretty girl could have almost anything she wanted, she remembered doing Joan Heller's term paper for her, and getting only a kiss for a reward, bit it was worth it. Now she controlled all the men around her. When they entered The Blue Room, all eyes turned to her. It took a moment to realize she shouldn't be leading, Then as the Andrew Sisters sang, "Hold Tight" Maxie and Sam tore up the dance floor, while everyone watched, then applauded when the song ended. This beat going to the bowling alley for a date by far. They danced close. she could feel her breasts digging into Sam's chest. He put his arm on her butt, she let him for the moment. However when he tried to sneak a feel of her breast she slapped him saying, "I'm not that kind of a girl!" Sam walked off in a huff, the red make still smarting on the side of his face.

It didn't take long for the men there to try to get Maxie's attention. She ended up giving her phone number to half a dozen men, they offered her drinks and cigarettes, and she went home in a Packard.

When she got back from the tailor shop the next evening, she was greeted by bouquets of flowers and 4 boxes of candy from the men she talked to last night. She showered and got into a yellow chiffon dress, and got ready to meet the man with the Packard.

Each following night was better, theater, dancing and even a yacht. She couldn't believe how much money the men spent to impress her.

She just laid in bed, that Monday morning thinking how instead of seeing the Mud Hens lose another game, her's was now a life of eating steak in fancy restaurants and dancing. She had several offers for her future, dance instructor, model, purchaser for a large department store, or to be set up in an apartment by a very rich but slightly married man. Life couldn't be better if she had a basement full of Shmoos. "I'm Looking Over a 4 Leaf Clover" was playing on the philco. She had become a tease. She wondered if she should enjoy the night life a few more years, or find a rich husband. And what sort of husband? Young and handsome or older and more powerful. Hell if he was a lot older he could die while she was only in her 40's inheriting all his money.

She got up, and put on a spectacular white dress with navy blue trim. Applied her lipstick, and said goodbye to her sister. Susan looked at Maxine, and thought, "She has everything, I've had to shave my legs 3 times since Maxie changed, while Maxie hasn't had to do it once. Why can't I have a big shapely butt like her?" Susan then chuckled to herself, "Well lets see how she likes being a woman at the end of the month."

Maxie then has something important to do. She went down to report to the draft board for her physical, With birth certificate and driver's license in a large yellow envelope she was off to have some fun. "This will be a hoot she thought, someone is going to be pulled on the carpet for being responsible for such a SNAFU, drafting a woman. She got to the desk of a large brute Sargent. She handed the draft card to the man saying, "I think there is some kind of a mistake here." As she said it a strange tingle went over her body.

The Sargent said, "Look buddy I'm in no mood for a joke, go through that door and strip down To your skives."

"But I'm a girl!, Look at my birth certificate." said Maxie in a much deeper voice. As the yellow envelope dropped on the Sargent's desk, Maxie saw a much larger set of hands. attached to very hairy wrists. "No! This can't be look just at my forms." But the official looking documents had turned to a hand made birth certificate written in crayon.

The wizard looked in his crystal ball and laughed hysterically and thought, "You really should be careful with your math, other wise your check might not have bounced. Any way you'll make Sargent yourself before the war is over.

After basic training Maxwell Q. Klinger was sent to a M*A*S*H unit in Korea.


	9. Chapter 10

Killian stepped back from the intense stare of the drow woman and seated himself upon a barrel. The sudden change in her emotional stance had startled him, and he had to centre himself. He decided to stall for a moment before asking any more questions. He gestured to a nearby barrel with a motion that was far more casual than he felt.

"Please, have a seat."

Lilien strode over to the barrel and sat on it as Killian reminded himself not to stare. She was very attractive and, in his experienced opinion, quite provocatively dressed. For someone who seemed to want to avoid the gaze of people she was certainly dressed the wrong way. He reminded himself to look at her eyes rather than her cleavage as she settled herself atop the barrel, the intensity of her enflamed eyes making that thankfully relatively easy. She seemed so alive to his sight.

"Where to start then?" Lilien pondered her words carefully. Among the things she did not particularly want to reveal were the fact that she had once been a man, she felt awkward enough about that as it was, the truth about her world of origin and the fact she hadn't known magic at all before Hort had allowed her to learn it. The fact that she had accidentally cast a spell in the first place to start all of this mess was as good a starting point as any, and helped to cover up the fact she came from a world without, as far as she knew, any real magic. "I was drawn to Hort's realm when I accidentally cast a spell I had thought was merely a strangely worded chant. I and four of my friends were pulled there by that spell where Hort waited for us, alone. It seemed that he had been trapped in his own realm by his peers for some time and had spent this time dreaming of escape and revenge." Lilien curled her hands into fists. She was surprised at how calm she sounded despite all the anger and fear she felt boiling inside her. Killian seemed to be regarding her with a calm and detached interest and Lilien guessed he was trying to take in her words and analyse them so that he might better understand about their mutual enemy.

"He first, however, decided that since he had been bored for so long that my friends and I could serve as a source of amusement for him. He…" She swallowed, calming herself before continuing. "He changed my friends and I to better suit his tastes and warped the minds of my friends so that they became his slaves. I don't really know why he wasn't able to alter my mind as well; just that it seemed he couldn't. His immediate desires satisfied, Hort then went on to create his army. He seemed to know what he was doing and in an incredibly short amount of time had populated his realm with a significant standing army. He tormented me for his amusement during this time, making my friends do degrading things for him and forcing me to watch." Lilien tried not to look Killian in the eyes. It was harder to talk about this than she had thought, even omitting as much as she was, and the sympathy she had caught in his eyes only made it worse for her. "He then used some of his own subjects to create a gate, twisting their tortured souls into his escape route. He expended one of the Firstborn for that, and it scares me to think that they each contain a power like that I witnessed with the sacrifice of that poor unnamed child." Lilien hugged herself and shuddered at the memory of that hideous act. "It was not too long after that when he decided to simply release me. I don't know why he did; he is sometimes as capricious as he is cruel." She dared to look up again and looked Killian in his bright eyes as she attempted to import the meaning of her words to him.

"Hort is cruel, whimsical and arrogant. He toys with the minds and bodies of others for his amusement. He seems to derive pleasure from tormenting others as much as he does in victory and overcoming trials. He is disturbingly intelligent and annoyingly insightful and powerful beyond what I had previously dreamed possible. He has an inevitable charisma about him that makes you unable to feel anything but some sort of passion towards him. While I have strived to hate him others have fallen in line with him out of a devotion that borders on love. Yet he is also kind and honourable in his own way. While undeniably malicious in nature, he rewards those who please him with a generosity that rivals the cruelty he visits upon those who fail. As much as I hate to admit it, it is easy to see why someone could follow him with such passion as I have seen from his followers. And I fear for whoever it is that has incurred his wrath, for to me it seems that they will inevitably fall beneath his wrath and be subject to his judgement for whatever it is that they have done to rise this driving passion I have seen in him."

Killian blinked. He gave himself a moment to absorb Lilien's words, bolstered by the intensity of her calm confidence. While what she had said definitely frightened him, he could not bring himself to believe she was lying. That or she was far better at manipulating people than he thought.

"What you say is certainly troubling. But if I may ask for some clarity here and there?" Killian watched as Lilien let out a deep breath, seeming to deflate slightly as she did so. He guessed she wasn't as calm as she appeared to be, and the earlier display of her fragile emotional state brought to Killian's mind the thought that he had best tread carefully around the possibly volatile woman. "You say he created an army, but of living beings? How is it that he did so? One can not simply create a soul; one has to allow it to come to them through the act of sharing oneself with another. Even the greatest of the gods can not violate this rule. How is it then that he has done as you…" Killian trailed off as he realised that Lilien was blushing, staring quite intently downwards at her feet. The terms 'for his amusement', 'enslaved' and 'Firstborn' quickly passed through his head in the reflexive way his mind had developed to aid him in social situations. Still, he realised he had gaffed. It didn't help that he couldn't tell when the dark elf was blushing due to the darkness of both the room and her skin. He felt a moment of indecision as he wondered how to deal with this awkward situation. Figuring that physically consoling her was the wrong action to take, and wishing he had a female counterpart to help in defusing the situation since in his experience women were more emotionally open to each other, he went for the only other option available to him. "I'm so sorry. Please forget I asked." He saw her shoulders heave as she sniffed.

"It's alright. I guess I would have had to tell you anyway." She was taking it better than he thought she really should. "That doesn't mean I like what he did to me and my friends." Killian decided that he had learned enough for now anyway. He didn't want to upset her further without better resources at hand. It was important that he secure a sense of camaraderie between them so that he could later introduce her to his allies that together they might be able to get more practical information form her without unduly stressing her. Besides, he had to admit that he found her quite attractive and didn't want to ruin his chances of developing a relationship with her himself.

"Look, I won't ask anymore of you for now, ok?" He hated himself for having to be so underhand about this to the obviously distraught and tormented woman who sat before him, but the practical side of him kept remembering what was at stake here. The fact that she so sheepishly nodded thankfully towards him while still avoiding his gaze only made him feel more guilty ."I'm going to go and talk to some of my friends and try and arrange somewhere for you to stay. I'll also try and arrange some alternate clothing for you. I have to admit that a drow in the city might cause an undue amount of concern, so I agree that we'll have to conceal your race for now. I have a friend who is quite the tailor and very discreet, I'll go talk to her and arrange a meeting, ok?" Lilien nodded like an upset child on the verge of recovery and wiped at her eyes. Killian suppressed the desire to laugh at an image so at odds with what he had seen not too long ago with the intensity she had displayed with her speech. He definitely needed to get her some girlfriends. He didn't want their best chance at holding Hort at bay to be wrought with emotional distress because she didn't have anyone to talk to. Killian stood up, his mind sorting through the things he had to do next.

"Just…" He looked up, his thoughts distracted as he looked at the beautiful, pleading face of the elven maiden. He thought he might be falling in love. "Just don't leave me alone down here too long, please?" Should he have wanted to refuse her request he knew right then he would have been incapable. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'll go talk to Dorian before I leave. I'll make sure he comes down here until young Thel wakes up. Since you brought her, I mean him," he rolled his eyes at this misstep in his speech which caused him to miss Lilien wincing slightly, "into this mess the least you can do is look after him for me, alright?" he smiled, hoping the jovial tone would help her mood. Fortunately she seemed to understand his tone was meant to try and cheer her up because she smiled. Killian found himself thinking that seeing her smile like that was worth a much bigger risk than possibly making her feel socially awkward, and knew he was falling for her pretty bad. He had to get out of here for his own good now.

"I had intended to look after her even without your request, good sir."

Killian bowed low to her and then headed for the entrance to the house.

"I thank you for your thoughtfulness, my lady. Until we meet again."

Lilien watched as the charismatic man left the room. She kind of liked him, and hoped they continued to get along this well. She just wished he would cut it out with all that polite chivalry stuff. Being treated as a delicate flower didn't suit her tastes too much, but he was so nice about it she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop doing what obviously came so naturally to him. She sighed. Besides, it wasn't as if such an attitude wasn't entirely applicable to her now. Oh well. She got off her barrel, which was starting to make her butt sore with its rough surface and jagged rim, and retreated to a corner of the room behind some crates. She grabbed up her cloak and wrapped herself in its comfortingly concealing embrace after turning off the lamp so she wouldn't be seen by any casual passers by to the cellar, and hoped they didn't need anything in front of her hiding place, and sat down to have a good brood while she waited for someone to have a conversation with to arrive.

Killian snuck through the corridors of what was technically his house, keeping an eye out for servants. Things would be awkward for his brother if they found him liaising with a known felon. Even if he was the former master of the house. He managed to run into Dorian just as he was coming down the corridor to the cellars Killian had just left and the older brother waved the younger into a side room to reduce the chance of incidental discovery.

"So, what does she look like? Is she pretty?" Killian blinked, his brother seeming to enjoy the rare chance to catch his elder off guard.

"That's not really important right now. What matters is that she's definitely the person we were looking for. She also appears to be under a great deal of emotional stress and is possibly a little crazy, so I need to go and find some people to help normalise her mental condition. I also need to go visit a certain tailor so we can get something a little more effective at covering her up than that cloak."

"So she is pretty." Killian looked over at Dorian's roguish smile.

"The fate of the world is threatened and that's all you can think about?"

"I was just asking is all." Dorian shrugged. There was a brief pause while both brothers negotiated the awkward moment. "So is she-"

"Beautiful beyond my ability to describe. Happy?" Killian couldn't help but feel defeated when he saw his brother's smile.

"Yup."

"Oh, one other thing."

"What's that, brother?"

"She's a drow." Killian watched his brother who to his credit merely blinked.

"You're kidding."

"Would I really do something like that in a situation like this?" Killian gave Dorian his best serious look. Dorian sighed and reached up a hand to massage his temples.

"Yes, but no. No wonder she didn't want to be seen. Alright, you go see your tailor friend then to I assume commission an outfit that can at least conceal her race from onlookers. I'll go and…"

"I need you to go and keep her company." Killian interrupted him.

"What? Why? Didn't you tell her to wait in the cellar?"

"Well yes, but I think she's also a little unstable. I don't want to leave her alone for too long until we can figure out what's wrong with her or at the very least become a little more familiar with her. I haven't exactly cast detect evil on her you know."

"What have you gotten us into this time, brother?" Dorian could feel his headache getting worse. "Alright, I'll go talk to her. You need to talk to your tailor friend and find somewhere to hide her until we can more reliably conceal her identity. Tensions are bad enough around here without drow sightings in the city."

"I think I know how to engage in activity I don't want noticed by the law by now, Dorian." He gave his younger brother the look Dorian always got when he was trying to be a know-it-all. "How's Thel?"

"Sleeping. She seemed to be pretty calm here. Calm enough that she fell asleep quickly after I stashed her somewhere the servants hopefully won't find her… I have Jeeves looking after her if you're too worried. We can trust the old man, after all."

"That's alright then. I had best get going." He was stopped short when Dorian grabbed his arm. "What is it?"

"Don't suppose you at least got her name? I don't exactly want to wander down into the basement and call out 'Miss Drow, where are you?' you know."

Killian pinched the bridge of his nose. Obviously he was tired and distracted and needed some sleep. But that wasn't really a change from his normal state of affairs.

"Lilien. Her name is Lilien."

"Anything else important you're forgetting to tell me?" Killian pulled away from Dorian as he thought.

"Oh yeah, I think she may have been sexually abused by this Hort character. So watch out for that." Killian then dashed off, leaving his stunned brother behind before he got a chance to recover.

Muttering to himself about why he ever listened to his brother anymore when he left him tasks like this, Dorian headed straight for the cellar which he approached as if it had a powerful warding spell around it. He sighed and reached down for the trap door as he stopped mumbling, bracing himself for the field of social combat. Really, a dragon couldn't be that hard to fight could it? He could always go and do that instead… He had never been as good at dealing with women as his brother, despite their shared good looks, and having to deal with an apparently mentally unstable drow woman was definitely putting him on edge. He closed the trapdoor behind him before calling out.

"Miss Lilien? It's Dorian. My brother sent me here to keep you company…" He strained his eyes to see in the darkness and only just managed to stop himself jumping out of his skin when one of the lamps lit itself. Or rather, he noted as he spotted the robed figure, was lit by someone who could see perfectly in the dark. He swore her heard a brief giggle from her at his reaction.

"It's just Lilien please." She wandered over to a crate and sat down on it.

"I was wondering whether you were going to come at all."

"Well when you're told that there is a drow in your basement you tend to take it seriously." Dorian noticed Lilien stiffen.

"He told you that?"

Dorian cursed under his breath.

"Apparently without mentioning he wasn't supposed to. You'll have to forgive me; I'm not that good around women." He heard her laugh a little bitterly.

"I suppose I can understand given the circumstances. What trust is there between brothers if they don't share their secrets?" she gestured to another crate. "Sit down. You're making me nervous." Dorian was just glad he wasn't the only one uncomfortable with the situation. Misery loves company after all. There was a brief awkward silence after he sat near her. Apparently neither of them knew what to say. So Dorian took the plunge and broke the tension first.

"So is there anything you want to discuss? I can go on about my family and the nobility of the city if you want."

"Ha! I'd rather not. I never really was a fan of genealogy. Or history. Or social gatherings, to be honest. It was always just me and my little circle of friends." She sighed. "Not that it seems those will be happening anymore." Dorian could tell from the sound of her voice that talking about their lives was a bit of a minefield, and he had no real desire to be exploded.

"What about magic then?" The hood turned towards him. "From what I can tell you're pretty powerful, so I wouldn't mind talking about your views on magical theory…" Dorian couldn't tell if the enigmatic woman was interested or not from the way the darkness under her hood stared at him.

"Yeah, alright." Dorian tried not to exhale too quickly when he realised he had been holding his breath. He really wasn't very good at this. He'd have to try and get out of it the next time his brother asked him to talk to crazy women. "I've never really had someone to discuss it with so it will be interesting to have someone else's point of view." For her part, Lilien hoped this would ease the awkward air in the room. She also hoped her studies would let her keep up a discussion about magic with someone who had probably been doing it most of their life. And she found herself wishing that Killian would get back as soon as possible.

Killian wished he could go back to the house. It was so hard to get about on the streets these days. Due to his public activities his face was quite well known to local law enforcement. Not to mention a noble-turned-bandit was a popular notion amongst both the nobility and the lower classes. Dorian had told him he had quite the fan following amongst the ladies of the court. Of course the fact they had time for such idle gossip and joviality was one of the reasons he was in his situation in the first place. If only more of the so-called upper class spent time trying to improve society instead of merely benefiting from it the world would be a better place. He sighed and ducked through the servant's entrance to his target building.

"Excuse me sir, but this entrance is for employees on- Oh. It's you."

Killian smiled as he lowered his hood and smiled at the irate young woman standing before him. He had hoped to avoid her.

"Hello Milly." She advanced on him wagging her finger in his face as he was pressed back against the door he had just entered through.

"Don't you 'hello Milly' me, 'prince'. Do you know the trouble we had to go through last time you ducked through here? The guards still drop by on occasion to 'make sure we're safe'. It's making our customers uncomfortable and it's bad for business! How far are they behind you this time? Do we at least have five minutes to..." She trailed off as she noticed he didn't seem to be in a hurry and wasn't out of breath. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. "So you make social calls now? What do you want?"

Killian swallowed nervously. At least she was in a good mood today.

"Actually I've come to commission your mistress for something." Milly's eyes remained narrowed.

"You know she doesn't design clothing for men."

"Actually it's for an acquaintance of mine…" Killian felt the temperature of the room drop by about ten degrees.

"Oh? I assume you can pay?"

"Of course." He flashed a warm smile that did nothing to heat the room back up.

"And she'll be here for a fitting soon?"

"Most assuredly." This is why he'd hoped to avoid Milly. Oh well. No choice but to push ahead now. He nervously looked for a way to escape his cornering as Milly scrutinised him.

"Oh well." She took a step back, giving Killian enough room to breath again. "Business is business I guess." He flinched at a particularly vicious glare. "Especially these days. Come on I'll take you to see the mistress and she can decide what to do with you."

Killian followed Milly's angry back as she led him into the building. As he thought back he didn't regret dating her as much as he had regretted having to break up with her. The woman had a vindictive streak a mile wide.

Killian blinked as the incense in the air made his head a little foggy. While he admired the tactics of a woman who was in the centre of a great deal of political intrigue he hated that her tactics worked against him as well. He would have to talk to Dorian about getting him something that would make him immune to her little drug-based tricks the next time he visited her. He rubbed his arm where Milly had punched him before she had left the entrance to her mistress' audience room as he pushed through the gauzy curtains. He made a note that she was still sensitive about their break up. He would have to try and avoid bringing Lilien in while Milly was around.

"Killian dear, do come in." He cleared his head as he parted the final curtains and stepped before the divine figure lounging on her plush sofa. She gestured grandly to a chair near her. "Do sit down." Killian bowed politely and moved to the indicated chair as his hostess switched to a sitting position, leaning languidly back. "Your arrival always heralds such eventful things, dear Killian. Tell me, what have you brought to amuse me today?"

Killian always enjoyed matching wits with his hostess. She had such a delightful wit, even when he was on the receiving end.

"Naught but inevitable chaos I'm afraid, m'lady. I come before you with a trial most vexing." She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Chaos and a trial is it? Done playing hide and seek with the local law then?"

"Oh I assure you these two things are related. I have a new associate who is in dire need of something you are the best at providing."

"You are hiding something, aren't you dear Killian?" Killian bowed his head in deference.

"Always, m'lady." His hostess delicately cupped her chin while she regarded him for a second. He felt a chill pass through him from what he had no doubt was some magical effect.

"I am interested. Tell me more."

"Ah, but is surprise not the spice of life? As heady as the air we breathe?"

The lady laughed her delicate, silvery laugh.

"I will concede that point to you this time, Killian dear. Bring your 'associate'. And you had best hope I am as pleased with her as I am with you." Killian stood, bowed and then turned to leave. "I'm sure Milly will be delighted to meet her."

Killian turned to bow acknowledgement at this parting comment, admitting defeat for this round.

It was night before Killian made it back inside the house and carefully snuck his way back to the cellar. He opened the trapdoor and snuck down the stairs as he heard a low level chatter going on between his brother and Lilien. He sighed in resignation. Obviously they didn't know too much about making sure they weren't easy to discover. He spotted Thel lurking by some barrels in a darkened corner and nodded to her. She looked embarrassed at being spotted but then extricated herself from her hiding spot and wandered over to him.

"How's it going lad? The cellar life working out for you?" Thel moaned.

"It's been pretty boring since I woke up, sir. They've been discussing magical theory for hours. They only stopped so Mr. Dorian could get them some food. And then they didn't stop talking while they ate."

"Well, at least they seem to be getting along." Killian said with a smile. "Come on, we've got work to get to." Thel nodded and fell in behind him. "So, you two, I see you managed not to burn the house to the ground wile I was out." Dorian jumped a little at the sound of his voice while Lilien turned her hood towards him and nodded an acknowledgement. "I see you didn't take much care to hide yourselves down here though." Dorian coughed into his hand sheepishly while Lilien at least appeared to be a little embarrassed beneath her concealment.

"So how did things go? Did m'lady agree to help us out?" Dorian asked quickly. Killian decided to let him get away with the change in subject.

"She agreed to an audience at the very least. I have faith that she'll be interested enough to follow up on it."

"Do I at least get to know what I'm being led into?" Lilien asked, annoyance at being out of the loop tinging her words. Killian bowed apologetically.

"Of course. I'm sorry for not including you in my plans so far. I have a talented friend who will most assuredly be able to make you a garment that suits your needs for concealment of your self while still being somewhat practical to wear. She is a little, shall we say, eccentric however so we'll need to get you to have an audience with her before she'll agree to anything in particular."

"I don't suppose you could give me some details on these 'eccentricities' of hers could you?" Killian appeared to think for a second.

"Nothing that could adequately prepare you, I'm afraid. It is something best explained through experience. Don't worry though; I trust her as much as I trust my own brother." Killian felt himself being regarded suspiciously.

Obviously today was not a day he would win any points with women through his little social games. "The impression she leaves will be worth my silence, I assure you."

"Alright then. I'd rather not have to slink around in the darkness as soon as I can avoid it. When do we see her?"

"We can go now." Lilien stood up and dusted herself off.

"Well, I've had my first hot meal in a while thanks to the thoughtfulness of your brother," Killian winced at this. Obviously she was upset with him now too. He would have to find out why. "so I don't see why not. You ready to go, Thel?" The young girl nodded reluctantly and wandered over to Lilien's side. "Lead the way, Mr. Killian."

Killian wondered which god had decided he had used up his fortune for the day and had now decided that he needed little punishments to make up for his progress thus far.

It took them less time to wind their way back to the shop after dark than it had taken Killian during the day. Dorian had stayed behind to get back to work but since he didn't have much training at sneaking around that was probably a good thing. Especially since Lilien didn't seem to be so good at it. Not that she was clumsy or anything, indeed she seemed to move with a grace beyond that normally found in humans, but she just didn't know quite how to hold yourself to look inconspicuous and she certainly didn't know the proper layout of the city, unlike Thel and Killian.

She just hoped her lack of familiarity wasn't making things too hard for her guides. They had avoided two patrols so far and Lilien was just wondering how long it was before they reached their destination. As if on cue, Killian spoke up.

"We're here." Lilien was trying hard not to hold a grudge. She had felt a lot better after she had cried in front of him, but it had been awfully embarrassing. She didn't want to stereotype, but maybe women were just more emotional than men? Was it something Hort had done to her? She hoped she would be better able to control her emotions now, but she had been under a lot of stress lately. Perhaps it was better letting it all out. She sighed as Killian knocked on the plain looking side door of a fancy looking building. Apparently getting used to being a girl was more than getting comfortable with the new shape of her body. The door opened a crack and a sliver of light poured into the street.

"It is you. Alright, come in then." The woman had an accent that was becoming familiar to Lilien and the familiarity she seemed to show to Killian helped reassure her somewhat. The three of them ducked into the building as the woman closed the door behind her. "I'm going to assume your associate is the one in the suspicious looking robe?" Lilien hugged her suspicious robe all the tighter about her, making sure her face was still in shadow. She regarded the woman who had spoken.

She was slightly taller than Lilien, which really hurt her pride since the woman was only about 5'6", and had pleasant auburn hair that was kept in two short braids that brushed against her shoulder blades. A light dusting of freckles across her cheeks lent her a youthful appearance that was at war with the suspicious attitude in her light brown eyes. She appeared to be relatively fit and was wearing a plain looking if somewhat practical dress and shoes. She had a nice figure and a decent bust, but Lilien thought she wasn't nearly as pretty as herself. And then kicked herself for thinking it.

Where had that come from?

"Indeed. Are we okay to see the lady now?" The woman glanced over at Killian then marched up in front of Lilien. She held out her hand.

"I'm Milly, attendant to the mistress." Lilien hesitated for a second before reaching her own bandaged hand out to shake the offered one.

"I'm Lilien." She wasn't sure why, but Killian earned a glare from Milly at her words. She felt a little bit of animosity in the handshake too. Milly then glanced over with a little more friendliness at Thel.

"And your short friend?"

"Thel is my guide to the city. I'm new here and am unfamiliar with much about this city." Lilien had decided to guard herself around this woman until she knew more about her. Thel at least got a warm smile and nodded back in return.

"Well come on then. We don't want to keep the mistress waiting."

Lilien and her cohorts were lead through the building. Killian seemed confidant of the way but Thel kept glancing around nervously. She was obviously unaccustomed to places like this. The building was fairly well appointed; the walls made of well polished wood panels and trimmed with gold. Instead of lamps there were glowing magical globes evenly spaced along the roof. The fact that they so resembled electrical lights helped put Lilien a little more at ease. It felt good to be in a building that felt much like those of her home, even if it was a little fancy. They finally came to a set of fancy doors that obviously barred the way to something important.

"Just go in Lady Lilien. The mistress is expecting you." Lilien tried not to twitch. Why did everyone have to give her some female title? She took a deep breath to calm herself and then reached for the door handle. Feeling a little like a trespasser she clicked it open and went to step through. "Oh no, not you mister." Lilien looked back to see Killian's arm captured by Milly. "We've got some talking to do." From the expression on Milly's face and the pleading look on Killian's face Lilien thought she finally understood Milly a little better already.

"You stay with Killian, Thel. Make sure Milly doesn't hurt him too much, ok?" Thel nodded quietly and followed as Milly dragged Killian off. He shot Lilien a single look of panicked betrayal before allowing himself to be taken away. Smiling, Lilien looked away and stepped into the darkened room beyond the door.

She coughed a little at the smoke that filled the air. It smelled pleasant enough but it was a little cloying. The intended effect of darkening the room was also annoyingly lost on her since her darkvision compensated immediately. Someone had obviously put in a lot of effort into the appearance of the room and the effect it had on visitors and as a GM Lilien was a little disappointed to be denied the full effect of someone else's hard work. She tried to get used to the smoke as she pushed her way through the wispy curtains towards the centre of the room. Obviously whoever had set this up would be there. She stepped past the final veils to be confronted with a woman of complex beauty.

She stood easily six and a half feet tall. Her willowy limbs seemed slightly stretched compared to her body for a human even if her delicately sculptured features looked like those copied off some of the best Roman statues Lilien could remember seeing. She wore a loose white robe secured over her left shoulder with an intricate gold clasp in a Roman style, helping to further the comparison. Even though it wouldn't be Roman style here, Lilien thought. She was completely bald aside from her eyebrows but despite this seemed alluringly beautiful not in spite of her vague inhumanity but because of it. Strange, semi-transparent wings made of gossamer golden threads were folded behind her. She smiled strangely at Lilien as Lilien stepped into her sanctum, her pure golden eyes flashing in the low light.

"Welcome to my abode. I am Yrellia the Artisan, daughter of Luminous Grace, attendant to Ishpael the Merciful."

Lilien blinked. She wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"I am Lilien." Yrellia raised an eyebrow quizzically at her response.

"No titles? No one to say from whom you descend? Curious."

"I have no other titles or name to lay claim to… Uh, you'll have to excuse my manners but what is the correct title to address you with?" Yrellia caressed her cheek with one hand while the corner of her mouth turned up.

"Most refer to me as m'lady. You would be happy with just Lilien I assume?" Lilien nodded. "Very well then. I am interested. You smell of a god I am unfamiliar with."

"Not by choice, I assure you." Lilien watched a little nervously as Yrellia started to pace around her. She was somewhat reminded of a shark circling its prey.

"Some animosity there then? But there is something else. There is an odd aura about you and a strangely high level of magic… But most of that is your own? Yes. You are like a beacon of power. Some of it natural to your soul, some induced by happenstance… Very curious. Come now. I would see what I have to work with. Cast off your robe, please."

Lilien was feeling pretty nervous. Some weird magical lady was scrutinizing her in ways that made senses she was only just becoming aware of in the magical range a little uncomfortable. But this was what she had come here for. She was glad she had managed to get Thel away from here. She wasn't quite ready to let the girl know about her new racial identity. She unclasped the robe and let it fall to her feet as Yrellia continued to circle her.

"A drow? But you do not taste of drow… An alteration then? Yes?" Lilien got the impression she was actually supposed to answer this one.

"Yes. I was originally human."

"By divine power… Very complex. No doubt the source of your animosity. Curious. Unique even. And so appealingly worked…" Lilien flinched away from Yrellia's inquisitive touch. "Apologies. I should have asked." Yrellia stopped before Lilien and glanced over her from head to toe. "Yes. This is something I will do. I will make you a garment. Payment will be the conversation we will have while I make it, as measurements must be taken and fittings done. Are there any other conditions you would like to add?"

Lilien blinked, a little overwhelmed by the strange personality she faced.

"I want to keep my current robe and belt. Not for any practical reason, although they are useful, but because they're cursed against anyone else wearing them."

"Indeed? Ever more curious. You must lower your magical guards while I work though. They will impede my efforts. Do not worry; this building is protected from magical scrying."

Lilien felt she had quite lost control of the current situation.

"How much does dear Killian know of you?"

"Not very much. I only arrived in the city earlier today."

"Very well. I will not discuss your affairs without your permission, and will have my assistant promise the same. Do we have a deal then?"

Lilien felt as though there should have been something to mark the moment, like some bright flash of light or a sense of destiny or something. She guessed even in other worlds though, reality was different from fiction. No great sparks to show this was an important occasion, no feeling but the sense of strangeness accompanying her situation.

"Alright, we have a deal." Yrellia smiled happily in response.

"Excellent. Don your robe again if you wish. I will allow you and your charge to stay here until my work is done. Go and tell dear Killian he is to depart for now." Lilien pulled her robe up around herself and turned to leave.

"I look forward to us working together, Lilien."

For the first time in her life apart from her abuse at the hand of Hort, Lilien found herself embroiled in something that she had only dreamed of wistfully until now. The only problem was whether being turned into a girl was a price worth what she was about to experience… She was kind of looking forward to finding out.


	10. Chapter 11

Feedback is always appreciated, as well as suggestions for this series.  
(). This one starts off kind of slow but I had to do the background info somewhere. Enjoy...

Journal of an Agent: Chap. 1 - Rachael Leigh Cook

By Carnage Jackson

Standard Disclaimer:

You must be 18 to read this story, be able to read erotica in your community, not be offended by the contents of it...blah blah, you know the rest.

This story may be distributed freely, for commercial or non-commercial use, but PLEASE leave my email/name on it! That's all I ask!

This is Part 1 of an ongoing series. Yes I know the celebs don't act like this in real life, but this is a fantasy after all.

Following the death of my father, I became the inheritor of his business as a Hollywood agent. I hadn't known too much of my father, because he left my mother and I when I was 3 to pursue his dreams in L.A. and Hollywood. Having not received a birthday card or even a call in over ten years, I wasn't exactly excited about the idea of nheriting a business. I had just graduated college with a degree in English and was looking forward to finding a job as either a columnist or a teacher or something to that effect.

My mother died right after I graduated high school, so I had been on my own for a while. I wasn't planning on attending my father's funeral,  
until his most loyal employee, a woman named Rebecca Carr called me at home to tell me about the inheritance. Rebecca had been with my father since he moved to L.A., and though they were intimate with each other early on she told me, passion soon gave way to a deeper friendship and she helped his business grow. It was upon her insistence that I chose to attend. My father's funeral was a bit of a scene in Hollywood, as he had spent over 20 years there building a small empire. Young and old,  
famous and fleeting celebrities were in attendance. People guessed right away who I was, as anyone who knew my father as well as knew me said I was almost an exact image, albeit a little skinnier.

I was about 6'1 and weighed about 170 to 180 pounds. I didn't work out religiously but I was in good shape. The most striking feature I had been told were my eyes. Apparently I had inherited from my father this icy cold stare that burned through my dark blue eyes into people.  
Combined with my dark brown hair, I had been told by more than one ex-  
girlfriend that I could look very menacing sometimes when I got even slightly angry.

Following the services, I met with the executor of my father's estate, a Mr. Blake, as well as Ms. Carr to discuss the future of the agency.

"Your father had quite a successful business here Mr. Simonds," said Mr.  
Blake. "Over 30 employee's, a fine stable of award winning actors,  
actresses and musicians, as well as close to a hundred unknown's.  
Keeping retainers with virtually all of them was a brilliant move by your father, as the agency is now worth an estimated $50 million dollars. Being his only heir, you stand to inherit it, as well as his home and personal finances."

I was shocked. I knew he had done fairly well (my mother never said much about him and his success) but I had no idea HOW well. Blake continued:

"You can do what you wish with the business Mr. Simonds, but before you act I suggest you speak with Ms. Carr first before deciding one way or the other," Blake said.  
Ms. Carr finally spoke. She was a woman in her late 50s, still in good shape for the most part. Her hair had gone gray but not in a witchy sort of way. It seemed to fit her perfectly, as though she had aged,  
you could tell that she must have been very attractive in her younger years. Her brownish-green eyes danced with this natural exuberance and I couldn't help but think that she would have made a good model.

"Dean, your father loved you despite his lack of showing it. I know you didn't know him, nor do you know the slightest thing about Hollywood or being an agent, but I think that you probably have the natural charisma your father had. You really should consider running his business. That was your father's last wish, that you help it grow," she said, smiling ever so slightly when she finished. She came across as a good natured grandmother, which was probably the effect she was going for. Her last part angered me a little, trying to play the pity card.

"Look, I know that he wanted me to run things, but I don't have the slightest clue. Even with you here to help me, I would still be lost,  
not to mention be light years behind in learning how to schmooze this town," I said.

"I only wish I could stay to help you. Like your father, I put my heart and soul into here but now I have to cash out. There are too many memories, too much pain. Besides, I'm an old woman. I want to enjoy my late years," replied Rebecca.

"Well, that's just great. Now I have NO ONE to help me, even if I DID decide to stay!" I said, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation.

"No, no, no, that's not true. Ever since your father became sick, I knew I would be retiring. I've been training a replacement though, and I'm sure that she will be able to help you just as well as I could," said Rebecca.

We discussed and debated for over two hours, but in the end (and much to my chagrin) I agreed to stay and try to run the company for an interim period of six months, just to see how things went. That would give me time to tie up loose ends and sell clients to other agencies if need be. I went home to my father's house that night, laying in bed thinking about all that I had brought upon myself. I concluded that I was at a good cross roads and that because of the safety net of money left to me, I could afford to take a risk like this. Hey, I thought as I drifted off to sleep, maybe I'll get laid somewhere along the way.

I went into work on Monday feeling optimistic about things, as well as a little aphrensive. I went into my father's office and sat down in his chair to try and sort out files and such. I hadn't been sitting for 5 minutes when a knock came on the door.

"Come in," I said as I straightened up in my chair and tried to look my most professional.

The door opened and in walked a beautiful young woman, wearing a knee length maroon skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was a rich black and her skin was of an olive complexion. She had bright green eyes that were perfectly positioned on her face. Her nose was small as were her lips, which were a shade that matched the color of her dress. Her chest wasn't enormous, but certainly tested the limits of the fabric of her blouse. She walked with a kind of step that exuded confidence in herself, but also showed she couldn't be fucked with. I liked her already.

"Hi. My name is Julie Carr and I'm here to help you sort through those files on your desk," she said. She spoke with an unmistakable California accent, one that showed she had lived in California her whole life. My mind immediately made the connection when she said her name.

"Carr? Are you related to Rebecca Carr who used to work here?" I asked,  
already knowing the answer.

"Yes. She is my mother. But like you, I never knew my father. Mom has been training me to help you for two months now and I think I will be able to help you figure things out. You ARE Dean Simonds aren't you?"  
she smiled at me.

"Yes, that's me. How did your mother know that I was going to be running things two months ago? I just met her two DAYS ago." I asked.

"I asked the same thing. All she said was that if she knew your father at all, convincing you to stay would be no sweat," she replied, sitting herself in one of the two guest chairs of the office.

Her mother's assumption about me made me a little ticked, and I guess it showed because Julie sort of got this defensive look on her face that showed she knew I was upset.

"Look, all that is over and done with. Your here for six months, so let's try to make the most of it," she said, extending her petite right hand out for me to shake.

I shook her hand and calmed down a little bit. Bygones are bygones I thought. For the next three hours, we poured over the files. I got to like Julie's personality right away, but she seemed to exude this self defense sort of attitude that crushed any attempt at a sexual maneuver.  
For lunch, Julie had one of the interns pick us up some sandwiches from the delicatessen down the street. After we finished eating, Julie stood to go.

"Well, we made some good progress today. Hopefully we can get this far all the time," she said.

"Where are you going? It's only 1:30? Was my father THAT lax in letting people leave?" I asked.

She laughed. "No, it's just you have a client coming in at 2:00 and I thought you might want some time to clean up the office. Oh yeah, and to get that piece of lettuce out from your teeth," she said laughing good naturedly as she walked out.

I walked over to the mirror and brushed my teeth, and then proceeded to clean myself up. I had just finished straitening up the files we had been going through when there was a knock on the door.

"Dean, this is Racheal Leigh Cook. She's your two o' clock," said Julie,  
opening the door and ushering in the client. As soon as Racheal had walked in, Julie closed the door behind her.

Rachael was wearing a dark green sweater and a black silk dress.  
Combined, the outfit went a long way to hiding the curves that she had to have underneath. Even though I wasn't from Hollywood, I certainly knew who she was. Even in person, she exuded this sort of shy radiance...like a delicate flower who was afraid to blossom. Her hair was pulled back behind her ears and she looked almost elfish. Despite wearing 5 inch lift shoes, she still barely would have come up to my chest. I rose to greet her.

"Ahh, Ms. Cook. How are you? I'm Dean Simonds. Would you care for something to drink?" I said.

"A glass of water if you don't mind. I'm sorry to hear about your father. He was a terrific man. In fact, that's sort of why I am here today." she said.

I walked over to the mini bar and poured her a glass of water, fixing myself a scotch over ice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, handing her her drink. She did indeed only come up to my chest. Raising her head, her deep, soulful brown eyes looked me in my eyes.

"Well, I was planning on coming over to your firm as long ago as last year, now that I finally got all the legal paper work done with my ex agent. I had to reschedule my appointment after your father's passing.  
But with you running things now, I can still check to see if it is true." she said, taking a sip of her water.

"See if what is true?" I asked a little puzzled.

Her eyes sparkled for a brief moment. Rachael laughed lightly, a very feathery kind of laugh that helped with her pixyish image. She again looked into my eyes, but this time with a growing sense of lust.

"Your father was known as a great guy for his clients it's true. But he was even more well known by his female clients as being...well...endowed," she said, stepping closer to me.

Her forwardness surprised me. Everything I had read about her or seen her in, she always seemed very passive and shy. But apparently sexually, she knew exactly what she wanted.

"...and with you I can see if the old saying 'Like father, like son' is correct," she said, placing her hands on my belt.

My mind raced. Here I was on my first day of running a business and I was already being seduced like a common gigolo. Should I go with it or stop this now and keep from building a reputation?

My question was answered when I felt the belt come off and my pants fall to the floor. Rachael stood on her tip toes and leaned into me, forcing me back against the mini-bar. Her mouth met mine and her tongue slid into my mouth like a stealth snake. I responded in kind by meeting her tongue halfway. I lifted her up off of me and carried her over to the couch against the far wall of my office. I laid atop her, holding myself up with my arms. We kissed each other passionately and I slowly slid my hand up her side to her just big enough breasts and began to play with her right breast through the material of her sweater. I could feel her moan into my mouth, an obvious sign she was enjoying it. Our kiss finally broke, and she sat up. Reaching down, she lifted her sweater over her head, revealing a pair of grapefruit sized breasts straining and heaving against a black pushup bra. She reached around her back and unclasped the bra, flinging it aside. Her breasts were bigger than I had guessed, with dark brown, quarter sized nipples in the center of each. I stuck my hands out and squeezed them gently,  
massaging them around in my hands. Rachael groaned softly, throwing her head back in pleasure. Her dark brown, shoulder length hair fell upon her bare shoulders as she looked at me again with those eyes. I gazed upon her face, relishing her simple yet elegant face.

Rachael began unbuttoning my shirt one button at a time, very methodically. I lifted myself up with my elbows and she slid the shirt off of me. As I said earlier, I try to stay in shape, focusing mainly on getting some tone in my arms and having a flat stomach. At this point, I was now left in only my boxers, something Rachael quickly set to remove. Using the same gentleness she had used before on my shirt and pants, she slowly slid my boxers off over my cock, allowing it to spring up and then land with a very audible thump on my stomach.  
Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if anyone heard us.

Rachael licked her lips and slowly began jacking my cock with her right hand, as I continued to play with her tits. God they were soft and felt so great.

"I guess all my girlfriends were right, having a big cock DOES run in the family," she said with a devilish smile.

I guess I'm modest, because I never have measured how big I am. Previous girlfriends had said I was big, but again I didn't know.

"God, you must be at least 9 inches long!" Rachael gasped, inadvertantly answering my question. "And your as thick as my wrist! I've got to feel this beast in me before I let you go," she said, smiling.

"But first, a little snack!"

Lowering her head down so that her hair fell in front of her face, her lips touched the head of my very erect prick very lightly. Snaking her tongue out, I felt her twist it around in my pisshole. Pulling her mouth off for just a split second, the cool air hitting where her warm lips had been was a thrill. But it was short lived, as in one swift move attempted to deep throat me. She got about half of my cock down her throat before it hit the back of her throat. She lifted her mouth off again and began licking me up and down, starting from the head and going all the way down to my balls, sucking on each one in that gentle manner she had been using. By this time, I was really enjoying myself,  
but things had to pick up. I placed my hand atop her head and forced her back down on my cock. Grabbing a handful of her hair, I pulled her mouth up and down my cock. She got the idea very quick and began bobbing up and down rapidly. I laid my head back on the arm of the couch and relaxed, letting out a sigh. She continued like this for what must have been 10 minutes, rotating between licking my cock slowly and bobbing up and down fast. Finally I said in a husky voice "I'm about to come."

Pulling her head off completely, she grabbed my cock with her hand and stood me up. With me standing and my cock still in her hand, she got to her knees and began jerking me rapidly. I grunted loudly as my cock exploded, spraying her chin and lips and even landing a dollop or two in her hair. With my cum dripping off of her chin and onto her cute little breasts, she proceeded to lick my cock of any cum and wiped the cum from her lips, only to rub it into her chest and onto her tits. Out of breath, I sat back down on the couch.

Rachael stood up before me and wriggled slinkily out of her dress,  
letting it fall to the floor. To my surprise, she wasn't wearing any panties. Her snatch was a lighter brown than her hair, but was still a close match. She was shaved in a bikini line but nowhere else, which left a wispy "V" shape over her mound. Her pussy hair wasn't very thick and I could see that her cunt was fully aroused, her dark brown outer lips glistening from her female wetness.

She lowered her legs over my still erect cock and slowly let it push into her. My god she was tight, but not a virgin which really didn't surprise me.

Finally I felt her settle on top of me, my cock buried to the hilt in her warm pussy. Rachael sighed a moan of pure satisfaction and then lay her head on my shoulder. Using the couch as a lift, she proceeded to slowly move herself up and down my cock. I could feel her pussy craving more as it tried to grip me every time she slid on and off of my cock.  
Wanting to match her pace because I knew I wouldn't last long inside her (I hadn't had sex in a while), I began thrusting my hips up every time she would pull off, making sure that no matter how high up she lifted herself, the tip of my prick was still in her. I reached down to her beautiful snatch and began stroking her clit furiously at a much faster pace than what we were going at. The combined sensation was too much for her, as she cried out in orgasm and I felt her juices spill onto my hand and legs. Feeling myself on the brink, I warned her that I was about to come. Lifting her head off my shoulder and still struggling to catch her breath after her orgasm.

"Cum...in my...ass," she gasped.

I had never had a girl ask to be fucked up the ass, but hey, this was L.A. I pulled out of her and tried to lubricate my cock with her juice and my precum. Rachael had already leaned over the couch arm and was thrusting her ass up in the air. Walking up behind her, I bent down to lick her asshole just to soften things up a little. Placing my cock at her tight little hole, I gently pressed my head into her. I could hear her grimace at first and bite down on her lower lip until I got the head past, and then she sort of sighed in relief. I worked the shaft into her and before I even realized, I had all but a few inches in her.  
Because I was the one setting the tempo and since I knew I was close to orgasm, I built up a quickening pace of thrusts into her ass, pushing harder every time. Rachael gasped and moaned, loving every minute of it. I reached my hand down and began playing with her clit again,  
shoving three fingers in and out of her tight, wet pussy. I felt that familiar sensation in my balls again, and thrust into her hard one last time, shooting my hot load right up her ass. She must have felt it in her because she cried out in a loud pleasure scream that I knew SOMEONE must have heard.

We were both out of breath, and when I felt my dick softening, I pulled out of her. We lay on the couch for a few minutes, kissing and touching each other, until Rachael said she had to go.

We both got dressed and I walked her to the door.

"I have total confidence in your skills Mr. Simonds. I hope you will accept me as a client," Rachaeal said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Well, after that convincing argument, I would be a fool not to," I replied, smiling.

I watched her go and then shut the door to my office. Sitting back in my chair with my hands behind my head, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think things will go just fine out here," I said to myself.

CHAPTER 2: Car Ride with Katie Holmes 


	11. Chapter 12

I would like very much to thank JRParz for allowing me to write in his "Master PC Universe." This story refused to stay buried in my psyche and the outline was written in about an hour and the rest just filled itself in. There are things about this story that are disturbing to me, so I know that some of you who read this, WILL be disturbed. The story characteristic is basically romantic mind control, but portions contain almost every story code, including the hot codes. I say that so that I don't have to add another 10kb to the size of this already very large file.

This story is only half complete, but I had to find a place for this portion to end. Some day there may be more if anyone shows any interest in what happens after this. One side story has been started and I will make an attempt to complete it soon.

Warning: This is an adult oriented, erotic tale; if you are underage where you live, now is the time to leave; you are not suppose to be reading this type of story. If you object to the depiction of sex in written literature you should not be here in the first place. If anything in this story reflects any part of your life, you have my sincerest sympathy, but I don't know you and this is not about you.

Chapter 1 (Week 1)

"Dammit, this is the worst fucking day, of the worst fucking week, of my life, and I don't know how it can possibly get any worse," said Michael, as he threw the mail down on his desk. Then the nausea hit him and before he could make a move to the toilet, he heaved a stomach full of acid all over his bed and floor. "Ooooohh god! It figures," he thought as he passed out, he fell and hit the bed and slid off, face down in the vomit. The emotions and events of the week had taken their toll.

Now let me tell you a little about Michael and his family, before I start at the beginning and explain why our protagonist, Michael James is having such a fucking bad day and week.

First, there's Michael, a good looking man, 17 years old, dark chestnut hair, Five-nine foot tall and a dancer's toned body. A junior in high school, he has an above average intelligence, president of the Science Club, the Math Club, the Computer Club, and a member of the Thespian Society.

Although still considered a minor, Michael has been visiting several free porn and story websites, especially those featuring incest and slave photos and stories on an increasingly frequent basis, much to his shame and would have been extremely embarrassed to have his mother or sister found out. Michael has a deep and sincere love for both his mother and his sister and until the last year or so, never had an indecent thought toward either of them.

And so that we don't upset our hero, He wants to be called Michael, not Mike, although he will answer to it and does on occasion let his sister get away with calling him "Mikey," which he absolutely detests.

He has always been shy around people, especially girls; at least that is until last year when he got his first girlfriend. Kim Mays had been in his drama class. She had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes and her breasts were a pert 'A' with seemingly always erect, but small nipples.

Next, we have Michelle James, Michael's mother. At 33, she looks in her 20's, even after two kids, very pleasing figure, at 5'3" - 32C, 24, 32, auburn hair to her shoulders and a smooth, soft and tan complexion. She graduated from high school at 15, and received her Master's in business and investment banking 5 years later. She truly loves her children and will do anything she can to protect them. Her maiden name is Groves

Then there is Jennifer James, Michael's younger sister, known as Jenn by family and friends. She is 14 and will be 15 two weeks after school starts. Physically, she is almost a carbon copy of her mother, with the exception of strawberry blond hair, which fell to her waist and a B cup and her tan was not as dark as her mother's.

She is very intelligent and very popular and she has applied and been accepted to the Freshman Cheer Squad. She really does love her Mom and especially her brother. As far back as she can remember, Michael has always been there for her when she needed someone.

And last Kevin James, Michael's father. At age 47, he is a former Biology and Chemistry professor at the local college, former employee, Biochemical research, at the now bankrupt research facility. Kevin was injured and slightly disfigured in an "accidental explosion" at that facility and won a lawsuit for several million dollars. He disappeared two weeks before the start of school. If you did the math, you noticed the discrepancy in Kevin and Michelle's ages. Be patient, it will be explained.

Let's also introduce the Michael's main antagonist (enemy). Coach Brian "Brown" Behr (pronounced bare - pun deliberate because bare, he is as hairy and as big as a bear). He is the sociology teacher, and teacher and coach of the wrestling team, an ex-Marine and principle school bully. Being on coach Behr's list also puts you on the wrestling team's list.

(Monday morning - Week 1)

Let's rewind to the first week of school. At this time, unknown to Michael, the situation in which he will find himself during the first week is already well advanced. On arrival to his homeroom the first day, Michael discovers that his worst nightmare has been realized.

First, he has been assigned to coach Behr's sociology class and then, last period gym (jock central), and specifically to coach Behr's class. He was physically in good shape, but no where near the shape or bulk that most of the jock's carried and had no idea why he was assigned to this particular class. He didn't have too days to wait to find out.

Michael thought that first day went fairly well and much as expected; including the rudeness, roughhousing and picking by the jocks. Michael was in advanced in many of his subjects and found himself in classes that also had seniors. He had seen his sister Jenn several times passing between classes.

If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed that something was not quite right; when she was alone she was she bright, smiling and waved to him; when she was with her cheerleader friends, she was distant, with a somewhat vacant expression.

Most of his early classes went well and easily, with only a few of the less annoying jocks in class. After lunch, also went mostly as expected; the classes he had in the afternoon were all senior level classes and most were disrupted by the more abrasive sports jocks; the wrestling team. It was a mystery to Michael why they were in some of the classes they were and was fairly sure he knew why and how they got away their behavior.

When he arrived at his sociology class, he was surprised that there were no jocks present, but the look he received from the coach was a little disturbing and unclear in his mind what his expression meant, though why he should be surprised he didn't know. So, he thought this class may not be so bad after all; forgetting for a moment who the teacher is. Coach Behr turned out to be competent teacher in this subject, go figure. Michael had heard the rumor that the coach had a degree in psychology and Phys. Ed; he could see that the rumor was probably true.

Michael thought class participation was important and when questions were asked, his hand always went up because he had been reading related material, over summer vacation, on the internet. He thought the class actually went well, but after class the coach pulled him aside to speak with him.

Coach Behr said, "Listen Mike, everyone knows you are a smart guy and but no one likes a know-it-all, so help me out by keeping your mouth shut and let some of the other kids have a chance to be involved in this class. Now get your ass to the gym for class." Bewildered, he proceeded to his last class, the one he thought of as "Hell."

The class began in the gymnasium, which was shared with the girls' classes. There were a lot of cat-calls and whistles from a number of the guys. The first part of class went without much incident after the coach gave the class his "I-will-not-tolerate-your-behavior-any-longer look."

Locker assignments were handed out and they were told that the person with the locker next to theirs would be their sparring partner for the class they were then dismissed to dress for gym. That was when Michael's hell began.

His locker turned out to be on the "senior" aisle; and worst still it, was next to Mike "Meat" Meyers, which meant that they were to be sparring partners. Everyone knew not to make reference to the "Friday 13th" movies anywhere within hearing distance of him or any of his friends, after he put a student and a teacher, who was trying to stop him, in the hospital.

Michael had also heard why he was called "Meat" but had never actually seen it in person, so assumed that it was a bit of an exaggeration. As they stripped off, to dress for class he was confronted with the reality, as "Meat" dropped his jeans to the floor. It was no exaggeration and maybe a bit understated. What he saw was the largest real cock he had ever seen in his life; at least 12" soft and 2" in diameter.

Now Michael had actually seen some that size on the internet, but never in person. Stunned, Michael couldn't help but stare. He was sitting on the bench with his own pants around his ankles when Meat noticed him staring.

"What'cha looking at bitch, ain't'cha never seen a real cock before," Meat shouted. He then grabs Michael by the hair a starts smacking him in the face with his cock. Meat grabs him by the neck with one hand and tries to force his cock in Michael's mouth, saying , "suck it bitch, come on bitch suck it" all the while his friends were laughing and cheering him on. This went on for several minutes until the coach came in too find out what was taking so long.

"What the hell is going on here," said coach Behr.

Mike said, "This bitch was trying to get a taste of my cock." To which Michael said, "That a lie."

The coach said, "Cut the fucking horse play and get your asses out on the mats." And to Michael, "Can't you fucking keep from causing trouble?" the others snickered as they finished dressing and left.

The movable partition had been moved into place, effectively separating the girl's class from the boy's. The rest of the last class period was taken up by warm-up and stretching exercises and an explanation of what they would be doing in the class; followed by a short demonstration of various moves that they would be learning that semester.

When the class was over, all the students, not on the wrestling teams, were dismissed. Michael went and showered and changed back into his street clothes and headed for his car to go home. It would have been normal for him to wait for his sister to ride home with him from school, but she was staying after for cheer practice and his mother had been stopping at school on the way home to pick her up. By the time he got to the parking lot, school had been out for about half an hour.

As he made his way to his car, it seemed to him that there seemed to be more cars in the lot than he thought there should be that late in the afternoon. But his mind was a little distracted; both by what happened in school that day and the recent occurrence of blatantly incestuous dreams, mostly involving his mother and sometimes his sister.

He was thinking that it was probably due to the internet stories and photos he had been reading and looking at beginning about two or three weeks previously. And then he surmised that the unusual number of times that he had seen each of them, either nude or in a state of partial dress may have added fuel to his ever increasing inner lust.

When Michael reached home, he stopped at the mailbox and retrieved the mail, then went inside. He dropped the mail and his books on the table and went to the refrigerator and made himself a glass of lemonade which his Mom had been nice enough to keep ready for him.

He sat down at the kitchen table to finish the homework that he was not able to finish in class. By that time, it was nearly time for his Mom and sister to be home, so he finished his drink, cleaned and put away his glass and went into the living room to wait for his Mom and sister.

He turned on the television for a little mindless noise while he waited, grabbed one of his computer magazines off the table in front of him, intending to read some, but within minutes he dropped into a light sleep; and then his dream began.

(Monday after school)

He woke up when he heard his Mom call his name and realized that he must have nodded off to sleep for a while. He opened his eyes and stared dumbfounded at the most heavenly vision met his eyes; his Mom and sister kneeling before him in the slave position, legs spread, hands behind their backs and tits pushed out, with their eyes down.

Their cunts were neatly trimmed and glistened from their moisture. Each was wearing only a collar, with matching high heels. His mother's was black and his sister's, red. That was when it occurred to him that he must be dreaming, since this was not likely to happen and things seemed to be a little hazy and his focus not steady.

He also thought it strange that he would call breasts and pussies, tits and cunts and say cock rather than dick or penis. But for some reason he knew that that was what he was suppose to call them when referring to slaves; he guessed he must have picked that up from the internet as well.

Even though he was uncomfortable using the vulgar slang, He decided he would give it a try. If he still couldn't get his mind around using those words, he could always switch back to the less vulgar terms he was use to.

His mother spoke and said, "Master, how may your pitiful slaves serve you." To which Michael replied, "In what ever way you think will please me," trying to get into the "play" his mind seemed to be directing.

His mother and sister slid to his lap and unsnapped his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down over his already rigid and pulsating cock, then off his legs. His Slut-slave sister (he noticed that that was what the tag on her collar read) pulled his shirt up over his head and off, laying it out of the way. Now, he was as naked as they.

His Whore-slave, his Mom (her collar), took his cock in her hands and began lightly caressing it from the tip to his balls and back again, with gentle and quite stimulating strokes.

Jenn, he was still having a mental battle with himself over this Master-slave thing, climbed on to the couch next to him, legs apart, facing the back, thus providing access to all of her body. Her body was of a medium tan and her breasts, which showed a bikini line, seemed to have a light tan, as if she had at sometime sunbathed topless.

She placed his hands on her tits and he began to lightly caress around them, moving ever closer to the dark brown areola and the distended nipples. Her nipples, about a half inch long, were only as big around as a No. 2 pencil, but perfect in Michael's eyes. As his fingers reached Jenn's nipples, he began pulling, squeezing and lightly twisting them; which caused her to sigh her arousal.

She bent forward and pressed her hungry lips to his; pushing her tongue between his lips, slowly at first, they began a very passionate dance of love. Her hands began a dance of their own, in her hot, wet cunt.

His Mom continued to lick and suck around on his cock until it was as hard as he could ever remember it being, then took it in her mouth all the way to the bottom and held it, sucking and moving her tongue around in a way he didn't know was possible.

Because of his length, which was a respectable 7 1/2", he knew that some of it had to be in her throat. He found out for sure when she began swallowing along with what she was already doing to him. He came, in about 10 seconds, before he realized he was even that close; his mother, swallowing his cum, never lost a drop or missed a beat with her tongue.

She continued to hold his cock in her mouth, although she pulled back and began a light caressing suck instead of the power job she started with and he never lost his erection. As he watched her, he began noticing her, her body, her tits, her hair, everything.

Her tits were bigger than Jenn's, as were her nipples; her areolas were a little larger than a silver dollar, but her nipples were a least twice as long and twice as big around as Jenn's. In his mind, he made the assumption that that was because she had had two children; and that was partly true. When she was Jenn's age, her breasts and nipples were already larger by about half.

Jenn shifted to allow his mouth access to her breasts. In the state he was in, he latched on to her left tit like a baby looking milk and continued to stroke and play with the right. He did this, switching from one to the other, while his mother moved up and wrapped her tits around his shaft and gave him a long slow titty fuck.

Michael said, "Mom… uh, uh… Whore, I noticed that you have not been rubbing your cunt as this Slut is doing, why?"

"Thank you Master for noticing your Whore-slave; I have not because I have not been given permission to please myself, only you." said his Mom. At which, Jenn, that is, Slut-slave gasped out loud, jerked her hand from her cunt and began crying, "Oh god, oh god, please forgive me Master. I'm sorry Master, I forgot my place, please forgive me, please Master."

Michael thought about it a moment, then spoke, "While it is true that you were not given direct permission to please yourself, I find that it pleases me when you please yourselves."

"Master, if I may speak," said Whore-slave. "Yes, of course." said Michael. She continued, "As you know this impudent Slut-slave is still in training and should be punished, as she well knows." "Oh, please no, Master," Jenn cries out. "In the first place, who are you to tell me what I know? He stated. "I may be new to this Master-slave lifestyle, Michael said, "but you will not tell me what I already know. Is that clear?" his Mom nodded yes. "Now tell me what you have been taught is the standard punishment for this type of disobedience?"

Whore-slave states, "The usual punishment for first offence is ten strokes with belt or riding crop."

"Since I do not have a crop available, I suppose it will have to be with the belt; however, I desire to show some leniency this time, though do not expect it often." Michael decides. "Slut, even though I have reduced the number, the strokes, they will be given firmly."

"Whore, get my belt from my pants, you will be administering the discipline." "Slut, assume the correct position, and you will count each stroke and thank me for allowing you to learn this lesson."

Jenn stands and turns with her back to Michael, spreads her legs and bends at the waist, placing her hands on the coffee table in front of her.

In Michael's estimation, it is the most perfect ass he has ever seen, from the beautifully symmetrical mounds to her pulsing pink anus to the hot pink lips of her dripping cunt. As turned on as she had been, it appeared that she was turned on even more, as several new rivulets of her juices began flowing down her smooth inner thighs.

Michael runs his fingers through the drippings and put them in his mouth and decides he wants a more substantial taste, so he pushes two fingers into her cunt until they reach her hymen. He asks Whore-slave, "Is this Slut still a virgin?"

"Yes Master she is, until her primary training is complete or you decide to take her." said Whore-slave.

"That decision can wait," Michael said, "we have something to finish first." "Whore-slave, begin the discipline." Whore-slave raised her arm and brought it down with tremendous force and almost instantly, the red line and welt appear on the fine white ass; Slut-slave let loose with an ear-splitting screech.

With tears in her eyes and a tremor in her voice, she speaks, "One, Thank you... sob, Master, for allowing me to learn this lesson."

Michael calls, "HOLD... Whore-slave, I said firmly, but I don't want my property damaged by scars, is that understood."

"Yes Master, this slave does understand. This is the standard stroke; and Master?" said Whore-slave.

"Yes" he says.

"The scream usually requires additional strokes," said his Whore-Slave.

"Then begin again and keep it on her ass where it belongs," he said.

She replies, "Yes, Master."

"Slut-slave, we will begin again at one and add one more for your disobedience." Michael states.

Slut answers, "Yes Master, Thank you Master."

"Begin," he said.

On the next six strokes there was a loud grunt, but no screams. She remembered her count and thank you's, though it was hard to understand on the last two because she was crying so hard. Whore-Slave had placed each stripe perfectly; no white between the stripes and no excessive overlap.

Michael had been stroking himself throughout the whipping without realizing he was doing so. Discovering that he was about to cum again, he ordered Slut to present her ass for inspection; to place her legs outside his and bend forward and grab her ankles.

Michael noticed that as she did this, she was shaking and trembling terribly and that the inside of both legs was completely wet. He took her hips in his hands and placed several kisses on each buttock.

He then put his tongue on her clit and pulled a tender stroke up to her asshole and said, "CUM." Her trembling increased and then she went completely rigid and came with a heavy squirt, covering his mouth and chin and dripping to his chest, just as Michael came on her tits and face.

Jenn groaned, and then crumbled to the floor in a tangled heap.

Whore," Michael said, "make her more comfortable and clean her with your tongue, and then come clean me and get me up again; I want my cock in your cunt."

She did as she was told; she cleaned her daughter and returned to her son. Whore kissed the cum from Michael's face and chest and shared it with him in the most sensuous French kiss he had yet experienced. She then worked his cock gently until he was erect again.

Michael said, "I want you on top so that I can have your tits to play with." As she climbed on top, he thought he heard her say something and then the dream was gone.

(Monday evening)

As he started to wake, he heard his mother say something. "The poor dear must have had a hard day." "I heard that some of the guys in gym may have given him a bit of a hard time, but nothing to bad."

Michael was thinking, "Yeah, right." Then he noticed that he was covered with a blanket and further realized that he had his cock in his hand and there was a sticky mess on his hands, clothes and magazine.

Michael understood that either his mother or his sister had seen and covered him for his modesty; he turned completely red with embarrassment. As quietly and as slowly as he could manage, he cleaned himself and got his clothes in some semblance of order, then he sat up, being careful to keep himself covered.

His mother saw him and said, "Hi sleepy-head." He said, "Hi, how long you been home?" "Oh, just a few minutes," she replied. Looking up at the clock, he said, "You're a little late today." "Yeah, Jenn's practice took a little longer today than normal."

Michelle, Michael's Mom, said, "I am going to take a shower and get a little more comfortable, before I make dinner" and off she went. Then Jenn jumped up from where she had been sitting and said, "I think I will too" and she was off as well.

Michael watched as she left and thought it funny that she would have on red panties with her yellow cheer outfit.

Giving them time to get where they were going, so that he could make it to his room without anyone seeing the mess he made of his clothes. He picked up the magazine and disposed of it in the kitchen trash and then made for the stairs.

He has to go past his mother's room on his way. He noticed that her door is part way open and he can hear the shower running. As he goes by, he glances in and sees a partial reflection of his mother in the bathroom mirror. She is completely naked.

He stops and backs up enough to get a better look. With his heart racing, he knows that if he can open her door a little more, he will be able to see everything she is doing. "What a pervert I'm becoming," he muses, keeps watching anyway. He slowly eases the door open until he can see everything clearly.

She is standing in front of her full length mirror masturbating, rubbing and pulling on her tits, no, that's not right its breasts. Where did that thought come from? …must be reading so much porn that it's leaking over into my thoughts, he decides.

Anyway, as he watches, she came hard and drops to her knees and he now has a major hard-on. He looks back from his musing and sees his mother looking right at him. He thinks, "OH SHIT, I've been caught," but his mother turns her eyes, stands up and goes to the shower. His first thought, once his heart restarts, is, "How could she have not seen me."

Without another thought, he literally runs up the stairs to his room. He strips off his soiled clothes and puts them in his laundry basket. He decides that when he gets home the next day he would do his own clothes, so that his Mom would not see cum all over his pants, shirt and boxers; although she may already have seen, if it was her who covered him on the couch.

He cleans himself with the wet wipes and towel he keeps in his room for when he is using the internet. He puts on a pair of shorts and flops onto the bed to wait for his sister to finish her bath. Finally, he hears the shower stop, gives Jenn about ten minutes, then heads for the shower himself.

As he gets near the bathroom, he sees that the door is open, but his sister is still in there. Their family policy has always been, if the door is open it is okay to enter, so he does; just in time to see Jenn standing there in only very skimpy red lace panties, her skin a blushing pink from her shower.

He quickly steps back before she sees that he is there. She picks up her night shirt, a red one, which was once his until she confiscated for herself. He quietly slipped back to his door as if he were just coming out. As Jenn reached the door he began toward the bathroom, she said, "Next" and slipped quickly into her room.

Michael hurries into the bathroom and shuts the door. The first thing he sees is his reflection in the mirror. And what he sees is about two inches of his raging hard-on clearly sticking out of the front flap of his shorts, the hard-on he has had since seeing his mother only minutes ago.

He slumps over the counter, his strength suddenly gone; his humiliation at school, his incestuous dream, his embarrassment downstairs on the couch and now, Jenn seeing his dick sticking out of his shorts, because there is no way that she did not notice, finally overwhelmed him emotionally.

After a few minutes, he decides that maybe the shower will help restore some of his energy, so he pulls himself up and starts the water and climbs in. It is a nice big shower with plenty of room to move around. He backs up under the water and just stands there for about five minutes with his eyes closed and the hot water pouring down over his head.

Michael thinks that he hears a noise and opens his eyes and thinks he sees the door close, but is not sure because of the water in his eyes and the steam on the shower door. He calls out, "Jenn, is that you?"

There is no response, so he figures he is only imagining things and begins his bath. As he bathes, he notices that his erection has dropped to somewhat past half-mast.

He finishes his bath and dries himself; he looks at himself in the mirror and thinks, "I do look good, why can't I get up the courage to ask girls out." He pulls on his shorts and grabs his robe from the back of the door.

That is when he sees Jenn's robe hanging there also and wonders why she didn't put it on before coming out of the bathroom. Of course, in his current state of mental overload, that is as far as the thought went.

He opened the door and headed to his room, aware that his sister's door was open and her room empty. He stopped at his door and listened and could hear his Mom and sister talking downstairs, but not being able to hear what was said, he assumed correctly that they were in the kitchen.

In his room he quickly dressed in a pair of running shorts and t-shirt and headed down to dinner. Nearing the kitchen, he heard the last of something Jenn was saying, "... I'll try tonight."

"Trying what tonight," Michael said, causing them both to jump in surprise.

His mother answered, "We are suppose to have thunderstorms night and I told her that she was too old to be frightened by something that couldn't hurt her and asked her to try to stay in her own bed tonight and she was just saying that she would try."

"Oh okay," he said, "but it is alright with me if she needs to." As far back as he could remember, she had been afraid of thunder and would come running and jump into his bed and pull the covers over her head and get as close to him as she could.

He would always wrap his arms around her and hold her close; she would usually drop off to sleep quickly and always seemed happy the next morning.

They had a pleasant dinner and conversation, cleaned up the kitchen and retired to the living room. They all sat on the couch, Michael in the middle, and the women snuggling in on both sides, both taking one of his arms and wrapping it around their shoulders.

They watched a little television and talked about nothing in particular. Now Jenn was still wearing the red shirt and tiny lace panties and there was no doubt in Michael's mind that she wasn't wearing a bra, for her erect nipples were a prominent feature on the front of her shirt.

And for that matter, so was their mother's. She had on a black silk pajama set; the top only had two buttons and they were down low and showed a good deal of her lovely cleavage and the bottoms were boxer style shorts and were very short. The smells coming from them had a sweet mustiness that weighed heavily on Michaels senses.

Neither one seem to take notice how their dress was affecting Michael. After the day he had, it was as much as he could do to control his thoughts and emotions. After a couple of hours, they all agreed that it was a good time to go to bed. They said their goodnights and collected their goodnight kisses and went to their own rooms.

(Monday night)

When Michael got to his room it was still early, only 8:30 in the evening. He didn't even bother turning on his computer to visit his favorite sites; instead he fell into bed and was already out when his head touched the pillow.

The lightening and thunder started about midnight and he was barely roused when his sister Jenn climbed into the bed with him, snuggled down next to him, her shirt sliding up in the process. She grabbed his arm, wrapping herself in it, holding it to her chest.

Michael stirred about two in the morning, from the light snoring and heat coming from his sister. She was laying on her back, her shirt up around her neck, still holding his hand with her left hand, but it was now on her right breast; her right hand was on his thigh.

It was too much for him. His mind was now desperate to see if he could fulfill some of his dreams. He began lightly rubbing her breast the way he remembered from his dream that afternoon; carefully watching to make sure he didn't wake her. "Ummm!" a sweet sexy moan came from her sweet lips.

She moved her hand causing him to instantly freeze, pretending the he was asleep, but she only began lightly caressing his arm, continuing to moan in that sweet sexy way.

Feeling more comfortable, he restarted caressing breast, he continued to move toward the nipple. Reaching the nipple, he first caressed it, then lightly squeezed, then pulled and twisted a little. Her moaning increased to the point he was becoming afraid he might wake her.

Her hand moved from stroking his arm to her other breast and she began mashing her breast hard then pinching, pulling and twisting it as far as she could, moaning even louder.

Jenn's right hand moved to rest on his hard cock, which was partially out of his shorts again, and he wondered if she had any idea of what to do with one if it was in her hand.

Michael gently raised her hand and finished extracting cock from his shorts, then placed her hand back down on it. He waited a bit and then her hand wrapped itself around his hard shaft and began moving back and forth.

The movement didn't product quite the feeling he had hoped. He was in a quandary about how he could move and make the stroking feel better and get his mouth on her tits without shaking the bed too much and waking her. He slowly turned and got on his knees and elbows.

During the move he had to pull her hand away to reposition it, but she didn't seem to want to let go.

Finally getting her hand turned so that there was a smooth downward stroke, and then he moved forward so that he could take her breast into his mouth. He started by lightly blowing on her nipple; this caused it to rise even tighter.

He stuck out his tongue and licked across her areola and nipple, then blew again. Not only did her moaning increase, but she began squirming a little. Then she quietly said, "Oh god, that's wonderful." Thinking he might have awakened her he stopped for a moment to see if he could tell.

She was still moving around some, so he waited a bit more before starting again. This time he took her breast in his mouth and tried to do to her breast and nipple, what he had dreamed his mother had done to his cock in his dreams. This seemed to stir her arousal tremendously.

She moved left hand from her breast down to her pussy and started rubbing her pussy from the outside of her panties. Seeing that, he decided that he had to find out if she tasted as good in real life as she had in his dream.

Continuing to suck softly on her breast and nipple, Michael reached down lightly caressing her stomach in a circular movement, moving slowly lower. Then he tickled her belly button a bit before continuing southward, slowly increasing his pressure as he came to her abdomen.

When he reached her panty line, her hand moved back up her body to her breast. He moved onto her panties and down between thighs. She had rubbed her panties into her slit.

He caressed her for a while, and then decided it was time to find out if reality was anything like his dreams. He slipped his hand into the top of her panties, continuing to caress her in a slightly circular pattern. Her pubes were trimmed and the hair was fine, soft and curly.

Moving on to the top of her pussy, he could feel the heat radiating from between her thighs. As he touched the top of her pussy, her legs moved slightly outward to allow access.

He softly stroked the outer lips, noticing that they seemed to be swelling under his touch and were definitely becoming noticeably wetter. He slipped finger inside the folds and found a great deal more moisture.

Coating his fingers with her juice, he pulled his hand out and placed his fingers in his mouth. To his delight, the reality seemed even better than the dream.

Returning to caressing her pussy, he decided to try entering from the side of the panty instead of the top. Placing his hand on her inner thigh and caressing softly, her legs opened even more.

He reached in with his whole hand and squeezed and gently rubbed over the whole area. Her motions were beginning to get a little shaky. He slipped two fingers in and down into her cunt and started to slowly stroke in and out, occasionally reaching her hymen, confirming that she was truly still a virgin.

Michael was getting close to his climax and could tell that Jenn was as well. Instead of speeding up his stroking, he placed his thumb on her clit, rubbing in all around the outside. Her shaking and squirming became frantic, just like in his dreams and her hand moved faster on him cock.

He lifted his mouth from her breast, placed his thumb firmly on her clit and pressed down, not knowing why, softly whispering in her ear, "CUM" her body stiffened and arched and she did, with a loud moan; she squeezed his cock hard on the down stroke and he came.

When it was over, she collapsed and didn't move or make a sound.

Reaching across the bed for his cleaning supplies, he kissed her gently on the lips, and then cleans her, himself and the bed as best he could with what he has. Recovering her with the sheet, he turns over, not seeing the movement in the darkness and drops into a deep sleep.

The reality of what happened so new to him, it never occurred to him that most women could not possibly sleep through it.

Chapter 2 - (Tuesday - Week 1)

Michael awoke feeling greatly ashamed for what he had done to his sister in the night. As he woke up more, he realized he was face to face with Jenn. Looking at her sleeping, she had the face of an angel.

Suddenly, coming full awake, he discovered they were wrapped in each others arms and her shirt was gone and her breasts were mashed tightly to his chest. Her top leg was draped over his and his was between hers, his knee pressing on her crotch.

He needed to relieve himself, so he tried to gently extricate himself from the weave of arms and legs without waking his sister. But with the first move, she opened her eyes, looking straight into his, she said "Good morning, 'Mikey', UUMMMMM," with a stretch and a yawn, "that was the best night's sleep I've had since school started.

I sometimes forget how much better I sleep when I am with you, I love you, Michael," then she kissed him with a not so sisterly kiss, jumped out of bed, grabbed her shirt and went to the bathroom for her morning shower. Leaving Michael very confused, still on the bed.

Michael was still laying on his bed, when he heard the shower start and after a few minutes, it stopped. Trying to give Jenn enough time to get through with her morning primping, he was becoming a little desperate with the need to relieve himself.

So, he slid to the edge of the bed, through two cold, wet spots. He looked at the spots; one fairly small, he knew was his cum; the other, Jenn's, was huge and he wondered if she had peed herself when she came.

Never the less the sheets had to be changed. He pulled them off the bed and put them in his laundry basket, remembering that he needed to do a load when he got home. He headed to the bathroom for his morning needs.

The door was open, so without thinking he walked on in, running into Jenn on her way out, nearly knocking her down. Instinctively, he reached out, grabbed and pulled her to him, to keep her from falling.

"Thanks," she said, wrapping her arms around him and putting her head on his chest, gave him hug; her robe, having fallen open, caused her bare breasts, her nipples to burn holes in his mind. She continued to hold him longer than was absolutely necessary.

Michael's need was now very pressing, and he said, "Uh hum! Jenn, honey, I really need to go."

"Oh, Okay," she said, raised her head up, kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave, not bothering to close her robe.

"Great," he thought, now I have a hard-on as well; it will take forever to pee. But he tried anyway and was relieved that he didn't have as much trouble going as he thought he might.

As he finished, he turned and realized the door was still open. Not thinking, dick still in hand, he reached out to close the door.

At that moment, Jenn walked past the door, on her way down stairs, looked in and down at his cock and said, "Nice," and kept going without any hesitation. Standing there puzzled, his cock just got harder.

He managed to get his morning ablutions completed; even masturbated to relieve some of the pressure in his dick. Noticing the time, he quickly dressed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"...e's simply the best," said Jenn. His Mom replied, "I know, Dear."

"Who's the best," Michael asked. Startled, Jenn giggled and said, "You are, Silly... No, I was telling Mom how well I slept last night."

Michael accepted that, though thinking that something was not quite right about it. Dismissing it, he sat down to breakfast. His Mom, going to her room to get ready for work, had asked that they clean up before they left for school.

As he was finishing, his Mom stuck her head through the door and said, "I'm off, see you tonight. I love you, bye." and as quick as that she was out the door.

Jenn's breakfast finished, began straightening the kitchen. She said, "Hurry up, 'Mikey,' I need to be at school, a little early this morning and I don't want to be late." She left to get her book bag and purse that she had left up stairs. He finished as quickly as he could without choking himself and cleaned his dishes.

Michael called out, "Let's go," as Jenn came bouncing down the stairs. The trip to school was quiet, unusually quiet. Michael looked at his sister and she had a blissful smile on her face, her eyes closed.

He asked her, "Jenn, you okay?"

Her only answer was, "Very." They arrived at school and she was off like a shot, when she spotted her friends on the cheer squad.

As he walked to the building, he watched her; she was extremely animated as she was talking. The last thing he saw as he entered the building was her hugging herself tightly.

The day progressed much the same as Monday, without the humiliating locker room incident. He actually enjoyed the gym class, because they began learning some of techniques of skills of wrestling. Even Meat's heavy handed abuse didn't bother him much.

Something else caught his attention that was definitely out of the ordinary; the girls, in the hall and in class, were actually looking at him and smiling; making eye contact and a few even winking.

This, added to all the other things going on (or imagined?), made him wonder if there was something going on that he was missing.

School over, Michael had a Science Club meeting at the other end of the school. It was basically to get to know the freshmen who wanted to join and only lasted about 30 minutes.

As he got to his car, he noticed that the parking lot was a bit more crowded than it was Monday. He wondered if there was some kind of school board meeting or something.

Getting in his car, he came to the realization, that he was feeling better about himself than he had since his girlfriend, Kim, had unexpectedly left Snaketon last year.

(Tuesday after school)

Arriving at home, Michael followed his usual routine, mail, kitchen, drink, homework, and couch to rest until his family got home. This time though, he decided that he would sofa blanket just in case.

He lay down on the couch, flipped on the television and with in minutes, he was out for the count. Michael heard his name called and began to stir. He heard it again, "Master?"

Opening his eyes, he decided he was dreaming again, since the haziness was back, as it seemed to be in all of his recent dreams. There before him, as it was the day before, his two slaves.

Both of them, dressed as before, in only heels and collar, kneeling with knees spread, hands behind their backs with tits thrust forward and eyes down. As he looked at them, he slid his legs around so that he could see them better.

He looked down and saw that he was wearing no clothes. This may have caused him major embarrassment, as his cock popped into view, if he had not already believed that he was dreaming.

Looking at them, as if inspecting his property, from the legs and thighs upward, then from one to the other, he saw tears on their faces. "Slaves," he asked, "Why are you crying?"

Whore-slave whispered, "Master?"

"Tell me why you are crying." he said again.

"Master, your worthless slaves were disobedient in training today and had to be disciplined." she replied.

Michael said, "STAND, and present those asses to me now." They stood, turned and assumed the position with legs spread, bent over, holding their ankles. What Michael saw shocked and angered him.

Both of their asses were completely covered in severe welts, several of which were vertical down their creases, wrapping around to their cunts, which also appeared to be quite red.

Angrily he commanded, "WHO did this to you?"

"Master?" Whore spoke humbly.

"SPEAK, NOW", he demanded.

"Master, it was the Master Trainer, Sir." she meekly replied.

"I will be speaking to him about this, soon; these will probably leave bruises and I left clear instruction that you were not to be marked." he said forcefully, his mind wondering who this person was, since this trainer had not appeared in any of the dreams he remembered.

Mo... Um...uh, Whore-slave, go get some skin lotion, now." Michael demanded.

"Yes, Master," she replied and she was gone quickly and returned just as quickly, with a tube in her hands.

"Slaves," he said, "move the table closer to the couch and assume the discipline position."

He started with his "Slut" sister. Squeezing a large amount of the cream into his hands, he rubbed them together then gently began to massage it into the enflamed skin of her butt. She groaned and winced under his touch.

He told her to be still or he would give her a reason to be squirming. She stilled herself as much as she could. He finished with the both cheeks and moved to the crease to make certain that all of the affect area was given the care needed.

As his fingers crossed her anus, she jumped and muttered, "Ooohh." "Oh you like that do you." Michael said as he continued, circling around the dainty looking pucker of her anus. Her groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

When he finally arrived at center, Slut moaned, "Please."

Now, Michael was not sure whether she meant for him to stop teasing or if she wanted him to finger-fuck her asshole. He opted for the second and slid his finger all the way into her tight, hot cavity, the lotion lubricating the path.

Slut began to shake in that way he knew meant she was close. "You know," he said, "you are not to cum until I say you can." He slid his finger in and out several times, and then removed it. Slut groaned her disappointment.

He moved to her dripping wet cunt and massaged the cream around her mound until he was certain that he had covered all abused areas. Done, he decided to enjoy himself some more, so he slipped two fingers into her hot, tight and very wet cunt.

He stroked up to her maidenhead a few times and pulled out; Slut groaned loudly. "Don't be greedy, you Slut." Michael stated, "Your mother's ass needs tending to as well. Now move over and get down on all four, so that she can take this position. And she did as told.

Michael's Whore/Mom, anticipating his command, moved to place herself into position where her daughter had just stood. He took great pains to give her all the attention that her poor, abused flesh needed, while still taking some pleasure for himself.

When he was finished, he was as horny as he had ever been. He command Whore to her knees facing him. To Slut he said, "Move here beside your mother." He slid two fingers into Slut's cunt and his thumb into her ass.

"Do to Whore, what I am doing for you," he commanded.

Both women were shaking strongly. Speaking to Whore, he said, "Please Me! And when I cum you may both have your release." In a matter of five minutes he was at the point of release; He came and they came and they slumped to the floor. And the dream was gone.

(Tuesday evening and night)

Waking up, the house was quiet and seemed to be darker than it should be. Glancing at the wall clock, he discovered it was later than he thought. 6 pm... Because the house was so quiet, Michael heard the rain. "That's why it is so dark in here," he thought.

Then it came to his mind that his Mother and Jenn should home by now. He called out, "MOM?"

"She answered back, "In my room, Honey." As he stood up, he looked at his clothes and discovered, to his surprise, that he was still reasonably together, although he could feel a wet, sticky mess in his shorts.

Michael walked to her door. She was lying on her bed in her heavy terry cloth robe, reading a book. "How long have you been home," he asked.

"Since a quarter after five, Jenn's practice didn't run overtime because of the rain." she answered. "We got soaked coming in and the house was a bit chilly, and that's why this," as she waved her hand at her robe.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got home?" Michael asked her.

"You looked so peaceful and sweet lying there, I decided to just let you rest," her voice sounding of maternal pride.

"I guess Jenn is up stairs." He had not asked that as a question.

His mother answered, "Yes, she had to get out of her wet clothes as well and some homework to finish. Oh, and I also asked her to do some laundry, so if you have anything that needs to be washed, you better get on up there, I believe I just heard the washer start."

"Oh, before you go, we are having sandwiches and stuff for dinner tonight. I am really tired tonight; rough day." He turned and said, "See you in a little while," and left.

When Michael reached the top of the stairs, he saw Jenn coming from the laundry room, wearing his terry cloth robe. He knew it was his because it was dragging the floor; hers only covered her to her knees.

She said, "Hi, 'Mikey.'

Giving her his phony "pissed off" look he replied, "Hi, Is that my robe you have on?"

Giving her return "hurt deeply" look, she meekly said, "I was cold and I knew you wouldn't mind; you don't do you?"

"No, I don't mind," he answered, "But do me a favor and stop the washer, I need to throw some things in."

"Oh, I already thought of that, your stuff is already in the washer, but I will stop it, if you want to get what you have on, washed."

"Thanks, sis, be right back," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared in to his room. He stripped off his nasty clothes, wiped himself with a wet-wipe, threw on his running shorts and was back out the door in less than three minutes.

Jenn was standing next to the washer, so he handed his clothes to her with the mess rolled inside, turned and headed for the shower; he didn't see her bring his pants to her nose and breath in his scent.

Near the bathroom, he thought he heard her say something, he asked, "What was that, Jenn?"

She replied, "Ummm, nothing."

Michael took a nice leisurely shower, something he didn't do very often. He finished and stepped out and dried off. Looking at himself in the mirror, he thought to himself how nice he was looking; his dick not erect, but slightly engorged looked bigger to him somehow.

He decided to primp a bit, like he would when he went on a date; he had gone on a few. He pulled on his shorts, grabbed his robe and headed out the door; then it hit him, Jenn had been wearing his robe when he came in the bathroom.

He looked around and Jenn's room was open and empty. He hung the robe back in the bathroom and started to his room. Jenn called up and asked him if the wash had finished. He told her he thought that it had because he didn't hear it running.

She said she would be up shortly to move it to the dryer and he told her would do it before he came down. She called up her thanks and told him the dinner stuff was on the table when he was ready.

He moved the clothes to the dryer and went to his room to dress. He was thinking about the way his ladies had been dressing around the house at night. And he did think of them as his, though maybe not consciously. So, he decided to put on his navy blue satin kimono style pajamas. He headed down to dinner.

Downstairs, he found the ladies sitting quietly at the table eating their sandwiches. He found that his Mother had already made him one and he sat and ate. It was gone before he knew it.

He hadn't realized he was so hungry. When he looked up, his Mom and sister were staring at him with smiles on their faces. They all finished dinner, cleaned up and went into the living room.

Michael plopped down on the couch and spread his arms for them to join him. They had remained standing, and it hit him that he had not even noticed what they were wearing.

They each had put on their own kimono style pajamas as well; then they all burst out laughing. They joined him on the couch, snuggling down, resting their heads on each side of his chest. They both exclaimed, "Ummm, someone really smells good."

Without thinking about it, he was aware of their delicious smell as well and their warm bodies. His arms were laid along their sides. He gently stroked the smooth cloth up and down their, feeling the warm flesh underneath, accidently touching the underside of their breasts from time to time.

Neither one moved to keep him from them, that is when he heard some light snoring coming from below. His Mother and sister had both dropped off to sleep.

He extracted himself from the pile by lifting them one at a time, leaning them the other way with their heads on the sofa pillows. He was not sure how he managed to keep from waking them; their day must have been rough, as his Mother had told him.

He stood up and looked at their faces; each had a pleased and pleasant smile on her face. Know what he was going to do, he picked his mother up and carried her to her bed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his neck, just below his chin. In the bedroom, he told her quietly to 'hold tight'. Slowly releasing the arm behind her back, he reached down to pull back the bed covers.

Placing his Mom on the bed, she stirred a little and asked, still mostly asleep, "Please help me get these pants off, they are not comfortable to sleep in." She pulled her top up to just under breasts.

Unsure of himself and a little embarrassed, Michael decided to help, thinking that she probably would not remember in the morning. He slipped his fingers between the band and her incredibly soft skin and began to work them down.

She pulled her legs up some to arch her back, raising her hips only enough for the fabric to slid under her butt. After getting it past her hips, it moved easily down her thighs and legs.

Passing her knees, her legs fell open; trying not to stare, but failing, Michael continued. At her ankles, she pulled her legs up and out; freeing her feet, holding them up for what he thought was an eternity, as he soaked in the incredible vision before his eyes.

She dropped her legs back down straight and felt behind her for the sheet and pulled it, covering her from his amazed eyes. She mumbled, "Thanks Baby, goodnight." To say he was stunned was an understatement.

Once he was back in the living room, he knew he was going to have to carry Jenn up the stairs. He picked her up easily, thinking she had to be ten or fifteen pounds lighter than their Mom. He didn't have any problems getting her upstairs.

At the top of the landing, she mumbled something about needing to pee real bad. He whispered okay and got her to the bathroom as quickly as he could, he gently place her over his shoulder and pulled down her pants and placed her on the toilet.

He could see the pee falling before her butt reached the seat. All the time this was happening, she was cooperating and mumbling in her sleep. He had to hold her upright to keep her from falling to the floor.

When she seemed to be done he knew she needed to be cleaned. Not being able to hold her up and reach the towelettes, so he lifted her down to the floor and took the pants from around her ankles and tossed them on the floor.

He grabbed the little cleaners, opened her legs and wiped from her pussy to her butt, taking a few liberties for his trouble.

He knelt down and picked her up and started for her room. She roused a bit and mumbled, "What?"

Michael told her softly he was taking her to bed.

She mumbled again, "No, yours please," and she dropped off again.

Not sure if it was a good idea given his present condition, a hard-on so stiff, he was thinking he could probably sit her on it without her falling to the floor.

But he didn't listen to his own good advice, justifying it by thinking, "I sleep as good when she is there, as she does with me," which in fact was true, though he had never admitted that to himself, until then.

He stripped off her clothes and laid her gently on the bed, and in the dark room, stripped down and climbed in on the other side, spooning her body to his; falling to sleep in a very little time.

Chapter 3 - (Wednesday - Week 1)

Michael woke bright and early, feeling refreshed and rested having slept for about 9 hours. Jenn was still asleep, sprawled out over most of the bed, so he took the opportunity to get into the bathroom first for a change.

While he was in the shower washing, the bathroom door opened and he saw Jenn shuffle over to the toilet, drop and release her bladder, he could hear it, even with the shower running.

Finished, she stood and shuffled her way to her room; not bothering to close the door. When he was done he stepped out and dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist, to finish his morning chores.

Jenn walked in just about then and with a bright smile said, "Hope you didn't use all the hot water." She stepped in the shower, closed the door and turned on the water.

As soon as the door steamed up good, her top came flying over the top and landed on Michael with a wet plop. He could not let that behavior go unanswered, so he filled his glass with cold water, walked to the door, opened it and emptied the cold water on her front.

He reclosed the door to a very surprised scream from Jenn. She shouted, "I will SO get you for that Michael James." He laughed out loud, put his robe on, dropped his towel in the laundry basket and left, closing the door behind him.

He dressed quickly and made his way down to the kitchen. His mother was already up and dressed and about finished with making breakfast.

She said, "Good Morning," as he came in and asked if Jenn was okay.

Michael answered that she was and told her what had happened. She was still laughing when Jenn came through the door.

"What's so funny," she asked, trying hard to look serious, but finally breaking into laughter herself. "Guess 'Mikey' told you what happened, huh?" she said giggling."

"Yes, he did." Her mom said smiling.

"Well, I have to be at work early this morning, got a lot to do, so I'm out of here. Clean up before you leave for school." she said on her way out the door.

She knew she had a good pair of kids and didn't have to worry about such things. Michael and Jenn finished breakfast and cleaned up. Even though it was still a little early they decided to head to school anyway.

Another quiet ride to school had Michael wondering why his normally, chatty sister had been so quiet recently. When they were parked, she was off like a shot once again, after spotting her friends near the door.

Entering the building, he made his way to his homeroom. He felt strange, as if, someone were watching him. He hadn't realized that he had been walking with his head down, but when he looked up he could see a number of girls smiling and watching him, and what's more, some with come-hither eyes; although he thought that may just have been his imagination.

That kind of attention seemed to follow him all day. There was at least one or two girls in every class, most of whom, he did not know that well that slipped him a note and whispered, "Call Me."

When he counted them after school, he found that he had 17 slips, with names and phone numbers and some had lipstick kisses; his emotions were running very high.

Shortly before lunch, he spotted Jenn waving to him trying to get his attention. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. She came nearly running and jump into his arms, almost knocking him down, and then planted a big kiss right on his mouth.

Somewhat surprised, he let her down, immediately feeling just a little bit suspicious, he said, "What's up Lover."

Her mouth just dropped open, she was speechless. "What did you expect me to say after that PDA." he continued. She broke out in laughter.

Michael said, "Now, what's up?" About that time, one of Jenn's cheerleader friends walked up besides her smiling at what Michael had said to her.

"Well, there's this wrestling alumni party, Saturday after next, and all the cheer squads have been invited to come and well, Melissa, asked me if I would ask you...Oh, hell, she's real shy and wants to know if you will take her, You Will Won't You!" giving him her 'you-better-say-yes' look.

He walked over to Melissa who had her head down; she was blushing all over. She is a very pretty girl of sixteen and he had seen her in the sophomore class

He gently raised her chin so that her eyes met his and softly said, "I would be honored." Her big bright smile and gorgeous green eyes just lit up her face.

Then she gave Michael a kiss that nearly curled his toes. Then quickly turned to Jenn and hugged her saying thank you, over and over.

He told them that he needed to get to class and walks on.

The whole day seemed to be going in the same direction he was. Even gym class was not so bad; he was learning the moves quickly and he was faster than Meat, so he wasn't getting slammed as often.

When class was out, he remembered he had another club meeting, Computer Club this time. The meeting went nearly an hour.

The parking lot was nearly full, as it had been all week. Then he thought of the alumni party and wondered if they were making preparations for that.

As he was pulling out of the parking lot, he saw a car enter at the other end and thought it looked just like his mother's. "Oh well," he thought, "she must have taken off early to pick up Jenn."

When he got home, he followed his routine exactly as he always did; mail, kitchen, books on table, drink, homework, and then couch to rest. Now Michael had been mentally and physically up all day and didn't think he would fall asleep today.

He turned the television on and sat back. Before the first hour was up he had drowsed lightly off thinking of the dreams he had been having. A short time later, he thought he heard his mother and sister get home.

Then he heard his Mom speak, telling Jenn to be quiet because she was sure that she had seen Michael leaving as she was getting to the school.

Still neither awake nor asleep, he called out sleepily, "Mom, is that you?" There was no return answer, so he tried hard to listen, but hearing nothing, he let sleep take him.

(Wednesday afternoon)

Michael's mind was still rolling through the previous dreams and something about them seemed out of place, although he couldn't put his finger on what it might be.

The dreams kept running through his mind until he heard his slave speaking, "Master, are you awake." She repeated this several times, until he was awake enough to respond with reasonably coherent speech, "Yes I am."

Opening his eyes, he sat up. Before him were his two slaves, nude and in position as they are required. Believing his dreams had shifted again to his slave reality, he adjusted his thinking to the "play" before him.

He just sat and watched his ladies. He sat about ten minutes, saying nothing. His slaves, likewise, said nothing, but for the last few minutes they had become a little fidgety.

He could see their arousal in the rosy blush of their skin, the erection of their nipples and the smell of their desire which filled the air around him.

As Michael had been watching, beside the obvious desire, he had noticed that both his slaves were brightly smiling.

"It appears that you didn't need to be disciplined today," he said.

"I a..."Oh no Master, we didn't," Jenn interrupted excitedly, and then realizing her mistake her mouth snapped shut.

"As I was about to say before being interrupted," Michael went on, "I was going to say that I have been proud of your over all behavior and the progress that you have been making. But is seems I may have been a little premature, what do you think Slut?"

"Master?" she whispered.

"Speak to me," he replied.

"Master, this disobedient slave," she said, sounding genuinely humble, "in her excitement, spoke out of turn and deserves to be punished."

Michael began speaking again, "As My Whore-slave has pointed out before, you are still in training and that requires discipline. However, I am prepared to be lenient, once again, if I may know what has you both so excited; Slut?"

"Master, this slave was told today that her beginner training was complete and all that was left before the next level was for you to take my virginity and make me your Slut forever."

"Weeell, "Michael said slowing, "I am pleased to hear that. But to let you know I had a call from the training school," Michael making this up as he went, "with just that message and I was certain that in your excitement and enthusiasm, that you might slip; that is why I am extending leniency for this fault. What do you have to say to me Slut?"

"Thank you Master," she replied, "this Slut is ashamed of her behavior and her Master's grace only deepens her love for him."

Michael turned to his Mother and asked, "Whore-slave, do you have something you wish to say about this?"

"Just this Master, I once was where she is today and I failed as well, but my former master did not have any graciousness to give; I was punished harshly. But your care for us and your grace has also deepened my love for you as well, My Lord." At which, she bowed and touched her head to the floor; Jenn following suit, also saying "My Lord."

Michael was awed by this display of loving reverence. Michael speaking from his heart, not from the play acting he was doing, said, "This pleases me greatly, we will celebrate."

Changing the subject back for a moment to the unsaid request, Michael spoke to Slut, "Slut, I understand your desire to complete this phase of your training; however, I am not prepared to do this now. But because of your reverent humility, it is my desire to make that occasion special, as you are brought fully into your womanhood."

"Now stand for me," Michael said proudly, "and position yourselves for inspection." They stood erect and proud, their hands behind their heads with arms back and feet separated. The smile on their faces was as bright to him as the sun.

He stood to do the inspection, seeing for the first time since dream started, that he was still dressed. Not really knowing what was expected of a Master doing and inspection, Michael, following his heart, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"Before I start my inspection," Michael began, "I have a new rule, well two; first, you are allowed to orgasm at your pleasure, at anytime. Second, during play, you are allowed to pleasure yourself and your playmates. Any questions?"

"No Maaass...uh, uh uummmm... ter," they stammered in stereo. They both achieved orgasm without being touched. Michael had not known that it was possible. A little surprised, he said, "Well, I guess my little pets 'ARE' ready to play."

Michael stepped before his Mother first, saying, "You are my Mother, I choose you first, today, out of my love and respect for you."

The love in her eyes and the increased perfume of her arousal had his erection straining to be released. Denying himself, he reached out and took a strand of her hair, feeling the texture, looking at the shining rich color, then drawing it to his nose inhaled the exciting scent of the woman he loved.

He stood staring at her face, each part individually and that part as a part of the whole. Then he closed his eyes and with he fingers he searched out every part, from her brow to her chin, until he had completely memorized her face.

With his hands still on her face, drew her lips to his and gave her a loving gentle kiss, releasing her lips placed a kiss on her cheek.

He looked to her face again and her eyes were filled with tears of joy, several running down. He hands still tenderly holding her face, he again drew her to him. Using his tongue, he traced, from the teardrops on her chin to her eyes, and with her eyes closed he placed a kiss on each.

Overwhelmed with emotion and a deep desire for her son, Michelle shuttered and came. She would have collapsed if Michael had not caught her. When she had regained her balance, Michael began again.

Reaching up he said, "Give me your arms." taking them he told her to hold them in front as if carrying a burden. Michael then told her, "Do not turn your face away from me; look into my eyes and see my love for you."

Placing his hands on her neck, using only his finger tips he moved down her neck and across her shoulders, then down both arms to her hands. Taking each of her hands in his, he kissed first the back and then the palms.

Moving your arms up and out he stepped up to her, lightly pressing against her. He brought his arms under and around to her back, his eyes never leaving hers.

Michael placed his hands on her back, his finger toward the spine. As his hands travelled down her back, he felt every curve and every quivering muscle to the top of her butt.

He slid his hands around to her side and proceeded up to her arms, where a little perspiration had formed. Drawing his fingers through it, his eyes still on hers, he placed them to his lips and smiled.

Positioning his hands at the top of her chest, Michael brought them down and around the outside of her breast down and under and up through the middle with only his finger tips, then repeated it. It repeated one more time, except he stopped in the center, spread his hands and moved down her quivering stomach to her abdomen and the top of her pubic hair; she shuttered again.

Circling around behind her, he allowed his fingers to drag across her abdomen around to her butt. Stepping up against her back, he positioned his hands at the bottom of her chest with her breasts between his thumbs and forefingers.

As Michael moved his hands down using small circular motions, Michelle started shaking and gasping deep breaths of air. When he touched her hairline, he moved one hand back to her chest and with the other he caressed her hair and mound.

Throwing her head back, she shuttered twice and went completely rigid in her orgasm, then collapsed held tight in his arms. Picked her limp body up into his arms and placed on the couch.

Allowing his mother to rest, he stepped to his sister and started the process over with her, hoping for a similar reaction. He touched head, face, arms and back, as he did his Mother.

Drawing his hands up her sides and found that she was sweating profusely. By this time she was shaking hard. He had her lift her arms over her head, placing his hands on her waist; he licked her armpits, first one, and then the other.

Jenn spasmed hard and came; and she fell against Michael, who lifted her up and positioned her on the couch beside her Mother.

Michael went to his Mother bath and retrieved some towels to clean up with; both women had dripped cum on the floor and from the sweet acrid smell, Jenn had peed herself as well.

You may well think that this took hours, but in fact happened in less than one. Michael sat on the table in front of the couch, admiring the women, proud that they are his.

Both women came back awake slowly, first Michelle then Jenn. When they opened their eyes was saw him watching them, blushed a deep red over their entire bodies.

As Michael watched them, he decided he wanted one more rule in place. He spoke the rule," It is my wish, No, my command, that in this house, though you are mine, you are to speak freely, as my lovers, rather than as slaves and you will call me Michael instead of Master. Is that understood?"

They paused only a moment, looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Yes, Michael." He could still Master in the way they said it.

Michael spoke again, "This time was about your pleasure, but now I need you." He stood and said, "Undress me."

And they did, tenderly and lovingly, in much the same manner as he had them. His Mother was behind him, pressed against his back, stroking his chest and stomach lovingly.

Jenn knelt before him taking his painfully rigid cock in her soft hands. She lightly stroked and lavished kisses on it from one end to the other. She licked around his crotch and balls cleaning the sweat from his body, proceeding long cock until it was completely wet.

Jenn moved in front of Michael and placed her lips around the head cock, teasing the hole with the tip of her tongue, then slid all the way down on his cock as only his Mother had done.

Michael came hard, painfully hard; he could feel each and every drop of cum as it made its way into her throat. He could feel her throat swallowing his cum and with pride, noticed that she had kept her place.

As he finished, Jenn withdrew slowly trying to extract every precious drop she could. Withdrawing, she stood and pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around him and her Mother; and he wrapped his around her. He heard his mother speak and the dream faded away.

(Wednesday evening and night)

"Michael...pause...Michael...pause...Honey, wake up," Michael heard this as he began to stir, thinking it might be part of his dream. Again he heard his Mother's voice, "Michael, Honey, wake up, are you all right?"

He reply was more of a grunt, "Huuh, yeah, I think so." As his eyes opened, he saw his Mom kneeling beside him with a concerned look on her face.

She said, "Baby I've been trying to wake you for five minutes, are you certain that you are okay?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm okay;" he replied, "I must have been really deep asleep." He sat up and looked around, which caused him a little dizziness. His eyes meet his sister's, her face expressing worry as well.

She said, "Hey Mikey, you really had us worried there for awhile."

Still somewhat groggy, he mumbled, "Yeah, sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about,' his mother interjected, "We are just happy that you are alright."

"Thanks Mom...Jenn..." he answered.

"Now I need to prepare dinner," Michelle said, "so you two go get your showers."

"Okay," both answering together. Jenn charged up the steps and into her room.

Michael trudging up behind, figured that he wouldn't it to the shower first, so he was in no hurry. In his room, he removed his clothes expecting to find his shorts filled with cum, as he had the two previous days, but they were clean.

He had that uneasy feeling again that something was out of place, but still could not get his mind around it. Since he had left his robe on his bed that morning, he stripped completely.

Michael hadn't heard Jenn go into the bathroom or the shower running, so he opened his door to see if he had just not heard her. The bathroom door was open and the shower was quiet, so Michael went in to get his shower.

About five minutes into his shower, the bathroom door opened and then closed. Michael called out, "Jenn, is that you?"

Her answer came, " Yes, Michael." That immediately got his attention; she had been calling him, only Mikey, for the last three weeks.

"Jenn, Honey," he asked, "what are you doing in here, I'm taking my shower."

"I know," she said timidly. "Michael do you love me," she asked.

"You know I do," he responded.

"Do you think I'm pretty," her voice trembling.

A little worried, he asked, "Jenn...Honey, is there something wrong."

Jenn opened the shower door and he could see that she was completely nude. She was trembling and said, "I'm scared 'cause of the way I feel. Can I come in with you?"

"It's not a good idea, Honey," he replied.

"Please," her voice choking back a cry.

"Okay, Honey, come on in," he told her. She stepped in closing the door behind her and immediately threw her arms him, pulling her body to his and began to sob.

Holding her close, he let her cry for a few minutes, then asked her, "Jenn, what kind of feelings have you scared?"

With a sob and her voice quivering, she answered, "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, no matter what," he stated, "Now tell me, what's the matter." "It's because of how much I love you," she replied.

"HUH," he said confused.

"I love because you are my brother, I love you for being a wonderful brother, but I also love you like a boyfriend."

Michael was stunned, to say the least, He had no idea what to say to her.

She continued, "I talked to Mom about the way I'm feeling for you and she told me that the world calls what I want, incest and they think it is wrong. Mom said that when you love someone and they love back, it can't be wrong."

"She said that if we decide to be more than brother and sister, she would support that decision, but we need to be aware and think about the consequences. I think she meant about pregnancy and stuff."

"Then she told me that she is having those feelings too, but please don't tell her I told you. She said that I had to talk to you about this and that what ever you decide, would be the way it had to be."

With this revelation, his head began to spin. If she had not been holding him so tight, he may have slumped to the floor.

After a few, minutes he pulled back from her a little, lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes; he said "I want you too, and I have been feeling that way about Mom too! The world says that it is wrong, so we will have to be careful not to let them see the kind of love we have for each other."

She squealed happily and hugged him even tighter, then jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss that would have knocked his socks off, if he had had any on.

"Now," he said, "we've been in here long enough. Let's get cleaned up and downstairs before Mom has to come looking for us." They quickly soaped and bathed each other, taking lovers liberties as they did.

They rinsed and dried, grabbed their robes and nothing else and headed downstairs for dinner. Entering the kitchen, they saw that dinner was indeed ready and waiting on the table.

Their Mom, sitting at the table in her robe smiling asked, "What took you two so long?"

Practically jumping up and down, Jenn exploded, "Mom, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend."

"I see," turning her head to Michael, she asked, "Is this your decision or hers?"

It's OUR decision," he said proudly.

"And you've considered the risks and consequences?" she asked. Michael replied, "I've thought of nothing else, but I love her and can't see ever living my life without her."

"Then," she said, "with that settled, let me say how happy I am for you both, now sit down and let's eat."

While eating, Michael noticed his Mother had a wistful faraway look in her eyes.

When dinner was finished and the kitchen cleaned, their normal routine was to spend some time together in the living room before bed.

However, Michael still had unfinished business he needed to settle. He said, "Jenn, my love, would you please wait for us in the other room, there is something I need to speak to Mother about."

"Okay, Michael, whatever you want." she answered.

"Mom," Michael started, "You know that I love you."

"Yes, Michael," she said, "I do."

"Jenn," he continued, "told me she spoke to you about her feelings for me."

"Yes," she answered.

Michael continued, "I have loved Jenn her whole life, but until recently I did not know just how deep my love for her was."

"I know Michael, I've always known." she stated.

"You did, how?" said Michael very surprised.

"Michael, women are made differently than men. A woman can see true love, from a mile away, as the cliché' goes. Some women are willing to trade who and what they are, in the hope of getting what they need; and that is love."

Michael sat thoughtfully for a moment, and then said, "Then I guess you know how I truly feel about you."

"Yes, my love, I do, it is very obvious." she answered. "It is? He questioned.

"Yes," she said, pointing to his lap; he dick standing in plain view, through the folds of his robe. Looking in each others eyes, they both laughed.

Michael took her hands and they stood. They each untied the belt on the others' robe. Sliding the robes from their shoulders to the floor, they kissed. It was a kiss more intense, than either had ever known.

He picked her up and carried her to the living room. He stood her in front of his sister/lover, his arm around her, and said, "Jenn, I'd like to introduce you to my other girlfriend, Michelle."

Instantly, Jenn sprang from the couch, leaving behind her robe, hugging them intensely she exclaimed joyfully, "I so hoped that this could be."

Then without missing the opportunity, she asked, "Michael, will you make me a woman tonight?" Michael thoughtfully considered what to say. "Jenn, you already are a woman to me."

"Michael, you know what I mean," she replied.

"I may sound old-fashioned," Michael continued, " I believe a woman's first time should be very special, and not a fuck in the back seat. I want both of my virgin brides' first times to be special." He said the last looking into his Mother's eyes. Michelle burst into tears and pulled him closer, laying her head on his chest.

Michelle suggested they retire to her bed, which she adamantly insisted was their bed now. They spent most of the night making love to one another; he with both ladies and they with each other and all together.

When fully sated, they fell asleep in each others arms; Michelle on one side, Jenn on the other and Michael in the middle. They both were holding at least a part of his cock.

Early in the morning, Michael couldn't tell what time, but it was still dark; he felt the delicious sensation of his cock being stroked lovingly. Michelle was still snuggled to his side though her back was to him, so he knew it was Jenn.

She continued to caress him until he was fully erect. Then he felt the wet warm tightness as her mouth surrounded the crown of his cock. Her tongue darted in, out and around like a wonderful French kiss.

Sensing that he was getting close to coming, she moved from his cock, slowly up his stomach to his chest, kissing and caressing his body as she went. As she positioned herself over his cock, she sat up. Her pussy was still extremely wet from the night's activities and from the thought of what she was about to do.

With her fingers she opened her labia and pressed her pussy against the base of his cock and pushed upward to the tip, relishing the feel of his skin against her, of his cock against her clit.

Michael, although still half asleep began caressing her sides and breasts. When she was near her climax, she repositioned herself with his cock at her entrance. Taking his cock in her hand, she moved it in and around her flowing lubricant. She positioned his cock and pushed down about an inch.

Michael was not awake nor was he fully asleep; he was enjoying the wonderful sensations that Jenn was giving. His mind clouded with desire, he did not realize what her intentions were.

When she was ready, she lowered her head to Michael's ear and whispered, "Michael, I need you to make me complete." At that she sat up, and prepared herself to receive him fully.

Some where in his mind, Michael recognized the import of what she had said. Coming fully awake and before she could move, he grasped her waist and lifted her straight up, holding her in the air above him.

She screamed, "Nooooooo," in an anguished cry.

Michelle, startled awake yelled, "WHAT." She turned and saw Jenn hanging in the air, crying a deep and soulful wail.

"What is going on?" Michelle asked.

Michael laid Jenn down between them and answered, "She tried to take her virginity while I was asleep and I somehow realized what she was doing in time to stop her."

Jenn lay there sobbing deeply. Michelle and Michael moved closer covering her with their warmth and their love. She fell asleep and then they did as well.

Chapter 4 (Thursday - Week 1)

Thursday morning came, bright and cloudless and the three new lovers woke early despite the lateness of the nights activities. Before they got out of bed, Jenn apologized for her thoughtless behavior and asked forgiveness.

Both Michelle and Michael told her that they understood her desire and even her need. All kissed and hugged and touched one another affectionately, then climbed out of bed ready to face the world together.

They all climbed into the master shower together; it was big enough for the three of them; well actually five if they needed it. They managed to get clean between all the affectionate play, hugging and kissing and such.

When done, they took turns drying each other. Michael and Jenn went up to their rooms to dress for school. When they came down, Michelle was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Michael and Jenn pitched in to help and breakfast was soon ready. The sat and ate and talked a little about nothing too important.

Michelle announced that she had to be going to work. They all stood and Michael and Jenn kissed her goodbye like she might not be coming back.

Michelle turned to leave and her kids said, "Bye Mom."

Michelle turned back to them and said, "I know that our relationship has changed and is new. What I would like to ask is that, here at home or when we have privacy, please call me Michelle."

They followed her to the door, each gave her a quick hug and said, "See you tonight, Michelle." She left feeling anything was possible, to face her day.

On their way to school Michael noticed that Jenn seemed cheerful and talked a little about classes at school, though not nearly as much as she used to.

When they had parked, Jenn did not immediately jump out of the car and race off. She waited and walked with Michael. As they neared the door, her friends noticed her and waved her to come over; she nodded yes to them.

Turning to Michael she asked, "Will you come with me, I want to introduce you to my friends," adding quickly, "as my brother."

Speaking softly he said, "My pleasure." And her smile turned radiant.

Jenn introduced him to each one; he, in turn, took each hand and looking into each ones eyes, smiled and said that it was his pleasure to make their acquaintance.

Before he walked away, one of the girls asked Jenn if he was available. Jenn said, "No, he's mine,"

Michael looked shocked, so she quickly added, "get your own brother." Then they all started laughing.

Leaving the group of chatty girls, Michael entered the building. No longer walking with his head down, he noticed that he was drawing a lot of attention from the girls in the hall. This caused him to blush.

School went fairly well and seemed to pass quickly. He collected another eight names and phone numbers from his admiring fans. School over, he left quickly, not noticing his Mother walking from the parking lot to the school.

(Thursday afternoon)

At home, he started through his afternoon routine; mail first, books on table and drink. Stepping to the refrigerator, he thought, "Lemonade would be nice, but I think I would rather have milk today."

He sat down with his books and realized that he had finished his home work. Walking into the living room, he set his glass down thinking, "I may as well get comfortable, I certainly don't have anything to hide."

He walked into "Their" bedroom and undressed. He grabbed a blanket on his way on his way back to the living room.

Taking a big gulp of milk, he laid down on the couch covering up with blanket. He closed his eyes and began to ponder all the things that had happened recently.

He fell asleep dreaming of his Mother, of Jenn and strangely even Kim, his girlfriend from last year. Thinking of Kim brought back the memories of the night last year. She was in his drama class and his leading lady in the school play.

They got close practicing together for the play. She had been invited to a party a week after school was out and she had asked him to go with her.

At the party, they danced and talked and visited with some of their friends. After a couple of hours she had suggested that they see if they could someplace private because she had something she wanted to ask.

They had walked up stairs holding hands. They came to a room that had a star and a plaque that said it was Bethany's room. Bethany was the one that had invited them to the party.

They entered the room and turned on the light; Kim locked the door saying, "I don't someone coming in and seeing what we are doing." He remembered asking her what she meant. She had said that she loved him like a brother, but more than a brother.

She had then said that she loved him and wanted to give him her virginity. He had been a little surprised, maybe even shocked, but, he was a boy and a virgin himself so he had accepted her gift. Because he had been spending a lot of time on the internet, he had a least an understanding of what to do.

Their foreplay was loving and gentle touching, she sucked his cock a little and he licked her pussy. When they were both ready, he got into position over her. She had raised her legs and wrapped them around his back.

He slowly entered her remembering that sometimes it hurt the girl on her first time. She had been wet and ready. She had been tighter than he expected; well really, he had no real idea what to expect since this was his first time too.

She had begun moaning almost from the moment he had entered her. As he pressed against her hymen, she groaned and he stopped. He had said,"It may hurt and if you want to I will stop now."

She had said, "No don't stop, I want this, I need this to happen." She began pressing on his back with her legs trying to get him to continue.

He had reached his point of no return so he continued. He remembered he had pushed twice and the barrier didn't break. Kim was then continually begging for him to do it.

Finally he had decided to rise up and withdraw most of the way then drop on her with as much weight as he could. He did and he broke through.

She went rigid and screamed as he broke through and he quickly had to cover her mouth to keep the whole house from hearing. She had had an orgasm with the pain and he could feel the squeezing and pulsing of her pussy around his cock.

She seemed to become a little wild and they had made love and fucked, several times.

After the third time, while they were catching their breath she said, "More, I need more, Now!"

He had asked her to give him a few minutes; he needed some time before he could do it again. She had become insistent that she needed it right then. Then she seemed to become irrational, insisting that if he wouldn't give her what she wanted for him to get out.

He had tried to calm and quiet her. But she became angry and ugly using very vulgar language, demanding that he get out and leave her alone; that she would find her own way home. He had left, not understanding what had happened.

(Thursday evening)

Between dreams, Michael became vaguely aware that the front door had opened and closed. It was several more minutes before he was sure that he heard voices talking somewhere in the house.

He sat up and tried to shake the sleep from his mind. Then he distinctly heard Michelle's voice coming from the bedroom.

He stood and walked to the door; there he saw his ladies dressed in the slave get ups from his dreams. Confused, he asked, "What's going on?"

They had not seen him in the door; they both jump with fright and Jenn screamed. Their heads immediately snapped around to look at him.

Michael was beginning to get very agitated, in his confusion his mind began imagining all kinds of things, and none were good; little did he know, but things were about to get a whole lot worse than his imagination was conjuring.

Michelle screamed, "Mommy's Boy... Freeze." He stopped moving, frozen in place. Fear and panic filled him and he began to shake.

Michelle came to him, wrapping her arms around him and said, "Oh Baby, I'm so sorry, it wasn't suppose to happen this way. You weren't suppose to find out like this."

Still unable to move, but with his Mother's arms around him, the panic was beginning to subside.

Michael was still fearful and trembling, but found the strength to ask, "What is happening to me? What is wrong?"

Michelle said, "Come sit on the bed and I will explain as best I can." His body obeying her command, he walked to the bed and sat down. Michelle and Jenn moved to either side of him and held his hands.

Michelle began speaking, "First, Michael, the answer to your question is that you are under a post hypnotic command."My Master..."

"WHAT?' Michael interrupted.

"Please, Michael, this is hard enough as it is; Please don't interrupt." Michelle started again, "Michael, I am another man's slave. I have been a slave since I was sixteen."

Michael was truly stunned and his face showed shock and disbelief.

"My Master suspected that this might happen and he gave me instruction for what I can tell you, but you will not remember any of it in the morning. I am to begin at the beginning," she said.

(Thursday early evening)

What follows is the story that Michelle told Michael.

"I graduated from high school when I was fifteen and started college at sixteen. I was young and naive. I tried to act grown up and sophisticated like the other girls in my dorm and classes."

"In my first semester, I had a biology class and the professor was very handsome; he name was Kevin James. Like the other girls, I flirted with him. Besides biology, he taught biochemistry and had a passion for botany."

"He often had study groups at his house on Friday nights for those who needed extra help. I was becoming infatuated with him, so I went just to be close. The day had been hot so he had made lemonade."

"By the end of the help session, I was feeling very dizzy and light-headed and couldn't stand well. As he saw the other students to the door he told them that he would see that I got home."

"I didn't find out until much later that he had developed some kind of hypnotic drug from some flower he found in South America. My head was spinning and everything was hazy looking."

"He began hollering at me about how I was his slave and I would do anything he told me to. How I was to be obedient and submissive to him and call him Master. I was terrified and didn't know what to do."

"After a while, a couple of hours, I guessed, he told me to take off my clothes. I didn't want to but my body just kind of did it anyway."

"He forced me to suck his dirty, unwashed cock telling me to make sure I got it really clean. He started mauling my breasts; mashing them real hard, pinching and pulling and twisting my nipples until I cried out in pain."

"He shoved two fingers all the way into my dry pussy and it hurt terribly and said, "Bitch you better juice up or this is going to hurt real bad." His fingers had some blood on them when he took them out."

"He said, "well, it looks like you're not a virgin any more, let's make it official," then he raped me. I'm not sure but it seemed like he raped me once or twice every hour for that first weekend. I got pregnant that weekend with you, Michael."

"He kept me handcuffed to a bed for two or three weeks, drugging and abusing me; he called it slave training. I felt compelled to do those things he was making me do."

"Toward the end of his training, I was pretty beat down and just about to give up. Then one day he came in and gagged and hand cuffed me and told I had better not make a sound if I knew what was good for me."

"I heard voices but I was too scared to make a sound. He came back in laughing and said, "the cops were just here looking for you; seems your parents got themselves killed in a car wreck. Now you are all mine."

"He made me go back to classes so I could finish. By then I was living in his house because he had petitioned the court on my behalf for custodial care while I went to school."

"He made me tell everyone how good and nice he was to me. When we found out I was pregnant I had to say I had sex with some guy or other and got pregnant."

"When I started showing, he wouldn't touch me any more. And he started bringing girls in and drugging and raping them too. He made me have sex with them too; that wasn't so bad because most of them were scare too and were nice to me. Most of those girls didn't come back to school and I never knew any more about them."

"Michael, you were born and I loved you from the minute I saw you. Two years of abuse later, Jennifer was born and he didn't touch me again until you were seven, Michael, and I had graduated with my degree."

"He was under suspicion for a number of things at the college so he resigned and started teaching high school here. That's where he met My Master."

"As I told you he was a chemistry teacher and he continued to try and refine his drug; he eventually was able to make it artificially."

"Any way by this time he was tired of us and was tired of just looking at all the young cock teasers. He saw that Master always had some good looking young thing around."

"He cautiously approached Master, trying to become his friend; Master saw through him immediately, he was not as smart as he thought."

"Master was good at hypnosis and hypnotized Keith and made him tell him everything about me and the drugs and all the girls he did at college. Master even put it on tape like he does everything, just in case."

"Master and Keith made a deal, Master told him could have all the pussy he wanted, in return, he got me and the drug. Keith said he could have me and the brats, but he was holding on to the formula."

"And if Master wanted the drug, he could have him a lab set up where he could make all he wanted. That was a big mistake. Master is a good planner and organizer."

"Over the years, Master has drugged and made slaves of hundreds of girls and women. Oh, and men and boys too. He uses a combination of the drug and hypnosis to train people to be slaves."

"You can't remember but he was at our house often, training me to be a good slave and I am. He drugged you both and made you forget the stuff that happened when he was there, but he won't let me forget."

"Last year your "father," saw you with Kim and found out that it was just her and her Mom, Sara, at home and decided he had to have them. So he talked to Master and told him he wanted them. So Master set it up. He drugged Kim and Sara and started their training."

"Some how Keith screwed up and Sara got away, temporarily. Master was furious with Keith but when Sara was found, he backed away. When he finished their training, there was a problem though, because Master's training used incest as a stimulus to produce the sluts/whores."

"He figured out that the taboo of incest along with a certain kind of programming could trip the person's mind over to be whatever he said."

"To try and get around this problem, he had to convince Kim's subconscious that you were her brother and further convince her that she had to have you."

"The party you both went to was a setup to get you to have sex with her. Like every thing else Master does he recorded it."

"Something went wrong, because she went all crazy. After she yelled at you and made you leave, she went running down the stairs out of control naked begging everyone in sight to fuck her until she couldn't move."

"There were eight guys and five girls there at that time and she had every one at least once and most several times. When they were done with her she had passed out but was still mumbling fuck me...fuck me."

"They called Master and told him what happened; he went and picked her up to see if he could tell what happened to her. The best he could tell it was something you said or did, but he could never find out."

"He carried her to the Alpha house at the college to be a pit whore; she been there ever since. Sara disappeared about then. I'm not sure whether she was sold offshore as a slave or disposed of."

"Keith was furious at the loss of his prize and told Master so. Master said, "Okay, Jennifer was coming up to high school next year, and she would be trained."

"He told Keith as long as he fulfilled his obligation to have sex with Jenn he could have anyone he asked for. Keith said okay and left to find that "Perfect someone" to be his slave."

"As you know, he hasn't here living with here with us because Master made him get out of the house. Somehow later, Keith found out that Master intended to take Jenn for himself and he got angry and hit Master."

"A month ago, Master started laughing on a phone call. When he was through with the call, he told me, "I'm sorry to inform you that you are now a widow. It seems your husband had a skydiving accident; it seems he forgot his parachute. Then he started laughing real hard."

"That's when he told me that Keith had been expendable for a long time. He had already got the drug formula from him years ago. In the last couple of years, he has been using subliminals for some of his programming."

"He seems to be having better success with those who seem more resistant to hypnosis, even with the drug."

"Then Master's plan for Jenn fell to you. He had to convince you that she was what you had to have. We've teased you and drugged you and had sex with you. But something happened and Tuesday we hesitated and Master saw it."

"In your "dream" you saw the stripes he laid down. Today he was displeased when he saw the video of what happened last night; we received more punishment."

"He is afraid of you Michael because you are strong and there is something about you he can't define. Something else he hadn't counted on was our love for each other and our belief that incest was okay for us."

"Now Michael you can ask any questions you have. I will answer if I am able."

"Can't we go to the police or FBI or someone?" He asked.

"Honey, if we did he would know. He has informants every where. He has connections all over the city and state and even other states and countries." she answered. "Even our house is bugged with cameras and microphones, so he's going to know about tonight, like he did last night and every night before."

"Can you tell me what kind of stuff he's doing?" Michael asked quietly. She softly answered, "drugs, slavery, prostitution, child pornography, blackmail, fraud, murder and there are probably many other things as well, that I don't know about. As I said before, you won't remember anything I've told you."

Michelle asked Michael and Jenn if they felt like some supper they both answered no; she said, "That's good, I don't either. Let's take shower and go to bed."

The shower was less than enthusiastic, but they got clean and dry. They all got into bed and huddled close, as if, for protection from the night.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Michelle got up and went to the bathroom, fell down on the floor and cried for the first time in seventeen years.

Chapter 5 (Friday - Week 1)

The alarm went off to wake them for work and school, but it was still dark outside. Michael heard the steady drumming of rain on the roof and had a feeling that it was a sign of things to come.

His ladies got out of bed and made their way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Michael lay on the bed with the feeling that something was wrong, but couldn't remember what it was.

Then it occurred to him that he couldn't remember anything about yesterday after he had lain down on the couch. It disturbed him, but he didn't want to worry his Mom or sister.

Both the ladies came out of the bathroom together and Jenn said, "Next," to remind him he needed to get ready as well. Pushing his worries aside, he climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

He took his morning pee and began his daily ablutions; face, teeth, hair and such. As he was putting his things away he noticed a tube of body lotion on the other end of the counter.

He picked it up and looked at it thinking that he had seen this somewhere, and then decided that he must have seen it here or on Jenn's counter upstairs.

He dressed and made his way to the kitchen. Michelle and Jenn were about through with the breakfast preparations. Neither one seemed very cheerful this morning. It must be the gloom getting to all of us.

Michael thought Michelle's countenance had more the look of doom than gloom.

Michelle finished breakfast, kissed her kids and said goodbye and made her way to her car. Michael thought, "How strange for his Mother to forget to tell them to clean up before they left;" she had been telling them the same thing every day for years.

As Michelle closed the door, her eyes flooded, again, with tears; she screamed at no one in particular saying, "Won't anyone help me." She dried her eyes and drove to work. But someone had heard her scream.

Michael and Jenn dragged around the kitchen not in any hurry to start for school. They cleaned up after breakfast and got ready to leave. On the way to the door Michael noticed that Jenn didn't have her book bag.

He said, "Jenn, are you forgetting something?"

Jenn looked down at her clothes and said, "I don't think so."

"Where's your book bag?" He asked.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen, can you get it for me?" she answered.

Michael retrieved it for her and even carried it to the car. The car ride was especially quiet as Jenn didn't have anything to say. In fact, Michael thought, she has the same look on her face that their Mom had when she left.

When they arrived at school, Jenn stayed with Michael instead of running off to find her friends, but she was still silent and withdrawn. Inside the building, as they walked down the hall to their homerooms, Michael noticed fewer smiles and winks, but also noticed a number of shared whispers as they went by.

The first part of the day went by too slowly for Michael. But by 10 o'clock, the sun was shining again and thought maybe the day would redeem itself.

The second half of the day didn't seem to move any faster for Michael. And it was last period and he really was not looking forward to gym class. They were going through some new routines and moves and Michael couldn't seem to keep his mind on what he was doing and Coach Behr rode him hard.

Finally class was over and he could leave for the day, then he remembered the Math club meeting which was at the other end of the hall. This meeting was also a basic set up meeting to get to know the new students who wanted to join.

There were a lot of new people this year that were interested in joining and it took over an hour to get all the names and introductions complete.

Michael was tired in mind and spirit, as he headed for his car. He was not paying attention to his surrounding. He had that feeling again that something was wrong or out of place.

He tried to clear his mind and began to look around. He noticed that the parking lot was nearly full again and no one was around. He went to open his car door and in the reflection he saw something he recognized; a star shaped scratch that some one had marked on his Mother's car.

He decided that since she was here he would go and wait with her.

(Friday afternoon)

Michael walked back to the building without noticing that the skies had become overcast again. When he got to the gymnasium, he tried the main doors but they were locked and something black covered the little windows in the door.

Michael could hear a number of sounds coming from inside, but couldn't tell for certain what was happening. He walked around to the doors on the other end and found it was locked and covered as well.

Michael thought this was strange and something not quite right. He decided to try to get in through the locker room, since he didn't remember seeing a lock on that door.

He walked around to the locker room entrance and pulled on the door and it opened. Entering, he could hear voices coming from the shower room.

He closed the door as quietly as he could and noticed that the other door had a chain and pad lock attached, but not locked.

As he made his way softly through the locker area, he recognized the voices as those of the wrestling team, especially Meat, who was shooting off his mouth as usual.

Michael heard him say, "Oh man that Freshy, Jenn, has got one sweet mouth. I'm bringing her to the alumni party next week and I'm gonna' get me some of that tasty young cunt."

Michael, being very protective of his sister and her virtue, rushed into the shower room and shouted at Meat saying, "You keep your fucking hands off my sister and leave her alone; and there's no way in hell I'm going to let her go anywhere with you."

Surprised they just stood there for a few seconds, before Jimmie, the team captain, said, "How the fuck did you get in here?"

"I walk through walls dumbass, how the hell do you think I got in here?" Michael responded.

Recovering from their surprise, Jimmie ran to check the door and Max slipped out to get the Master.

"Who the fuck do you think you are," said Meat, "and just what the fuck are you going to do to stop me?"

"I will do what ever I have to do and won't stop until it's done." Michael answered.

Jimmie came running back and said, "Shit Meat, we forgot to lock the door, the coach is gonna be really pissed."

At just that moment, the coach walked in and said, "Pissed about what?" he said.

As he spotted Michael in the center of the group he said, "Oh!" And just then Meat sucker punched Michael in the gut. He fell to his knees bent over and retched, trying hard to get his breath.

Coach Behr said, "Boy, you just can't fucking stay out of trouble can you?"

Michael breathing a little easier sat up on his knees, aware for the first time that the coach was as naked as the others, his cock, at least 8 inches jutting straight out in front.

And Michael could see that the "hairy as a bear" description fit.

The coach turned to Max and said, "Maxy go get a camera," and Max was gone quickly.

"Boy," Behr speaking to Michael, "You've been a pain in my ass, since I first took your Mother ten years ago."

In surprise, Michael said, "WHAT?"

"Oh yeah, that's right you don't remember anything," and the just laughed and continued. "Boy, over the course of the last week, you have been the cause of disciplinary problems for nine of my best slaves; and the two bitches you think of as yours, have had to be disciplined three times. And your Mother is the ideal slave; a true slave in every sense of the word. You don't know, but she is accomplished in every perversion we train and does much of the training herself."

"Now you don't remember this, but I make problems go away and you are a problem. However, I've decided to make you an offer you can't afford to refuse; well two, but we'll get to that later. Did you mean what you said about doing whatever it takes to keep these half-wits away from your sister?"

"If you know me as well as you've implied, then you know I don't say anything I don't mean", Michael retorted.

"This is the first offer and if you accept it," Coach Behr began, "these guys will never touch your sister again, if you don't, Meathead gets you sister today, for as long as he wants, to do whatever he wants, short of damaging her and spoiling her price. You have my word on it." "Awww, coach," was chorused around the room.

Sarcastically Michael replied, "And what makes you think your word means anything to me?"

Thoughtfully the coach relied. "I guess if I were in your position, I'd question it too. However, like you, I don't say anything I won't back up, because in my line of work you can end up dead, in a hurry."

Michael said, "I guess I don't really have much choice anyway."

"NO...! YOU DON'T!" Behr stated as fact.

Having already made his decision, Michael said, "Okay I agree, now what is the offer?"

Behr said, not in the least bit surprised, "You don't want to hear the offer first?"

"You know I don't, you've already said I don't have much of a choice and I've already said that I agreed; now how do we proceed?" Michael spat rhetorically.

"Okay then," said the coach amused, "We're gonna make us a little movie. And this is how it's going to go. You've got five hard cocks standing here, and no not mine, your whore mother will take care of mine."

"You are going to have two...no three minutes to suck each cock off and make him cum. I want the camera to see the cum in your open mouth as proof. If you don't make it in three minutes, that one gets your ass until he does come. Do you understand?"

Michael, already removing his clothes said, "Got it, let's get on with it."

The coach went into director mode, "Max, you have the camera set?" A nod from Max. "Get down on your knees, Boy. We will be going from shortest to longest, so Max first, then Jimmie...John...Karl and last of course, Meat."

"Now, Boy, just to let you know, these guys have been fucking everything in sight for the last hour, cunts and asses. I know this because I made the twins lick the brown cum out of each other's ass."

Then he said, Max, your up."

Max step in front of Michael. His cock was average length, between five or six inches, and average girth, similar to a hot dog and uncircumcised. Max pulled his foreskin back and Michael could see brown shit flakes where the foreskin covered his cock.

"Action," came the call and Michael moved close and with his tongue licked around the head until it was clean, then thinking about how his mother had done in his dreams, he plunged all the way down on his cock and performed the dance of the tongue as best he could remember.

After about thirty seconds, Max said, "Oh shit, I'm cumming," and he left an average size load of cum in Michael's mouth. Michael turned to the camera and flashed the load and he said, Next."

Jimmie pushing Max out of the way said, "What a pussy, didn't even last a minute." Jimmie's cock was longer, but just and was half again thicker. Michael said, "Time's wasting,"

Jimmie moved in and tried to shove his cock down Michael's throat; Michael adjusted before that could happen; treating Jimmie to the same action he had used with Max. Michael reached out with his right hand and began caressing Jimmie's balls and with the left he stroked the skin between the balls and ass.

Jimmie lasted almost the three minutes; as time was being called, Jimmie started cumming with a grunt. The first load went into Michael's mouth, but Jimmie pulled out quickly and sprayed the rest on Michael's nose and mouth.

Michael turned again to the camera and opened his mouth to show he had some, then dragged the rest into his mouth.

The coach said, "Sorry Jimmie, he got some before you got out."

John stepped up snickering, he was several inches taller than Michael and his cock appeared long, but it wasn't any thicker than Max's. Michael saw at a glance the brown streaks all the way up and down his cock, indicating where his cock had been.

John moved closer and Michael took his cock in hand, lifting it and with his tongue, starting at the base licked straight up to the tip and then plunged all the way down until his nose was in John's hair and began humming, "UUUUUMMMMM," causing John to exclaim, "Ooooohh, damn, that's nice." Pulling back to the tip, Michael made sure that the entire cock was clean.

Then Michael started moving up and down John's cock in a fucking motion, humming and dancing with his tongue. Michael was watching John's face and could tell he was trying hard not to let go, so he reached for his balls and caressed gently. Then time was called, John screamed with delight saying, "Yes, your ass is mine."

The coach told John to get in position behind "The Boy." Michael turned with a sneer and said, "All the way in one stroke, if you can, Faggot."

John was really pissed and shoved hard as he could and hit bottom in one stroke. Michael immediately clamped down with his sphincter muscles and John shot his wad without a second stroke. When John was through jerking and had pulled out, Michael turned his ass to the camera and squeezed out a fair amount of dirty cum.

Karl moved into position. Although he was the shortest guy there, his cock was impressive; at least nine inches. Michael took only the head of the cock into his mouth and began; licking and sucking slowly. After five seconds or so of that, he started humming the tune "Sweet Georgia Brown." taking Karl's balls in his hands lightly squeezing and reached under and shoved his finger hard up Karl's ass.

Karl came and came hard, in less than fifteen seconds; with an also impressive amount of cum. Michael turned toward the camera, deliberately allowing some cum to drip out and down his chin. Then with a finger and a smile, Michael scraped it back into his mouth. Karl impressed, said, "Damn that was good."

Meat walked up to Michael and said, "See if you can take this, Bitch."

Michael noted with a smile that although Meat was hard, He didn't have any more length than he did Monday; although it hung out from his body a few degrees more. Michael began by licking the whole cock to get it as wet as he could.

Putting the head in his mouth, he began fucking his own mouth with Meat's cock; filling his mouth on each stroke, as he used his tongue to get the saliva up in his mouth.

And Meat, being the asshole he was, he said, "Come on, Bitch you can do better than that," at which Michael pushed down, taking all but a couple of inches; stroking with his tongue, he started swallowing.

Meat exclaimed in surprise, "Damn, he is good. Shit he's even better than that bitch sister of his."

"Shut up", came a command. Michael, hearing what he said, had clinched his teeth and had scraped the cock on his way back.

Meat shouted, "No teeth, Bitch."

Michael was becoming sorely pissed.

Over confident of his position, Meat continued, "goddamn, he's even better than that crazy whore, Kim, from last year." Michael's anger took control.

He bit down hard on Meat's cock and grabbed his balls and squeezed hard; stunned Meat froze.

At the same time the coach had stepped forward and punched Meat hard in the chest. This threw Meat hard against the wall, cracking a few tiles and jerking his cock from Michael's mouth; scraping a good deal of skin off in the process.

Hitting the wall, he fell hard to the floor and didn't move, blood draining from his cock.

Max rushed over to check him out, and said, "Shit coach, he's not breathing and I don't feel a pulse."

"Shit, the son-of -a-bitch, just wouldn't listen," the coach replied, "we'll have to deal with him later."

"Damn Boy," the coach said, "You've got more balls than I gave you credit."

Michael looking disdainful spit the large glob of skin and the coaches feet.

Coach Behr just laughed and said, "Where did you learn that."

With a smart-assed reply he said, "From you asshole." The coach lost the last of his smile.

(Friday early evening)

Coach Behr, obviously not happy, said, "Get up Boy, we're going to take a tour of 'My Property.' But before we go, I have something for you. 'Mommy's Boy', Remember...All..."

Michael froze, half standing, and it all came flooding back to his mind. All the things his Mother had told him; all the things he had done; all the things he had seen and all of the things he and his mother and sister had been forced to do when Behr took control of Michael's Mother; especially the very first day.

Ten Years earlier - Memories

Michael was seven and Jenn had just turned five. They had been sitting in the living room when there was a knock at the door. Their mother, in her robe, got up to answer the door. She opened the door and coach Behr was standing there, with Keith behind him.

He had commanded her to get rid of her robe and get down on all four because she belonged to him. She had glanced at Keith who had nodded yes and she had dropped into position. Behr had clipped a leash on the collar she was wearing and dragged her toward the living room.

Michael had heard the rough tone and went to see what was happening. Getting to the entry hall, he saw Behr pulling his Mom on a chain. In anger he rushed forward screaming, telling him to leave his mother alone.

Michael had swung his fist as hard as he could and hit Behr squarely in the balls. With an Ooooff, Behr had backhanded Michael against the wall. He picked Michael up by the hair and dragged him and his Mom into the living room; Jenn began to cry. Behr threw Michael on the couch with Jenn.

Michael had moved over to Jenn and had wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Still crying, Jenn had called him "a mean man and had told him to leave them alone." Behr had told her to shut up. Michael glared as hard as he knew how.

Behr had demanded that Keith get him a drink; three fingers bourbon...neat; and something for the kids and to make it special.

Keith had said, "Yes, Sir," understanding that Behr wanted the kids drugged and went to the kitchen to prepare the drinks.

Keith returned with the bourbon and two glasses of lemonade, which he knew both kids loved. Keith handed Behr his drink and turned to the kids with theirs.

Michael had said angrily that he didn't want it.

Jenn saw it was lemonade and said that she wanted hers. She had taken it and started drinking it right away. Michelle had whispered for Michael to please take it.

Behr had jerked hard on her chain. Michael conceded and took the drink and finished it in a few seconds and had said, "There, you happy now?" and slapped the glass down on the coffee table.

Behr had turned to Keith and brusquely told him to get out. Keith turned and walked away and never looked back and didn't say goodbye.

Then Behr had told them that there were gonna be new some new rules in this house. First, he said that he owned their Mother and he owned them. The second thing he told them was that if he told them to do something, they had better do it or he would whip their butts. Michael just scowled and said nothing.

The next he had said was that when he was there no one wore clothes unless he told them they could.

Then he had commanded Michelle to get the clothes off the kids. She had lifted Jenn from the couch and had started to undress her; she had been wearing her pink day dress and white panties with pink flowers.

Michael defiantly had jumped up and shouted that he could do it himself, and had pushed down his shorts and briefs and took off his T-shirt and angrily threw them at Behr and said, "There you happy?"

Behr grabbed him roughly by the arms, picked him and shouted in his face, "IF... You... Ever... Sass me again; I will tear your butt up." He shook him and had asked if Michael understood. Michael had been frightened and had quietly said okay.

Behr had placed Michael on the floor next to Jenn. Michael had protectively put his arms around Jenn again. Jenn looked down and giggled; reached out and put her hand on his little cock and said, "Look Mikey, your pee-pee is sticking out."

Michael turned red and Behr and Michelle both smiled.

Behr barked at Michelle, "Now slave, undress me." "Yes Master," she replied.

Michelle stood behind Behr and lifted his shirt up and over his head. The two kids watched in awe and wonder; they had never seen anyone with so much hair. Michelle unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks and worked them down.

As the shorts were pulled past his cock, Michelle placed the tip in her mouth and sucked gently as she slid the pants to the floor. She then pulled her head back, sticking her tongue out with Behr's cock resting on it and her eyes on his.

He said, "Well done slave, you may continue." She untied his shoes and removed first one with its sock and then the other. Carefully lifting his leg, lest he lose balance, she pulled his pants and shorts off each leg.

By this time the drug was having its affect on the children. The kids were watching with their mouths wide open. Jenn had said that he looked like a big funny teddy bear.

They were both astonished at the size of his cock and Jenn had pointed it out to Michael. Behr was amused because he understood that the only cock she had ever seen was Michael's and he burst out laughing.

Behr had asked her if she would like to touch it like she had Mikey's and innocently she had said okay. Michael remembered grabbing her arm and telling her not to, but Jenn had said that she wanted to touch it.

She had walked up to Behr and placed her small fingers on his cock, just as a blood pulse, caused it to jump. Jenn had jumped back a little surprised and giggled.

Behr had told her she did okay, but he wanted her Mommy to show her how to do it even better. Michelle had taken Jenn's little hands and showed her how to wrap them together around Behr's cock to create the best feeling and told her how to rub so it felt the best.

Behr had gotten hard very quick with Jenn stroking his cock. Behr had then commanded their mother to suck him and after a few minutes he made her turn around so he could fuck her.

At this point, Michael could remember that everything was kind of dream-like. Both kids had become interested in what was happening; though Michael still was a little stubborn. He remembered convincing them to help him humiliate his mother, although he didn't use those words.

Behr took a lick of Michelle's dripping cunt and had said that it was delicious cunt pudding and asked Jenn if she wanted some before he ate it all up. Of course, all Jenn heard was pudding and she wanted some so Behr pulled her to her mother's cunt and told her she could have all she wanted and to lick it all up.

Then Behr turned to Michael and said that he still had some on his cock that Michael should try. Michael remembered just giving him a dirty look. Behr had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close and told him that he knew Michael didn't care whether he was whipped or not.

He told Michael that if he was not perfectly obedient when he was told to do something, that from then on his mother or sister would take his punishment and that he would have to decide who it would be and if he didn't decide, both would be punished.

Just then Jenn had said, "That was good and when I got done, Mommy jiggled hard and I got some more." Behr had then picked up Jenn and sat on the couch. He told her to spread her legs real wide; when she had done that he sat her on top of his cock.

Still wet and slippery, he slid her little pussy up and down length of his cock. Michael recalled that Behr had said to him that this cock was going to be cleaned by Michael's mouth or Jenn's tiny little pussy.

Michael had known that it was not a threat, but a command. He had got down on his knees and licked and sucked on Behr cock as he slid Jenn back and forth.

When Michael was close to finishing, Behr had begun fingering her pussy which had become wet from the cum. Jenn had laid her head back on Behr's chest and had started giggling because he was tickling her with his finger and his hairy chest.

This and the fact that Michael had been doing a fair job at sucking on his cock, he came again in Michael's mouth. Even though it had been a large amount for a seven year old, he didn't lose a drop. Michael had opened his mouth and showed the cum to Behr without being asked.

Behr had told him to kiss his sister and share half with her before he swallowed the rest. Behr had asked her to open her mouth a little so Michael could share some of the baby juice with her. And she did and Michael had reluctantly done what he had been told.

That and many more things had happened that night and for the next five years, until Michael had turned twelve. Behr had no longer come to the house. Michael did have some good memories, though now he knew what they meant.

Several weeks after Behr had started coming to the house, His mother had started to work and they had an afternoon babysitter. Michael and Jenn had to tell her they weren't allowed to wear clothes in the house, so she took hers off too.

Afternoon nap time was fun 'cause she would put magic milk drops on her nipples and they got to sit in her lap and suck titty milk 'til they went to sleep; Michael now recognized that as the drug.

As all these memories were flooding back into his mind, his hate of Behr and his anger, had turned into rage; and his face as red as the blood on the floor.

Behr recognized the situation immediately and said, "Mommy's Boy, freeze!" and Michael froze in position. Behr told him to calm down and his rage receded, but his anger was still there.

(Still Friday early evening)

Behr told Michael to follow him to the gym. The sight that met Michael's eyes, aroused, horrified and disgusted him all at the same time. Michael had spent enough time on the internet searching out looking at everything he was now seeing in person.

Behr said, "Well, what do you think of my little business, Michael?" Michael said, "You're a real bastard." Behr just laughed.

Behr said, "Let's walk." The first placed they stopped was a bondage group of three. The man had on a black mask and rubber pants; with a hole for his cock and balls and the ass cut out. The two others were women, both tied.

The older of the two was on her stomach, her arms and legs tied behind her. There was a rope tied to her head, around her eyes that looped through her ass and cunt and seemed to be holding a dildo in each; this came under to her breasts and several loops were squeezing them tight; their color almost purple. The tits and ass were covered with whip marks.

The younger woman was tied with her legs up behind her head and attached to a spreader bar of about eighteen inches; her arms behind her back. She was wrapped from belly button to tits and from tits to neck, in coils of rope. The masked guy was whipping her ass and cunt with a cat-tail whip.

Behr said, gloating, "That's the Mayor's wife and daughter; and no, that's not the Mayor, that's his brother, James. Julian Hermon is over there with his granddaughter, pointing to the other end of the gym."

The next stop was at a wooden contraption that looked like a dog house on top of a rocking horse; the top looked sharp. The woman on top was tied with her cunt across the peak and weights on her ankles.

She had a cock gag and was screaming, which was greatly muffled by the gag. The woman rocking the "horse?" was wearing a strap-on cock that was long and black.

Behr spoke with a smile on his face, "That is Council woman Masterson on the "Horse" and her sister is the one doing the rocking. That thing causes a great deal of pain, from the clit all the way back to the asshole." Michael pretended disinterest, but his cock was pushing itself upward.

They went past several groups of three-somes; two young guys and an older woman; two old guys and a teenage girl. The group that caught his attention had five guys and a college age girl.

The girl had mounted one guy, another was fucking her ass, another was fucking her mouth and she had a cock in each hand, doing the best she could at jacking them off.

The guy on bottom was holding her up by mashing her tits between his fingers. She was soaking wet with sweat and there was cum on every part of her body and hair.

Michael's cock was stiff as a board. Behr said with a smirk, "I see you're enjoying yourself." Michael just frowned.

Behr pointed out the various groups which just about covered every porn site he had ever come across.

Another area had the cheerleader groups, from middle school to college. Michael looked through that group carefully hoping to see Jenn and possibly, his mother, but didn't see either one.

They came on to the next stop from the back. It was obvious that it was the discipline station. There were three women in stocks bent over parallel to the floor, with their legs held open with spreader bars.

Almost immediately, Michael knew who two of them were and other he had a good guess. Even though he could not see their faces, he knew one was Jenn and the other Michelle. The third was covered in freckles and he thought it was probably Melissa.

"Aaahh!," Behr said grinning widely, "I see you recognize our next three whores. These three are here for discipline because of you. Your mother and sister are here because of last night; this other whore has been performing poorly since you agreed to go with her to the alumni party."

"They are going to be punished; I told you once long age that they would bear your punishment and that you would decide who and how. The other one is also up to you."

Michael looked thoughtful for a minute and said, "I will punish these slaves because I am family;" the other I will decide when I am done and you will see that it has been done satisfactorily."

Michael walked to the rack holding a wide variety of punishment devices. He picked several whips and swished them through the air, trying to get a feel for the instrument.

He settled on a whip with six braided leather strips with a knot on the end. With a stern look, Michael asked Behr, "With this instrument, what count do you want?"

Behr said, "Ten."

"Very well," Michael replied, "Ten it is."

Michael walked around to face his Mother. He lifted her head by her hair, looked her in the eyes and said, "Whore-slave you have proved to be a disappointment to your Master and for that you will receive ten lashes with this whip. You will count off each one and thank your Master for the lesson learned."

Michael laid down the first stroke with enough force that it raised Michelle to her toes. Michelle shouted, "One, thank you Master for this lesson learned."

And so it went, each stroke the same, from the top of her ass to the top of her thighs he laid stripe after stripe, welts rising with each. On seven, he opened a small cut and by ten, three more places. Michelle was crying but never cried out.

Behr said, impressed, "That was well done and meets my requirements. Will you stay with that whip or choose another for the next one.

Michael looked at the rack again, and then said, "I will stay with this one; ten as well?"

"Yes." Behr replied.

Michael stepped in front of Jenn, lifting her by the hair as well and told her the same thing he had said to their mother; adding, "If you cry out I will add five more."

Michael began and she counted; stripe after stripe, though she groaned and cried, she never cried out. Michael only left two open cuts on Jenn; one was on her pussy lips.

Behr was impressed by Michael. He thought the "Boy" would hold back, at least on his sister, but he didn't.

Behr asked Michael, "About the third?"

"The third is yours," Michael replied, "You choose the instrument."

Behr went to choose and Michael stepped behind Melissa and laid himself over her back, his cock between her legs. Behr, returning with his favorite choice, the razor strop, he saw what Michael was doing and asked, "Are you sure that this is the way you want it?"

Michael said "Do it."

"Then count," said Behr, "and thank me for the lesson learned."

The strop fell with a crack and lifted Michael two inches off the floor, but no sound from his lips, he said, loud enough for the whole gym to hear, ONE, THANK YOU, MASTER FOR THIS LESSON LEARNED."

And so it went for all ten. Although Michael couldn't see, his ass looked like his mother's had on Tuesday. It hurt like he had been burned.

On the third stroke, Michael had bounced back a little and when he came back, his cock entered Melissa's pussy and with each stroke, she was stroked and she squeezed as tight as she could to hold him there. On nine, he coated the inside of her pussy with his cum and barely felt the last stroke.

Behr said, amazed, "Boy, I always knew you would take the strop without a whimper."

Michael disengaged himself from Melissa. He went around to face her and said, "I owed you that one."

She was crying hard, but no sound.

Michael bent over and licked the tears from her face and kissed her cheek. He moved to his sister and then his mother and did the same for each of them.

Behr said to Michael, "Let's go."

They passed through the cheerleader group and Michael could see a number of the sports jocks fucking in ones and twos.

All the cheerleaders there were engaged in sex with someone or something.

They passed Jimmie and Karl fucking two cheerleaders in the ass, who were in the sixty nine position. They were lapping at each other's pussy like crazy and they seemed to be in the throws of multiple orgasms.

As they walked by the girls locker room, Behr said, "I keep the water sports and scat play in there; it makes it easier to clean up."

They walked to the stands and Behr made Michael sit down. He pulled a chair over in front of Michael. Behr began speaking quietly, "Here's the second offer I mentioned before. I need to travel from time to time, but there is no one here that I can trust to run this operation."

Behr continued. "I've been watching and grooming you for years to be able to take control, when I need to be away on business. Every one in this building belongs to me in one fashion or another and many others beside."

"I am willing to allow you to have whatever access you want to anyone, at anytime and anywhere. All I need from you is your word that you will cooperate."

Michael asked, "And if I don't give it?"

"You know the options "Boy," replied Behr.

Michael looking at Behr seriously, said, "I have a stipulation I want to add. That what ever else I get out of this arrangement, my mother and sister are mind."

"Boy, you just don't know what you're asking," Behr replied.

"First," he continued, "Your mother is mine. She works for me, at MY "company" working my investments and there's no way that I will turn her loose with that kind of information and beside that, I would have to find someone else to take her place and you can't imagine how hard that would be."

"As to your sister, she also belongs to me and it has always been my plan to have her, since the day I first saw her. However, if you agree to join me, I think that I could let her go in, say, a year."

"I want them both," Michael began, "First, if I join you, I will have as much to loose as you and you will still have access to Mother's skills. And second, you know I won't allow you to have my sister, if I can stop it."

"But Michael," Behr just grinned, "You can't stop it. I control the power here."

"I'll tell you what I will do, Behr went on, "I will give you until Sunday night, eight o'clock, to decide; this little "party", indicating what was happening around them, "will be going on until then. You have until then to make your decision whether or not to join me."

"You will then take your sister's virginity, right here, center stage for this whole group." Behr continued, "But just so you don't think I'm completely heartless, I'm going to let you try the merchandise for the next two hours."

Michael firmly said, "NO."

"It's not an option, "Boy," Behr replied, "Now go make yourself at home or at least useful. It is six now, at eight, you can leave. And remember this, if you are not back here by eight p.m. Sunday or if you refuse to cooperate, I will take your sister and keep taking her and then give her to anyone who wants her, until there is nothing left of her worth getting back. Is that understood?"

"You know it is," Michael replied, angrily.

Behr stood up on the stands and called for everyone attention. When he had their attention he spoke, "Tonight, for as long as he is here, this "Boy" standing here in front of me will be your Master, second, only to me. Is that understood?" A chorus returned, "Yes Master."

(A personal walk)

Michael was visibly upset at the turn of events. Now he had to decide which group or groups to visit, so that Behr would not think he was just wasting time. He decided he would start in the cheerleader area.

His mother, sister and Melissa had been released from the stocks and he thought he might take a minute to speak with them.

As Michael past the two cheerleaders he had seen earlier with Jimmie and Karl, he noticed that they were unoccupied, except with each other. The girls were twins and blond and were named Janet and Julie.

They were seniors and had been slaves for six years, after their two years older, sister been initiated by their father and brother, Karl. He also found out they were on the gymnastics team and were quite limber.

They then asked in stereo, "Master, how may we serve you?"

Michael responded, "I am starting to have an idea; give me just a moment to piece together what I have in mind."

Looking around, he knew he had seen bench somewhere near the stocks earlier. He found the one he was looking for and went to get it.

It was being used by an older man who was trying to choke a young boy with his barely average cock. Michael asked him politely if he could use the bench.

The man, never looking up, responded rudely, saying he was busy using it and that Michael should go away.

That made Michael angry. He grabbed the boy by his shoulders and jerked him from the man's sorry cock. Then, in anger, Michael with the tone command, said, "Get your sorry ass off my bench and pick it up and follow me. And when you have that done, go to the stocks and wait for me."

The man surprised at the tone, looked up and saw Michael. He was instantly terrified and with a great deal of obeisance, he responded, "YES MASTER."

The man picked up the bench and followed Michael to where he had left the two girls. He then ordered the man to the stocks to wait.

Michael told Janet and Julie to sit on the bench and entertain themselves until he returned. He walked over to where Behr was. Michelle was riding a strap-on that Jenn was wearing and Behr was fucking her ass.

He had seen and heard most of what went on with Michael and the other man. Behr asked without looking up or stopping, "What did the Chief Matthews do this time?"

Michael said, "He disrespected the authority you gave me and refused to do as I asked." "This is the third time today he has done that with someone I sent to him," Behr responded. "Go tell Max and John, I said, to lock him in the short stock with his feet in the widest position; gag him with the long penis gag; the number 2 weighted nipple clamps and to shove the largest butt plug up his ass. I will deal with him myself when I am finished here."

Michael turned and walked to where he had seen Max and John fucking a couple of the freshman cheerleaders. He told them exactly what Behr had said; they didn't hesitate for one second and they were gone.

The two girls groaned in disappointment. Michael bent over and gave each one a soft sensuous kiss and said, "Don't worry they will be back to finish."

Michael, no longer interested in the man, returned to the twins. He asked them if they were flexible enough to get their legs behind their heads and again they answered in stereo, "Yes Master."

"Splendid," came Michael's reply. Michael's plan was to fuck them both at the same time, so he was going to place them in tandem, one on top of the other.

He placed Julie on the bench and had her position herself with her ass partly hanging over the end and lifts her legs behind her shoulders so that her arms were free to move.

Once in position, he had Janet straddle her pussy to pussy, then lift her legs to the side of her sister's tits. He had Julie hold her legs in position and had Janet lay forward and wrap her arms around her sister's legs.

When Michael had them arranged as he wanted, all four holes could be fucked without his changing positions. He went around to the head of the bench and told the girls to get him good and wet; he was already hard.

Michael moved so that his cock was between the two and working in tandem they licked and sucked and made his cock as wet as they could and in the process made his cock harder as well.

Michael returned to the other end of the bench, seeing that the sisters were already dripping; he decided to take himself a taste and spread the wealth of lubrication around.

He started with Janet, who was on top, since her flow was downward toward her sister. He licked and nibbled around her clit for a while, then moved up to her pussy.

He licked around her labia and upper thighs and moved into her pussy, scooping as much of her lubricant as he could with his tongue and holding it. Michael moved his tongue up to her asshole and began to circle and trace each line in her puckered anus.

Curling his tongue in the shape of a straw, he began pushing on her sphincter; she relaxed her ass and his tongue slid in. With his tongue in her, he placed his lips against her butt to seal the area.

Then he softly blew the lubrication into her ass; she shivered hard with excitement and gushed more lubricant which dripped on to her sister. Then he did the same to Julie.

Michael slipped his cock into Julie first and fucked her for several minutes, the wetness causing sloshing sounds, then switched to Janet for about the same length of time. Both of their pussies were hot and tighter than he had expected. He switched back and forth, fucking each for a few strokes.

As he got nearer his own climate he switched to Janet's ass. Plunging in with little trouble he fucked her hard as his climate was building, and then switched to Julie to finish.

When he was about to cum he instructed Julie to holding his spending in her ass and not let it spill. The cum started up his shaft and he told the girls that they could cum. Their bodies convulsed and they went rigid; Julie clamping down with her ass so hard that Michael's cum was stopped half way.

After the first clench, the pressure in his shaft blew out his stream and coated the inside of her ass. His orgasm continued for a couple more minutes with decreasing volume.

Michael's strength was drained. He rested a moment with his cock still in Julie's ass. He had her squeeze her ass tight to scrape as much of the cum off his cock as he removed it from her ass.

He knelt down by her ass and told her to release the spend. He sealed his mouth over her anus and sucked and licked up the cum mixture as it was pushed out. When she had stopped pushing, he knew she was done.

Michael stood and helped them disengage from each other and helped them sit up on the bench. He had not swallowed the cum. He shared it with them both in a group kiss as he sat between them.

After the kiss they both got on their knees, between his, on the floor and together they cleaned his crotch and ass completely of all residual spending and a good deal of sweat.

The two girls managed to coax Michael's tired body into arousal and his cock into erection. Resting a few minutes helped Michael get back some of the energy he had been using.

Michael kissed the twins and stood. He decided to walk to the back of the room. He started in the direction of a part of the room that Behr had not taken him.

Michael observed that there were a number of young women with young girls. The girls seem to be in the range of about five to about ten years old. Four of the six groups had older and from what he could see, experienced, men.

Michael spotted someone he recognized in that group; her red hair sparkling in the dark area that she was seated; the girl who had been his and Jenn's first babysitter.

As he walked through the area, focused on his target, he heard a quiet, pleading cry, "Master, Please?" Michael stopped.

He looked around to see who it was that seemed so desperate, that they would call out to him. His eyes fell on a young Japanese woman and her daughter. Both had skin so white, that he thought that their bodies had never seen a minute of sunlight. As his eyes turned to them, they prostrated themselves before him.

Michael, stepped up to them, asked, "Did you call me?"

The reply came very faintly, "Yes Master."

"Please sit up and tell me what you want from me." They sat back up in their slave positions, but with their hands laced behind their heads. She told Michael that her name was Sumi and her daughter's name, Mei Li and that she was raised and trained as a geisha and was here because her Master/husband wanted her daughter trained as well. However, she had been in this place several hours and no one has helped with her training.

He asked, "What help to you desire from me?"

She replied, "It is time for her flower to be plucked, "Master," pointing to Behr, "said he would do it," she continued, "but has not noticed we are here. I saw you with the others and desired that you have the privilege."

"It would be my honor," he said, "and my pleasure. I have a request of you, would it be a disturbance to her training if I asked someone else to join us?"

"No Master, It may even be some help," she replied.

"Then, be patient, I will return shortly," he said, continuing, "If someone comes to you while I am away, tell them Master says that you are his until he releases you." With a bright smile, she said, "YES MASTER."

Michael walked up to Rachael; her name had finally come back to him. He squatted in front of her and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes Master, I sat with you and your sister after Becky was born," she answered.

"Is Becky here to be trained as you were," he asked.

"Yes Master, she is, but Master," pointing to Behr, "said he would be doing her, she replied.

Michael said, "She is mine now; you two get up and follow me and bring that mat." Michael led them to where he left Sumi and Mei Li. He introduced them to each other; they knew each as neighbors but had never been introduced.

Michael sat quietly thinking as the introductions and explanations quieted. He sat studying the bodies of each women and girl. Rachael's body, he remembered and very little had changed; Her tits were still 'D' cup and she was older.

He had heard the stereo-type that Japanese women were short and small breasted, but Sumi was neither short nor small breasted. She was 5'10" and her tits were definitely bigger than Rachael's, Maybe "DD."

The two girls, Becky and Mei Li, had approximately the same size and body shape. Slender pre-adolescent girls with out the womanly shape they were sure to develop. Both girls' tiny breasts were about the size of a key lime, the only real difference was the nipples.

Becky's nipples were small and red her areola the same color, about the size of a quarter and her body had an overall tan, with no sun lines.

Mei Li's areola covered most of her breast and her nipples were large and a dark brown; her body white. Michael knew that Becky was ten or eleven and assumed Mei Li to be the same age; Mei Li it turned out was only eight.

Michael moved so that his back was against the wall and spoke, "I have been thinking how to proceed with this and I didn't figure anything out. So what I propose we do is this."

"Sumi is teaching Mei Li the ways of the geisha, so she will teach us all. As we go, she will instruct me in the proper conduct of a Master." Sumi's smile told Michael she was happy to do so.

Sumi had Michael roll over on his stomach and began giving him a sensuous massage from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, apologizing profusely for not thinking to bring her scented oils.

She explained to Rachael and the girls what and why she was doing what she was. Michael's erection was relaxing along with the rest of his body. Sumi had Rachael step up on Michael's back.

Rachael help her keep her balance as Sumi moved her feet to explain the correct positions, never stepping directly on the spine. Michael's back crackled in several places as the little walk moved his spine about into the correct alignment.

Sumi had Becky step down and Mei Li step on. Mei Li had obviously been practicing; her balance good. Sumi began to explain the different techniques of the massage, Mei Li moving her foot into the correct position and Sumi showing how the foot should be moved for best affect. Michael was practically asleep.

Done with his back, Michael was gently picked up and rolled over by four pair of very soft hands. Sumi moved the little class to his feet. She had each of the girls get on her knees with one of Michael's feet in her lap.

She also had Rachael open her legs around Becky and move her body against her daughter, as she did likewise with Mei Li. Sumi reached around and picked up Michael's foot and explained how each part of the foot, affected which part of the body.

She demonstrated, and then had Rachael do the same thing, and then she had Rachael instruct Becky. At one point during this instruction, Michael's cock decided it was time to put on a show and rose for attention; realizing he hadn't been paying that close of attention for the last several minutes.

He heard her say, "That is one of his erogenous points and a good way to get his attention," and she laughed.

Sumi began the sex play touching exercises, doing then allowing the others to practice as well. Michael knew that he had never been this horny in his life and also knew if they didn't stop soon; the girls would not get their need met by him. From experience, Sumi knew exactly where he was and stopped.

She demonstrated for the girls the different mounting positions for a man lying on his back, fully inserting him in her pussy and milking him with the muscles inside her cunt; facing and facing away and the sixty-nine.

Michael moaned loudly, "Ooooohhuuumm." throughout her demonstration. Michael took the opportunity to grab several licks while she was explaining.

She had both girls get in the proper place without the insertion as she had done and had each one open her pussy and place it against his shaft and slid it back and forth, up and down on his cock.

She had them move into the sixty-nine position and take his cock in their mouths and explained the tongue movements she used.

In Michael's mind, the girls were very fast learners and he nearly lost it in Becky's mouth, but Sumi showed the girls how to hold a man at the base of his cock and slow down or stop the orgasm.

As each girl had her little cunny in his face, Sumi told him to use his tongue on them to prepare them for entry. She watched as he did and was impressed that a man so young had learned the kiss of love, so well. Michael only replied that what he did was what he thought he would want, if he were female.

It was now time to bring the girls into the flower of their womanhood. Michael couldn't decide which to take first. Rachael said, "I have an idea," and pulled all four heads together and whispered and they agreed.

Rachael stood and straddled Michael's head and squatted over his mouth and explained, "The girls will take turns giving you head; each will get one minute and you will decide which you enjoyed most."

"And what are you doing HERE?" Michael asked.

She answered, "To keep you from peeking. Now I know, that you KNOW, what I like, so get started." She dropped her pussy down to his lips and he began making love to her with his tongue.

The first little mouth was soft and tender and hot and wet. Her mouth first encircled his cock head and the tongue danced around the tip and hole. She lifted from his tip, never removing her mouth completely and licked and sucked down to his balls. Pausing just a moment to caress each one and return to the top, inserting his cock as deep in her mouth as she could; her tongue began its caressing movement then time was called.

The second mouth was also soft, tender, hot and wet, but her technique was more aggressive. She also placed the head of his cock in her mouth and played and wet the head, but she began moving down his cock wetting each new part, as it entered; until she had most of his cock in her mouth. Her tongue began to dance to a tune he thought familiar and as she continued that she moved up and down, fucking her mouth with his cock. And time was called.

Rachael had not heard the second time called because she was very close to orgasm. Michael had been fingering her pussy to help distract a little from the killing ache in his cock. His finger was wet and with his tongue on her clit, he pushed his finger into her ass and she crossed the bridge to her climax.

She gushed in Michael's mouth; he was ready for it because she had covered his face many times as a kid. Rachael slumped to her side and said, "WOW, you still remember where my buttons are." and they both smiled.

Rachael stood up with Sumi, behind their daughters, the girls kneeling in front. Rachael gave Michael a questioning look.

Michael just looked each girl in the eye for several moments, then spoke, "This is difficult for me because I think both were the best; at different times I enjoy both and if I had two cocks you would both be first. However, the stipulation 'was the one I enjoyed most' ". Tonight, right now, I think I enjoyed the first one the best."

The girls both squealed and hugged each other like a beauty contest and the women just smiled. Michael still didn't know who he had chosen and had a confused smile on his face. Then as quiet as a mouse and with a shy look on her face, Becky said, "Master, how may I serve you."

Michael replied, "As your present Master, it is my honor to serve you, by being your first." And her tears began to roll down her pretty face.

Michael explained how he wanted to proceed. Both mother and daughter would straddle him; the girl above his cock and the mother below. Each mother was to insert his cock in her pussy to get it wet and transfer some of that wetness to her girl.

When she believed the girl was ready, she was to back up and position her to receive him; to guide the entrance and start the descent. It would then be the girls decision when to complete the act.

Rachael and Becky got into position and made their preparations and then, Becky said she was ready, and as Rachael pushed down, Michael sat up and covered her mouth with his and kissed away her groan and her tears.

Then Rachael helped her move as she had been shown; and removed herself to let her daughter enjoy her first experience with a real man. Becky, both bounced up and down and rocked back and forth to she how each felt; her warm hands on Michael's chest.

She carefully watched Michael to try and gage his reaction to what she was doing. Not paying much attention to her own body's reaction she came with her very first orgasm ever, as she later put it.

Sumi handed Rachael a small scarf and told her it was her family's tradition to give evidence of first blood to their Master. Together Rachael and Sumi bent down to Becky. They had her rise slowly wiping the blood speckled cum from his cock and on exit her pussy.

Sumi showed her how to fold and tie the scarf into a flower with the blood in the middle. They handed the tied scarf to the standing Becky and told her it was her choice who she gave her virgin blood to and that she did.

Rachael sat down with her legs apart and motioned Becky to come sit with her. Becky sat down and pulled her knees to her chin, holding the little scarf flower in front of her. Rachael wrapped her arms and legs around Becky and held her close; place rested her head on her mother's breast.

Sumi and Mei Li performed the same procedure to get ready. When Mei Li was ready and in position, she took hold of Michael's hand and lifted him to a sitting position and kissed him like he had been kissed only a few times before.

Sumi moved behind him and placed herself in the position of a chair, with her knees, stomach and breasts against his back. Sum reached around to Mei Li's shoulders and when Mei Li said, "Now," she pressed down.

Mei Li moaned in pleasure and did not cry out. Her eyes were filled with tears expressing her joy. Sumi gently laid Michael back and allowed her daughter her own first experience.

Mei Li began slowly rocking back and forth; one hand caress his chest and nipples, the other his balls. Michael's arousal peaked quickly and he could feel the cum beginning to boil to the surface.

Mei Li had been watching his face, so she stopped and pressed his cock where her mother had shown them and his need partially withdrew. She whispered to him, "I'm not ready, yet." She waited a moment and started, this time moving up and down and moving with seemingly more purpose.

Michael felt her orgasm begin and she started to massage his cock the way her mother had and he could not hold back any longer. His orgasm last longer than his cum. And he was on the edge of a dream.

Michael just lay as he was as the women performed their cleaning ceremony and folded the scarf and handed it to Mei Li. Becky came up to her and they hugged each other and began whispering to each other and they both seemed to come to some agreement.

Michael was now sitting up with his legs crossed and the two girls came to him and knelt in position, holding their flowers with both hands, as a bride does her bouquet, they said together, "As you have given yourself to me, I give myself to you. I am yours forever, Master." And they both extended their hands with their flowers.

Michael got to his knees, positioned himself as a servant and accepted their gifts. Then he bowed prostrate and said, "It was both my honor and privilege to be of service to you."

And tears of joy flooded his face as he pulled them into a hug. The whole group was surprised when several groups around began applauding; the applause spread across the gym as most had been watching since he began his walk.

Michael could see that it was already a quarter past eight, but he didn't care. He said to them, "Since you will be here two more days, there is something I want you to do."

From a choir of four, he heard "Yes Master, anything." He stood and said, "I'll be back to explain." He walked around the gym and picked four boys who appeared to be between ten and fourteen, including the boy the Chief was abusing.

He brought them to the little group and left again, everyone in the place watching to see what he was doing. He ended up at the freshman cheerleader group and picked four at random and had them follow him to the group as well.

He spoke to Sumi and Rachael in a voice of command, "While you are, here you are to take each of these boys and girls and teach them what you started teaching me, both the ways of the geisha and the responsibility of the Master.

When you have instructed these, you will send these out to bring one of their own age back to be trained as they were. This command is irrevocable." He kissed each one of the twelve, even the boys and moved away toward the front.

At the front, Behr said smiling, "Well done, I am pleased."

"Michael said, "I don't care." And walked away.

He heard Behr say, "Don't forget what I said, "Boy."

Michael walked into the locker room and it was empty, not even Meat's body, was there and there was no blood. Michael looked for his clothes and found them throw in a heap by his locker, soaking wet.

He retrieved his keys and his wallet; he rolled up his wet clothes not bothering to put them on and left for his car. At this point he didn't care who saw him.

At his car, the weight of his situation began to press down on him heavily. In his car, he had to wait for a wave of nausea to pass before he felt like driving.

(Friday night)

Michael arrived at home about nine o'clock, still feeling sick, but took the time to pick up the mail before he went inside. The only piece was a small package addressed to him, that was about the size and shape of a CD. Inside, he didn't stop to do anything, just dragged himself up to his room.

He turned the light on in his room and dropped his books and mail on his desk. And said out loud, "Dammit, this is the worst fucking day, of the worst fucking week, of my life, and I don't know how it can possibly get any worse."

Then the nausea hit him and before he could make a move to the toilet, he heaved a stomach full of acid all over his bed and floor. "Ooohh god! It figures," he thought as he passed out, he fell and hit the bed and slid off, face down in the puke. The emotions and events of the week had taken their toll.

Michael began stirring about midnight from a well deserved sleep, to the putrid smell of his vomit. He pushed himself into a sitting position against his bed, as the dizziness passed. While he sat, he looked around and said to himself, "This is just great, I can't even go to bed without a shower and cleaning up this nasty mess."

He snatched the sheet off the bed and started mopping up the mess on the floor. He noticed his wet clothes where he had dropped them when he passed out, and unrolled his shirt and cleaned most of the puke off his body.

He picked up the sheet and his wet clothes and headed to the laundry. On the way he passed his desk, and noticed a faint glow coming from the little package on his books. Michael flipped the off to see if he was hallucinating.

The package glowed even brighter and Michael was entranced. Realizing that he was still holding the stinking clothes he went and threw them in the washer, tossed in some soap and started the machine.

Continuing to smell the stink, he made up his mind, that a shower was necessary. The shower didn't take long; the air was cool on his damp skin, so he wrapped up in his robe and returned to his room.

The room still smelled bad and he used an air freshener to mask the scent. It didn't work very well. He sat down at his desk. Moving his books to the floor, he took the package and opened it. As the paper came free the glow decreased. The disc appeared to be made of a thin metal and the bottom a green crystalline material, that still had a faint glow.

Michael read the words on the cover... "MASTER PC," and below that, "ver. OMEGA.00." He immediately recognized that name from several stories he had read on the internet, the story idea written by JRParz.

Excited, he opened his story folder and sure enough, there were six stories with Master PC in the title. Then it occurred to him, that someone was playing a joke on him or the disk contained a virus. Michael started his virus program and put the disk in the tray and pushed it in.

The scan of the disc found no viruses. He opened the program folder and found only one file; a text file. The name on the file read, "Read before installation." so he opened the file to find out if it was some kind of joke.

The opening line read, "MASTER PC Alpha.00 COMPLETE welcomes MICHAEL JAMES to the OMEGA.00 version of MASTER PC." Michael was thinking that this had to be an elaborate joke by one of his friends, probably in the Computer Club.

He decided to keep reading until he came to the "GOT'CHA."

"Michael, you have been chosen to become, Master PC, ver. Omega.00." To become?... not to receive...Michael was confused by the wording, but continued to read. "Please read this file in its entirety before installation of this program."

Curious, Michael scrolled to the bottom of the file and there at the very bottom was a button that read, "INSTALL." Michael was sure he had found the "GOT'CHA." Michael, wanting to get the full impact of the joke, went back to the top and started reading where he left off.

"This is a full MASTER program and can not be installed on laptop or desktop computers. This program will be loaded directly to your brain via the cerebral cortex and installed. It has many more functions than the ones that are making their way around the internet and into stories.

Please take to heart the warnings following this introduction before installing this program. This program will only install to the "Michael James."

**********WARNING**********WARNING**********WARNING***********

1. This technology will make you a virtual god, but you are not.

2. There is some danger of this program causing temporary mental instability and possibly insanity.

3. Once this program has been installed, it cannot be uninstalled.

4. You cannot kill with this program, but can do almost anything else; Be Careful, the consequences may cause unintended harm to others.

5. BE CAREFUL - THE CHANGES YOU MAKE DO HAVE CONSEQUENCES! ! !

Michael, this program is powerful, but not, all powerful. Use the program to help you control your desires and impulses and it will keep you mostly sane.

The following story is my life's walk after Master PC came to me. Michael read through the story and a few things caught his attention.

"I am a MAN, a 'completed man'. I am not GOD; not A GOD; not THE GOD; and not the Creator, though, at times I thought and acted was if I were. I am not an angel or a demon, though people have mistaken me for both and not without cause. I am a man, a 'Completed Man'."

The details of the man's trek were not as important to Michael as the results. The man had been old and his wife had cancer when he received the Master PC program Alpha. He healed his wife and had reversed their aging. His wife had been frigid most of their marriage, so he changed her to his sex slave, as well as his two daughters and five granddaughters and all of the female employees at his company.

The company that he owned was an electronic and communications company. Through the following years he developed a way to communicate information to the human brain by computer. As the years passed, he began to be able to read the design in the fabric of the universe. And in that design, he counted many names also woven into the design.

It was during this period, he found the program MASTER PC was written there and drew from it the complete pattern of its design. He found through the design that it was intended to be used to help and complete the design in its given time and he had been the first to become the Master program.

As he now existed outside time/space as humans know it, he could give, at any time or place the Master program, to the ones for which it was designed.

Chapter 6 (Saturday, very early morning - Week 1)

Michael reach the end of the story and all that was left was to decide if he thought this was a prank or the real thing. Michael was not hungry, but needed something to do, so he went down to the kitchen; while he thought about the things he had read; before making a decision that could or would alter his world forever.

Michael opened the refrigerator and saw the lemonade. Although he would have liked a glass, he knew that it had been drugged; he poured it down the drain. He picked up some grapes that were in the bottom tray and walked back upstairs to his room. Michael had come to the conclusion, that either way, he had nothing else to loose, and plenty to gain.

Taking to heart everything he had read, he pressed on the "INSTALL" button. Immediately, the computer began to glow a bright green until the whole room was glowing. Michael felt a slight tingle begin in the back of his head and his mind became a blur of visual activity, and his body became passive.

The program finished installing in less than ten minutes and the DNA alterations began. Michael would discover later that these alterations to his DNA provided additional memory storage that he would need as he became more familiar with the workings of the program. His body and mind lay dormant while the program read the design in this time and this place; the people and the current world condition.

Michael had gotten home around nine and when his mind and body reengaged it was just after midnight. Then he wondered if the program was functioning correctly. A voice responded to his thought, "Master, a complete diagnostic was done before you were awakened and everything is running to design."

Then a thought crossed his mind that the program might be an A.I. The reply came as fast as his thought, "Not an A.I., but an internal help program keyed to respond to your thoughts; an avatar to help you while you learn to interface with Master PC. Now you would like to know how the program works."

"Yes," Michael thought, added in his mind, "Give me a break, this is new to me."

"YES, Master," the program replied.

Michael asked the program if it had a name, that he could call it.

It responded, "No."

Michael said out loud, "Then I will call you 'Mikey'. Place that in your memory files."

"Yes, Master," it answered, sounding. just like he did at seven years old. "Then," Michael continued, "bring up the main page." The screen flashed on in front of him, at reading distance.

"Welcome MICHAEL JAMES to 'YOUR' Command Center... where you, the Master, become MASTER to the people around you... Michael, you now possess the power to change yours or anyone's, reality. You are Master PC Omega.00."

Michael asked, "Can anyone else see this display?"

"NO" was answered.

"Where do I start?" he asked.

"At the beginning," came the reply.

Michael said, "STOP...PLAYING...GAMES."

"Yes, Master. To begin, open the subject box and think in a name or image of anyone and that person will appear. You will be able to see an image of that person appear on your screen. You can designate whether clothed or nude."

Michael said, "Designation nude, unless otherwise noted."

"Done." was the response.

His image appeared on the right side of the screen. Michael said, "Enlarge screen size by 50%," and it was done. Michael studied his body looking at each part with as much detail as he could; occasionally enlarging portions for a closer examination.

Michael thought, "Mikey, Can I see what I think I would like to look like?"

"Yes," and his image changed.

"Can I see the before and after statistics?" The charts came up on the left. Michael saw the two columns, Before and After.

Following that were two tables, one for Body and one for Mind. Michael studied the Mind chart first.

MIND

Usage...Before, at rest, 2%, active, 8% - After, at rest, 90%, active, 120%

Processing speed...Before, Slooow - After, 1 petabite/sec

Abilities...Before, Empathic, quality, Love - After, Empathic, enhanced, quality, Love

Before, Telepathy, No - After, Yes, limited to fifty miles

Before, Read minds, No - After, Yes, program assisted

Before, Download Mind, Memories and Personality, No - After, Yes, using Body memory storage

Before, Intuition, Human normal - After 3 times human normal

Before, Logic Process, 10% above human normal - After, 5 times human normal

Mental rest required...Before, 7.5 hr. avg. - After, 2 hr., minimum, 4 hr. optimum

Emotions...Before, Worn on sleeve - After, Chip on shoulder. :b

After Michael finished the list he said, "Very funny, Mikey, though I am sure that it's true. And what is body memory storage?"

"Your DNA was altered slightly to increase memory storage using the cells of your body." said Mikey.

He went on to the Body chart.

BODY

Height...Before, 5'9" - after, 6'0"

Weight...Before, 165 lb. - After, 195 lb.

Hair...Before, Chestnut brown - After, unchanged

Eyes...Before, color, Blue; 20/20, slight astigmatism - After, color unchanged; vision perfect, increased micro and macro acuity

Skeletal...Before, 5% below human avg. - After, 2 times normal density and tensil strength

Muscle mass...Before, 5% above human normal - after, Mass increase. 25% above normal

Speed, Strength, Agility and Coordination...Before, human normal - After, Increased abilities, 4 times

Organs...Before, Human normal - After, increased capability, 2 times

Heart, Lungs...Before, 5% above human normal - After, Increased capacity and efficiency, 2 times

Brain...Before, Adolescent, normal - After, size increase, 102% adult normal

Stomach...Before, process food, 30% of volume - After, 90% of volume

Prostate...Before, semen volume, adult normal - After, volume variable, as required

Tentacles...Before, Adolescent normal; sperm volume, adult normal - After, volume variable, 0 - 200%, as required

Penis...Before, length, 7.5 in. erect, above avg.; girth, 1.25" erect, above avg. - After, variable, as required

Immunity...Before, Human normal - After, Immunity to all diseases and all drugs and poisons; including alcohol; i.e., one infection healed, muscle inflammation, healed

Michael's first question was, "What do these three items mean by 'variable'?"

'Mikey' replied, "Your prostate and testes produces the semen and sperm, during continued coitus, they will increase production as required. As to your penis, you will be able to increase or decrease length and girth as required for the individual vagina during coitus." Michael's response, "Niiiice."

Michael said, "I would like to add one more item to the body list. Skin...complete UV protection, and damage resistant from 0 degrees F to 250 degrees F."

"DONE," the response.

"Activate updated profile now," Michael said.

"WORKING."

Michael felt his entire body tingling with the changes and after an interminable long time it was complete. Michael stood to look in the mirror on his door. He now looked like the image on his screen.

Michael looked at the clock thinking an hour or two had passed. To his surprise, It had only been three minutes, since he started the program. He thought, "How?"

"Increased processing speed." 'Mikey' answered.

"I guess I'll have to get used to the difference in speed from thought to speech," Michael continued.

Michael knew he was going to have to have a plan that covered as many contingencies as possible to resolve the issue with Behr. The first thing he needed was rest and nourishment.

He smiled, he would never need an alarm clock or watch, ever again and never again be late, circumstances permitting. Michael started to throw on a pair of shorts and tee shirt, but decided that it was no longer necessary, except for decorum sake.

He went to his computer to remove the disk and shut it off. He opened the disk tray and the disk began glowing, too brightly to watch, and then disappeared.

The computer shut itself off and also disappeared.

'Mikey' said, "You will never need another computer again. Not only do you have a personal display, but with practice you can project anything you want to on any surface, and in time, solid three dimensional images.

Michael proceeded down stairs to the kitchen for a bite to eat and drink; and then to the couch for rest. As he lay down, he said, "Wake me in four hours." "Yes Master," 'Mikey' answered. And Michael was asleep immediately.

(Saturday, still early, 4 a.m. +/-)

Michael woke and sat up exactly four hours to the second. While he was asleep, 'Mikey' had processed several of the scenarios he had been thinking about before he slept; all independent of his resting mind.

'Mikey' analyzed each one for him, giving the pros and cons; concluding that all had problems. Michael decided that he needed more information before he could make a more comprehensive decision. And the information he needed was in Behr's head and his mother's.

He decided to go to the gym to get it.

'Mikey' interrupted his thoughts with, "Master, you can get every thing you need from here."

"Not everything," Michael said, "Some things have to be done in the flesh.

Michael set off into the night, having 'Mikey' set up a security perimeter of 500 yards radius; looking for possible danger to himself or someone else.

He took off running down the street, the pavement warm on his feet and the air comfortable to his naked body. He ran faster and faster, his mind on nothing but the run.

Just for fun, he jumped several cars to see what strength he had in his legs; he landed, still running never missing a step.

During the run, 'Mikey' 'saw' a man sleepwalking and who would likely have tripped on the stairs. Michael told him to send the man back to bed.

Michael arrived at the school in much less time than it would take to drive. 'Mikey' scanned the building to place the position of every person there. Michael inquired what Behr and his mother's locations.

'Mikey' told him Behr was on the south end, in coitus with the Mayor's wife, Juliet."

Michael interrupted, "Use the common terms for conversation with me, from now on."

"Okay, he's fucking Juliet, who is sixty-nining her daughter, Amy. Your Mother an sister, Jenn are in the north east corner; your mother being fucked by Chief Matthews; your sister Jenn is sucking Jimmie Jones' cock."

Michael asked 'Mikey' to scan for a door that was unlocked. 'Mikey' found that the padlock on the chain in the girl's locker room was not completely latched and a little extra push would spring it.

That worked for Michael, because that was on the north end of the gym. "Just to be safe," Michael continued, "Cause everyone in the building to not see me except my Mother and keep her from reacting to my presence." "Done."

Michael entered the building and ran silently down the hall to the locker room door. He asked 'Mikey' if there was anyone inside.

'Mikey' replied, "One, she is tied and gagged, and Michael, she is in real danger of dying." Michael slammed the door hard and burst into the room. He rushed into the shower area where 'Mikey' had said she was.

Michael said to keep everyone out of the locker room "Done." He told 'Mikey' to stabilize her condition and to scan her completely for injury, while Michael turned off the water and let her down to the floor.

'Mikey' reported, "This is Amanda Jones, She has internal injuries caused by the water pressure and extensive damage to her breasts from hanging by them so long."

Michael told 'Mikey', "Don't let her wake up until she is completely healed; and desensitize all nerves and begin slowly to repair all damage, and he began untying her. She was wearing a face hood, and her breasts had been tied very tightly and she had been hanging by them only.

Her hands were tied behind her back to her feet. She had on some kind of rubber pants that had two water nozzles attached; one in her ass and one her pussy, with the water turned on to a heavy trickle. Her abdomen and belly were distended as if she were nine months pregnant.

Michael was having trouble removing the nozzles until he found the air valve for the inflatable balls sealing the nozzles inside her. He removed the nozzles and the water gushed from both openings. Shit and blood tinged water hit the floor.

Michael had to massage her stomach and abdomen to push the rest of the water from her body.

Michael asked, "does she know who did this to her?" "No, just some man. She was brought here by her nephew Jimmie after her last class and hooded. She was in the gym fucking, both men and women, without rest, until about three hours ago.

Jimmie has been coming to check on her every hour or so, apologizing profusely. "Check Jimmie's mind to see if he knows who is responsible for this." "Yes, Chief Matthews."

Amanda was, is, Michael's drama teacher, so he wanted to know why she had been taken. 'Mikey' told him that she had seen Kim taken last year and tried to stop it so they took her too.

Michael was on the verge of rage and 'Mikey' helped calm him down by reminding him that there was more to consider than revenge.

Michael said to find out from her mind what she looked like when she thought she looked her best and any changes she had wanted and give them to her. 'Mikey' told him she had been twenty and in college.

Michael said, "Do it." Amanda's body morphed back to her twenty year shape with a breast reduction from 'EE' to 'D' and her waist down to twenty four inches.

'Mikey' revived her and Michael had her sit up slowly. Michael helped her up and asked her how she felt. She said, "Very good, Master, why am I not in hurting."

"I now have the power to heal injuries," he replied; continuing he said, "Let's take a shower and get the filth off you. They showered and cleaned each other of the filth and washed the piss and cum from her hair.

Michael told her, "When we go out to the gym, no one will be able to see us and no one will touch you, ever again, without your or my permission."

"Thank you Master, I love you Michael. I always thought you were special, but something happened to me last year when we kissed at the last play practice and I know that I love you."

He told her to follow him and he took her to the mirror to get a look at the new her. He had her close her eyes and not peek until he had her in position. Holding her by the waist, he told her to open her eyes, when she did she swooned and would have fallen if Michael had not been holding her.

She said, "Oh, Master, thank you, this is exactly what I always wanted to look like."

"Come on, Michael said, "I have some unfinished business with that son-of-a-bitch who nearly killed you."

"Please, Michael, "He should be tried and put in jail; I don't want you to get into trouble."

Michael responded, "He is the Chief of Police and I saw two judges in there yesterday afternoon. There is no such thing as justice in Snaketon right now, but I am going to correct that problem as I get to it. Now let's go."

The two of them walked out of the locker room into the gym.

No one noticed them enter, not even the five side by side cheerleaders getting screwed fore and aft by the ten jocks from the baseball team. When one of the guys came they all moved to the next girl on the right and the one on the end moved around to the mouth of the girl he had been screwing. There were puddles of cum

Michael spotted Matthews. He was whipping Jenn with a belt or strap for spilling some of Jimmie's cum down her chin. Michael's anger flared and he started for Matthews.

He said, "I'm going to beat him half to death, don't let him die or go unconscious. I want him to feel the pain; you can heal his injuries over the next two hours, then put him to sleep until I want him awake. And I want him to see me one second before I do it."

Matthews was a large man, but one second before Michael hit him, he felt great fear as Michael suddenly appeared in front of him. Then he felt like a sledge hammer hit him in the chest. He and Michael heard many of his ribs break and crack; he was on the floor six feet from where he had been standing.

Matthews was having a hard time catching his breath, both from the punch and the broken ribs; he did not pass out.

Michael walked over to Matthews, looked down on him and said, "If you ever touch my Mother or Jenn again, this will feel like a loving hug, do you understand?"

Matthews could only nod a little. He walked over to his Mother and sister and thought, "Let Jenn see me, but keep her calm and quiet and don't let anyone see us together."

Michael pulled them both into a hug; they were so happy to see him that they started crying. He motioned Amanda into the hug as well; she had been following him since the locker room.

His Mom knew Amanda from the play and obviously as a slave. They hugged and kissed each other and didn't leave Jenn or Michael out. He saw Michelle and Jenn both wince and turned them and saw that they both had whip marks. He had 'Mikey' heal the stripes.

Michael said to his three ladies, "Go sit on the stands, no one will bother you there. I still have business to take care of with Behr."

He walked over to where Behr was. He had changed victims, from the Mayor's wife, Juliet to their daughter, Amy. The two women were tied in the sixty-nine position, around the waist and arms to legs. Michael could see that their bodies had whipping marks all over their bodies.

Behr had forced his cock all the way down Amy's throat and she was chocking and turning blue; Behr was just laughing, believing slaves were expendable and replaceable.

Michael walked up to him and hit him square on the chin, shattering his jaw and knocking him to the floor away from Amy. Michael thought, "Heal him now."

To Behr he said, "You will not remember that I am here, you will not take notice that my mother and sister are not here, nor that any thing has changed. You can do nothing, you cannot move, you cannot think, you cannot speak; you can do nothing unless I command it and you will feel the pain."

Michael untied the women and healed their stripes and their aching bodies. Using the rope, he had Behr get down on all four and hold his head up and back as high and far as he could.

Michael found the largest butt plug he could, it was at least three inches across, and jammed it hard up Behr's ass; there was a trickle of blood.

He then tied the rope around Behr's cock and balls, extremely tight and jerked it up through Behr's ass crack and tied a knot over the plug and jerked hard. Behr's cock stuck out the back like a short stubby tail. Michael wrapped the rope around Behr's forehead and through his mouth, like a bridle and down around his neck.

Michael pulled on the rope and told Behr to follow. They walked to the stands and Michael sat down and told Behr to heel. Michael began concentrating on his mind, see image after image and thought after thought.

He told 'Mikey' to download everything and sort it in the most likely order that he would need it. Michael called Michelle down and ran through the same process with her. He told 'Mikey' to sort all relevant information related to Behr and his operation in the same folders that he sorted into from Behr.

Michael stood on the stands and shouted for everyone's attention; few even looked his way. 'Mikey' reminded him that these people were still under Behr's control.

"Of course," Michael thought, "Remove his controls from everyone and put them all under mine and I will see to the programming when this is over."

As Michael started speaking again, everyone stopped what he or she was doing and assumed the slave position,, before their Master.

He said, "Brian Behr is no longer your Master, I am, he is no longer anything to you, but meat. He is my problem and mine alone. There are going to be a lot of changes going on until this situation is under control and the problems have been resolved.

Michael had everyone who was bound or tied, released. He had them line up in rows by men, teens and boys; and women teens and girls, in the standing slave position; legs spread with hands behind head.

As he walked the line, starting with the men, he scanned each for any injury or physical problem that may be remotely connected to the situation and healed it. At the same time, he scanned for the reason for involvement in this debauchery.

Michael confirmed what he had learned from Behr that there was six men and five women, who joined Behr of their own free choice. All had been drugged at least once, but these eleven had join without coercion.

Four of the men and all five women were present and he separated them from the others. He commanded them to the same condition he had Behr; unable to do anything but what he told them to do. He finished healing Matthews and had him join the others.

After all the scanning and preliminary healing was done, he pulled the ones who were the most traumatized aside and began to try to reverse the hurt. He began by removing the shock and trauma connected to each event.

Michael didn't want to remove the memory of what happened, he just wanted to help them come to terms with it on their own, so that their lives could move forward.

Michael decided that somehow he would set up some type of psychological help for everyone affected, to help them back to normal.

Something unexpected turned up during Michael's scans. There were six females with whom he had sexual contact, and one that he had not; these had little or no traumatic reaction.

Michael did a deep scan on each of these and found that while in physical contact with each one, his empathic love for them reach out and healed their personalities of the trauma. He realized that he didn't have to have sex with everyone, so he left it up to each person what kind of contact he or she wanted to experience.

All of the women and girls, wanted to have sex with him, including Michelle, Jenn and Amanda. The men were, however, mixed a few wanted to have sex with him; some wanted to hold his cock and he theirs and the rest opted for a hug and some with a kiss.

Michael started with the men, since there were fewer of them and the process was less time consuming. He caused each one to orgasm during the process, not worrying about the mess it was creating.

With the men and boys who had wanted to have sex, he varied the size of his cock to accommodate the capacity of each one, quickly providing an orgasm for each.

Michael looked at the clock for the first time since he had arrived; it was seven a.m. With nearly 150 females, he knew that it was going to take a lot more time than he had now. He had things that he needed to do concerning the whole town that he had to set in motion.

Michael had decided to set a five minute time for each woman and girl. From start to orgasm would be five minutes. By his calculation, that would take about thirteen to fourteen hours to complete, which was more time than he had to get things in place for what he intended to do.

'Mikey' reminded him; he no longer had to do only one thing at a time.

He also knew that there were many more who would need his attention before Snaketon could move on and many more over that he would have to locate and retrieve; local, state, national and international.

Michael had 'Mikey' send a message to all permanent residents to attend a town meeting at the football stadium at six p.m., and the last two accomplices on his list at five p.m. at the field entrance.

Michael's scans had shown him that Jenn was the only virgin in the building. He made up his mind to start with the youngest to the oldest. The first girl in line was a real beauty; she was five and the Mayor's granddaughter, Annie. He lifted her into his lap and explained what he was going to do.

She said, "Okay."

Michael reduced his cock to the largest size she could accommodate without pain; it was longer than he had expected, but still quite narrow. He caused her young pussy to lubricate, since she was to young for it to occur naturally. He helped her into position and she took his cock in her little hand and guided it in as she sat down on it.

Before he could say anything to her she began bouncing up and down on his cock. Michael wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to his body and whispered in her ear, "Slowly, Sweetheart, we're making love, not fucking."

She settled down to a slow gentle rocking motion. At the end of five minutes, he kissed her like a lover and she came and he came in her. After lifting her off, she bent down and licked his cock clean. Michael told her to go sit in the stands and she obeyed.

Michael had asked Annie why she wanted him to make love to her and she had said, "'cause I saw you treat the other girls special. He had done a quick scan of the rest of the women and girls and all that he read indicated the same answer.

While Michael worked his way through the younger girls, he had begun making other arrangements as well.

He had 'Mikey' send out a message to all voting citizens to come and bring all the members of their families for a town meeting at the football stadium. He also had the men and teenage boys go to the stadium to set up the stage and microphones and other sound equipment.

Something Michael discovered was that all of the girls, eight and younger, had been raised from birth to be sex slaves. Most of the memories he could access shows that they had been started before they were a year old and fucked by the age of five.

He also discovered that there were seven girls that had no family in Snaketon; it appeared from what 'Mikey' found out about them, their families were traveling through Snaketon and had been abducted, the father disappeared and now the mother and some sisters were also gone.

Michael made himself responsible for their care. He instructed them and his mother that they would be staying with them, for a while.

Michael was nearing the end of the three hour time limit he had set for this session and had reached the freshman cheerleader group.

The first girl in the group he knew as Jessica or as Jessie, which she preferred. She had long flowing, auburn hair reaching down past her beautiful heart shaped butt; her tits were about a size 'C' or 'D', but what got his attention was the fantastically large nipples; they were was big around as his index finger and one inch long.

Jessie stepped in front of Michael with her head bowed and asked, "Master, Can I have YOUR baby?"

This floored him and he asked her why she wanted to have a baby.

She replied, "That's my job, to have babies for Master."

He asked her what Behr had wanted with babies.

"To make us some money of course." She answered.

This really stunned Michael and he looked around and found at least a dozen girls, who had given birth one or more times for the black market baby trade.

Jessie asked him again if she could have his baby, then she said, "My sister, Julia, has had three already and I've only had one, we need it cause we don't have much money since Daddy left; cause Master pays the bills when we are having babies."

"No babies now, Sweetheart," he said, "but you don't worry about the bills either, I will see to it that you are taken care of."

Then he made love to her; touch her, holding her, hugging her and kissing her and even took extra ten minutes over the five.

Michael wasn't sure whether he could stand any more surprises; and decided he was going to have to take some time to process all the information that he took from Behr's mind; and his Mother's.

Before he left, Michael assured all the ladies that he hadn't been able to get to, that he would indeed keep his promise to them some time in the next week.

He had 'Mikey' divide the rest by seven and schedule them by age first and then by family; so that he would not have to make a second trip to any house until the matter was straightened out.

Michael also told them that he wanted them at the stadium, just as they are, at five p.m. He kissed Michelle, Jenn and Amanda and all the girls under his care, and left.

He was headed to the college campus and specifically the Greek Row, where the fraternities and sororities, and visiting or single professors were housed.

He had 'Mikey' send out a general command that he was in Master now, not Behr; the control was his.

The sorority houses were at one end and the fraternity houses at the other, with the professorial dorms and residences in the middle. Michael started with the two sororities first calculating that the girls were less likely to keep slaves.

He also decided that it would probably be best if he went in unannounced and unseen.

It was nearing eleven o'clock, when he arrived at Greek Row. The first house he scanned and went into, had a count of one slave to one girl, with near equal gender mix on the slaves; both guys and girls; and no one in the house was wearing anything, with the exception of slave collars.

Everyone was in his control before he had entered, so after he had done his walk through of the house, he put the preppy bitches, as he called them, to sleep while he took care of the needs of the slaves.

There were twelve slaves; seven girls and five guys. Michael spent the next hour making love with each one, even the guys. (Their programming had them acting and thinking as girls.) He woke the bitches, after changing their attitudes, and left after giving instruction that they all be at the town meeting by six.

Michael scanned the next house and found it a witches coven, of sorts. Five senior girls ruled over the house. They each had one male slave, and had made the rest of the sorority their slaves, as well.

The witch bitches were dressed as domms, wearing black lace bustier's with quarter cup shelf bras. Their tits were pale and were 'D' or 'DD' and had three inch nipple rings. Their cunts were shaved bare and could make out several piercings on their pussy lips and one he was sure had one through her clit.

The guys were all tall and buff and were well above average in the cock department and asses firm and tight. They had on thick black lace collars that had four 'D' rings; front, back and both sides. The back chain went down to where their hands were cuffed behind their back.

The front chain went from neck to feet branching off at their nipples and their cocks. The nipples were attached to the smaller chains by toothed clamps and their cock and balls were pushed through a small cock ring. Their ankles were cuffed with a fifteen inch chain attached to the bottom of the down link.

The rest of the house girls were all wearing different style slave harnesses; some leather, some chain and some vinyl or rubber. All the slave gear had rings over the nipples, pussies and asses; some had dildos stuffed in pussies, asses or both.

The rings over the tits looked to be three or four inches depending on tit size, with some kind of rod pushed through the base of the tit holding the ring against the chest. Most had numerous piercings and in every imaginable place and some Michael had never imagined.

These bitches really had Michael pissed off, so he had them strip and line up, bent over and their legs spread. From the shortest to the tallest, he fucked them from behind.

In each one he enlarged his cock until she groaned with pain from the size and fucked them until the pain turned to ecstasy and they each came like a fountain wetting the floor. The last two surprised him with their internal size, though he guessed he probably shouldn't be.

In both girls, he had to enlarge himself to almost the size of a large horse before either one make any sound.

Michael made these five his personal slaves and made them subservient to everyone. He spent the next hour and a half making love to all those who needed and wanted his help; fucking each one on a five minute schedule as he had done before.

One girl, Lisa Lee actually wanted to stay as she was and asked Michael if he would take her with the other five. He agreed and pushed his cock through the pussy ring and elongated himself several inches to compensate. He made love to her and she became his.

The guys were all male; they wanted to be back to normal. He had their chains and cuffs removed and desensitized their cock and balls so the rings could be removed without pain and repaired what little damage was done during the process.

They each removed their collars and placed them on the kneeling girls who had been their mistresses. Each girl took her new master's cock in her mouth. Michael walked around behind the guys and as he wrapped his arms around each guy the girl began sucking his cock.

When they had finished, Michael commanded that they be at the stadium by six, as they are. Michael searched his knowledge base for who was living in the faculty quarters and came up with only one name, a professor John Mason and his wife, Sarah, both in their early sixty's.

Michael's scan showed seven occupants.

He walked right into the house not caring whether he was seen or not knowing exactly what he would find.

The old man was on the floor with an eight year old sliding up and down his small cock, a nine year old on his face getting her pussy tongue washed, inside and out and the third, an eleven year old pushing three of his fingers up her ass.

The woman was also on the floor, on all four, her flat sagging tits nearly touching the floor, with two fourteen year old boys, fucking her ass and mouth.

Doing a scan on the five kids, he found that they were from two different families that had disappeared from there two summers before. The boys were twins and the girls were sisters. The boy's mother had been forced to teach them how to fuck and suck and satisfy a woman; their father had disappeared.

The father and mother of the girls had been forced to teach the girls how to please both men and women. The father was a handsome man, of thirty, fairly well endowed and was given to the spinster aunt, Marabella, of Chief Matthews, as her boy-toy. The mother was one of Matthew's playthings back at the gym.

Michael hated what these people were doing, though he knew that Behr had been blackmailing them with evidence Matthews collected concerning some child molesting charges that had been investigated involving the both of them. Michael was struck with a thought that originated in JRParz's story.

He gave back to them both, their sexual vigor and desire for each other. Increased the size of his cock and balls and inflated her big tits and tightened her cunt. He had them fuck until they both were very close then had them separate.

Then he said, "From now on, you will always be horny and you will only be able to get off with each other." What he didn't say was that every time they tried to fuck, he would go as limp as over-cooked pasta.

Michael told them to be at the stadium, as he was leaving; he took the kids with him to the first fraternity house and had them wait outside in the yard.

When Michael entered, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Guys hanging out in various stages of dress, from fully dressed to underwear and socks.

Michael realized he hadn't done a scan of the house. He found five women, between the ages of twenty five and thirty five and one man, thirty seven, bound in the basement; all in poor condition.

He then scanned the group and discovered that the leader of this bunch of little shits was Jason Matthews, the Chief's son.

Before he went down to take care to the people in the basement, Michael had them all strip off and whip each other with belts, sticks, rulers or whatever they could find, and could not stop until he told them they could.

When Michael entered the basement, what he saw and what he smelled, took his breath and everything in his stomach, away. He threw up, more than should have been in his stomach.

The man was the nearest to the door, so he stopped there. He was hanging by his wrists with his legs pulled straight to the side. His cock and balls had a wire tied around them with a ten pound barbell weight hanging from it. His cock and balls were black; dead black.

Michael let him down to the floor and the wire sprang loose; it had been on a loose loop, pulling tight with the weight.

Michael tried to regenerate the dead tissue, but nothing happened. Then he had a wild idea that came to him out of the blue. He gave the man the regenerative power of lizard's tails.

As he watched, the dead cock and balls fell off and started to regrow. Michael healed his other injuries and moved to the next person.

Michael looked around, and headed straight to the other side of the room, where a woman was hanging by her tits, as Amanda had been earlier. She was in very bad shape; her distended belly had bad stretch marks that were beginning to bleed.

Michael, using his new strength, ripped the hoses apart; the water gushing from both ends of the torn hoses. He quickly unfastened the pants and tubes from her body and let her down to the floor; at that time, the man, Rob Johnson, asked what he could do to help.

Michael told him to start getting the other women down, starting with the one in the upright rack, who was hanging spread-eagled in the air. Rob went to do it, as Michael was helping the woman recover from her ordeal.

Rob had figured out a way to lay the rack on the floor and with a knife he had found on a bench, he cut her loose and made her as comfortable as he could; then moved to the next woman.

The last three women were all tied the same. They were upside down with their legs pulled as far apart as they would reach, with their arms bound behind their backs. They were covered with filth; cum, piss, shit and puke.

Rob let each one down gently, as Michael moved to the women from the rack. Besides being whipped over every inch of her body, her shoulders and hips were pulled out of joint.

Michael deadened the nerves in her body and forced the bones back in place and sent healing through her. She started coming around, so he moved to the next woman who needed his help. These three woman though badly used had not sustained as much injury as the others.

He healed them, though not quickly as he didn't know if doing it instantly would cause shock or some other problem. A thought came to him that it was possible to heal instantly even in the worst cases, if he stipulated all the conditions to be met.

It then occurred to him that 'Mikey' had not been directly talking to him for the last three or four hours unless he asked about something.

Michael led them upstairs and through the common room where the guys were still beating each other. Before he could react, Rob had run up to Jason and shoved the knife into his chest. Michael didn't have time to react and the boy was dead before he hit the floor.

Michael put the other guys to sleep and lead the women and Rob upstairs to the showers to clean up. All of these houses had common shower rooms that had ten shower heads. So everyone one climbed under a shower. Michael went to each one and helped with the cleaning and inspecting the woman's healing.

Since Michael had increased the speed with which their bodies were healing, Robs cock and balls were about half way back to normal and would probably be full grown by the time they left the house.

The woman who had been hanging by her tits was a little overweight, but attractive and her tits too large for her frame. Michael gave her the body she had longed for since she was a little girl. Her tits were now 'D' instead of 'GG' and pussy as tight as a virgin; she giggled like a young girl again.

The other woman were also attractive and he firmed up and reshaped each one to her own dream image and increased their sexual desires and sensitivities in their clits, pussies and tits.

He found a large bedroom with a king sized bed and had everyone climb on. He made love to each woman, giving a little more time than he had previously. Rob refused his help, but Michael knew he needed the help, as much if not more than most of the people he had helped that day.

Michael had to force Rob, with the program, to accept the help. He had Rob lay back with his hands behind his head. Michael lay on one side of him and the youngest woman on the other, her head on his shoulder, stroking him lovingly from chest to cock and back again until he was hard. Michael took Rob's cock in hand and stroked him.

The young woman, Elise, was kissing and fondling his balls, despite his rejection of help he came in less than five minutes and as he did, Elise moved quickly to his cock and caught the cum in her mouth, gulping it down with a contented sound. Michael had moved into the kiss as Elise had moved.

They all asked to accompany Michael on his journey. As they exited the house, the two boys, Ron and Randy, saw Rob and jumped up screaming, "DAD.' Running to him, they jumped in his outstretched arms and hugged and jumped and laughed until they all fell to the ground.

When they got to Alpha House, Michael made sure they would all wait outside and not wonder off or interrupt what he needed to do. But he said he would call if he needed help.

He entered quietly and found pretty much what he had expected, but little abuse other than some moderate spanking and the general multiple fucking each girl had been getting daily. But he didn't see Kim.

He asked the first guy he came to where Kim was. He looked at Michael strangely, not recognizing him, and very drunk; he said after a moments hesitation, "Oh, you mean the crazy bitch who wants to fuck all the time."

That pissed Michael off, but he let it slide for the moment. The boy told him that she was downstairs in the playroom. Michael went down scanning the room for occupants.

He found Kim laying on a futon, naked and tied spread-eagle to the corners. Her body signs showed she was in fairly good condition, but dehydrated.

She was asleep in her own piss and was completely covered with cum, as if she had been sprayed by a hundred guys.

Michael searched her mind and found the cause of her insanity.

The programming was the start of it, but trying to convince her that Michael was her brother and it was okay to have incest with him threw her mind in three different directions.

Kim's mind took only parts of her programming and made her an insatiable nymphomaniac.

Kim's only parent, her mother, was missing for now, but he would find out what happened to her, when he had a little time to just sit and process the information he had.

Michael kept her asleep as he dug into her mind. He removed the half-believed story that he was her brother and her mind rebelled.

The memories of what she had done and had been done to her overwhelmed her. Michael snatched the memories away and locked them up until she would be able to handle them.

Then he removed the control part of her programming and replaced it with his own. The cuffs on her wrists and ankles were Velcro closed so it was easy for him to release her.

Michael awakened her body, but left her mind in slave mode. He got her to the small shower that was in the corner and turned the water on warm and helped her in.

From her sketchy memory, he discovered that two of the guys came every night to bath and fuck her, to clean her bed and strap her back down; doing that for her own protection, because she had been found several times shoving things up her pussy that could cause injury.

Michael found several bad bed sores on her back and healed them right away. On further examination, he noticed her pussy and butthole were completely stretched out; neither would close.

She had no control over the muscles in ass, pussy or bladder. Michael restored them to where they were the first time they made love.

Michael finished cleaning her restoring her health to full, her energy abundant and her body to the way she wanted; except her breasts, she had wanted them 'DD' up from a small 'B'.

He compromised and gave her a full 'C' and large, sensitive and suckable nipples, something he recently discovered that he liked on women.

He made her whole body, sexually sensitive, but especially her breasts and pussy. Michael gave her the knowledge and ability to control her pussy muscles, like Sumi had done at the gym.

He carried her up the stairs, in his arms and up the stairs again to find a bedroom that possible had some women's makeup and other beauty products.

He let the memories come back about how she liked to do her makeup for him before their dates and left her to it, making her stay where she was until he returned to get her.

Michael realized he was getting short of time. It was already three in the afternoon. He came back down stairs and the on-again / off-again orgy was still going on.

He made sure that the control was still his and told those who were still dressed to strip down with everyone else; they did. He told them to be at the stadium by six.

Since Michael was becoming short of time, he took each of the thirteen girls, fingering their dripping wet and hot pussies, wrapped his other arm around their shoulders, kissed them and told them to cum.

All of which, took less than two minutes each; about thirty minutes, more or less.

He took each guy by the cock and told them to cum; when they did, he made them clean it up with their tongues.

Michael returned upstairs to Kim. She was sitting, staring in the mirror, her hair and face beautifully done. She had on a striking shade of red lipstick that made her full lips extremely appealing. He stood her up and turned her facing him.

Stand close he pulled her against his chest and stomach. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he, around hers. He released her mind back to normal.

As the confusion left her mind, her recognition of who he is became clearer. When she fully realized who he was, her smile filled her whole face.

She hugged him so tight, he could barely breathe. Then happily she bubbled, "I just knew you would come back for me."

Michael had still not released all her memories of what had happened.

Michael told her that a lot had happened since that night, but he had blocked it off for now and when he had more time, he would tell her everything; as she was able to handle it.

She asked if her mother was worried for her. All he could think to say was that he hadn't spoken to her lately, but would as soon as he could.

He told her and still had things that needed doing before five and it was getting close to four, but that she had priority for now. They made love.

Michael laid her on the bed and spread hr legs gently open and pressed his lips to her pussy and inhaled deeply the sweet musk scent of her hot wet lips. He ran his tongue over her labia and through her slit, plunging over and over into her cave of hot sweet honey; avoiding her clit.

He moved down and circled around her ass, pushing in several times and circle some more. Moving back up, he dragged his whole tongue through her slit and landed on her clit. She exploded, screaming her love and joy for him, in a very wet orgasm.

Michael licked from her clit, up across her bare pubes to her navel. He circled it a few times, then into it, tickling her, before continuing up her womanly shaped stomach; firm but fully shaped. He continued up between her breasts and stopped with his tongue still touching her chest.

Michael looked into her pleading eyes and smiled. He circled first her right tit and then her left and began spiraling upward to her nipple. Slowing at her areola, he circled it twice, then in to her nipple; circling it several times, he placed his mouth over it and sucked and licked and both at the same time. And she came again

He moved his tongue in a straight from her right nipple to her left, stopping short at her areola. Circling twice, he dropped his mouth on the nipple and sucked hard. She began moaning loudly and he stopped.

Michael placed his mouth on her breast bone and kissed his way to her neck. He kissed and licked straight up her neck to her chin. From her chin and moved along her jaw line and up to her ear; nibbling and licking gently the lobe. Lightly blowing in her ear and moved along the jaw to the other ear.

Michael moved back around to her chin, then up to her lips and kissed her, their tongues dancing the dance of love. At the same time he kissed her, he slipped his cock into her pussy. She was very tight and hot and so wet he slid right in without any problem.

The wet slurping sounds, from both mouths and pussy, filled the room, but went unnoticed by the two lovers. They came together, holding each other tight, mouth muffling mouth, a long, stress releasing orgasm.

As they came down together, Michael rolled to his side, pulling Kim with him. He was still hard and still in her. They loving touched each other as they rested.

Michael looked over Kim's shoulder at the clock on the side table. It showed four fifteen, they had to be going. He let Kim touch up her makeup. They went down stairs and outside. The others in the house were also leaving for the stadium.

Michael gathered those who were going with him and proceeded to the stadium. As they neared the stadium, he saw people coming from all directions, most dressed some not and no one noticing the difference.

Michael made his way to the field entrance at the end where the stage had been set up. He sent the command for all those who had been used as slaves to come down to the field and those who voluntarily entered into this conspiracy of crime to gather before the stage.

He found his mother directing the conspirators to line up in front of the stage; Behr, out front and the others behind, lined up in order of their culpability. There were four rows and twenty three persons in all. Michelle had them kneeling in slave position.

Michael called to her and Michelle turned to see who called. Seeing Michael, she squealed and came running to him. As she got near, she saw Kim and her smile turned as big as all outdoors. She grabbed them both and hugged them, rubbing herself sexily against them both.

Michelle told Michael that she had felt compelled to take charge of organizing this meeting. Michael said, "I know, I told you to do it." She had a puzzled look for a moment and then just accepted it as true.

She lead Michael and Kim to the stage and ordered the others to the center of the field. Michael quickly called the three young girls to come stay with him for now.

Michael called their mother to the stage and their father from the stands. They both arrived at the stage together, surprised to see each other. They fell into an embrace, hugging and kissing; until he felt a firm tug on his cock. Looking down they saw the sweet smiling faces of their daughters.

The parents dropped to their knees, drawing the girls into their embrace and holding them from for many minutes. Michael walked up and asked them to join him on the stage.

The time was half past five and the stadium was nearly filled. Michael commanded those who were held as slaves to come down to the field with the others. Those who had been using slaves, he command them to strip where they were and come down and kneel facing the stands.

Michael had been scanning the stands and the area around the stadium and found that everyone who lived in Snaketon was now there. It was five minutes to six; no one was late.

Public speaking was never one of Michael's favorite things, but he had done well in his drama classes. So his impromptu speech was going to be given like a soliloquy.

Michael stepped to the microphone and began, "Ladies and gentlemen, you came here tonight wondering who called for this town meeting and why you came unplanned. I called this meeting and I commanded you to come; you had no choice."

"For the last ten years, Snaketon has been under the thumb of an evil conspiracy to rape and enslave this town for personal profit, by the people kneeling in front of this stage; and condoned by those kneeling in front of you, whether by blackmail or coercion.

Today, I am putting a stop to this unconscionable situation. I have taken control of Snaketon's government until all the facts have come to the surface and all people involved have been brought to justice."

"The charges I bring are these, and there may be more to follow; "drug trafficking, rape, slavery, prostitution, child molestation, child pornography, blackmail, embezzlement, extortion, fraud, murder, and black market babies." These crimes go outside our town, to state, national and international locations."

"The men, women and children who have been sold into slavery to those outside Snaketon, will be searched for and returned if possible."

"All property gained by these people from the illegal profiting will be liquidated for the help of those who were used by these people."

"'We the People', of Snaketon are responsible for what has happened to these who were taken and the others not here. We did nothing to prevent this, whether from fear or thinking that there was nothing we could do; we are responsible for them. We must do what we can to restore them, to their lives."

"I will be going house to house, speaking with each family, looking for people to fill the positions in our town government. You may be thinking that you don't want to serve, but that will be my choice, not yours. It will become mandatory for each person living here to give two weeks service to our community."

"There is an immediate block on all information flow leaving Snaketon. You are not allowed to speak about what has been happening here, for the protection of those who have been taken away from us."

"Now, it is said that charity starts at home and Snaketon is our home. What I am asking that you do is to remove your clothing as these others have done and bring them down to the stage area where there will be a truck to carry these to the cleaners then given to the clothing bank. Please pick up all the clothes left by these already down front."

As one, they stripped voluntarily, and since the stands were about forty percent empty, there was a lot extra to pickup, but it was done, without grumbling or complaining.

Michael had the ones in front of the stands and in front of the stage to move to the other side of the stage and kneel, side touching side and front touching back, as closely they could get, with eyes closed and hands between the thighs.

In total, there were seventy three people now in his custody. And a growing group, that he had made himself responsible for their care.

Michael greeted and mingled with the crowd, getting thank you's, kisses and hugs and more than a few, coped a feel of his cock.

As the crowd dispersed for home, Michael was still left with the problem of what to do with his prisoners. He scanned through the program data base for buildings with rooms lockable from the outside. Beside the jail, he found only one that would work.

Michael had arranged for two large trailer trucks, to hold the prisoners. He had them loaded in the back and since the evening was turning cooler, he was not concerned with heat being a problem; not that he was too worried about them sweating a little.

Michael reach out telepathically, to the manager of the building, John Smith, and told him to meet him there. It was a large storage facility with individual locking storage spaces.

Michael learned that there was a new section of a hundred twenty units empty at the back. He asked John for the master key to the units. He had John show him where the units were located in the building.

At the back there were three rows each side of the center walk, with ten compartments each side of the row. Michael asked John to unlock and open all the compartments on the last two rows. Michael looked that the first unit opened. It was ten by ten, well lit, and the top covered was with a heavy steel wire mesh to prevent entry or in this case exit.

Michael left John to finish opening the units and went to collect his prisoners. He retrieved the women first. There were thirty and he had them line up in groups of ten each.

The first woman in each line was to lace her fingers behind her head and the ones behind, their hands on the shoulders in front of them.

Michael led them in and to the back, the first two groups to the last section and the last group divided in groups of five to the next. He had one to a "cell", kneeling with hands behind back just inside.

Michael had asked John if he had any moving blankets. John said that he had a pallet with about 250, and Michael asked him to bring it out. Each woman, one at a time was told to take two, one for a bed and one to cover and to thank John for his generosity. Each one complied politely.

Then Michael brought the men in, in the same fashion as the women, pulling aside Behr, Chief Matthews and Mayor Hermon. He separated these three from each other as far as he could. Both he and John began closing and locking the "cells."

Michael told John that he would make arrangements to have someone come the next day to watch over the prisoners and promised that he would be compensated by the city for the disruption of his business. Michael told him that under no condition except fire was he to let anyone out of the "cells"

Michael, wanting to do something for John, told him that from now on, his erection would be two inches longer, he would have more stamina and could get it up as many times as he wanted.

Michael was exhausted, so he headed home. On the way home, he passed the 24 hour discount department store. Then he had a thought about what could be done about toilet privileges for his prisoners.

He went in and asked for the manager. The assistant manager was on duty. Michael asked him how many plastic waste baskets they had in stock. The manager looked on his computer and found that they had eighty in stock.

Michael told him he wanted them all, that the city would reimburse them for the trouble and to have them sent to the storage building around the block.

Michael called John to let him know they would be coming and to help them get the slop buckets distributed.

Michael left and finally made it home. He was expecting to have a number of people in the house, but when he entered, he was surprised to see people sleeping all over the floor. He scanned the house and his mother's room had eight women; four on her bed.

In Jenn's room, there were six; four young girls on the bed and two women on the floor. His room only had one, a female, Kim. Picking his way across the floor, he made his way upstairs to his room and inside to Kim.

Michael quietly slipped his cool body in next to Kim's hot, back and ass. Kim stirred and murmured, "Hi, Lover." Michael apologized for waking her, but he needed to talk with her and she said, "I need to talk to you too." She asked him sweetly to go first. She turned over facing him.

Michael started speaking hesitantly, "You know how I feel about you; I love you and I want you to be my wife, my lover. But I need to tell you about my life right now. My mother and my sister are my lovers and my wives and that will never change unless one of them really wants to leave."

"I want, no I need you with me, but I will understand if you don't want to be a part of this life." "I have been given a gift that allows me to change people and situations around me. I am trying to make a difference for the good of everyone in town."

Kim put a finger to his lips to quiet him, then began to speak. "Michael, I know all that, your mother, Jenn and I talked tonight after we got here. My answer is YES, emphatically YES, BUT... I have something to say first."

Michael said, "Okay." She continued, "Michael, I'm pregnant and I know it is yours."

Michael scanned her body for the baby and sure enough, she was pregnant and with a deeper look, the DNA matched his very closely. He stammered, "How...? When...?"

Kim said, "How, in the usual way...When, this afternoon. I KNEW, the moment it happened, that I was pregnant."

Michael replied, "How come you didn't get pregnant with all that happened at that house?"

She said, "Michael, two years ago, I had an accident that left scar tissue over my womb. The doctor told me that I probably would never be able to have a baby without surgery. Whatever you did, when you rescued me, changed that and now I have your baby inside me."

Michael was so excited and stunned and overjoyed, that he didn't know what to do first. So he hugged her hard and kissed her hard and hugged and kissed her some more.

Michael, took a quick breath, and asked, "Does Mom and Jenn know?"

"Yes," she answered, "your Mom told me that she knew the minute she saw me. And before you ask, yes, they told me to tell you that they both approve."

"Do you want to know if it is a boy or a girl? Michael asked her. She nodded yes.

"It is a boy; he's strong and healthy," he said.

He took her again into his arms, tenderly this time, and began making love to her. They made love slow and gently the first time and came together in a very pleasant orgasm, holding each other close as the wonderfully warm glow slowing faded.

Then Kim spoke quietly, "Michael that was wonderful, I love making love with you, BUT, damn, I'm horny and need to be fucked, long, hard and a thousand times."

Michael was shocked. He wondered if she had gone crazy again.

Kim's face turned red and she said, "Lover, I have always been this way, but you were always polite and gentle and respectful, that I didn't want to scare you off. Now get that cock in me or I really will go crazy."

And it was nearly midnight then, and they fucked until nearly four in the morning; in every position they could thing of and then made up some to see if it was possible. They both came over and over again, making a complete mess of the bed and each other.

As Kim came for the last time, that night she just passed into sleep. Michael licked her body clean, grabbed the blanket and moved them both to the floor.

Chapter 7 (Sunday morning - Week 2)

Michael awoke from sleep at seven the next morning, his body having recovered its strength. He rose without waking Kim and when to use the toilet. As he was taking his morning pee, Jenn walked in and said in a sexy, sultry voice, "Hi, Master."

She continued into the room and moved behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her body into his and just holding him.

When he was almost through, she slid to his side. As he was squeezing the last few drops from his cock, she put her finger on the end, wiping the drops off and putting the finger sexily into her mouth.

He placed both hands on her face and kissed her the way they had that first time after they talked in this very room. Michael, looking deeply in her eyes, he said, "Jenn, My Love, you are my first love and my sister and no one can ever take your place in my heart. I will always love you."

Jenn asked, "Did you get to talk with Kim last night, between all the noisy fucking you two did?"

Michael blushed, "Did you hear us?"

Jenn answered, "Who didn't, the ceiling fell down in the living room; no, just kidding, but I did hear and it sounded like a lot of fun."

"Jenn," Michael responded, "I promised you that our first time would be very special for you and I meant it. But until we get some of these people out of our house and settled somewhere, I am asking you to be patient. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Master," she answered.

"Darling," Michael responded softly, "I am your Master, only because you chose it to be so. You are my lover and my sister, please call me Michael."

She answered, "Yes, Michael." You could hear, 'Master' in the way she said it.

"Now, let's go see what kind of mischief we can get into," Michael said as he pulled her out of the bathroom.

"Wait just a minute, you never answered Me." she said.

Pretending ignorance, he said, "What answer?"

"You KNOW what," she replied.

Michael answered, smiling, "Know? Know what?"

Getting a little flustered, knowing he was playing with her, "DID...YOU...TALK...TO... KIM...LAST...NIGHT?"

"Yes," he relied.

"Michael, pleeeease." she said in her whiney little girl voice.

"Ooo'kay," Michael responded, "Yes, I did talk to Kim and yes, she told me about the baby and yes, I AM as happy as I have ever been."

Michael said, "Come on, let's go find something to eat, I'm starving."

They went down stairs, Michael, not caring whether he put clothes on, ever again. Then Michael noticed that no one else was wearing anything either.

Passing through the living room to the kitchen, Jenn pointed out several couples fucking. The two fourteen year old boys, Ron and Randy, were making a cute redhead, who looked about their age or older, very happy. She was squealing and moaning with delight, as one fucked her ass and the other her pussy.

He recognized the little girl on the couch with her father, as one of the girls he rescued with the boys. She was fucking him slowly with a back and forth motion. It was hard for Michael to understand how such a small young girl, could take his thick cock up her tiny pussy, without a lot of pain.

Michael and Jenn made it across the floor to the kitchen without stepping on anyone. In the kitchen, were two boys and two girls. The boys were eating cereal and the girls were eating them. Jenn just watched them.

One of the boys noticed them watching. He said, "They're our sisters and they're doing real good and when we finish eating, we trade places and do them real good back and it's real fun too. You wanna have fun too, we'll share."

Michael and Jenn burst out laughing and Michael said, "Thanks, but I brought my own."

Jenn, still smiling, gave him a little punch on the arm and said, "YES, MASTER," and got down on her knees and crawled up under the table with the little sisters.

She watched them for a minute and thought their technique was well done. She finger fucked their little wet pussies until Michael sat down to eat.

Michael sat down and spread his legs so that his cock stuck straight out. The girls turned their heads, so that they could see Michael's cock, without removing their brother's little cocks from their mouths.

Then Michael's cock began to get longer and longer, until it reached twenty inches long. All three girls under the table were just staring with their mouths wide open in wonder.

Michael said with a voice of command, "Okay sis, get to it. I want it all in your mouth."

Jenn was shocked, the girls just stared and the boys complained that their sisters weren't doing their part.

Jenn decided to see just how much she could get into her mouth, so she put the crown in and began to suck and lick and get it as wet as she could, then licked up and down the shaft getting as much of it as wet as possible.

Then she started working as much as possible into her mouth. When she had about eight inches in, she noticed that it was getting shorter and shorter.

By this time the boys, wondering what their sisters were doing, were also looking under the table and staring as well; they had seen how long Michael had made his cock.

As his cock grew shorter, Jenn moved to keep it in place. The kids thought she was swallowing the whole twenty inches. When her nose touched his crotch, it stop shrinking and she began sucking and swallowing; doing a better than professional job getting him to cum.

She was making enough slurping noise that she definitely sounded like she was having a great time. She heard one of the boys say, "Damn, she's fantastic, wonder if she'll do me next?"

Michael really broke out with laughter and Jenn would have, and nearly choked, but her mouth and throat were full of hot, tasty cock.

Jenn tried to concentrate on what she was doing; her mouth got hotter and wetter and her tongue began the dance his mother had used on him several days ago.

And as Michael stared to cum, Jenn pulled back until only the head was in her mouth. Michael, still in a playful mood, upped his cum production to 16 oz.

He came and she swallowed, and came again three more times and she swallowed. Thinking he was through, because of the last time she had done him. She pulled it from her mouth and he came again six more times quickly and covered her face and tits with cum.

Instantly, the four kids surrounded her and began licking her face and tits. The girls kissing and licking her face, since the most was there. The boys were at her tits, just because they were boys and they liked tits. They cleaned her completely of all Michael's cum that didn't make it down her throat.

Michael was still laughing as she crawled out from under the table. She gave him a dirty look and started laughing herself.

Michael had much to do that day, so he went outside to think, where it was quiet.

(Sunday mid-morning)

Michael wanted to speak with the remaining City Hall staff and police officers. He called the Mayor's executive assistant, Ruth French, to have her set up the arrangements with the staff and the assistant Chief of Police to schedule interviews with the remaining officers.

Michael returned to the house and told Michelle that she was in charge of finding these people a place to live. Most of the group were from families that had been abducted and had no money, no clothes and no food.

Michelle shared the ideas that had already come to her about that very thing. First, she asked that he call the local real estate agency and tell them that she had his authority to deal. Second, there was a large quantity of clothing donated the night before. And third, food could also be obtained with his authority as acting Mayor.

Michael said, "Done." And it was.

Michael left for City Hall, walking. He was enjoying the soft warm breeze against his naked skin, so he didn't hurry. When he arrived, everyone was already there; some dressed and some not. As they became aware of his presence, they could see that he was not dressed, so the rest disrobed.

When Michael had all their attention, he started, "I know that after last night, there is concern in your minds about your positions here. Rest assured that no one will be fired unless he or she is guilty of deliberate misconduct."

He continued, "I will be conducting interviews with each one of you. As you know, there are several openings in this office that need to be filled. (Some giggling from the group) They will be filled soon, if not by one of you, then one of your neighbors."

"My assistant, Ruth," he proceeded to his next item, "gave you all numbers as you came in, we will go in that order." As he walked to the private conference room, he called for number one.

Then Ruth followed him into the room first. She was thirty eight, married with two teen boys, good figure and large tits 'D+' and a beautiful round ass that jiggles sexily when she walks.

She said, "I thought it might be best if I went first, so I could be of help, as you spoke to the others." She knelt down in slave form and whispered, "Master."

Michael thanked her and complimented her on her initiative. He asked her to sit in the chair and look in his eyes when they spoke. As he interviewed her mind, he talked with her about personal things; such as her marriage, home life, children and such. Then he asked how she was involved in this situation.

She was open and honest with him. She told him that it started as an affair, or so she thought, but soon turned into slavery.

He had fucked her when and where he wanted; she had been forced to suck his cock in front of the others in the office and had forbid her to wear underwear or bra.

And during a number of council meetings he had her strip and sit on his cock while she took notes. In another council meeting, he had stood up and forced her to drink his piss; finishing, by pissing in her hair, on her face and all over her body; and refusing later to let her clean up.

The worst came after a month or so. She was forced to seduce her teenage sons into fucking her, singly and together and then in front of her husband, acting the slut and whore.

After a while, he joined them in their fucking. She later found out, he had been forced to participate and record on tape, all their sexual activities.

Michael had quickly read her mind as she talked, and found that she was a very good executive assistant and trustworthy. He saw how much she was being paid for he job and saw that she knew she was being cheated by the old Mayor.

When she finished, Michael spoke, "The conversation we just had was just that, only a conversation. I read your thoughts and the intent of your actions and have determined that I can trust you. You will remain as my assistant. I will recommend that my successor, also keep you on."

Going on, he said, "I also found that Mayor Hermon was stealing half your salary. Your salary will be returned to full scale plus ten percent and you and all the others who have been cheated, will be repaid, in full, plus interest."

Ruth beamed and gushed, dripping cum from the chair to the floor. She said, "Master, may I serve you?"

"Yes," Michael said, after a few moments thought. He had her bring her pad for some "Dick"tation. He had her sit on his cock, facing him, her feet to the floor. He grew his cock inside her to her largest capacity.

She worked his cock better than almost anyone but Kim. She slid up and down, back and forth and around in circles, alternating randomly between motions, speeds and grips from her pussy muscles. And without losing a stroke or hesitating a moment, she took the notes Michael dictated about the changes in operation of City Hall, that he would like to see.

As she was nearing her orgasm, She whispered in his ear, "Master, please give me your baby."

Confused by this request, Michael looked into her mind and saw that it was her most profound desire to have his child. As Michael was thinking about that, she began a milking rhythm with her pussy muscles, that signaled to him that she was close and wanted him to come with her.

Michael decided to give her what she wanted, what she felt like she needed. He made her fertile and caused her to drop two eggs. He had seen that she wanted a girl or two to raise so he made all his sperm girls.

Ruth was getting very close and her movements were becoming unsteady. Michael lengthened his cock enough to open her womb. She felt the growth and it pushed her over the top. Her pussy clamped down on his cock so tight that he couldn't release his cum, until the first spasm was over, then he filled her womb full with girl sperm.

Within seconds, her eggs were fertilized and she was pregnant with two girls. Michael told her she was pregnant with two girls, healthy and would be as beautiful as she is.

They held each other for a little while as she cried tears of joy.

Michael suggested that she go write up his notes as a proposal, adding other ideas, changes or thoughts on how to make City Hall run more efficiently.

She stood with her head held up and opened the door and proudly displayed the cum running down her thighs, and called "Two."

Michael went through the rest of the interviews. Though competent at their jobs, most of the men and women were not exceptional or completely trustworthy employees.

There were, however, two exceptions, both men and both very professional. Both had at one time been advisors to the council.

The first, Richard Sims, had very impressive management skills; Michael asked him to consider the new position of city manager. He had accepted and this would take the pressures of the day to day running of the Snaketon, off his shoulders and keep the town services from grinding to a dead stop.

Michael told him to use the Mayor's office and told him he could have loan on Ruth's services, until he could find an adequate replacement to take over.

The other man, Burt Larson, was a lawyer, competent in both corporate and criminal law. In Michael estimation, he was unique, an enigma; he was straight forward, up front and best of all, honest.

Michael asked him to be City Attorney, with authority over both Snaketon legal matters and the District Attorney's office. Mr. Larson told him that some of the changes he saw Michael making, would require a change to the city charter and that he would see to the change immediately and to pass the changes through him so he could have the appropriate additions made.

The other department heads, he allowed to stay at their positions with the exception of one; the city tax collector.

Michael found that he had embezzled several hundred thousand dollars to cover gambling debts. Michael had him jailed instead of with the others at the storage building.

(Sunday noonish)

Michael had City Hall, at least operational, and at best, making leaps forward in progress, (He hoped).

Michael left for the police station across the street. When he entered the station, he was met by the assistant chief, Mark Ward, who showed him to the Chief's office.

As politely as he could, trying not to offend him, Ward informed him that public nudity was against the law. And Michael informed him, so were the dozen or more criminal charges that had been perpetrated here in the last ten years.

"However," said Michael, "It's not good for a new Mayor working against corruption, to be breaking the law. Please have someone bring me a pair of pants and shirt."

Michael waited silently until a knock came at the door, he said, "Enter." The only female officer, on the force, Susan Love, came in with the clothing. Michael figured her fellow officers thought it was a funny joke.

When she saw Michael, she smiled. Susan got down on her knees in front of him and asked, "May I help you dress, Mr. Mayor."

"Yes you may," he replied. "It seems you are the only one in Snaketon, who knows how to address your boss," he said, looking straight at Ward.

Susan shook the pants out and open, holding them at the waist band, so that he could step into them. One leg at a time, she pulled them up. As the pants reached his crotch, her hands moved around the back and grabbed his ass with a couple of good squeezes and at the same time, looking him directly in the eyes, pulled his cock into her mouth for a couple of quick licks and sucks.

She took his cock in her hand and with a couple of smooth strokes, she tucked it into the pants; then buttoned and zipped them up.

Michael thanked him and told her, he would take care of the shirt. He knew that the show she had just put on was self serving, but he had enjoyed it anyway.

Michael remembered the nudity comment when he came into this office. He told Ward to call the newspaper and have them send someone over for a statement from the acting Mayor in fifteen minutes.

Michael took Ward's cell phone and called Burt Larson and told him he needed a provision in the city charter, allowing the Mayor to make short term proclamations, binding law, for a period of say, sixty days maximum.

Since the changes needed to be voted on by the city council and all but three were jailed, Michael told Burt to get in touch with the rest of the council and tell them it was a unanimous vote. And he said, "I need it five minutes ago." Burt said it was done.

As Michael exited the room, he signaled Officer Love to follow him. The reporter, Sharon Franks, was waiting for him as he entered the lobby. He had seen her at school the year before, she had been a senior.

Michael thought, "Either she is very good or the managing editor didn't think much of their new Mayor."

He told her that he would be making a statement and that no questions would be addressed at this time.

He started his statement say, "First, as acting Mayor, by provision of the city charter, I proclaim, that from midnight this morning, until midnight sixty days from now, that Snaketon is publically, now, clothing optional."

"The only exception being, those who have to wear protective clothing as a part of their jobs. And that any crime against anyone because of his or her nudity, will be dealt with swiftly and harshly."

"And second, Officer Love standing just behind me will be assigned as my personal body guard for the duration of my tenure as Mayor."

Sharon asked, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Michael replied to her question, "No, it is no joke. if you have any doubts check with the new city attorney , Burt Larson."

To Susan he said, "Please help me get these clothes off."

She answered, "YES SIR," and quickly helped him disrobe.

Sharon just stared, standing with her mouth wide open. Michael stepped up to her and with a finger gently closed her mouth.

She was an attractive woman, but dressed down rather plainly, kind of like a female super alter ego.

Michael said to her, "I'll answer some of your questions, person to person, off the official record, if you will answer some of mine."

"Okay," she answered, "And this is really no joke?" Michael shook his head no.

"Then help me out of these ugly things," she replied. And as the dowdy clothes disappeared, a butterfly was born. She was hot! And as the old saying goes, 'more curves than a mountain road'.

She had long black hair, tits that fit perfectly with her size, 'C' with nipples made for nursing, and her ass was so perfectly round, that Michael knew that he could spend all day exploring just that. And an over all tan nearly the color of milk chocolate and no tan lines. And her pubes were covered with long straight black hair; the first straight hair he had seen on a pussy since his life had gotten turned upside down.

Michael's cock had gone rigid, again and Sharon just smiled.

She said, "Give these things to the clothing charity," when she had picked up the bundle of clothes from the floor.

Michael said, "Are you sure you want to do that to someone else?" and they both started laughing.

Michael still had the interviews to do with the other officers, so he asked if he could stop by and talked to her when he was finished.

She agreed and said she would be waiting.

Michael went back to the Chief's office and continued with the interviews. During the interviews, he uncovered three officers involved in a protection scheme. He had them arrested immediately, stripped of their uniforms and thrown into a cell. He would have them transferred to his new jail when he was finished.

His last two interviews had impressed him and given him another surprise that he was not ready for. Michael had known that they both had worked law enforcement in Capital City.

But the surprise was, they were working with the F.B.I., undercover for a crime taskforce investigating corruption inside the bureau.

The first man was a massive man, not especially tall, but solid muscle. His named made Michael smile; Jim Hammer, but what made him smile was his nickname, he went by "Sledge."

What Michael saw in him was exactly what he thought a good cop should be, just like the super cops in the movies. Michael wanted this man for his Chief of Police.

As the interview wound down, Michael decided to open the subject of why Jim was in town. He said, "Jim, I know why you are here and what you are doing here and that you are really working for the F.B.I. and that you are not here alone."

Jim's expression never changed, "What happens now?"

"I know, that you know, there is something unusual about me; I don't intend to explain myself, now." Michael paused a moment, then continued, "I have all the information about what was going on here and have started to correct the problem. I know enough about you that I feel that I can trust you, so I will tell you some of what's been happening."

"For me," Michael began, "It started seventeen years ago. My mother was drugged and enslaved by my father. The worst of this started a little over ten years ago, when Coach Behr found out about the drug; from that He built this crime syndicate."

"The crimes were numerous as I indicated last night. I believe that with the information I have that I can track down and return most of the people that have gone missing from this area."

"The scope of this is more than local or state; it has gone national and international. I could give you the names of those you are investigating and the proof of their involvement, but I don't want to risk the information of what I have started here to leak out, to give all those bastards out there that are involved a chance to get rid of the people that have been made slaves."

"I know that I have not given you any real reason to trust me, but I guess that is what I am asking you to do."

Jim sat there a moment, trying to understand the full extent of what Michael had said before he replied, "Mr. Mayor...Michael, if you know me as well as you have indicated then you know that I trust my gut feelings about people."

"Last night I didn't know what to make, of what you did and what happened, I still don't, but my gut tells me that if anyone can do what you think you can, it would be you. I will respect your wishes ...For now. Where do we go from here?"

Michael said thoughtfully, "What I want now is for you to become Chief of Police of Snaketon and your partner as your deputy chief."

This was a surprise to Jim, but Michael continued, "I was thinking, that most people who are breaking the law like these people, are generally going to be involved in more things illegal. What I was thinking was that I check out each of these people and convince them to turn themselves in for crimes not related to our situation."

"You're a smart kid," Jim started, "and I believe that you believe that it is possible; hell, I even believe you can do it, but we need something to tell those we answer to in the bureau."

Michael said matter of factly, "Just tell them it turned out to be a dead end and the local authorities of the problems here under control; I promise that they will believe you. Call your partner in, we have a few things to discuss; that is of course, if you intend to take the job offer that I extended."

"I do," Jim said as he made his way to the door. He asked his partner, Jack Holloway, to come in. Jack also agreed to the offer after everything had been explained, saying that he had really liked working in a small town and it would be a great place now to raise his family.

They discussed the ideas they all had about how to make Snaketon safer and more desirable for families to live and grow.

When the meeting was done, Michael called Chief Ward into the office and had him sit. He asked, "Chief, how long do you have until your pension goes into affect?'

"Three years," He replied.

"Chief Ward," Michael continued, "I have asked these two men to take the chief and deputy chief positions and they have agreed. I am going to make you an offer that I hope you will take. I want you to go ahead and retire. I propose to give you your full pension AND have your home paid off, so that will not be a concern, as I know it is."

"And it is my personal promise to you, that I will personally do everything I can, to see to it, that your daughter and granddaughters are returned from where ever they have been sold."

Mark Ward said quietly, "I haven't trusted anyone in so long it is hard for me. Something inside me, though, tells me to trust you. If you find them, whether alive or not, I want to know the truth. I am going to trust you and accept the offer. Please find them, they are all I have left in the world." He got up from his seat and left.

Michael was finished with his "city" business, for now. As he was leaving, He asked his new Chief of Police to make the announcement to his staff.

As he passed Officer Love, he noticed that she had changed her uniform from slacks to a skirt and from what he could tell, from a sturdy bra to nothing, underneath her shirt.

He spoke as he passed, "Love, you're with me." Outside, he walked to the small park, which was at the center of town and found a bench to so he could sit and think for a bit. While he was thinking, he decided to have a look at Officer Love. Michael decided that he loved being able to truly multitask.

The first thing Michael did, was to make anyone who could possible see him and Susan, ignore them as if they were not there.

Michael called up his screen; it was there before his thought was complete. Susan was there on the right side of his screen, in all her naked glory. He commanded her to not notice anything and to stand still, not seeing or hearing anything except his voice.

He enlarged his display, so that her image was life-size, a one to one scale. He was able to walk around her image and study her body. He was thinking that she reminded him of someone but could not think who.

Her hair is the color of bronze and natural, her pubic hair the same color and trimmed to the shape of a heart. Her eyes are a dark forest green; her nose straight and well shaped and full, naturally red, lips.

Susan's body was covered in freckles, from head to foot. That's when he realized who she reminded him of, Melissa, his sister's friend.

Michael did a scan and discovered that they were related; Susan was Melissa's aunt, her mother's younger sister. Susan's body was firm and tight. The only thing he found about her that he thought needed help were her tits.

When he first saw her it looked like they were maybe a large 'C' or 'D'. The stats showed that they were 'DD' approaching 'EE' and sagging, with disappointingly small nipples and her back muscles always hurt from the weight.

Michael improved her muscle tone and increased the strength to her back. He improved her over all health and gave her immunity to all known diseases. Then he went to work on her tits.

To Michael the size was unimportant. what was important to him was that they were his, he liked all sizes, but he liked to have nipples that he could get his mouth around.

Michael firmed up her tits and enlarged her nipples until they stood out on their own, they began decreasing in size until Michael liked how they looked on her, which happened to be a 'C' cup.

He tightened her pussy and gave her the ability to control the muscles inside like his friend Sumi. He increased her sexual sensitivity five fold, in her tits, her pussy and her ass, then gave her nipples a permanent erection.

Michael helped Susan undress, which wasn't difficult, since all she had on was a skirt and blouse because he wanted to watch the changes happen. He also brought her out of the trance state that she was in.

Feeling the afternoon breeze on her skin, Susan knew she was naked. She didn't know how he had done it, but all she did was smile. Michael activated the changes he had made to her body.

As the changes started, Susan started moaning with pleasure and as the changes were nearly finished she screamed, "Aaaaaaahhhh," and then it changed to, "Uuuuuuuhhhmmmmm!"

Susan's eye's rolled up in her head and Michael had to grab her before she fell from her first super orgasm. Michael sat her on the bench until she recovered enough to speak.

Michael had read her mind after her little show at the police station because he knew that there was a reason that she was trying to get close to him. It turned out that Melissa had told her what he had done in the gym, taking the punishment for her and about the wonderful cock he had.

Susan was very appreciative of what he had done for her niece and beside that she liked fucking and wanted some of what he had given Melissa.

As she was coming back to life, she said, "Oooooohhh god, what did you do to me?"

"I just gave you the body I deserve," Michael replied laughing, "and I decided I like what I got, so you will only be able to cum when I say so."

"You didn't," she said skeptically. Michael nodded affirmative and said, "CUM," and she did again and screamed out her pleasure, "Aaaaaaaaaahh...Uuuuummmm."

"Ooooohh god, fuck me now," she cried, "I want your cock inside my cunt right now."

Michael helped her up and over to the grass in the shade and laid her down.

He lay down on the grass beside her and played with her nipples, caressing, squeezing and tugging until she was breathing very hard trying to cum. She begged him to stop teasing her and get his cock in her cunt.

Michael rolled on top of her licking and sucking her tits and nipples and she cried, "Pleeeease, fuck me."

He inserted his cock in her cunt about an inch and stopped. Susan wrapped her legs around his back and tried to force him in; she didn't know about his magic cock.

Michael shortened and lengthened his cock with her thrusts to keep it in the same place. Tears of frustration filled her eyes and he said, "I told you, you can't cum until I say you can; I am in control."

He slowly pushed his normal size cock into her and let his weight down on her pelvis and held it there. Michael increased the girth until she began moaning; it reached almost three inches across. This surprised him since he had tightened her to her virgin width.

Then he started lengthening it until it opened her womb. Still having fun with her, he left his weight on her and put his cock on automatic, shortening and lengthening it as if he were actually pumping his cock in and out.

Not only was she moaning, but she was getting very fidgety not being able to move. Michael pumped her for about fifteen minutes, sucking hard on first one nipple and then the other, until her frustration was at it peak and told her she could cum. She did and sprayed past his cock over his balls and half way down his legs.

Michael returned his cock to its normal length and began to pump in and out of her and she came twice more, before he released his cum into her womb. She was now carrying his second son, normal and very healthy.

Michael quickly recovered his energy and restored Susan's energy as well. He had an appointment at the newspaper, which just happened to be across from the other end of the park.

They walked across the park, his arm around her shoulder and her hand firmly holding his cock. At the door, ever being the gentleman, he opened the door for her. She proceeded on through the door never letting go of his cock, pulling him through behind her.

Inside the building was cool on their sex sweaty skin. Michael walked up to the counter and asked the woman sitting there to see Sharon Franks. He had not noticed that she was naked and when she turned around, her 'DD' tits swung back and forth and jiggled a while before coming to rest.

Michael then looked around the office as saw that four of the six women there were nude, the other two, between fifty and sixty, were dressed in some very kinky lingerie, black lace thongs and bra with one quarter demicup. Their tits were only laying on the top.

Michael decided to give each one a new body and quickly made the changes he thought they should have. He increased or decreased the breast size as he liked and made sure they each had large sensitive nipples and clits.

As the changes began, he said, "Cum," and they all screamed in ecstasy. Michael asked again, 'Where can I find Sharon Franks?" The women, all got down on their knees in submission and the woman at the front desk said, "They're in the back."

Michael and Susan walked down the hall toward the back. They came to a door that had Matthew Franks in gold lettering. Just as he was about to knock, He heard the sounds of sex and Sharon cry out in orgasm. Michael whispered, "Ssssshh,' and eased the door open.

Sharon sat on the desk, an older man, who he assumed was Matthew, was just pulling his impressive ten inches of cock from her dripping cunt. He squatted down and began to lick her clean and she came again. As Matt continued to lick, Michael, feeling impish, tweeked her clit to six times more sensitive.

When his tongue came back up from her hole to her clit, her climatic scream could be heard down the block. Michael laughed and said, "Now that's the way to do it."

Michael introduced himself and Susan to Matt, he preferred Matt to Matthew. He told Matt that he was there to finish his interview with Sharon. "Oh, yes," Matt said, "she told me you promised to come around."

As Michael looked at Sharon and Matt, she looked as if something had struck her funny, and she said, "Michael, this is my Father, not my husband."

And before he could ask, she continued, "We have been nudists all my life and I have shared my parents bed for as long as I can remember. My Mother died eight years ago and we started by comforting one another and it progressed into love play, then sex. We have been trying to have a baby for about two years now, with no luck."

"Then let me be the first to congratulate you both, you are carrying a healthy baby boy." Michael replied.

She squealed and hugged her Dad, and Michael and Susan. She stopped suddenly and asked, "How do you know?"

Michael answered, "It doesn't matter, what matters is that you know it's true."

Sharon stopped thoughtfully, and said, "Yes, I do know that it's true, but how?"

"It's not important," he answered, knowing that he put the truth in her mind.

"By the way, Matt," Michael continued, "There are six women out front, who would like a piece of that impressive cock stuffed up their cunts. And I think you will find Melinda and Grace about twenty years younger than an hour ago.

Oh, by the way, You won't be having any trouble keeping it up or giving them a big dose of baby cream."

Matt left the room to see if he could make a few dreams come true.

Sharon said, "Michael, what the hell did you do to me?"

Michael stepped up to her and flicked her clit gently, and said, "That," as she sucked a deep breath in and came.

"DAMN," she said, "What else did you do to me?"

He replied, "Nothing yet, what would you like to change? I like everything just as it is, and if I'm correct, so does your Father."

Michael continued, "By the way, I appointed two new officers to the Chief and Deputy Chief positions and handed her the information he had written down for her."

"Oh, by the way, "she said, "I was just getting ready to do the afternoon news. We do the spot on the city access channel for those who don't get the paper or don't want it. Would you like to repeat the proclamation yourself on live TV?"

"Sure, why not," Michael replied.

They walked through a side door in the office, into a small room that was set up like a small news room. Sharon grabbed a white lab coat from the coat rack by the door and told Michael that this was usually to protect the innocent.

There was a young woman, Ruby Diaz, a hot little Latino, by the camera that Michael had not seen before, so he tweaked her too. After she came and left a wet spot on the floor, she said, "Two minutes, and can you warn a girl next time."

Everyone laughed. Sharon was in position behind her desk and pointed to where she wanted Michael to stand.

Sharon went through news, weather and sports, including the special announcement about the hiring of the new Chief and Deputy Chief of Police. "Now," Sharon said, "We have special announcement from Acting Mayor James. Mayor if you please."

The camera panned to Michael, standing there nude, and he started speaking, "as acting Mayor, by provision of the city charter, I proclaim, that from midnight this morning, until midnight sixty days from now, that Snaketon is publically, clothing optional."

"The only exception being, those who have to wear protective clothing as a part of their jobs. And, any crime against anyone because of his or her nudity, will be dealt with swiftly and harshly. And let me say, it is my intention to pursue every avenue to return our missing family."

And Ruby said, "Aaaand, off the air."

Michael was standing there and had gotten a hard on, knowing that most of the town was probably staring at his cock.

Susan and Sharon moved in close to him and both said almost simultaneous, "Master, may I please you?" Michael suddenly thought of Julie and Janet in the gym. It was the last time he had two girls at the same time.

Michael asked, "How limber are you two?"

Sharon responded first, "I did gymnastics in college last year and have kept fit."

"I was a cheerleader six years ago when I was pulled into that whorehouse, and you already know that I am limber," said Susan.

"Okay, I've got an idea how we can all do this together," Michael said, "If you're game?"

"I'm in," Sharon replied.

"Is this what I think it is?" Susan asked.

Michael replied, "You talked with Melissa, we were right in front of her, what do you think."

"Then I am definitely in," Susan stated.

Michael checked the little table to make sure it was sturdy enough for what he planned. He had Susan sit on the edge of the table and lay back and raise her legs up and behind her head.

He pulled her ass a little over the edge so that he could get to it easily. He stuck his finger in her pussy and wiggled it around a little to get her juices flowing.

He picked up Sharon and placed her, pussy to pussy with Susan; her legs just outside Susan's tits and had Susan grasp her legs. Michael pushed her forward until they were tit to tit and Sharon wrapped her arms around Susan.

Michael walked around to the other side of the table and placed his cock between their mouths and told them to get him wet. Their mouths and tongues were all over him before him finished speaking.

When he considered that he was ready, he moved back around to their pussies, telling them they could not come until he said they could; they both moaned.

He stabbed his cock into Sharon and fucked her hot, wet, pregnant cunt, making all kind of slurping sounds as he moved in and out. By the clock on the wall, he spent five minutes, he increased his size and opened her womb and sent his cum flowing into her.

He pulled out and she groaned in disappointment, then rammed his cock into Susan and gave her five glorious minutes as well and filled cunt with his come and he pulled out of her. Michael pushed up between their pussies and rubbed both their clits at the same time and they both gasped, hard.

Then Michael positioned his cock at Sharon's asshole and pushed in; she moaned, "Oh god, that feels good," and he fucked her ass for another five minutes and came again. Both his sluts were sweating hard by then.

He moved his cock to Susan and rimmed her ass very hard until he came; as he came, he shoved two fingers into Sharon's ass and told them to "Cum."

They both began shaking hard, sweat soaking their entire bodies, their trembling causing the table to walk.

Michael stayed in place, holding them both until the tremors stopped and they were both quietly trying to catch their breath.

"Shiiiiit, that was fucking hot," shouted Ruby from across the room. Michael had completely forgotten she was there.

"You get that on tape?" Michael asked.

"Oh hell yeah, I did," she replied, and came three times just watching.

"Good," he said, "Make enough copies for everyone."

"Now," Michael said, "what about you? You want that hot Latino cunt stretched over my cock?"

Ruby said, "That would be great, but I think you might be a little too small for me." She was aware that Michael had tighten her cunt back to when she was a virgin.

"If I guarantee that you will get off more times than you ever have before will you be willing to give me a chance to show you?" he asked.

"Okay, I'll give you the chance, but you will have to beat six times," she responded.

"I'll give you twelve, if you can stand it," he answered. Michael sat down in the studio chair and had her straddle his legs, standing with her hands behind her head. Sharon moved down between their legs and began licking his balls and cock.

Michael had Susan stand behind her holding and lightly caressing her tits. He said to her, "You look me in the eyes, and when you think it is big enough, you tell me and with each orgasm, you count them out loud."

Michael began extending the length of his cock. As his cock touched her outer lips, she shuttered. As the head slipped in she had her first orgasm; it caught her by surprise and she sagged. Michael caught her around the waist.

She counted out, "Ooonne," in a very shaky voice. Her breathing was growing heavier.

He continued to grow his cock until it pushed her womb open, and she came again, her voice even shakier, she counted, "T,t,t,wooooo."

Michael began expanding the girth of his cock by one half inch every second. When it reached less than three inches wide, she screamed and came again. Barely able to speak and could hardly stand, she whispered, "Ttthhreeeee."

The chair and the floor would have been soaked except that Sharon was there sucking up every drop that fell.

Michael moved the head of his cock up and down inside her cunt and she came two more times quickly. She answered in a daze, "Four, five?" and she dropped into his lap being let down gently by him and Susan.

Michael asked her, "More?"

"Please," she said, "more, I need more." She was deliriously happy and her eyes were rolling all around.

Michael started the short, long thrust with his cock and she came and came and came a third time and he came with her; her head falling to his chest, as she passed out from ecstasy.

Ruby was out for almost ten minutes and Michael revived her.

When they were all rested, Michael said, "I have some more news for you three; You are all pregnant now."

Sharon asked questioning, "But you already said I was pregnant?"

"That is true you, were already pregnant with a boy, your Father's son." he told her, "Now you are also carrying my daughter." Her jaw dropped to her magnificent chest.

"And me," Susan queried.

"My son," he answered turning and continued, "And you my dear Ruby have the two daughters you have always wanted."

They all just stood there stunned for a moment and jumped, with Michael in the middle of a three way hug; all, laughing and crying.

Michael was tired and decided it was time to head for home; it was four-thirty in the afternoon. He still had to talk some things over with his Mother about the financial situation with what he had uncovered about the investments his mother had been making for Behr.

When they returned to the lobby, there were five women in various states of exhaustion and Matt slamming away at Grace's cunt; both of them coming as they entered.

Sharon slipped up behind him and said, "Save any for me 'Big Boy'." Matt wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

Michael said his goodbyes, while he was making sure that each woman was pregnant with boys.

Michael took Susan by the waist and walked out the door and turned for home.

On the walk home, he sent a telepathic command for Melissa to join them at his house. She was closer to his house and would probably be there shortly before them.

As he neared his house, he scanned the inside for occupants and found five; Michelle, Jenn, Kim, Amanda and Melissa.

He let them know that he was home as they came up the walk. They all met him at the door, each getting and giving sensuous kiss and hug. He saved Jenn for last and held her in his embrace longer and kissed her more passionately than the others; exciting her to orgasm.

Michael introduced Susan to those who did not know her and explained that she was his 'body guard', and that she would be staying with them until he could turn over the Mayor's job to someone He could trust.

He asked his mother to join him in the kitchen and they excused themselves for some privacy, while they talked about the financial part of the scheme.

Some of what he told her she already knew; actual money from criminal activity, over one and a quarter billion dollars, over the ten years. From Michelle's investments, less than a million under six billion; Michael figured, nothing less than genius.

He told her of the things that he had already promised and the things he had planned. After he returned all moneys embezzled or stolen, with the going interest rate added, he planned to set up a foundation to help in the recovery of the people sold and their families.

He knew that there would be some he could not return because of death or unforeseen reasons.

After that, Michael told her he wanted to set up a company in Snaketon for research and development of all categories of the technology, covering all the sciences. To do that he would have to buy a lot of acreage surrounding the town.

Michael told Michelle that he was going to have Behr sign over all assets to him as well as any of the others who had assets stashed away from their illegal activities.

Michael considered asking Burt Larson for help getting things set up, but Michelle reminded him that that could cause a conflict of interest with his job as city attorney.

Michelle remembered Amanda saying that her best friend in college was a very good corporate lawyer. She suggested that Michael ask her to have her friend come by and talk about what, if anything, she could do.

Michael sent Amanda a command to call her lawyer friend to come by to talk with them about a business venture they were planning.

With everything planned as far as he could that night, he told his mother that he was going to shower and get in bed. It was still early, but he was tired from his busy day and he knew that they would be busy for some time to come.

Shuffling through the living room, he said good night to everyone, with hugs and kisses for all. He walked into his mother's room and closed the door part way. He was in and out of the shower in minutes; dried off and in bed in a few more. Michael was asleep immediately.

Several hours later, his mind became aware that his ladies were coming to bed. First, Michelle snuggled herself up to the left side of his body and Jenn on his right and Kim crawled up the middle and laid her head on his chest.

Michael lay there, his body asleep, while part of his mind remained active. His body was absorbing the radiated energy from the heat produced by his three ladies.

The active part of his mind controlling his body, gently lifted Kim and slipped his cock into the hot, moist sweetness of her pussy and slowly enlarged it until it was filling her completely. Snug in her pussy, soaking in the energy her heat provided, his mind let his body return to its rest.

Michael's mind scanned for the other three women. He found them together, upstairs, in his bed, his mind returning to its relaxed state.

Michael dreamed about Michelle and Jenn. He wondered what they would look liked blending their features together as one. With the help of the program, he morphed each one to midway between each. He loved the changes, but felt certain things needed to be adjusted; he made the changes and liked what he saw.

Michael knew that he would always be able to tell them apart, but to distinguish one from the other, he gave them a tiny heart mark under a nipple; Jenn's under her right and Michelle's, her left. Michael's mind thought, "If Michelle were a virgin again, they truly would be twins."

Then Kim appeared with them and he gave her his heart over hers. He hit "Execute," and his dream ended.

Chapter 8 (Monday, mid-nightish - Week 2)

Michael woke exactly four hours from the time he fell asleep, fully energized. He caused the women to go deeper to sleep so that he wouldn't wake them getting out of bed. He lifted Kim, keeping her impaled on his cock, and scooted to the end of the bed.

He turned and laid her down and began to gently fuck her wonderfully warm pussy. In a short time, she had a gentle orgasm. Michael carried her around the bed a gently laid her back in the middle and pulled Jenn and Michelle against her. He released them again to normal sleep.

Closing the door to the bedroom, he sat down on the couch to continue processing information he had received. Suddenly he realized that 'Mikey' hadn't spoken directly with him in over twenty four hours, except when he had asked a direct question.

Michael asked why. 'Mikey' responded this way, " Michael as you become more capable of using the program, my presence will be naturally integrated into your thinking. You are learning quickly, but still, are not allowing the program to operate freely to help and guide your bonding with it."

"Let's take yesterday as an example. You went all day, eating and drinking very little. On top of that you expended a great deal of energy having sex. And had a stressful day with the interviews; all without replacing your spent energy. You were worn out when you went to bed, with still no food to replace your energy."

"And now after your rest, you feel completely energized. The reason for that is your body pulled into itself the energy it needed from the only source available, body heat."

"The human body processes food inefficiently and much is wasted and heat is produced; the body also absorbs energy from the sunlight and radiates that off as heat during the night."

"The energy from the heat can be absorbed by your body and stored. Also, sex produces a great amount of heat energy as well as sexual energy, which you can also use."

"So, you can get your energy needs met in a number of ways: you can eat, your body will now process the food completely and use it for energy; You can get it as you did last night from the expended heat of your companions; or two sources from sex; and last, you can get it from being outside in the sunlight."

"There is never any reason you should be tired again. Michael it will take you years to fully learn the capabilities of the program, so take time for yourself to get to know each aspect that you use before you begin to try something new."

Michael sat there contemplating what 'Mikey' had just told him. It took all of about ten seconds.

Then he became aware that Susan was up standing behind him quietly watching, not wanting to disturb him.

Michael called to her, "Susan, come sit with me."

She came and sat down beside him, her soft warm skin pleasant against his. He lifted her to his lap; her back to his chest with his cock in her.

She said, "I was missing you and couldn't sleep."

'Well I'm available right now," he replied, "Lay your head back and close your eyes."

She turned and kissed him, as he wrapped his arms around her and she was asleep in no time.

The heat from her back and her pussy was pulled into his body for extra strength reserves. After a couple of hours she was sleeping soundly. He carefully picked her up and carried her up stairs to bed.

Michael laid her in the middle of the bed and slid Melissa against her for the closeness of another person.

Michael made sure that they would not be disturbed and awakened, then he slipped into the bed next to Amanda and kissed her gently awake.

Waking, she turned to face him. Embracing him, she kissed him like a long lost love, having finally returned.

They kissed and hugged and tenderly fondled each other for a while. Michael mounted her, sliding his cock into her tight sweetness, sliding smoothly all the way in from her honeyed moisture. He expanded himself until she was comfortably full and began rhythmically stroking slowly getting harder and faster.

Her legs were around his back, but she pulled them up to his shoulders, so that she could feel him all that much more and he opened her womb with each new stroke. Her breathing was becoming labored and erratic as her orgasm neared.

Michael held her legs firmly as she began coming, the strength of her pushed raised him up straight. Quietly she came and came down and as Michael continued to stroke, she came again. He kept stroking and as she came a third time, he filled her womb with his cum.

Quietly they lay together sharing the quiet of the night and the love that they had just shared. In a whisper, she asked, "Is my baby a boy or girl?"

Michael replied, "What did you ask for?"

"A girl," she answered.

He said smiling, "And that is what you received. Now it's time for you to go back to sleep." He gave her mind a little nudge and she fell peacefully back to sleep. He lifted her next to Susan and they snuggled together.

Michael walked around the bed to the other side and gently woke Melissa. He picked her up and carried her to Jenn's room and placed her on the bed and climbed on with her.

He looked into her mind as he was kissing and touching her and found that although their contact had been less that five minutes, she had promised herself that she would be his slave forever, if he would only ask.

Michael asked her, "Will you be mine."

She replied, "Yes Master, forever." Michael enhanced the pleasure she received from his physical touch and the things she did to please him.

Michael questioning, "I want you to have my baby, will you consent?"

Melissa began crying, "Master, I am only your servant, not worthy of such honor."

Michael pretending sternness, said, "Who are you to tell me, on whom I may bestow my honors?"

The horrified look on her face told him he better do something quick to correct his misjudgment. He smiled and said, "I'm sorry that was a stupid thing to say; I love you and servant or not, that will never change. Let me rephrase that request; It would be my honor, if you would consent to have my child."

"Oh god, Yes." she answered, "I would have a hundred children for you if you want."

Michael smiled knowing that she would try her hardest if he asked such a thing. He said, "No, Dear One, one is enough for now. Now 'My Dear', how would you like to receive my gift?"

Melissa's look turned quiet and shy, as if she were about to cry again. She spoke in a whisper, "I don't know, Master, you were my first and only man."

For some reason, he had thought she had already been taken by a member of her family. He searched her mind and found that her father, like Kim's, had suddenly left.

Michael answered, "Then we shall do it the old fashioned way, face to face."

Melissa quietly asked, "Master, may I suck you first, I have never done that for a real man before, only a toy?

"Of course you may, he said, "if that is your wish." She crawled down between his legs.

"It is so big," she said, "I'm not sure I can fit it all in."

Michael said, "If it were shorter would that help?" He pointed to his cock and said, "Look," and it shortened by two inches.

Melissa said, with her mouth hanging open, "How'd you do that?"

Michael replied, "The same way I do this," and his cock got longer and longer and longer, until it touched the ceiling. Her eyes following the head all the way and her mouth still hanging open.

She put her hand on it to see how it felt and if it were real and it started expanding until her hand went only half way around. Melissa leaned in and gave it a lick to see if it tasted real, not that she knew what one tasted like.

Michael finished playing and brought it back down to normal and said to her, "It doesn't matter, if you can get it all the way in your mouth. You do the best you can and it will be good enough for me."

Melissa started licking and sucking around on the head, then licking up and down the shaft and around his balls, even pulling them one at a time into her mouth for a quick suck and lick, before starting up again.

She placed the head in her mouth and started licking and sucking in earnest. Then she began moving in and out, increasing the depth until her mouth was full; her tongue dancing around his cock sensuously.

She got bolder and tried to get it in her throat, but gagged a little and back off, disappointed that she may have disappointed her Master.

Michael saw her discomfort and removed her gag reflex and said, "No one gets it right every time, I didn't and neither has anyone else, don't give up with only one try, and you might be the best and not even know it."

Melissa hadn't stopped sucking and being encouraged by Master, strengthened her resolve to do it right. She started down again and got to the back of her throat and didn't gag. She pushed harder and tried to relax her throat, but it was tight. She began swallowing to see if she could help it relax and his cock slipped farther in.

She kept pushing and pushing until her nose was against his stomach, she tried to squeal in delight, but caused vibrations to send a thrill Michael's cock and almost to orgasm. She felt his cock pulse and that excited her tremendously, so she pulled back for air and started to hum around his cock while sucking and licking.

Michael had reached his limit and told her he was coming and she started sucking harder and as he came, she managed to get it all down, without losing a drop.

Michael told her, "Don't swallow that last mouthful, come up here and share it with me."

Melissa moved up his body, dragging her wet tongue from his cock, in a straight line to his mouth. Planting her lips over his she opened her mouth and let the cum trickle into his mouth, followed closely by her tongue which began to dance around, punching and stabbing, until they were in a free-for-all tongue battle.

She was giggling so much, they were beginning to lose it. Michael flipped her over on her back and opened his mouth and dripped it all over her face. Using his tongue he spread it into a big mess, then kissed her and rubbing his face all over hers. They laughed and played together, licking the mess from their faces.

Michael pulled himself on top of her and she lifted her legs around his waist. He entered slowly until he was all the way inside her. He began his strokes with short ins and outs then lengthened them more with each stroke. He began moving faster at the same time. Melissa was moving in sync with his thrusts, her breathing faster and faster.

She started yelling, "Harder, harder, faster please." Then she was screaming, "MORE, BIGGER, BIGGER.

Michael speeded his thrusts and pushed harder on the down strokes. He lengthened his cock until it the head was inside her womb, and then began expanding it outward until she was stretched to her limit.

He continued pounding into her cunt until she exploded, shaking hard with spasm after spasm, her orgasm lasting a full two minutes. She passed out, not knowing if she was pregnant. She was with a fine healthy girl.

Michael pulled himself off Melissa, kissing her as he got off the bed. Michael felt better than he had in quite some time having got more energy from both Melissa and Amanda. Feeling chipper he lengthened his cock until he could lick it clean. He tasted the co-mingled juices of their love and he was pleased.

(Monday morning - dawn)

It was Monday morning and the dawn was beginning to show through the curtained windows. Michael began preparing breakfast for those who had to be up for school and work. Michael could work faster preparing the food than he ever could. Within ten minutes he had four pans of eggs cooking four different ways and was preparing the toast and bacon for when he had space on the stove.

Breakfast enough for twenty for was ready when the first drowsy heads appeared at the kitchen door.

"Hi, sleepy heads," Michael said, as Jenn and Michelle walked into the kitchen yawning, followed a few minutes later by Kim. He gave them all a very-wake-up kiss, giving them some of the extra energy he had accumulated.

He decided to wait a few more minutes, before going to see if the others needed waking. Shortly, they all appeared in the kitchen smiling, and famished. Michael sat down with them and ate lite.

The breakfast for twenty was gone before the last lady left the table.

When Michael had talked with Michelle the day before, it was decided that she would continue working at her job until he could get the paper work in motion and the funds available.

During breakfast, Amanda had said that she had gotten in touch with her lawyer friend. She said that she had important meetings all day, but could be there by six in the evening. Michael had asked her to leave a message that that would do just fine.

Michael hadn't planned to go to school, anticipating the visit from the lawyer, but now he thought that he would go to see how the students were reacting to the recent developments and there may be someone that could use his help.

All he needed was to brush his teeth and hair to be ready, so he went to the bathroom to do just that. Michelle and Jenn were standing face to face in front of the mirror, looking first at each other and then at the mirror.

Michael walked on in as if nothing had changed and went to the sink; both women giving him that, "You had better explain," look.

Michelle spoke first, "Michael did you do this to us?"

"Do you like it?" he asked.


End file.
